Bottled Magic
by wytchen-n-stychen
Summary: [sequel to The Sacred 28] "You know, for someone with the ability to read minds, you really lack foresight." And thus began Maggie's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Aaaaand I'm back. That was short, huh? I honestly don't know how interested people will be in this story, but if you loved the humor, romance, and drama of The Sacred 28 and The House of Black, you'll love this story, too – especially if you enjoyed the character of Maggie, who is so much fun to write.

Also, you get to see Draco and Ginny as parents, and I can promise it's worth it.

This story will definitely have some sad/emotional moments, but in general, it is much more light-hearted than the other two stories tied to it.

* * *

Today's song was "Dancing Queen" by ABBA.

Maggie felt it was only appropriate, seeing as how she was – well, not a _good_ dancer, but certainly an enthusiastic one. Also, Maggie was newly seventeen years old, so the song lyrics were perfect.

"YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN!" sang Maggie at the top of her lungs. "YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY SEVENTEEN!"

A house-elf popped into the room. "Ah, Missus – "

Maggie grabbed Pokie's little hands and danced around with him.

"Ah – Missus – " Pokie did his best to dance with her and talk at the same time. "Madam – Madam Malkin is here – "

"OH!" Maggie let go of Pokie and gestured. "Let her in, let her in!"

Pokie hurried away and opened the doors to Maggie's main bedroom to reveal the plump magical seamstress. "Here they are, Miss Malfoy!" said the witch, proudly display her trunks. "Your newest dress robes – fit for the occasion!"

Maggie cheered happily, and she bounced over to get on her brand new dress robes. After that, a pair of witches showed up to do her hair and make-up. Normally, Maggie did all that on her own, but tonight was a special celebration.

Once she was ready – in her stylish robes and with her deep red curls settled perfectly against her shoulders – Maggie left her room and went to meet her family, all of whom were waiting for her: Draco, her father, Ginny, her mother, her ten-year-old sister Athena and their eight-month-old brother Atticus.

"Ready, darling?" asked Draco, and Maggie grinned wildly.

One hour later, Maggie descended into the grand ball room filled with nearly two hundred witches and wizards waiting to celebrate her seventeenth birthday. Cheers rang out all around, and Maggie got to spend the entire evening as the center of attention. She opened mounds of expensive gifts, including a very special one from her parents.

"Here it is," Draco told her. "All your favorite songs, now on a magical record."

"Yes!" cheered Maggie gleefully, hugging it to her chest. It was a long expensive process, moving Muggle songs to magical recordings, but it was _finally_ done.

"Now you can annoy all the people you go to school with by blasting your music," pointed out Draco. "And not just us."

"Oh, I plan to," she said with a wide grin. She turned swiftly and put the record on the music player. "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina & The Waves immediately began playing, and Maggie jumped out onto the elegant ballroom's dance floor, dancing with complete abandon. Her friends from school dashed out to dance with her, and some of the adults joined them as well, laughing happily.

Ginny jumped out and jived with Maggie, dancing this way and that while Draco laughed. Gabrielle and Jean Zabini also joined them, dancing together while Blaise watched from the side with a smirk.

"This is stupid," muttered ten-year-old Marseille.

Athena and Parvartus popped up next to him and yanked him away, and the trio spent the rest of the night causing mischief wherever they could.

Maggie delighted in every single moment of it, completely surrounded by loving friends and family members. Maggie's birthday celebration was always a big deal, but this was her seventeenth, and it put all her other parties to shame.

"Quite the celebration," commented one wealthy wizard to Draco.

"Nothing but the best, of course," was his reply.

Her Nan and Pop came all the way from Sweden, and all her aunts and uncles showed up, too, in addition to all the people she knew were only there to garner the favor of her parents. She opened present after present, and by the end of the night, she had a new wealth of fine jewelry and clothes and books and everything else her heart could desire.

Close to the end of the night, Draco caught Maggie away from her friends. "Enjoying your party?" he asked, smirking when Maggie jumped into his arms for a hug.

"It's the best!" She pressed her cheek against his front. "Thank you, Da'."

"You're welcome, darling." Draco kissed the top of her head before pulling back to reveal another wrapped present. "And I have one more gift for you." Uniformed servants milled about around them, offering food and wine to party-go'ers. Draco and Maggie took a seat at a table off the fine dance floor.

"Oh, another one?" asked Maggie excitedly, before she opened it up. Her eyes widened. "Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed, pulling out a one-of-a-kind Beater's bat. On its side was inscribed Maggie's initials. "This is – Yes!" she cheered, laughing as she hugged the Beater's bat.

"I thought you might like it," said Draco smugly. "Top of the line. You'll be knocking Bludgers into the Americas with that thing."

"Thank you," said Maggie earnestly, giving him another hug. "I love it. Everything is wonderful."

"Good," said Draco, stroking her head. "You deserve it."

Maggie beamed, and then she kissed Draco's cheek and returned to the dance floor to show off her new bat.

At last, the evening came to a close – Athena and her two best friends got caught secretly hooking old wizards' robes together, but Blaise and Lavender Nott managed to stop them – and the high-society guests returned home.

"See you soon!" called out Maggie's friends, those she would see at Hogwarts.

Exhausted, Maggie returned home with her family, had the house-elves put up most of her gifts, and then she fell into bed with her record and Beater's bat.

* * *

A few days later, the family packed up and left the Manor once more.

This time, they piled up in an elegant carriage and settled in for a long ride across the country and into Spain. Maggie waited anxious the whole trip, her eyes on the window out of the carriage. As they soared above the clouds, Maggie listened to her record with a pair of headphones. Today's song was "You Can't Hurry Love" by The Supremes.

Shifting, Maggie turned to look over her family with a smile. Draco and Athena were playing wizard's chess, and Athena was winning. This wasn't because Draco was letting her, though. Athena was a certified, one hundred percent authentic genius. Maggie remembered enough about Muggle life to know that, had Athena been born a Muggle, she would have already started college by now.

As it was, she had to be content being too smart for her own good around the Malfoy Manor.

Ginny was watching the chess match from a luxurious velvet seat, where she had baby Atticus in her lap. Atticus was a typical baby, happy to be held and gloriously messy. Her mum Ginny had only stopped playing professional Quidditch the year before, and Maggie was glad to have her around more. She'd been very busy before, but now she didn't have to choose between Quidditch practice and having dinner at home with the family. It was nice, and they were all happier for it.

Maggie turned her contented look to the window again.

Finally, after several hours in the air, the beautiful coast containing Spain's finest beaches soared into view. Maggie wiggled in her spot, more than ready to get out. Especially knowing who was waiting for her.

The carriage had barely landed when Maggie threw open the door and bound out, twirling in her spot as she looked all around.

"MAAAGGGGIIIEEEE!"

Someone flew at her side and caught her in a hug that nearly bowled her right over. Laughing, Maggie turned. "My soulmate!" she declared, wrapping her arms around Mayra Ramirez.

Draco stepped out behind her, wincing at the girls' shrieks. Blanca Ramirez appeared next to him and smirked. "They get louder every year, don't they?"

"No bloody kidding," he said, before the two embraced. Ginny hurried out behind Draco with Athena's hand in hers and the other arm wrapped around Atticus. That was when Blanca's wife Anna appeared with a happy gasp.

"Ohhh, let me see that baby!" she said, clapping her hands. Ginny laughed and handed over Atticus, plopping him in Anna's arms.

"Here, take him!"

"Permanently," added Draco flatly.

"Oh my gosh," said Anna excitedly. She immediately turned to Blanca, eyes pleading. "Blanca – "

"No."

"Please!"

"No, damn it! No more babies, Anna!"

Marco, Anna and Blanca's nineteen year old son, appeared behind Blanca with an eyeroll, looking much like the sullen teenager that he was.

"But look at his cheeks!" went on Anna as they all turned to go inside the beautiful beach home. She kissed Atticus's chubby baby cheeks. "I love them!"

Blanca came into the house behind Draco and pointed at him. "Look what you and your wife did, Malfoy. Now I've gotta hear about this all damn week." Ginny laughed, and Blanca looked down at Athena and rubbed her head. "Hey there, little Red. How are you?"

"Healthy," replied Athena candidly. "How are the criminals in the United States?"

"Quivering with fear, Little Red," Blanca told the girl.

"That's good," replied Athena.

Maggie and Mayra rushed by everyone else, arms locked. "Wow," breathed Mayra. "This place is amazing!"

"Yeah, you Malfoys really outdid yourselves this year," commented Blanca.

"Both of the girls wanted a beach trip this time," Ginny explained as they entered the home. It had high white-washed walls with rounded arches for doors, and nearly every window looked out onto a private expanse of Spanish coastline. The white-sand beaches outside were so bright, it nearly hurt to look at them. Waves of clear-blue water pressed at the shore, rolling gently under the wind.

Meanwhile, Draco was looking at Marco with furrowed brows. In previous years, Marco had treated Maggie with indifference, having labeled her as the "younger sister's best friend." However, he was currently staring right at her without blinking.

Draco raised a brow. "What the hell is he looking at so hard?" he asked Blanca. Blanca glanced down at her son and smirked.

"Well, it's not his sister, that's for damn sure."

Draco narrowed his eyes and popped Marco hard in the stomach with his hand.

"Ow!"

"You had a bug on your shirt," deadpanned Draco.

Marco rubbed his stomach and shuffled away. Meanwhile, Maggie and Mayra were busy chatting happily as they tried to decide which room to claim. Anna, still holding Atticus, tilted her head at Maggie and giggled.

"Is she wearing …short robes?" asked Anna curiously.

"I don't know," said Draco, exasperated, "she stresses me out so bloody much."

After that, the girls raced upstairs to find a bedroom to share. There were around a dozen in the house, but they'd always shared rooms on vacation, starting with the very first one when they were eight years old. They located the best bedroom and jumped onto a bed together, each giggling.

Maggie only got to see Mayra once a year, but the American girl was undoubtedly her best friend.

"Just think," said Maggie, moving to lie on her back. "Next year, you and I will finally get to go to school together – at Florence Institute of Higher Learning for Witches!"

"Yesssss!" said Mayra happily. "That school won't know what hit them!"

"I will miss Hogwarts, though," said Maggie. "What about you? Think you'll miss Ilvermorny?"

"Probably," admitted Mayra, before she sat up quickly. "Oh! I almost forgot. I have a birthday present for you." She scooted off the bed and dug around in her bags until she found a package, which she handed to Maggie. Maggie sat cross-legged and opened the box, only to pull out a fine handheld mirror.

"Ooh, pretty!"

Mayra flashed an identical mirror, grinning mischievously. "It's not just a mirror. Watch." She pulled up the mirror and said clearly, "Maggie." The images shimmered, and within a few seconds, Maggie could see Mayra's face in the mirror, and Mayra could see hers.

"Whoa," breathed Maggie. "We can talk to each other! Face to face!"

"Yep," said Mayra proudly. "Isn't that cool? We're not supposed to have stuff like this at Ilvermorny because of the – you know, 'secrets'." She rolled her eyes. "But I'm taking mine anyway. Just hide yours once you get to Hogwarts."

"Definitely," said Maggie, tucking it away.

After that, the girls fell onto the bed together and gossiped until dinner - talking about boys, mostly. "So whatever happened with you and that Thomas guy?" asked Mayra, twirling some of Maggie's hair in her fingers. Maggie made an annoyed noise in her throat.

"It was never anything serious. I mean, it was fun for a while, but…" she said, before shrugging. "It's jus' hard to figure out who really wants to be with me, and who jus' wants… I don't know."

"Sex? Fame? Your family's fabulous wealth?"

"All of the above," agreed Maggie wryly.

"Don't worry," said Mayra, wrapping Maggie up in her arms and snuggling the girl close as they both giggled. "You'll find the right one. And if anyone does you dirty, they'll catch these hands." She showed her fists to Maggie, and they both burst out laughing.

"What about you?" asked Maggie. "How's things with you and Chris?"

Mayra smiled dreamily. "Awesome," she said. "Even Mom and Mamá like him, and you know how they are. Practically impossible to please."

"Good," said Maggie. "I like him, too. He didn't cry when I threatened him last summer while we were in New York with you all, so I think he might be the one."

Mayra rolled on the bed, laughing. "Oh, man. You did scare the hell out of him, though!"

Together, the girls relaxed for the rest of the afternoon until dinner, and then the two families began their week-long vacation together, as they had so many other summers in the past. Ginny and Anna took Maggie and Mayra shopping, and Draco took Athena and Atticus shell-hunting on the beach. Blanca took Marco to a world-famous Quidditch stadium housing Spain's biggest professional Quidditch team, and then they all met up for a lavish dinner out at one of the city's finest magical restaurants.

Both families spent a great deal of time on the beach, swimming and playing in the waves. Athena collected every single rock she could find and categorized them, and her parents listened patiently while she listed each one to them.

"And," she told the entire group, showing them, "this is – this is a metamorphic rock, see?"

"Do you want us to take you to the shops so we can get you something to keep them all in?" asked Draco, and Athena's face lit up with joy.

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Alright, good stuff. Keep looking – here, you can make your pile here."

Maggie, Marco, and Mayra meanwhile spent most of their time trying to drown each other, and Maggie demonstrated her Beater strength by picking up Mayra first in her arms – and then, when he dared her that she couldn't, she picked up Marco, too.

Blanca and Anna had nearly hyperventilated at that, and they'd insisted on many pictures of Maggie carrying Marco bridal-style on the beach.

They'd even had mock duels, seeing as how their stretch of beach was private. And now that Mayra and Maggie were both seventeen, they could practice magic whenever they wished.

Maggie squared off first against Mayra and beat her soundly.

"She's captain of the Dueling Club at Hogwarts," Ginny told Anna proudly.

Then she faced up against Marco, who was more skilled than Mayra, but ended up face down in the sand all the same. Blanca let out a low whistle.

"Fine form, Maggie! Any way I can convince you to come and be an Auror for me instead of the Ministry?"

"Absolutely not," said Draco. "I don't pay taxes to damn MACUSA."

After that, the two families adjourned for the night. The next morning, they gathered at the breakfast table. Athena ate her cereal at the window, determined to watch a gathering storm on the beach. She had a notebook in her lap, and she kept making notes. Blanca sat at the table with Draco, Ginny, and Atticus. All the teenagers were still asleep.

"Blanca, pleaseeee – "

"Damn it, Anna!" said Blanca, putting down the Spanish-language magical newspaper she was reading. "We do not need any more babies!"

"But Marco and Mayra are practically grown!"

"Exactly." Blanca picked up her newspaper again. "We already can't get Marco to move out. Why would we replace him?"

Anna pouted. "I need something to take care of!"

"So get a puppy."

Ginny and Draco snickered in their spots, eating their breakfast. Anna still had Atticus in her lap, and the baby happily sucked on the sleeve of her shirt. Anna twisted her mouth to the side, looking thoughtful as she deliberated over her next move.

"What if I promised to make this one less sarcastic?" tried Anna.

Blanca turned a page in the newspaper. "Good luck with that."

Huffing, Anna picked up the saltshaker and dumped the whole thing in Blanca's coffee.

"Hey!" exclaimed Blanca.

Anna got up, stuck her tongue out at Blanca, and marched off. "Come on, Atticus," she told the baby. "We're going to go have fun in the sand!"

"Yeah, you _better_ get it all out of your system, woman!" called Blanca after her, scowling. She pointed at Ginny and Draco. "You two consistently have babies at the worst possible times, just so you know."

Ginny sipped at her orange juice, snickering. "That's what we live for, Blanca. Making your life harder."

"Oh believe me," said the older witch, licking a finger before using it to turn another page. "I know."

* * *

On the last night of their vacation, Maggie and Mayra reclined on a bed together and continued talking about their upcoming plans for after they finished their respective schools.

"We are going to travel everywhere," Mayra told her best friend. "Seriously, we are going to see the world."

"Definitely," agreed Maggie. She sighed contently. It had been a wonderful vacation, but… something was missing.

That was when a tap came at their window, and the witches looked up to see Marco leaning in, smirking.

"Ready to bust out of here?" he asked, and Maggie felt a devious grin spread over her face. There it was.

Mischief.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

Draco Malfoy was roused from his sleep by knock at the front door. Stirring from bed, he wrapped himself in a house robe and opened the door of his beach home to see a uniformed Auror standing on his doorstep.

Maggie, Marco, and Mayra were all there, too.

Draco blinked sleepily for a few seconds. Then he said, "I don't know any of these children," and moved to close the door. Another hand jumped out and caught it, and Blanca appeared, looking furious.

"What in the _hell_?" she hissed.

Marco and Mayra's eyes widened in unison, and Mayra whirled around to cling to the Auror.

"DON'T LEAVE US HERE!"

"TAKE US TO AZKABAN!" screamed Marco.

"GET IN HERE!" growled Blanca, snatching both of their collars and dragging them inside while Draco watched apathetically. He sighed and gestured for Maggie to come inside, which she did sheepishly. Draco looked to the Auror.

"Good evening, sir. What's the damage?" asked Draco.

The Auror shifted. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, we've got disturbing the peace, least of all. Some drinking - not everyone was of age - , and maybe even – er, well, there was a something of a scuffle – "

Draco raised a brow.

"… but," said the Auror after a moment. "We will… overlook it." He cleared his throat a little. "This time."

"Excellent, thank you," said Draco. "I'll be sure to give my gratitude to your department as soon as possible."

The Auror nodded and left, and Draco turned just in time to see Maggie trying to sneak off to her room. He grabbed her robe sleeve and pulled her down the corridor.

"No-o-o-o-o-," moaned Maggie, trying to grab whatever she could. "It wasn't my fault!"

Draco pushed her lightly in the direction of a dining room chair. "Sit," he commanded firmly, and Maggie sighed heavily before dropping into a chair. Ginny appeared at the dining room doorway, tying up her own robes.

"Merlin," she said. "What's going on?"

"No idea," said Draco wryly. "But I'm sure it'll be a good one. So let's hear it, Maggie. What did you do this time?"

Maggie swayed in her seat, eyes darting all around the dining room. "Well," she said slowly, "we were just out walking on the beach… minding our own business… and then – middle middle middle – and I broke a guy's hand with a Beater's bat." She nodded confidently.

Draco's right eye twitched, while Ginny bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Middle… middle… middle.." repeated Draco, hands on his hips. "Care to elaborate?"

"Okay, SO – " Maggie leaned forward vehemently. "We were walking on the beach, and we came across this – uh, gathering of – likewise aged individuals – "

"You were at a party," interrupted Draco, "just call it a party."

" _Anyway_ ," went on Maggie pointedly. "We were all dancing and whatever, and then I hear – you know, in my head – " she tapped her temple, " – that this bloke was going to give this girl a drugged drink!"

Ginny made a disgusted noise, and Maggie pointed enthusiastically. "Yeah, right? Exactly, so I – you know, I confront the bloke, and he gets all in my face about it, and so I tell him – well, if it's not drugged, then you drink it! But of course he won't, so I think – well, this bastard's not getting away with that, right? So I take out my Beater's bat to – " she paused, " – er, gently _nudge_ the drink from his hand, and – er, well, it broke, obviously – "

Draco dragged a hand down his face.

"- and so did his hand, because it was – like, in the way of the drink – "

"Maggie," groaned Draco. "Why would you do that?"

"Glass everywhere, especially in his skin," continued Maggie as though she couldn't hear him. "Bloody bleedin', he was – "

"Maggie!" Draco glared at her.

"What?" she exclaimed. "What was I supposed to do? Just let him drug that girl?"

Draco waved his arm. "Did it never occur to you to simply _warn_ the girl? Or report him to the authorities? Or take any of the other numerous actions available to you – anything other than what you actually did?"

Maggie pursed her lips. "Er – well, no – " She sat upright. "But Mum would have done the same thing, wouldn't you, Mum?"

Ginny opened her mouth, but Draco cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"You are not allowed to follow your mother's example," he told Maggie matter-of-factly, "because she is just as impulsive as you are, so don't even try it."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I swear to Merlin," said Draco. "Sometimes, I just don't get you, Maggie. I mean, you say you want to be Head Girl, you want to go to Florence Institute, you want to become an Auror – "

Maggie fell back in her chair and glared at the wall.

"And yet you are always, constantly acting without thinking!" went on Draco. "You know, for someone with the ability to read minds, you really lack foresight. And sneaking out? Drinking?"

"You didn't drink when you were seventeen?" asked Maggie dubiously.

Draco floundered. "That's not the bloody point!"

Maggie scowled and folded her arms over her chest.

"Honestly, Maggie," went on Draco. "You are going to have to start straightening up and making better decisions. You have got to start thinking about the conseq – "

He stopped, his attention diverted by Ginny, who was trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked flatly.

Ginny quickly shook her head, trying to swallow her laugh. "No, no – nothing, continue on."

Draco glanced back at Maggie and started again. " – start thinking about the – the conseq – the consequences of your – _What in the hell is so funny_?"

Ginny burst out laughing. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "But you sound like an old man!"

Draco dropped both arms and glared at her.

"I mean, really? The consequences of her actions?" went on Ginny. "Should I go get you a senior citizens discount card? Maybe a special parking sticker for your broom? Love, she's seventeen. Let her live a little."

"Could you keep your crass Gryffindor debauchery to yourself?" Draco asked, but this only caused Ginny to start laughing again.

"Okay, okay – I'm sorry, carry on," said Ginny.

"Good, thank you," said Draco primly, before rounding to face their daughter again. "Now, look here, Mag – " He stopped.

Maggie was gone.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Draco, and Ginny burst out laughing again. He waved his arms wildly at the now empty chair. "Look what you did, Ginny. Now she's gone and escaped." They walked out of the dining room together. "You always do this! You distract me, and they escape."

Ginny looped her arm in his. "I'm sorry," she said, kissing his cheek. They walked back to their room. "She's wrong, though. I wouldn't have broken that slimy bloke's hand." She raised a fisted hand. "I would've broken his face."

Draco sighed heavily. "Of course you would have," he muttered.

They all went to bed, but Maggie stayed awake, tiptoeing down the hallway into the room she shared with Mayra. Her poor friend was still getting yelled at, so Maggie pulled on her headphones and played "Send Me On My Way" by Rusted Root.

* * *

The next day, the families packed up their things, even as the sullen teenagers dragged their feet.

"I'm grounded until my mid-life crisis," Mayra told Maggie unhappily. "And I have to clean out the garage when we get home."

Maggie giggled and hugged her best friend. "Don't worry. Soon this school year will be done, and we'll be able to go out and do whatever we want, right?"

Mayra perked up some, and they embraced one last time as the adults said their good-byes.

"Aren't teenagers fun?" Blanca remarked to Draco dryly.

"At least yours are teenagers at the same time," pointed out Draco. "The way my children are staggered, I won't have a moment's peace until I'm dead."

Anna reluctantly handed over Atticus and hugged Ginny tightly before giving Athena hug as well. The various family members said good-bye and departed. Maggie dragged herself over to a seat and slept all the way back to England, her head full of thoughts of the upcoming school year.

By the time she and her family returned to the illustrious Malfoy Manor, Maggie's enthusiasm had been renewed, and she dashed off to her bedroom suite and jumped face-first into her large four-poster bed.

This year was going to be the best, she decided happily.

* * *

Just a week later, Maggie got her yearly Hogwarts letter in the owl post. Her heart pounding, she ripped it open and scanned the contents quickly.

Then she let out a happy yell and leaped straight off her bed, sprinting down the hallway before she skidded to a stop, looking all around the massive home before she got impatient. "Pokie!" she called out, and the house-elf appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Missus?"

"Where's Da'?"

The house-elf folded his hands in front of him. "I believe Master Malfoy is in a board meeting in the conference room – "

"Great!" Maggie dashed off.

"But he has – asked not to be disturbed – Missus!"

Maggie ignored the house-elf and ran through the house, clambering up the stairs to the top floor before she raced down the carpeted corridor and burst through a large set of double-doors.

Draco Malfoy looked up from where he stood in the corner of a room filled with important-looking wizards in business robes. The wizard at the front was referencing a chart, but he stopped when he saw Maggie. Everyone stared.

Maggie, of course, paid them no mind at all. Instead, she waved the letter in the air with a triumphant shout.

"I GOT HEAD GIRL!" she shouted happily.

Draco stared for a moment – and then a wide smile appeared on his features, and he clapped his hands together. "Well, of course you did!" he exclaimed. "You're a Malfoy, aren't you? Come here, let me see."

Maggie hurried to him with a giddy dance while the board of some twenty wizards watched, and she and Draco looked over the letter together, talking excitedly about its contents.

A wizard at the long conference table cleared his throat. "Er, Mister Malfoy?" The wizard glanced around, as if looking for support from the other wizards around him. "Mister Malfoy," he said arrogantly, "we are – in the middle of a meeting –"

Draco straightened next to Maggie, who lowered her letter and waited, lips quirked.

"Who are you?" asked Draco to the wizard. "What are you? What do you do?"

"I'm, er – your senior commerce manager – "

"You're fired."

The wizard balked, and Maggie's smirk grew even though she tucked her head to hide it.

Draco looked around at the room. "Does anyone else have a problem with me talking to my daughter?"

Not a word.

"Right," said Draco. "You're all dismissed, be back here tomorrow at two."

The rest of the wizards gathered up their things obediently, while the newly jobless wizard sat where he was, flabbergasted. Draco ignored him and put an arm around Maggie's shoulder, leading her off.

"Alright, so let's see this badge… Eugh, Gryffindor colors – oh well… "

Maggie laughed and then read over the letter until they came to the dining room as Ginny entered with Atticus.

"MUM!" Maggie ran to her. "I got Head Girl!"

"Really?" exclaimed Ginny, jumping forward to yank Maggie into a hug. "Merlin, I'm so proud of you! Oh – this is amazing! Look at you, brilliant girl!"

Maggie danced happily before falling into her chair at the dining room table as Athena entered the room, reading a book even as she walked. Without looking up, she stepped around Draco, found her chair, sat down, and put her napkin in her lap.

Ginny put Atticus in his high-chair. "Athena, book down."

"I'm almost done – "

"Book down," she said more firmly, and Athena huffed before marking her page and setting the book in her lap.

"So," said Draco as their food appeared and he dug into his plate. "Who is going to be Head Boy with you?"

"Oh, Merlin," said Maggie. "I didn't even look!" She pulled out her letter again, her eyes scanning the page quickly. At last, her eyes fell on a name, and her heart dropped. She let out a loud groan. "Oh no!" she moaned, dropping the letter into her lap.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"The Head Boy is going to be – " she tossed back her head, " - Edwin Prince!"

"Who is that?" asked Ginny. "I don't remember you ever talking about him before."

Maggie huffed and set aside her letter. "He's a Slytherin, and a complete weirdo. He doesn't talk to anyone, he's boring, and he's a total drag!" She took a vicious bite of her roll and swallowed. "I don't want him to be Head Boy!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," said Ginny.

Maggie flopped onto the table.

"Da'," she said, looking up at Draco with a whine. "Can't you talk to McGonagall or something?"

"To change her pick for Head Boy?" asked Draco, before giving a snort. "Think about who you're talking about, Maggie. Even I don't have that much power." He put more vegetables on Athena's plate, and the ten-year-old grimaced.

Maggie sighed, aggrieved, lifting her head as she took a bite of food. "I'm going to have to live in the tower with him! I can't believe this," she mumbled, spearing some beans with her fork.

"Cheer up," said Ginny. "Who knows? You two might become friends."

Maggie made a sputtering noise, and that was when Draco's eyes sharpened on her. "Maggie Malfoy, what in the hell is that in your mouth?"

Maggie's eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Maggie…" he said in warning.

"It's nothing!"

Athena had her book open again. "It's a tongue ring," she supplied tonelessly.

Maggie gasped. "You brat!"

"A _tongue ring_?" repeated Draco.

Maggie gestured furiously. "Athena's reading about necromancy again!"

"Athena Molly Malfoy!" exclaimed Ginny. "We told you to stop reading about that stuff!"

Maggie shoved a roll in her mouth and sprinted from the table.

"HEY!" called out Draco. "Maggie, you better get back – "

Meanwhile, Athena snatched her book and made a break for it while her parents were distracted.

"ATHENA – "

At that moment, Atticus flipped a bowl of baby food up onto the wall and laughed loudly. Ginny and Draco stared in disbelief.

After a moment, Draco sat back in his chair and drank from his tea cup. "I'm giving them all up for adoption," he said to Ginny, who started wheezing with laughter. "Tomorrow, first thing," Draco continued. "Not even going to eat my breakfast first."

Across the manor, Maggie walked at a leisurely pace, eating her roll as she kicked at some carpet. She passed Athena's main bedroom and saw the door was partially open. Athena was inside standing over a small cauldron. Quickly, Maggie looked all around before picking up a decorative pillow from a bench and hurling it at Athena's head.

"Hey!" shouted Athena.

"That's for telling on me!" exclaimed Maggie vehemently. She stopped at Athena's door and wrinkled her nose. "What smells so bad in here? Are you boiling something alive?"

Athena's eyes widened and she flew at the door. "MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" she shrieked before slamming the door in Maggie's face. Maggie jerked, and then she rolled her eyes and walked off.

Later on in her room, she fell onto her bed and looked over her Hogwarts letter again.

Edwin Prince.

Sighing, she tossed the letter aside and studied her Head Girl badge. Her lips quirked.

Head Girl Maggie. Auror Maggie. It was all coming together.

So she twisted around to play her record, and the song that came on was "Shiny Happy People" by R.E.M.

* * *

Author's Note: Maggie's full record – which will be referenced throughout the entire story – can be found on Spotify under "Maggie's Playlist," created by kcthekat.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoys! I'll keep writing this story regardless of whether or not it gets a lot of reviews. It makes me happy.

* * *

Today's song was "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways.

At King's Cross Station, Maggie and her family crossed through the disguised entrance and straight onto Platform 9 ¾. Turning swiftly to face her parents, Maggie gave them a wide smile and adjusted her Head Girl badge on the front of her robes.

"Do us proud," said Ginny, beaming as she hugged Maggie tight.

"Always!" piped up Maggie, just as one of her friends, Gretchen Jordan, bound up to her and gasped.

"You did it! You got Head Girl!" she exclaimed, before going on in a rush, "Wow, I can't believe they still gave it to you after that whole fiasco last year with the – " She froze at Draco and Ginny's suspicious looks. " – I mean, the, uh – all the studying we did."

Draco sighed heavily. Then he turned to Maggie and took her by the shoulders. "Darling, this is an important year for you, alright? You need to keep up your grades and do your duties, do you understand? All the students will be looking to you. You need to set an example for them."

"I will, Da'." Maggie nodded importantly. Then she threw her arms around his neck in a hug, and Draco squeezed her back, taking a moment to simply hold her before he backed off, clearing his throat a little. For a moment, Maggie let her Legilimency reach out – not invasively so, but just enough to feel her father's mental presence.

He was sad. He was going to miss her.

Maggie bit her lip, and she hugged him one more time, feeling deeply nostalgic. This was the very last time they would drop her off for a new year at Hogwarts, and they all felt a little emotional about it. Quickly, though, the moment came to leave, and Maggie said good-bye to her younger siblings before she bound off for the train.

As soon as she stepped aboard, calls and shouts rang out to her.

"Hey Maggie!"

"Look at that – Head Girl!"

"Gryffindor's going to win the House Cup, right?"

"Did you see that Harpies match last week, Maggie?"

"Come sit with us!"

Maggie grinned and greeted as many people as she could, never taking a seat and instead walking her way up and down each and every train car, sticking in her head and laughing loudly whenever she saw her friends. Other young witches tackled her in hugs, and she bounced from compartment to compartment, always in the presence of friends.

"Hey," said Ollie Martin. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting McGonagall at the head of the train?"

Maggie's eyes widened. "Oh, hell. I've gotta go – bye!" She dashed off, rushing past people gathered in the train's corridors and then leaping straight over the Trolley Lady's cart. Finally, she came to the front cart and breathed a sigh of relief. No longer in a hurry – because she was there, right, so why rush – Maggie strolled down the train car slapping the hands of her friends as she went by. More people called out to her, and Maggie saw the boy she had dated last year. They'd broken up when he got a little too arrogant and pig-headed for Maggie's tastes. She winked at him as she passed, and he looked properly repentant. Maggie couldn't blame him. She'd glammed up for the day, hoping he'd see her and be sorry.

At last, Maggie came to the front of the car where two figures waited for her. Unlike the rest of the train's inhabitants, they were very unimpressed with Maggie.

"Miss Malfoy," said Headmistress McGonagall when she stepped inside. "You are late."

Maggie shifted on her feet. "Uh, yeah – I was – caught up." She shifted to her left, and her eyes fell on the newest Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Edwin Prince was – as Maggie had remarked to her family earlier – a Slytherin, and as a result, he had been in classes with Maggie since their first year. However, Maggie could count the number of times she'd heard him speak aloud on one hand, and it had nearly always been at the behest of a teacher. Outside of the classroom, Edwin did not say a word to anyone; not other Slytherins, not other wizards, not even kindly Hufflepuff witches who tried to defy the popular sentiment and invite him to Hogsmeade.

Edwin's response to the sweet girl's inquiry had been to tell her to leave him alone. That had been fifth year, and no one had tried to talk to him since.

Maggie took a moment to look over him. Edwin was the exact same height as Maggie – who, at 5'9, was the tallest girl in their year – but he hunched his shoulders a good bit, and it made him appear shorter. He had stringy brown hair that wasn't very long, but still fell in front of his eyes near constantly. His skin was a deathly white, and his face was very thin. He also had dark circles under his puffy eyes, and he looked to Maggie as if he were much older than seventeen, though not in a "mature" type of way, but more of a world-weary manner.

To Maggie's knowledge, he did not have a single friend at Hogwarts.

"Hello Edwin," she said. "Have a good break?"

Edwin's eyes slid in her direction. They were an unremarkable brown, like his hair. "Yes," was his stunted reply, and Maggie tried not to look as startled as she felt. She had forgotten how deep his voice was. It did not fit his thin, delicate looking frame at all. Maggie and McGonagall both waited to see if Edwin would follow up with a question about Maggie's summer, but he seemed content to stand in silence.

Thankfully, McGonagall began talking again and saved Maggie the excruciating pain of standing next to someone who obviously did not want her nearby. McGonagall's talk was mainly about their Head Boy and Head Girl duties, and it seemed that Edwin was listening attentively. Maggie, on the other hand, was trying to remember everything she had heard about him over the years.

Prince was an old wizarding family, but not a particularly prestigious one. They were not a wealthy lot, and if Maggie hadn't known that for herself, she could have guessed it by observing Edwin's faded robes and tattered bag.

Were the Princes still pure-bloods? Or had their family line been changed? Maggie couldn't remember.

They certainly weren't the type who spent time around the Malfoys, and Maggie didn't think Edwin's family – near or extended – had ever been invited to any of their many social functions. If the rest of his family was as dour as he was, Maggie could imagine why.

There had been other rumors about him, too; Maggie tried to remember them all. She had never been particularly interested in why Edwin was the way he was, but other people had speculated. Something about his parents? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she had once asked him for an extra quill to use in History of Magic, and he had stared right at her before shifting away and ignoring her request.

Rude.

"… is that understood, Miss Malfoy?"

Maggie blinked out her thoughtful stupor before nodding enthusiastically to McGonagall. "Yes, Headmistress," she said confidently, only having retained about a quarter of what McGonagall had told her. Maggie glanced at Edwin to see that he was not fooled; his eyes were narrowed on her, and when Maggie briefly let down her mental shields, she let herself test the waters to see how he felt about her.

Oh. He hated her.

 _Damn_ , thought Maggie, startled. What she ever done to him? McGonagall looked over them both, looking almost resigned. Then she nodded sharply. "Alright, go and gather your Prefects," she told them, and Maggie and Edwin both left the head compartment. Maggie stopped where she was and shifted to look at Edwin. "So maybe you can take that side and I can – "

He was already gone, the door sliding shut behind him.

Maggie dropped her hands and rolled her eyes. So this was how her last year at Hogwarts was going to go.

Terrific.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Edwin reappeared with the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff prefects behind him. Maggie had only managed to gather the Gryffindors, and as they all took their seats, she felt a thrill of excitement.

She was Head Girl. This was really happening. She was the boss.

"Alright," she said with the same authoritative edge she used in Quidditch practices. Next to her, Edwin remained as silent as the grave. "Welcome back, everyone! Glad to see you're all safe. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Maggie Malfoy – " she stopped and grinned here, as damn near everyone in school – from the first year Hufflepuff to the seventh year Slytherin – knew who she was. " – and this here is your Head Boy, Edwin Prince."

Edwin said nothing, even when Maggie paused to let him speak up. Some of the prefects snickered when his eyes dropped.

Maggie sighed a little inwardly, but she just went back to the notes McGonagall had given her. "So, we've got a lot to cover and not a lot of time. First off, here's your passwords for the current term." She handed them out to the prefects. "Make sure that after the Sorting Ceremony, you get ALL your first-years to the Common Room, alright? We don't need any stragglers like last year." She looked over her notes, making more announcements about changes in policy. "Er, says here that Hogsmeade notices are going out earlier than usual, so make sure you keep up with those if your younger housemates get them to you." She scanned the notes. "And that's it." She looked up and grinned. "Any questions?"

The Gryffindor Prefect, Bryan Santos, raised his hand. "You still going to be sneaking Firewhiskey into the Common Room now that you're Head Girl?" he asked mischievously, and Maggie kicked him hard in the shin.

"Ow!"

"I'm serious!" she said, pointing the parchment at the snickering prefects. "I'm Head Girl this year, so there isn't going to be any nonsense!" More laughter, and Maggie rolled her eyes, even as she bit back a laugh of her own.

"Watch out, guys," said the Ravenclaw prefect. "It's going to be law and order from here on out – Maggie Malfoy is in charge!"

"Merlin help us," muttered a Slytherin, and everyone – including Maggie – dissolved into laughter.

Well, everyone except Edwin Prince, who shot them all a heated, disdainful glare before storming out. The compartment door shut loudly behind him, and Maggie's laughter died away.

"Aw, bloody hell. Look what you guys did!"

"Forget him," said the female Slytherin prefect, Nancy. "He's a freak."

Maggie felt a bit bad, but she let the Prefects go. She didn't see Edwin for the rest of the train ride, and when they all arrived at Hogwarts, she rode the thestral carriages with her friends.

Once more, the glorious castle came into view, windows warm with light as the night sky fell around them. Maggie opened her arms to it, joy filling her. She loved Hogwarts so very much. It meant the world to her.

The students piled out of the carriages and Maggie joined McGonagall and Edwin again at the front, as the Head Boy and Head Girl were meant to walk in with the professors. Edwin refused to look in her direction, even though Maggie tried to engage him in conversation more than once.

Before them, the Great Hall appeared in all its magnificence. Candles floated above the tables and the enchanted ceiling reflected a perfectly clear, star-studded night sky. Maggie and Edwin remained at the front of the hall to help welcome and usher in the terrified first years, and Maggie delighted in giving them all warm, comforting smiles. Edwin watched over them, but he did not speak to any one of them, and he seemed to regard them all more like cattle – something to be directed and maintained, but little more.

The Sorting Ceremony began, and as Maggie watched, she recalled her own first day at Hogwarts. She had been so terribly nervous, absolutely certain that the Sorting Hat was going to tell her she didn't belong in Hogwarts, that she was "too Muggle."

It hadn't, though. Instead, it had taken only half-a-second to declare her a Gryffindor, and the rest was history. In the present Great Hall, Maggie and Edwin were released to take their seats, and they went to their respective tables. The rest of the evening passed quickly, and Maggie and Edwin watched over the Prefects as they led their students along the halls and gave the new passwords.

Before they were dismissed, the Head of Gryffindor house came up to Maggie.

"Hi Professor Longbottom!" piped up Maggie, and her head of house observed her with an amused smirk.

"Good evening, Maggie," he said. "I hope your summer went well."

"It did, thank you. And yours?"

"Very good," he said. "Now, if you would be so kind as to hand over the tongue ring your father wrote to me about."

Maggie's jaw dropped and she groaned. _Traitor_ , she thought of Draco.

"You know the rule, Miss Malfoy," said Longbottom, just as he said to her about a dozen times a week during the school year. Mumbling, Maggie reached in her mouth and pulled out her tongue ring, taking special delight in depositing it into Longbottom's bare hand. He made a face but put it in his pocket.

Once that was done, McGonagall came to them again and asked them to follow her.

"Head Boy and Head Girl have their own dormitories in the northern tower," McGonagall told them, and Maggie felt that wiggling excitement in her stomach again. McGonagall took them to a portrait of Professor Yancey, long passed, but a very famous Head Boy in his own time at Hogwarts.

" _Princeps_ ," she said, and the portrait swung open.

Maggie and Edwin entered together, and they each twisted their heads to look around. The tower belonged entirely to them, and it took Maggie's breath away. Inside was a common room of sorts, with tall elegant bookshelves built into the stone of every wall. The tapestries and colors were reflective of all the Hogwarts houses, not just Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the furniture was much more neutral. It was all a great deal finer than that in the other Common Rooms, and much less worn. In the center of the common room was an elevated circle of stone, no higher than six inches off the rest of the floor, and it housed two large chairs and one luxurious couch, all placed around a beautiful low coffee table. There were also two smaller tables with lamps, and elegant decorative details on all the surfaces. Beyond the circular sitting area was the grand fireplace, and on its mantle was a series of expensive looking crystals and stones. Above that, on the wall, was the Hogwarts crest. Off to the side of the fireplace was a lovely old grandfather clock, and another sitting area with a cushioned chair.

There was also a set of double-doors that led to a balcony outside, and when Maggie peeked, she saw it was set up with wrought-iron outdoor sitting furniture and tables. In the corner nearest the door, there was a square dining table set up with very nice plates and silverware, as well as a silver urn and metal cups with elegant handles.

Inside the tower, there was a glass chandelier hanging high above them, and below their feet was a massive oriental rug.

"Miss Malfoy," said McGonagall, "your room and lavatory are to the left. Mister Prince, yours are to the right." She looked over them both. "As you are Head Boy and Head Girl, and considering that you are now both seventeen and of age, we expect you to act appropriately despite the lack of supervision. Your age and your position has given you a great deal of freedom." She eyed Maggie pointedly. "Do not abuse it."

Maggie nodded quickly, with all the earnestness she could muster. "Yes, Headmistress."

Edwin nodded as well, not saying anything. McGonagall left them then, and the portrait closed behind her. Maggie's eyes scanned the room again, and she danced a little on her toes, so indescribably happy. After a moment, she turned to face Edwin.

"Hey, want to – "

But he was already at his bedroom door, and it was shut before the question had even gotten out of her mind. Maggie was left alone.

Sighing deeply, Maggie went to her own room.

She was pleased to find that it was decorated in Gryffindor-style, with crimson bedsheets and a matching canopy over the large four-poster bed. Everything in this room was larger and more refined than that of the Gryffindor dormitories, and she also found she had her very own wooden desk in here. The desk was lovely, a dark wood with a shelf built in, and she couldn't wait to set it up with all her study things.

Because despite what many people thought, Maggie did not "buy" her top marks, nor did she cheat or steal. Maggie could have so easily used her Legilimency to get answers in class, but she had never, ever done so. Maggie studied. It was very hard for her, because concentration was something she struggled with, but she wanted to be the best – the absolute best. And that meant making the best grades in her year.

Well, second best. Edwin actually had the top marks in their year.

This was literally the only reason she could think of why he had gotten Head Boy. Maggie had worked her tail off to get this far. Again, many believed it was her family's influence that had gotten her there, but Maggie had always pushed herself, ever since first year. She was involved everywhere on campus, she helped out wherever she could, she led the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and she had friends a-plenty. If there was something going on at Hogwarts, Maggie had a hand in it, she made sure of that.

She wanted to represent Hogwarts in every way, and that was what she strived to do.

And okay, maybe she got in trouble from time to time, but it was mostly harmless mischief. The worst of it had been her third year, when she had taken a dare from a Slytherin boy to jump off a tree into the Black Lake, and then some people thought she had drowned, so they came in after her, and they nearly all got eaten by various creatures –

But that had been a while back, and no one had died.

Content, Maggie turned and fell, arms spread, onto her new bed and looked up at the canopy. After a moment, she opened her trunk, dug out her headphones and record player, and she put on "Baba O'Riley" by The Who.

* * *

The first week back at Hogwarts was always a blur, but never before had it hit Maggie as hard as this one did. From the very first day of classes, she felt like she was being pulled in a hundred different directions.

And to be quite honest, she was.

One of the reasons Maggie had worked so hard in past years was because of her determination to be an Auror. Her plans were a little different than other Aurors in the past, given her ambition to attend Florence Institute, but that would only make her more prepared for the rigorous training program and all the character and aptitude tests needed to even gain entry. While still at Hogwarts, Maggie would be required to get an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations in at least five N.E.W.T. level courses, including Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms.

This was no easy feat on its own, especially since Maggie struggled with Herbology. She couldn't explain why, but plants just did not like her.

There was also the fact that Maggie was the Captain of the Quidditch team for the third year running, and they had dominated in all the seasons she'd captained in the past. There was a tremendous amount of pressure on her to continue their winning seasons, and Maggie was determined she would not fail.

Although Maggie did not intend to pursue Quidditch professionally, like her mother had, the sport meant a great deal to her. Maggie was the only female Beater on any Hogwarts team, and the first at Hogwarts in over fifty years. When she'd tried out for the position as a second year, people had laughed at her.

They'd shut their mouths soon enough.

Maggie could hit a Bludger hard enough to knock two players out at once, and she was very quick on her broom. She flew the finest model on the pitch, and she trained all summer against the best chaser in the UK – her mum, Ginny Malfoy.

Any other player on the pitch didn't hold a candle to her mum, so Maggie was very confident she could keep up with the demand as Captain.

Unfortunately, Quidditch was very time-consuming, as was the Dueling Club, which Maggie also captained. She briefly considered giving it up to someone else, but she loved dueling, too. It was a nice release for her, and she reasoned that she would need that as the term progressed.

So as the term began, Maggie did her best to balance her responsibilities and classes. For a while, she was successful. Soon enough, though, she began showing up five, ten, or even fifteen minutes late to meetings. The Head Boy and Head Girl had to meet with Prefects once a week, professors once a month, and with various other clubs and organizations several times a week. They also had to help patrol the castle at night to give the professors some relief, and they were expected to handle the complaints and complex issues brought to them by the prefects each and every day.

Even for Maggie, who had always considered herself a never-ending source of energy, it was exhausting.

And bloody Edwin Prince was _not_ helpful. Sure, he could run the reports and organize the information, but he absolutely refused to speak up in any of the meetings, and even when Maggie asked him a direct question, he would sometimes stare blankly at her and not answer. She wasn't sure if that was because he didn't know what to say or he simply didn't want to talk to her. Either way, it was frustrating.

He was much better than Maggie at keeping up with all the dates, numbers, and meeting notes, though, and even when he rarely spoke a word to her, he was always ready with the necessary files and notes.

As the first few weeks of the term progressed, Maggie grew more and more interested in other things, and less enthusiastic about her Head Girl duties. Quidditch practice began again, and Maggie threw herself into working with her team. Gryffindor was playing the first match of the season against Slytherin, and she was determined to embarrass them beyond belief.

However, this also meant that Maggie often lost track of her time and duties. For a week straight, she was late to every single Head Girl meeting she had, and one day, she forgot entirely. It wasn't until she strolled into the castle at a leisurely pace, thinking on which homework assignment she should do first – the Charms exercise, certainly – that she suddenly remembered she was supposed to be somewhere.

By the time she flew into the Great Hall, which is where she was supposed to meet the Prefects with Edwin, she saw it was empty.

Well, almost empty.

"Where have you been?"

Spine straight, Maggie whirled to face Edwin. His eyes were narrowed on her, his lips pressed tight.

Maggie sighed and dropped her shoulders. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay? I was working on something by the lake, I got tied up – "

Edwin brushed by her, scowling.

"Hey!" Maggie raced to catch up with him, irritation welling up inside of her. She was tired, she'd been working and going to class all damn day, and her shoulder hurt from Quidditch. "Look, I said I was sorry. Things happen."

Edwin ignored her, pushing open the door and entering the corridor. Maggie didn't slow down. "Hey, talk to me!" Maggie said, grabbing his robe sleeve. Edwin jerked out of her grip so hard, he nearly fell over.

"Keep your hands to yourself," he said flatly.

Maggie blinked. "I didn't mean anything by it," she said hotly. "But look, why don't you just tell me what went down at the meeting, yeah?"

"Nothing 'went down'," he said tonelessly, even as his eyes burned with fury. "You didn't show up, so I dismissed them."

Maggie squinted at him. "You had the meeting notes, Edwin. Why didn't you just tell them about the, er- the thing, the – " She waved her hand.

"The _Apparition training,"_ he hissed, clearly annoyed that she didn't remember.

"Yeah, that. Why didn't you just talk to them about it?"

Edwin shut his lips and said nothing, and Maggie rolled her eyes. "Edwin, it's not my bloody fault if you don't like talking to people, alright? But you're Head Boy, so you're going to have to start acting like it."

That had been the wrong thing to say. Edwin's features took on a very severe look, and he stepped closer to her. "You think I should start acting like Head Boy?" he asked darkly, his voice very low. Maggie raised a brow and leaned back some, but did not step away. She did not back down, not from anything or anyone. "You," he went on venomously, "hardly even remember that you're Head Girl, much less act like it!"

And then without waiting for her reply, he turned and marched off, disappearing behind a closed door. Maggie's face turned red, and she scowled heavily before stomping off.

* * *

That night, Maggie took a long shower and then climbed into her bed, still feeling miffed about her exchange with Edwin. Despite the fact that they technically lived together, she did not often see him in their tower. He never spent time in the common area, and she certainly didn't go beating down his door, wanting him to come and hang out.

With an eyeroll, Maggie pulled her bedsheets and went to sleep.

At some point in the night, a nightmare struck her.

It started out with Maggie eclipsed in darkness. Then, all around her, red lights – hot like flame – flared to life, and the dream-Maggie cried out, trying desperately to get away. She ran and ran, but each time she turned to find an avenue of escape, another wall of red stopped her.

Just when she thought she could take it no more, a terrifying black figure rose up in front of her. It did not have a distinct shape, and there were no feet or hands, but instead wispy tendrils that seemed made of smoke. It opened its mouth, and she saw the horrifying silhouette of dripping jaws - fierce, long, and pointed. The fear in her chest felt like an icy spike, and she sobbed in the dream.

Never in her life had she felt such terror.

The figure itself seemed made of all the worst things a human could feel – anxiety, horror, guilt, regret, loneliness. It reached out with talon-like hands and, just as dream-Maggie called out for help, it swiped right at her chest.

She could hear the sound of her own skin ripping, the pouring of her blood as it spilled out of her and disappeared down the dark pit beneath her.

"AGH!" Maggie sat straight-up in her bed, her heart pounding painfully hard. Heaving, Maggie looked all around her bedroom, eyes wide. She reached up to her face and felt sweat and tears there. Trembling violently, Maggie got out of bed and went to her washroom, where she splashed her face with water.

When she looked up at her face in the mirror, she frowned deeply.

Nightmares were nothing new to Maggie. She had been having them for as long as she could remember. Sometimes they revisited her worst memories, drawing her into that dark room where she had watched her Muggle father get killed by Snatchers as he tried to protect her.

Other nights, she was in that forest again, cowering under the root of a tree as she let her unkempt, wild magic protect her from the blazing fire. She had waited there in the ash for hours, too afraid to come out, too terrified of the smells of burning bodies and the screams of those who hadn't found protection, like she had.

But this nightmare had been different. It was one she had never seen before, and her tired mind could only try for a few minutes to make sense of it. After that, she drank some water, headed back to her bed, and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Maggie dragged herself to Potions. Her friend Gretchen was already waiting for her.

"Merlin's beard," she said, eyeing her normally well-kept friend. "You look like hell."

"Thanks a lot," mumbled Maggie, brushing the loose curls from her face. The rest were bound in a messy bun on her head, and she wore only a little makeup to try and cover up the discoloration in her face from lack of sleep.

"You alright?" asked Gretchen, concerned. Next to Mayra, Gretchen was Maggie's closest friend, and definitely the best she had at Hogwarts. She touched Maggie's head.

"I'm fine," Maggie managed with a small smile. She glanced up as someone entered the classroom, only to see that it was Edwin.

Merlin, he looked about as bad as she did. She wondered if she'd woken him up with her yell, or if he just didn't sleep well, either. Though to be honest, Edwin always looked peaky.

"Hey," said Maggie, shifting to Gretchen and lowering her voice. "What do you know about Edwin?"

Gretchen watched as Edwin took his place in the corner at a table by himself. She shrugged. "Not much," she admitted, before going on a bit more quietly, "but you know, I've always heard his parents abuse him real bad."

Maggie's brows furrowed. "Really?" she asked, feeling guilt settle over her.

"Yeah," said Gretchen, gathering their Potions tools together. "Some of the blokes in Slytherin say he's really weird about showering with anyone else, and that he would never, ever undress with anyone around. Someone caught a glimpse of his arms once and said they were covered with marks."

Maggie frowned. If Edwin was really being abused by his parents, that would explain a lot about his behavior. Suddenly, she felt terribly sorry for him.

That night, she tried to catch him on his way to his room, but Edwin brushed her off.

"Don't you think we should be friends?" tried Maggie. "I mean, wouldn't that make sense?"

"No," said Edwin, and then he shut the door in her face.

Sighing, Maggie gave up for the evening.

* * *

Just a few nights later, the nightmare came back.

The looming shadow was there again, but this time, Maggie's dreamscape was rooted in a dark forest. The menacing figure stood just behind her, breathing loudly over her shoulder. She could hear the click of sharp teeth, and the rustle of its movements.

The worst part was not the physical darkness, though, but the feeling it gave her. She felt a tremendous, uncomfortable pressure on her chest and stomach, and even though she tried her hardest to escape the figure, she was right back at its intangible feet within seconds.

Crying out over and over again, Maggie did her best to escape, but the massive shadow followed her everywhere. There was nothing she could do, no way to escape. It reached out for her, and she could hear that flesh-ripping sound again, that grating, stomach-turning noise of squelching blood.

And then she awoke, shrieking into the darkness of the room.

Wide-awake and panting, Maggie got out of her bed and moved listlessly around in her room, dragging her slipper-covered feet. After a few minutes of this, she stepped out, hoping the open air of the common area would help her.

Across the tables, chairs, and shelves – directly across from her own door – stood Edwin.

He was holding onto the railing just in front of his door, eyes clenched closed and face pained. He did not notice her, and Maggie stared, lips parted.

Had her dream awakened him?

Quickly, she turned and hurried back into her room, leaning against the door once it was closed. "Bloody hell," she muttered to herself, swiping at her face with the sleeve of her sleep shirt. She was sweating again despite the cool air outside.

Unable to think anymore, Maggie fell into her bed. After what felt like hours, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

All the next day, Maggie thought about the nightmare. She could not shake the invasive feeling it had left her with. It felt like an infection that simply would not leave her. And worst of all, she was afraid Edwin had seen it, too.

Could her Legilimency be imposing her dreams on Edwin, simply because he was nearby?

Maggie wasn't sure if her ability worked that way. She knew she could see other people's thoughts and feelings – if she bothered to look, which she had trained herself not to do – but could she make other people see things, too?

She wasn't sure, but she knew someone who could tell her.

So Maggie bypassed every professor and student at Hogwarts and – in the ten minutes of spare time she had in the day – she sat down to write a letter to her ten-year-old sister, Athena.

She received a reply within a day. The letter was tied to the top of a book, an ancient text on the most significant historical uses of Legilimency. Maggie glanced at it but opened the letter first.

 _Maggie,_

 _The short answer to your question is yes, a powerful Legilimens can impose images, feelings, or even desires upon an individual if they wish. The most recent example of this is Lord Voldemort, who was able to inject people's minds with imagery powerful enough to be mistaken for real memories._

 _This is a rare trait in Legilimens, however, and I have not studied you for the purposes of determining your power levels –_

Maggie stopped reading, her brows furrowed. Did that mean Athena had studied her for other purposes? She continued on, unnerved.

 _\- so I am not sure if you are capable of doing such a thing. In the end, I suppose it does not matter because you are at school and I am here. It is only possible for you to make this determination on your own._

 _I have sent you a text I had at home on the most nefarious uses for Legilimency in the past. I hope it isn't too advanced for you –_

Maggie stopped again and rolled her eyes.

 _-_ _but don't worry about reading the whole thing, because I have highlighted the most relevant topics for you. Start on page 202 and read on until you see my notes. I hope this helps._

 _Love,_

 _Athena_

Sighing, Maggie picked up the book and read over it. The fact that Athena had had this book lying around her room was no surprise to Maggie. Her favorite nickname for her sister was "Wednesday Addams," but no one else in the family got the joke.

Sitting back in her chair, Maggie flipped through the book until she got to the recommended page, and she scanned over the text. It was actually quite dense, but not beyond her comprehension. She didn't have much time to read, but from what she gathered, there were many, many dark uses for Legilimency.

And it could go very, very wrong.

In fact, Legilimens who misused their powers had the ability to permanently damage the mind of others, leaving them in a vegetative state, much like those who had prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse.

Maggie shut the book and groaned.

What if she was secretly torturing Edwin into insanity? Well, it probably wasn't that big of a leap to make, considering his general demeanor, but still. What if his bitterness really was the result of being abused by his parents? And instead of helping, Maggie simply belittled him like everyone else in school did?

Biting her lip, Maggie tossed the book aside and left the room. The song playing on her record player was "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank for the comments and follows! Even if only a few people enjoy this story, it is worth it. Plus, it's great fun to write.

* * *

Today's song was one of Maggie's all-time favorites, and the same song she'd once paid the Quidditch announcer to play over the magical speakers as her team came out onto the pitch. She'd gotten in a hefty amount of trouble for that, but it had been worth it, because that song had become the Gryffindor Quidditch anthem.

And Maggie _loved_ it.

Maggie observed her Quidditch team, her own fine broom model in hand. Now that they were all dressed out, stretched, and poised near the locker room door, she felt thoroughly confident.

Today was going to be a great day.

"Everyone ready?" she asked her team. "Because I don't want to just win today. I want to go out there and score so many bloody goals, they could catch the Snitch five times and STILL not match up to our score. You lot hear me?"

"YEAH!" the team yelled back at her.

"Let's do it!" Maggie turned and left the locker room with her team. The Gryffindors walked out confidently to the raucous cheers of their classmates, and as soon as Maggie mounted her broom at the head of the group, her other teammates took their brooms as well and the team soared up.

The anthem started.

Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap.

Maggie and her team rushed by the Gryffindor crowd, and their housemates went wild as Maggie dropped down onto the railing in front of her housemates and flexed, striking a strongman pose.

" _WE WILL – WE WILL ROCK YOU!"_ shouted Maggie along with her housemates, pumping her fist in the air. Today was the first Quidditch match of the season, and it was the centuries-old rivalry of Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The Hogwarts Quidditch pitch was positively electric, and no section was more excited than the scarlet-and-gold-clad Gryffindors.

Professor Neville Longbottom put a hand over his face.

When Maggie saw McGonagall glaring heatedly in her direction, she flashed the faculty section a quick grin and then leaped off the railing, diving through the air and only pulling herself onto her broom at the last second. The Gryffindor team flew back up in a tight formation, and billowing clouds of scarlet and gold smoke trailed their brooms.

The stage was set. This, thought Maggie as she looked out over the pitch, was the place to be.

The match started with a whistle from Madam Hooch on the ground, and the players were off. Maggie flew next to her fellow beater, a burly sixth-year bloke named Canaan Johnson. In one hand, she held her broom, and in the other was the brand new Beater's bat she'd gotten for her birthday.

With a flash, they were off, knocking Bludgers this way and that and saving their own Chasers whenever they could.

"AND THERE GOES GRYFFINDOR WITH THE QUAFFLE," came the voice of the student announcer, Jack Bennett. "IT'S IN THE HANDS OF ALISON SPINNETT, AND SHE GOES FOR THE SHOT – AND IT'S THROUGH! FIRST BLOOD GOES TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Maggie dashed all around on her broom, and when a Slytherin Beater knocked the Bludger in the direction of her Keeper, she rushed forward like a bolt of lightning and slammed the Bludger back at him. The Beater barely dodged it, and it crashed through a banister holding up a Hogwarts flash at the top of the stands before circling back and nearly catching the Gryffindor Seeker, a fifth-year girl named Willow Samson.

Canaan managed to deflect it at the last second, and Maggie caught it again, re-directing the Bludger right at the Slytherin Chaser with the Quaffle. The Bludger slammed into the tail-end of the broom and sent the Chaser spinning, and he dropped the Quaffle, only to have it picked up by Alison Spinnett again, who threw it in for a score.

"YES!" shouted Maggie triumphantly. "SEND THEM BACK TO THE DUNGEONS!"

The game quickly grew faster, harsher, and dirtier. Slytherin Beaters started taking aim at the Keeper even when the Quaffle wasn't in the scoring zone, and Maggie and Canaan reciprocated with a cross-maneuver they'd practiced last year. As soon as one of them hit the Bludger, the other took their spot and hit it directly backwards. The result was that all three Slytherin Chasers had to split apart, and one of them didn't quite make it. The Bludger hit him, smashing right into the front of his broom and sending him falling through the air.

It was up to Hooch to catch him, which she did.

Maggie paused long enough to glare at the Slytherin Beaters. "Hit at our Keeper and that's what happens!" she shouted to Tobias Fletcher, who sneered at her.

Pretty soon, it became clear that Slytherin was doing their best to do real damage to the Chasers, with some of them even flying directly at the Gryffindors.

Not many Beaters would hit a Bludger at a Chaser who was only a few feet away, because the momentum was just too powerful, but the Slytherin Beaters did it anyway. Maggie's eyes widened when she saw them, and she pushed her broom forward. She had no time to hit the Bludger as it raced at her Chaser, so she just put herself between them and it.

The Bludger smashed into Maggie's shoulder and knocked her off her broom, even as her Chaser escaped and scored. Maggie reached out with one hand and caught her broom, swinging by her one good arm even as she yanked up her legs to keep from being hit by a Slytherin racing by on his broom. The audience watched in anticipation as Maggie struggled to pull herself up with one arm, her bat tucked under her armpit. The match continued all around her, and one of the other Slytherin Beaters saw her struggle.

He took aim and swatted a Bludger right at her.

"SHIT!" Maggie swung as hard as she could and used her strength to pull herself back up onto her broom, and the crowd let out a roaring cheer. The Bludger aimed for her dangling body rushed by, unhindered.

Now thoroughly pissed off, Maggie gripped her broom as hard as she could with her legs so she could free her arm to hold her Beater's bat. In the next twenty minutes of the match, she hit four Slytherin players and completely took out another.

That was when her Seeker, Willow, suddenly went into a dive. The crowd went crazy as she and the Slytherin Seeker went neck-and-neck for the Snitch.

In a flash, Willow put on an extra burst of speed and snatched the tiny gold ball right out of the air.

"GRYFFINDOR SEEKER WILLOW SAMSON CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Maggie grinned at her teammates and lowered herself to the pitch, stumbling off her broom even as her arm hung limply at her side. Cheers and applause sounded throughout the stadium, and Maggie raised her uninjured arm in a triumphant motion before her team hurried to her to check on her condition.

"You saved my bloody arse!" exclaimed Alison, ruffling Maggie's hair. "You're one hell of a Captain!"

"I try," she managed with a weary laugh, and then she limped off to get treatment from Madam Geta, the school's healer. Madam Geta was waiting for her; although she had only started at Hogwarts the year before, she was already well-acquainted with Maggie.

"Come on, then," she said with a knowing smile, and Maggie waved one more time to the cheering crowd before moving off. She looked all around to see if Edwin was present at the match, but she could not see him anywhere.

So she assumed he did not like Quidditch, which was not surprising.

* * *

After Gryffindor's big victory, Maggie felt a renewed sense of energy and purpose. She even managed to go an entire week without a strange nightmare. With this in mind, Maggie vowed to herself that she would take her Head Girl duties more seriously.

She also made a mental note to be kinder to Edwin. She had no idea what he was going through, and just because he would not talk to her about it did not mean that she had any right to judge him for it.

One night, when she caught him leaving his room, she came to stand in front of him and put on her friendliest smile.

"Hey," she said. He blinked at her apathetically, and Maggie held up both hands. "I won't keep you long, I just wanted to let you know that – I'm really, really sorry I haven't been doing my part. And I promise I'll be better in the future."

Edwin seemed to think on this, but he had nothing to say – or at least, not to Maggie. When he simply stood in silence, Maggie nodded heartily and clapped her hands together.

"Alright, good talk. See you around, Edwin."

With an annoyed flicker of his eyes, Edwin shifted around her and left. Maggie watched him go.

 _New leaf, Maggie_ , she told herself. Be good. Be attentive. Focus.

Unfortunately, as with most things, this was far easier said than done. As September shifted into October, and autumn settled over Hogwarts, Maggie found herself becoming pressed for time once more.

Perhaps she could have handled it all, but during the first week in October, the nightmare returned.

This time, the looming shadow figure did not just chase her. It latched onto her back, and Maggie watched her dream-self as she cried and tried to get away, struggling on her hands and knees as the figure held tight to her back and shoulders.

Those horrible feelings returned in full force: the anxiety, the guilt, the literal and figurative pressure that seemed ready to crush her. Maggie saw herself trying to escape, and at the same time, she could feel the fanged shadow sitting on her own shoulders. It wanted to suffocate her. It wanted her to die under its intense weight.

Maggie awoke with a start, her eyes wide and her body trembling.

"Damn it," she muttered, tears filling her eyes. For a childish moment, she wished she was at home so she could go to her parents. Or sometimes, when she'd been a little younger, she'd even gone to Athena's room and crawled into bed with her. Athena could be very comforting, if sometimes in a peculiar way. Maggie had once come to her bed after a terrifying dream about spiders, and Athena had lulled her to sleep with a long-winded explanation of the dream cycle in the brain.

Also, Athena was a nice cuddle buddy.

But she was not here, and neither were Maggie's parents… which meant that when her racing heart kept her from going back to sleep, she had no one there to talk to or comfort her. With her eyes puffy and her chest hurting, Maggie reached over for her headphones and put on her record.

The song that played was "Wonderful World" by Sam Cooke.

* * *

Between Quidditch practice, five N.E.W.T. level classes, Dueling Club, Head Duties, and sometimes even trying to eat, Maggie found herself very strained. Doing all of this on less than four hours of sleep a night was even worse.

Still, she managed for a time. However, she also began to notice things about Edwin.

She rarely saw him around the tower, but they shared three of their five classes together. Some days, Maggie noted, Edwin looked fine. He was still pale and gaunt and skinny, but he seemed to manage okay. Other days, he came into class looking like he wanted nothing more than the sweet release of death. It did not read so much in his face, as he kept his features apathetic and unmoving, but it was clear in his movements. He was exhausted, and he looked sick.

Maggie worried intensely that her dreams were affecting him. Was he seeing what she was seeing? Was he wondering what was going on, what was happening to him? She wished he would just talk to her, but there was nothing she could do to make him see that she really just wanted to help.

Or maybe he understood that just fine, and he did not care.

She thought back to Gretchen's quiet words in Potions. Were Edwin's parents hurting him?

No matter how cross he was with her, Maggie did not think Edwin deserved to be abused. No one did. If someone was hurting him, he needed help. And if Maggie was making his situation even worse by cursing him with terrible nightmares, that needed to stop, too.

One day, as Maggie came back from class with an armload of work and a thousand things on her mind, she stopped and looked at Edwin's bedroom door. For the first time ever, it was not completely closed. The door had hit the locking chain, it seemed, and it was open about an inch. Maggie dumped her books on the table and creeped over.

She needed to ask him a question anyway, and maybe this was a sign – a sign that they were finally going to talk.

Plus, she was curious. It was true.

Walking up to the door, Maggie raised her hand to knock on it, but she stopped when she saw movement inside. Shifting around to peer through the slight crack, she heard the rustle of clothes, but she did not see Edwin. She waited a few seconds, and then there he was.

Edwin had just come out of the shower, and he was rubbing his hair with a towel, arms lifted above his head. He was wearing only a pair of trousers, and his back was to her.

Maggie's eyes widened, and her lips parted.

Edwin was covered in scars.

Gretchen had mentioned he had "marks" on his arms, but this was far worse than Maggie had imagined. Edwin's bare torso was littered with cuts and old wounds, some dark and deep, while others appeared to be newer. There was no rhyme or reason to the scars, and they varied greatly in length and severity. Edwin shifted some, looking deep in thought. He did not notice Maggie, who pulled a little further behind the door.

When Edwin turned, his side was visible to her, and she could see that there were many more scars on his shoulders, arms, and stomach. The marks went all the way along his biceps down to his forearms, and there were more on his abdomen, deep across his navel. Maggie spotted only one scar that looked deliberate, and that was a deep circle around his neck, low and close to his collarbone like a necklace had been seared into the flesh.

She suddenly remembered that he always wore his cloak, even during the hottest of months. She understood why now; it was to use the fabric to cover his neck.

Even stranger, Edwin had looked sickly just three or four days ago, but he appeared much healthier now. In fact, there was something distinctive and firm to his movements, like he'd regained all his strength – and then some - in a short period of time.

Thoroughly confused, Maggie watched him pick up a pile of thick books and toss them aside with one hand, when she clearly remembered he hadn't even been able to move a fifteen-pound cauldron just the week before.

But those scars. Merlin's beard. Was _that_ what his parents were doing to him?

Edwin turned again, and Maggie jerked away from the door. She knew he must be getting ready to leave, so she rushed away from the door and hurried across the room. Guilt hit her instantly. Not only was she spying on him as he dressed – she would have murdered anyone who dared to do the same to her – but she knew for certain now that someone was hurting him. If the rumors were right, the perpetrators were his parents.

But he was seventeen now, so surely he could get away from them if he wished? Maybe that was why he worked so hard in school. Perhaps he needed an escape.

Biting her lip, Maggie fought back tears. She had seen more tragedy in her young life than she should have, but those marks were by far the worst physical scars she had ever seen. Even though many of them looked old, they also appeared tremendously painful. She could not imagine what he had endured to get them.

Her back facing to Edwin's door, Maggie moved to hurry away as she heard Edwin's door open and close again. She stopped in her place, quickly dried her tears, and then whirled to face him with what she hoped was a totally normal smile.

"Hi Edwin," she greeted.

He ignored her.

"Hey," she said, and he stopped. He was now fully-dressed, and she saw no hint of the scars she'd witnessed. "Uh, I just wanted to remind you – Madam Hooch is going to be out on the 19th, and she's asked that one of us cover the First Year flying lesson. Any preference?"

Edwin raised a brow. "You are the better flyer," was his toneless comment.

Maggie nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess flying is more my thing. I'll take over it, then."

The two looked at each other, and the image of his battered skin appeared in Maggie's mind again. She had him right in front of her, and he was looking at her for once, so she attempted something she shouldn't have.

She peeked into his mind.

But what happened wasn't at all what she expected. Instead of seeing into Edwin's mind, she found a brick wall. She could see nothing but impenetrable walls. Maggie balked, blinking rapidly, and Edwin's eyes sharpened on her. He, too, seemed confused for a moment.

Then he turned away and left the tower.

"What in the hell…" muttered Maggie to herself once he was gone. She shouldn't have done that, but it had been a split-second decision and now she knew he had walls up. But why? He couldn't know she was a Legilimens. So who was he protecting his mind from?

With a pounding heart, Maggie gathered up her books and carried them into her room.

* * *

As the month progressed and Halloween neared, Maggie did her best to keep up with everything else, with a larger degree of success than before – although she was still far from perfect. Sleep was still coming to her only on the occasion, and the nightmares were terrifying intense.

One evening, when Quidditch practice ran late, Maggie's mind wandered to the nightmare once more. The distraction took her away from the moment, and a Bludger hit her directly in the shoulder blade, sending her falling off her broom. Her teammate Canaan caught her on his broom and brought her to the ground.

"Bloody hell, Mag," he said, helping her to the grass as she groaned. "Where was your head at, mate?"

"Sorry," mumbled Maggie, rolling her shoulder and wincing. Ow. That had been the wrong thing to do. Pain shot through her torso, and she grunted. "Alright," she said, waving her free arm a bit. "Practice over, let's turn in."

Canaan offered to go with her to the hospital wing, but Maggie waved him off. "I've got it, thanks." It was already well after dark, and they'd all been working for hours. Maggie moved off by herself, grimacing all the while. However, when she came to the hospital wing, she found it filled with second year Hufflepuffs, all of whom had apparently drank the same pumpkin juice and gotten wildly sick from it. Making a face, Maggie turned and hobbled off, not even bothering to try and find Madam Geta.

She made it back to the tower and stumbled through the portrait, holding her shoulder with her free hand. Sighing, she moved through the common room and ambled over to the cabinet where she knew potions and tonics were kept. They had their own personal store, but she had no idea what was in there. Hoping to find something to relieve the pain, Maggie opened it up and peered inside, squinting.

At last, she found one with a label that said something along the lines of "for pain," and she moved over to a large mounted mirror. Peeling off her Quidditch cloak and pads, Maggie dumped it all on the floor and moved with her uninjured arm to tug off her practice shirt. She had a white tank top on underneath it, and she shifted to show her back to the mirror, her eyes searching out the image over her shoulder.

Ouch. The bludger had hit her directly in the back, and she had a big nasty bruise growing around a deep cut where the skin had split. It was red and festering already. Huffing, Maggie inspected the potion she'd gotten from the cabinet.

Across the room, Edwin entered.

Maggie glanced up, but she was too tired and sore to try and engage him. "Hi," she said simply, before trying to get back to her task. Edwin observed her for a few steps before he stopped near his door.

"Quidditch?" was his question.

Maggie glanced up, and then back at her reflection. "Aye," she said dully. "Took a Bludger to the back."

Edwin watched her stoically. "Perhaps the wise choice would have been to go to the hospital wing."

Maggie made a face. "It was full of sick second years. Madam Geta gets stressed easily. I didn't want to overwhelm her." She examined the potion, which was thick and viscous. It looked more like a slime than anything. She turned some of it over on her fingers and twisted to rub it on the wound.

"Don't do that!" said Edwin sharply, and Maggie balked. She had never heard him sound so inflective. Frozen, she looked up to him.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"That potion doesn't go directly on your skin," Edwin told her. "And it's not for external healing."

Maggie looked tiredly to the bottle. To be quite honest, she didn't care if the damn stuff burned her skin right off. She just wanted to get rid of the pain. When she merely shrugged in response, Edwin's eyes flickered at the cabinet. After a moment, he walked over and searched through the contents before pulling out one bottle, and then another. He came over and, to Maggie's surprise, took the potion she'd chosen right out of her hand. He re-corked it and replaced it in the cabinet.

"You need to use these two," he told her evenly, monotone once more. "This goes on the wound to help with pain and swelling, and this is for the bandages. It helps prevent infection."

Maggie blinked at the two bottles, and Edwin sighed. It was the first time she'd ever heard him do so, and her lips quirked. That was a noise she was used to hearing from people.

"Can you help me?" she asked, trying not to look as pitiful as she felt.

Honestly, she expected him to say no, but Edwin merely stared at her – and then, to her surprise, moved until he was behind her. "Only if you agree to pay attention," he told her flatly. "You need to know how to do this yourself."

Maggie agreed. "Sure," she told him "I'll watch. Scout's honor."

"What?" he asked, and she could hear his confusion.

Maggie's lips quirked again. "Nothing," she said. She tried to sit up straighter so that she wasn't so slouched but it was hard. Edwin moved behind her, gathering bandages from the cabinet as well before he came to stand behind her. There was a pause.

"Move your hair," he commanded lowly.

Reaching up with her uninjured hand, Maggie pulled aside her damp curls to the other shoulder, so that her back was visible to him. When he still did not move, Maggie realized her tank top strap was in the way, so she reached up and nudged it down her shoulder so that her bare shoulder blade was visible to him. It stuck a little to the sore skin, and she winced.

Edwin reached to the side and picked up a damp cloth he'd gotten. He turned up the purple potion to the cloth. "This is the pain reliever," he told her matter-of-factly. Maggie turned just enough to see the bottle, and she nodded.

"Purple potion. Got it."

"It's called Evarys Elixer, not Purple Potion."

Maggie pursed her lips and tried not to roll her eyes. "Evarys Elixer," she repeated pointedly.

The damp cloth, now soaked with the potion, touched her back and she hissed, clutching her fingers on her knees. Edwin's touch was gentle but professional, moving along each spot with neither hostility nor tenderness. Once, when she suspected some of the potion had smeared, Maggie felt his bare fingers brush her skin as he wiped it away. It felt like he had flinched when he'd done it, and she suspected he hadn't thought about the action until it was done. His fingers were cold, like the cloth.

Edwin continued his administrations, not speaking. She could tell her was being very thorough, and the relief began to seep into her skin. She exhaled.

"Seem like you're good at this," she said quietly after a few minutes. Against her will, she thought about his injured torso. How many times had he patched himself up? She hated to think of it. No matter how rude he was, she didn't want him getting hurt. When Edwin didn't respond to her observation, she tried weakly, "Thinking about going into Healing?"

A few seconds passed in stillness. And then –

"No."

Maggie fought not to sigh. At least she'd tried. But then Edwin surprised her again by speaking up.

"Law," he said simply.

Maggie perked up a little bit, but she forced herself not to run away at the mouth like she usually did. "Law," she said, doing her best to sound interested. "I bet you'd be really good at that."

"What makes you think that?" he asked, instead of just accepting the compliment.

Maggie thought about it. "Well," she said as he dabbed at her wound, "you're really organized and meticulous. And you certainly know the books." She paused, before going on teasingly, "probably want to work on your debating skills, though."

The dabbing paused, and Maggie almost slapped herself in the face.

"I – I didn't mean that as an insult," she muttered sincerely. She twisted her free hand in her Quidditch pants. "It just – kind of came out."

The motions behind her resumed. "Funny how often that seems to happen with you," commented Edwin.

Maggie made a face, even though he couldn't see it. She heard the sounds of the bandages opening behind her.

"Law seems like a good choice for a Slytherin," she tried again, hoping to make up for earlier comment. Of course, she immediately ruined it by adding, "Much more so than Healing."

Edwin poured some of the other potion on the bandage.

"Do you have a problem with Slytherins?" he asked, not sounding as if he cared a single ounce if she did.

Maggie felt him touch the bandage against her back before he pressed the adhesive parts into place. "Ouch – Oh, uh, no – really, I don't," she told him. "I mean, after all, I'm a Malfoy. I come from a long line of Slytherins."

"Really?" asked Edwin's toneless voice. "I thought you came from a long line of Muggles."

Maggie tensed instantly, and Edwin's movements behind her stopped. Twisting slowly in her spot, Maggie faced him with her brows furrowed and her lips pressed together. Edwin met her gaze squarely, and all she saw there was a blank mask.

"What?" he asked. "Are you ashamed?"

Maggie felt fury spark in her heart. "No," she said heatedly, even as she began to question herself. "Do you think I should be?"

"No," replied Edwin stoically, replacing the bandaging in its package. He said nothing more, and his indifference infuriated Maggie even more.

"Well, good," snapped Maggie, jumping up from her spot. "Because I'm not. It's just – it's – "

"Easier?" cut in Edwin, observing her without a hint of expression. "Yes, I can imagine that you'd find it a great deal more beneficial to be a Malfoy… than a Muggleborn."

Maggie swallowed tightly. The guilty fury in her heart was compounded by just how careless Edwin seemed about the whole affair. When he turned to face her again, she got directly in front of him.

"It's not like that," she told him fiercely. "You don't understand. My Muggle father died protecting me from Snatchers!"

"Really?" asked Edwin. "How often do you think about him?"

Maggie's eyes widened. In that instant, she could have struck Edwin directly in the jaw. For someone who so often wilted under the direct stare of others, Edwin seemed completely unafraid to meet Maggie's fearsome gaze. It almost felt like he was goading her, as if he wanted her to attack him.

And oh, she wanted to.

But then Edwin moved away, and within a few seconds, he was out of the common room and in his room once more.

Maggie slammed her fist on a table and stomped out.

* * *

That night, Maggie laid in her bed and tried to remember her birth father's face. When she realized she couldn't, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

For the next few days, Maggie did her best not to hate Edwin.

She was determined his words would not have an effect on her, but they did. This hardly helped Maggie's stressful days, and instead gave her something new to be distracted with. Normally, Maggie loved and relished her time at Hogwarts, but now she felt as if she'd do anything to get away.

Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to relax, and barely any to hang out with her friends. When the first Hogsmeade weekend came up, Maggie stayed at the tower and spent the whole day catching up on school work. She did extra credit for Potions, because she'd gotten an 80% on the last test, and she needed to bring it up. She also double-checked her Charms essay, and she spent an hour in the greenhouse, giving extra attention to her semester-long project.

That same night, Maggie fell into bed and had her worst nightmare yet.

The shadow figure was so violent, so terrifying that when Maggie awoke, she screamed shrilly into the air. Curling up in her bed, Maggie sobbed into her arms. She wished desperately to be back in the Gryffindor dormitories, so she could go to Gretchen or one of her other friends.

As it was, she stayed in her bed and cried into her arms, shaking with fear.

* * *

The next Monday, when Maggie arrived to class, she saw that Edwin was not there.

Her mind traveled back to that dream, and fear struck her. What if her dream had done something to him? What if she had poisoned his mind, or struck him immobile? She thought back to all the worst cases of Legilimency gone wrong, and she wished she hadn't read the stupid book Athena had sent her.

All day, Maggie waited for Edwin to show up to class, but he didn't. When Herbology finally let out, she hurried back to the tower and went straight to his room. The door was locked as usual, but she listened through the wood, hoping to hear him stirring about. When she didn't, she pounded on the door.

"Edwin!" she called. "Are you alright? Open up!"

Nothing.

"Edwin!" called Maggie again, feeling frantic now, her frayed nerves getting the best of her. She knocked again loudly, banging on the wood with a closed fist. "EDWIN! OPEN UP OR I'M GOING TO BLAST THIS DOOR DOWN – "

The door opened.

Maggie jerked back, astonished to see Edwin standing in front of her. Merlin, he looked awful. Just a few days before, he had seemed fine, but now he looked quite ill. He was swaying even as he held onto the door, and the dark circles under his eyes seemed more pronounced than ever.

"What?" he hissed, not bothering to sound apathetic.

Maggie blinked. "I – Er – Are you… alright?"

Edwin stared at her for a long moment. "I'm sick," he told her, his deep voice gravelly and worn.

"Oh," said Maggie, her panic slowly subsiding. "I, I just thought – "

Edwin raised a brow at her. He leaned heavily on the door. He was wearing pajamas, but he had his cloak pulled all the way around them. Even now, she could not see his skin.

"I…" said Maggie. "I was worried about you." She swallowed. "You missed class," she said weakly.

Edwin's brows furrowed. "So?" he asked flatly.

Maggie finally gave up, shrugging fruitlessly. "I'm sorry, okay?" she said more genuinely. "I just – I had a bad dream last night, and it made me worried…"

She almost missed Edwin's look of surprise, but it quickly disappeared behind his mask of indifference again.

"Well, I'm fine," he told her gruffly, his voice hoarse. "You can go now."

Deflated, Maggie nodded. "Yeah, alright." She stepped away without telling him good-bye, and he shut the door without saying anything else. Maggie trudged across the common room and went to her own room. She only had a half-hour before Dueling Club, and she needed to rest.

She put on her record, and the song that played was "Sabotage" by The Beastie Boys. Somehow, she managed to fall asleep while listening to that, and she was late for Dueling practice.

* * *

That same evening, Maggie returned to the tower. In practice, she had gone through three partners, blasting each of them off their feet with relentless fury. After that, no one really wanted to duel her, and Maggie had left the practice feeling unsatisfied and edgy.

To her surprise, Edwin was in the Common Room when she entered. He glanced up at her as she entered, but then he returned to his task – returning books to the shelves nearest his room. Maggie didn't bother to talk to him.

But then she heard something… not aloud, but in her head. She hadn't been seeking his mind out, but she was too tired to hold up her own shields, and Edwin's thoughts leaked into hers.

He was going to kill himself.

Maggie froze in her spot. Edwin's back was to her, so he couldn't see her, but she was stock-still. Her eyes widened, and she hesitated before hurrying forward to her room, going to her bedroom door.

He had a time and a plan. He was going to jump off the balcony right outside their common room, and he was going to do it in just one hour. Maggie reached her bedroom and went inside, shutting the door behind her as she panicked.

What should she do? Well, certainly she should stop him. But should she go to a professor? That seemed like the logical thing to do. None of her Hogwarts friends knew of her ability, but some of the Professors did. She should go to Slughorn, or maybe Longbottom. Or straight to McGonagall.

Her heart pounding, Maggie turned to do just that – but when she stepped into the common room, Edwin was no longer in there. She sensed her was outside instead, on the balcony.

 _Oh no,_ she thought. He'd changed his mind. He was going to do it now.

Turning, Maggie tore across the room and burst through the double-doors to the balcony, determined to leap right off the railing if she had to. She would _not_ let him die, not on her watch.

But instead of finding Edwin preparing to jump, she discovered he was standing with his back against the balcony, facing the door expectantly.

Maggie froze, her eyes wide.

Edwin's face was as fierce as she'd ever seen it. When he straightened from his spot, she took a step back.

"I knew it," he said, moving right up to her. "You're a Legilimens."

Maggie's brow furrowed in confusion, and then it clicked. He had tricked her.

"Edwin…" she said, feeling anger, fear, and embarrassment twist uncomfortably in her chest. "Look, I don't – I don't go reading people's minds – "

"You tried to read mine earlier," he cut in. "I felt it."

"It was an accident!" Maggie exclaimed, but Edwin only narrowed his eyes on her. He stepped very close.

"Do not," he told her lowly, "ever, _ever_ look into my mind again… or you will regret it. Do you understand?"

Maggie shifted her teary glare to the side, wishing so much to scream at him, to shove him, to let out all the anger she felt at being duped. She had been worried about him! She had been prepared to risk her life for his.

"Sure," she said between gritted teeth.

Edwin looked over her one last time, and then he brushed roughly past her, moving off the balcony and disappearing into his room. Maggie pulled out her wand and lashed out, destroying the patio table in a burst of furious magic.

Then she pressed a hand over her face and stayed outside for a long while.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm starting a new job soon! I have a week off, though, so … yeah, expect lots of chapters. Also, I know this story doesn't seem as "light" as I promised, but it will get there soon enough. Just some angst I need to get out of the way first.

* * *

Over the next few days, Maggie did her best to avoid Edwin. She was terrified he would tell her secret to the other Hogwarts students, but that fear quickly subsided. Edwin wasn't exactly a "gossip."

Maggie had never told anyone at Hogwarts about her Legilimency. The only friend she had who knew was Mayra, and she attended Ilvermorny. Maggie had decided years ago – along with her parents – that the fewer people who knew about her ability, the better. She did not want anyone scared of her reading their thoughts, and she damn sure didn't want the pressure that might come from friends who wanted her to cheat or steal. It would be alarmingly easy for Maggie to take advantage of her Legilimency, but she was determined that wouldn't happen.

So, she had kept it all to herself, including the daily struggles she had; each time she sat down to take a test, or think on a problem in class, she had to constantly repel the intrusive thoughts of others as they concentrated around her. When she'd been younger, it had sometimes been such a strain that she had dissolved into tears. It was one of her most closely-guarded secrets, and she was adamant that no one at school would ever know.

Well, that was out of the window now. Edwin had figured it out in a matter of six weeks. Then again, he was abnormally perceptive, and Maggie had broken her own rule by trying to figure out what was going on with him.

She'd only been doing it to help him, she reasoned. Surely that wasn't bad? Wasn't helping someone the right thing to do? Maggie sighed heavily, arms full of books as she walked between her classes. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

And this school year was definitely NOT turning out like she'd expected.

That night, Maggie was again plagued with the shadow nightmare. This time, it felt like the shadow was made entirely of anxiety. It weighted her whole body down, and all she could remember when she awoke, sweating, was the tremendous pressure she'd felt.

Maggie did her best to fall asleep again, only managing it about a half hour before dawn. The next day, she went about her business while still half-asleep. After lunch, she went to her room to spend her free half-hour taking a nap.

Unfortunately, her tired mind forgot to set an alarm, and Maggie slept for three hours.

She awoke with a start, her body suddenly realizing it had enjoyed too much rest. Blinking blearily at her clock, Maggie's eyes widened. Flying out of her bed, she ran into the Common Room just as Edwin entered.

"Maggie," he said sharply. "Where were you?"

"I was – " she shoved her messy curls out of her face, "I – I fell asleep – "

"You missed the Flying Lesson with the first years!" Edwin told her, looking absolutely furious. "You left thirty-six eleven-year-olds unsupervised with a bunch of brooms!"

Maggie's heart stopped. Of all the things for her to sleep through, that had to be the worst.

"What?" she gasped, hurrying up to Edwin. "What happened? Did anyone get hurt?"

Edwin scowled. "Two of them got on theirs, but Longbottom spotted them from his office window and came out to get them. No one was harmed."

Maggie exhaled, shoving her hands over her face. "Edwin, I am so sorry – "

"What is wrong with you?" asked Edwin, looking disgusted. "Do you not care about being Head Girl at all?"

"I'm exhausted!" argued Maggie defensively.

Edwin narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I am sure your life is so very hard, Maggie," he said sardonically. "You only have perfect health and every material resource in the world available to you. Merlin, how _do_ you manage?"

Maggie's hands balled into fists. "Are you suggesting you have it harder than me?" she asked incredulously. "All you do is hiss at people and hide in your bloody room! How terrible that must be for you!" And because she was embarrassed and flustered, she added, "You're pathetic!"

She had never seen Edwin so livid, but even as Maggie paced the room with angry steps, he kept perfectly still. He shook his head at her with a scowl. "You are the most ignorant, selfish person I have ever met," he told her.

Maggie stopped pacing, her eyes wide. "I am not!" she exclaimed. "Look, I have a lot going on, alright? I'm sorry that I can't devote every single second of my life to being Head Girl! I'm sorry that unlike you, I have other interests – and _friends_!"

"I bet you never miss a Quidditch practice," countered Edwin coolly, even as his eyes burned. "Or Merlin forbid, a match. Do you?"

Maggie locked her jaw.

"Do you know what I think, Maggie?" asked Edwin, advancing closer. "I think you give so much time and energy to things like Quidditch and Dueling because in your heart, you are nothing more than a violent person."

Maggie's jaw actually dropped this time. She actually laughed, completely caught off-guard. "Violent?" she repeated, circling Edwin.

"That's right," he said, stock still. "I think you are a hostile, belligerent creature who has spent so many years being told 'yes' that you absolutely can't stand being told 'no.' I think you try to pass it off as bravado and courage, but in reality, you enjoy doing those things because you like hurting people."

Maggie was stunned.

Edwin seemed unmoved. "But at least you're in good company in Gryffindor," he went on flatly, "considering many of them are much the same."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Maggie told him fiercely, finally able to think again. "I want to help people! I want to become an Auror!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" asked Edwin sardonically. "After all, what other profession would allow you to impose your will on virtually every magical citizen in the UK?" Maggie balked, and Edwin stepped closer. "Tell me. When you imagine yourself as an Auror, do you see yourself with the people you will protect? Or the ones you'll punish?"

"I'll bet it's neither," went on Edwin after a moment, his voice low. "I bet you just imagine yourself on a stage at the Ministry, accepting medals and awards for your so-called bravery. All you want is to be seen." Edwin lifted his head, looking down at her even though he was no taller than she was. "Is that it, Maggie? Is that why you feel the need to constantly show off, make a scene, and shout every single thing you say?"

Maggie gripped her wand so tightly, the wood groaned in her palm. The worst part was, Edwin sounded as if he really wanted to know the answers to his questions, like her behavior had been confusing him for the last seven years and he's only just now decided to speak up about it.

"Are you trying to make up for the fact that you're adopted?" he asked, waving an arm. "Or the fact that you're a Muggleborn, pretending to be a Malfoy? What is it, Maggie? What makes you the way you are?"

Maggie's heart beat powerfully in her chest. She could not believe the fury she felt.

"I am not," she said at last between gritted teeth, "a bad person."

Edwin's brows furrowed. "I never said you were a bad person," he told her matter-of-factly. "I said you were loud and obnoxious and aggressive. And I implied that you are a spoiled brat." With a deep scowl, Edwin moved away from her and turned to go back to his room. "I am done talking to you," he said as he turned away.

Maggie felt her fury double over. "COME BACK HERE!" she shouted, lashing out with her wand in a heated flourish.

Every bookshelf in the common room exploded, and Edwin ducked, throwing his arms over his head as books, glassware, and school supplies blasted through the air and then fell to the ground, papers fluttering all around like a dense snow storm.

Maggie's eyes widened. Edwin, his arms still over his head, turned slowly to face her, his own expression stricken with disbelief. His eyes moved around the ruined room, and then he turned back to Maggie, who was trembling.

Edwin's surprise melted away into an expression that was difficult to read. It was grim, and perhaps even disappointed. It certainly was not satisfied, even though Maggie knew in that moment that she had proven him right.

Tears filled Maggie's eyes, and she looked down at her wand. She had not meant to do that. She had not even thought about it. One second, she had been shaking with rage, and in the next, she'd destroyed half the room. Biting her lip, she reached out with a trembling hand and dropped her wand to the table. It fell with a soft wooden clatter, and Maggie turned around without another word.

Edwin must have watched her go, but he, too, remained silent. Maggie reached her door and slipped inside, unwilling to be in front of him anymore.

* * *

Maggie spent the rest of the evening deep in thought. The next morning, she went to the Dueling Club's administrator, Professor Lockwood, and quit.

"You want to resign entirely?" he asked, surprised. Maggie had been in the Dueling Club every year at Hogwarts. "Why not just step down as Captain?"

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I just don't have the time."

Professor Lockwood nodded. "I understand."

Maggie left after that, and she spent the hour she would have been at Dueling Club in her room, writing at her desk. After a little while, she gathered up her papers and left her room. She had planned on going to Edwin's room, but she sensed that he was not there. Instead, he seemed to be on the balcony.

Taking in a deep breath, Maggie clutched her papers and went outside.

To her great surprise, Edwin was sitting on a stool in front of an easel, painting on a canvas under the fading afternoon light. Maggie stopped at the door, struck by the sight of it. She had not even known he liked painting. As she watched, Edwin cleaned his brush and then dipped it in a light blue. She could not see the picture, so she did not know if it was any good, but she figured it must be. Edwin put a lot of skill and focus into whatever he was doing. She had learned that much about him.

She cleared her throat, and Edwin looked up. His face registered little surprise, and he turned his eyes back to his canvas. "Yes?" he asked, rather calmly for someone who had nearly been crushed by a pile of books the day before.

Maggie straightened a fold in her robes that didn't really need attention. "I, er – I wanted to go over some thoughts I had for the Governors meeting on Thursday."

Edwin continued to paint. "Does that mean you plan to show up this time?"

Maggie's eyes flickered with annoyance, but she supposed she'd earned such treatment. "Obviously," she said in a mutter.

Edwin shifted back on the stool and looked up at her. "So what is your idea?" he asked evenly.

Maggie stepped forward, showing him the papers. "I've been going over some comments we've gotten from our Prefects this term, and it seems like there are a lot of younger students who are struggling financially. They're not able to buy their school supplies and textbooks. And so I thought – well, why aren't they using the school fund?" Maggie showed him the parchment. "So I asked the prefects, and think it's mostly because students are embarrassed to ask, or they don't want to shame their parents."

Edwin listened attentively, and his eyes lowered briefly as he considered this. "That's understandable. What should we do, then, if they don't want to ask for gold?"

"I think we should just have a fundraiser for the supplies," Maggie told him confidently. "You know, go ahead and stockpile the quills, parchment, and textbooks as much as we can. I feel like it'll be easier for the younger students to just – you know, take a quill out of a communal cabinet or something rather than ask for gold to go and get it during the summer."

Edwin paused before turning back to his painting. He didn't pick up the brush again, but instead just looked at it. "That's a good idea," he told her.

Maggie felt her lips quirk. "Really?"

"Yes." He shifted again. "Why bring it up at the Governor's meeting, though? We aren't really supposed to talk at those. We're meant to simply observe."

Maggie thought about it, and then she shrugged. "I just think it's important that they know these things," she said after a moment. "They need to understand what's going on with the students they serve. The younger ones especially. Otherwise, they're going to believe that their only duty is to blindly drop off gold."

Edwin picked up his brush again. "I suppose that's true," he conceded. He dabbed the brush in a light green. "I'm impressed. I didn't even know you could see poor people."

Maggie dropped the papers with a huff. "Of course I can," she said, rolling her eyes. "I don't know why you would think that."

Edwin's eyes flickered in her direction, and then returned to his painting. "I'll draw up some documents to reinforce your idea, so we can make an official proposal," he said.

"Thank you," managed Maggie, making a concerted effort not to get annoyed. She paused for a long moment as Edwin continued to paint. "Edwin," she said more softly. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." She shifted her gaze to the setting sun. It looked very large from where they stood. "I shouldn't have done that. I just – I lost my temper. And I shouldn't have."

Edwin seemed to think about this. His strokes on the canvas slowed. "I appreciate your apology," was his response.

Maggie curled the parchment in her fingers, wanting to say more but not sure how. She turned to leave.

"I didn't say what I said to hurt your feelings," Edwin told her. Maggie stopped, eyes wide with surprise. She turned to face him, and she found he was concentrating very hard on his painting. "I'm sure I did," he continued tonelessly, "but that wasn't my intention."

Maggie had a hard time believing that, but she was glad he'd said something, at least. "I think you and I are just very different people," she observed.

"I agree with that," he replied, cleaning his brush.

"But you know," went on Maggie with a small smile, "you are not very good at making friends."

"I don't want friends," he told her.

"Welp," said Maggie, swinging her arms. "You're doing a great job."

Edwin raised a brow, and Maggie blanched. "That – that was honestly meant to be a compliment," she said. "In my head, it sounded – different – and then it came out of my mouth, and it wasn't." She balked. "I think I'm beginning to understand my problem."

Edwin's eyes flickered over her face, and she could almost – _almost_ see a smile there. He turned back to his painting. "And isn't that," he said wryly, "the stuff of miracles." He leaned back from his painting.

Maggie rolled her eyes, but she felt instantly more at ease. "May I see your painting?" she bit her lip. "I promise I'll leave you alone after."

Edwin looked over at her, and she thought he might refuse her, but he nodded instead. Maggie shifted around him, expecting to see a painting that suited his personality – perhaps a big black amorphous blob, or an angry splatter of red.

Instead, what she saw was a peaceful meadow sitting just below a lovely blue sky. She gasped. "Wow," she said, smiling brightly. "That's beautiful, Edwin!"

Edwin bit his lip, his eyes dropping with what Maggie dared to think of as bashfulness. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Really!" exclaimed Maggie, before immediately lowering her voice. She cleared her throat a little. "You – You're very talented," she said more gently.

This seemed to embarrass Edwin beyond belief, much to Maggie's amusement. He quickly got up and gathered his things, and Maggie stepped back to allow him room.

"And hey, look," she said after a moment. "I – I quit Dueling Club, okay?"

"Really?" asked Edwin, looking mildly surprised.

"Yeah." Maggie walked into the common room with him. "You were right. Head Girl duties should take precedent." Edwin merely nodded to this, and Maggie sighed. "I just wish I could bloody sleep at night," she admitted to him frankly. "I have been having the most awful nightmares."

Edwin stopped where he was, and Maggie did, too. When she saw the look on his face – so alarmed, in comparison to his usual blank mask – she felt concern well up in her heart.

"What happens in your nightmares?" he asked quietly.

Maggie bit her lip. "It's – it's like a … a shadow? But it feels like a monster. Makes me feel horrible, and then I can't get back to sleep." She smiled sadly. "Nightmares are nothing new to me, but this one is by far the worst. That's why I've been falling asleep during the day." She watched him, waiting to see if he had seen the same thing. She had to know if he was being plagued by her nightmares.

But Edwin merely shook his head and ducked away from her. "I'm sorry," he said in a mumble. "I hope it gets better." After that, he vanished behind his bedroom door.

Maggie sighed and dragged herself to her room.

* * *

That night, Maggie slept a solid eight hours. Not once did she have troubled sleep, and when she awoke, she felt wonderfully refreshed.

Over the next few days, Maggie did not have a single nightmare. She watched Edwin to see if he had managed to get some peace as well, but it was hard to tell. He appeared much the same as always.

Maggie wasn't sure what had changed, but even as the month progressed and Halloween neared, the nightmares did not return. She felt like a woman reborn. It was a glorious feeling. As the days progressed, Maggie felt her energy and spirit return.

So of course, she turned to one of her greatest sources of happiness – her record.

Today's song was "You Can't Hurry Love" by The Supremes.

When Edwin entered the tower that day, he found Maggie dancing wildly around the Common Room. He stopped to observe her, looking for all the world like he wanted to submit her to a psychiatric hospital.

" _My mama said - you can't hurry love! You just have to wait! She said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take_!" sang Maggie, grinning at Edwin as he came in. He grimaced at her. Things had been better between them over the last week, but that mostly just meant they weren't insulting each other. Edwin still rarely took the time to talk to her.

"Come on, Edwin! Dance with me!"

"No."

Maggie laughed, having expected that response. "Here, I'll turn it off now that you're home," she said, but to her surprise, Edwin waved her off.

"My room is sound-proof," he said.

"Oh," said Maggie. "So it's okay if I listen?" The song changed to "My Girl" by The Temptations.

Edwin eyed her. "Do whatever you like. I won't be able to hear it." He went into his room and shut the door behind him. Maggie shrugged and went back to her music.

Almost every single day, Edwin came into the tower one hour after Maggie and found her already dancing. Now that Maggie was sleeping every night – and now that she had quit the Dueling Club and wasn't so rushed and frantic – she was back to her happy self.

And Edwin was – well, like Edwin.

One day he entered as Maggie was dancing to one of her favorite songs. Maggie danced all around, and Edwin side-stepped her as he usually did, as though she wasn't hopping and skipping all over the room.

"This is a great song from an even greater movie," Maggie told him as she danced. "And it's about a town full of people just like you, Edwin. It's called _Footloose_. You should watch it."

"No thank you," he said, picking up a book from the shelf. "Did you complete those meeting notes?"

"Right here!" Maggie picked it up and danced her way over to Edwin, who accepted the parchment from her with an exasperated shake of his head. Maggie pistol-winked at him.

On Halloween day, Edwin entered the room to find Maggie dancing to "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. When she spotted him, she turned down the volume on the record player and hopped over. "Hey!" she said, "A bunch of the seventh years are having a Halloween party tonight down in the dungeons. Do you want to go?"

"No," he told her frankly.

Maggie smiled a little and shrugged. "I figured, but I wanted to ask. I mean, you're invited, just so you know." Edwin fell silent, and Maggie went on more gently, "You know, you don't have to dance or anything at those. You can come and just hang out."

Edwin blinked at her, his face so very blank. "Thank you," he said evenly. "But I would rather stay here."

Maggie nodded slowly. "Okay," she said. "Let me know if you change your mind."

She didn't hear from Edwin again that night, and later on, she got ready for the party and left the tower. Night had fallen, and the sky outside was bright and clear. She paused to look out the window of the tower, and she saw a dim light flickering on the balcony. When she peered out, she saw Edwin was sitting in a chair on the balcony with a single candle on the table. There was a book next to him, but it was closed. He was just sitting there, eyes turned up to the crescent moon.

She paused at the doorway, knocking lightly on it. Edwin looked over at her.

"You sure you don't want to come?" she asked, giving him a small smile.

Edwin looked at the book on the table, and he lifted it up so she could see. "Fun reading," he told her simply, and Maggie looked to see it was a novel, rather than a school book.

It didn't match up to Maggie's idea of a good time, but at least he was doing something he enjoyed.

"I hope you like it," she told him sincerely. She went leave, but hesitated. "You can listen to my record player in the common room if you want," she told him. "There's some songs on there I bet you'd like."

"I doubt it," Edwin told her. "Everything I've heard so far sounds like a musical seizure."

Maggie couldn't help but laugh. "You are a total cock sometimes, you know that?" she asked incredulously, and Edwin's eyebrows lifted in surprise at her language, though he quickly rolled his eyes and disguised whatever expression he had by putting his hand on his face.

Maggie held up a finger and went back for her record player. She put on the other outside table, and placed the needle on one section in particular. She didn't turn it on, though.

"If you want to give it a chance, start here. I think you'll like it."

"What is it called? The artist?" asked Edwin.

Maggie smiled. "Billie Holiday. Just try her." After that, she turned and crossed the common room to the portrait.

Maggie stepped through the portrait hole and into the corridor, closing it behind her.

* * *

Soon enough, Maggie was down in the dungeons. As soon as she opened the door and stepped into the party, cheers rang out, and Gretchen tackled her from the side.

"Maggie returns to LIFE!" she exclaimed happily, and Maggie laughed.

"Thas' right," she said, before proceeding the spend the night dancing, talking with friends she hadn't seen all term, and feasting on the various treats someone had brought from the kitchens. The music was loud and the room was crowded with people. Maggie couldn't help but feel glad she hadn't talked Edwin into coming. He would have been miserable.

 _Eugh_ , Maggie thought to herself. This was the first night all term she had away from Edwin. She needed to stop thinking about him.

"Hey Maggie," came a voice, and Maggie smirked before rounding to face Liam Wilcox, the boy she'd dated last year. Maggie cocked her head at him.

"Well, hello."

Liam grinned. "Want me to get you a drink?"

"I get my own drinks, but thank you," said Maggie. She did indeed make her own drink and then let herself move to the pseudo-dance floor with Liam, who pulled her into his arms and swayed with her.

"So," he said. "Last year, I was an arse."

"I remember," commented Maggie.

Liam chuckled. "Okay, I'm sorry. You were right to break up with me." He tugged her closer, and Maggie's slightly hazy mind registered that – yes, he was certainly still good-looking. He always had been… and he wasn't a bad bloke, really. She'd gotten annoyed with his arrogance last year, but mostly because they were two big personalities trying to co-exist in one relationship.

Liam swayed with her, rubbing his hand up her spine. "But I'm better now," he whispered against her cheek. "Honest."

Maggie looked at him and thought about how nice it would feel to just forget everything, to spend the evening wrapped up in Liam and let herself just relax. She wanted that.

"I don't know if I believe you," she whispered back to him. "You're going to have to convince me."

Liam smirked. "I can do that," he said, dropping his lips to hers. Maggie let him kiss her, and the motion was heated and passionate from the start. The noise, the lights, and the music all seemed to envelop her at once, and Maggie nipped at Liam's lip before tugging him away from the crowd. They fell into a darker area and Liam pressed up against her, mouth working furiously over hers. Maggie quickly set her drink aside and devoted all her attention to Liam's warm, hard body against hers.

His hand gripped her ass and pulled her against him, and Maggie pressed her tongue against his, feeling hot and anxious for someone to just touch her, to make her feel good.

But after a few minutes, she pulled away. "Wait, wait – " she murmured, blinking quickly as she tried to clear her mind. Liam paused, and Maggie shook her head a little. "Sorry, I jus' –" She looked up at Liam. He was such a good-looking guy, and he'd been a good friend before they'd dated. He was cocky, but decent at heart.

And he would definitely show her a good time.

But for whatever reason, Maggie couldn't bring herself to go any further. "I'm sorry, Liam," she said sincerely. "I think I should just go back to my room."

Liam groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder. "But Maggie," he moaned.

Maggie forced her eyes wide open. She hadn't drank in a while, and even her one mixed drink was getting to her. "Sorry, I jus' – "

"Why would you tease me?" he complained.

"I'm sorry your dick gets hard in two seconds, Liam," Maggie told him heatedly, poking him in the shoulder. Liam made a face, and Maggie softened her expression. "Really, I jus' got a lot on my mind. Sorry. I thought this was what I needed, but it's not."

Liam sighed heavily but nodded, pulling away from her some. He looked over her face, and his brows furrowed. "Are you okay? You've been out of it since we got to Hogwarts."

Maggie shrugged.

"Is it that Edwin Prince bloke?" asked Liam, and Maggie blinked at him.

"Why do you ask?"

Liam shrugged. "I mean, it's just weird, you having to live in that tower with him. Bloke is creepy as hell. He's not doing something strange to you, is he?"

Maggie frowned and shook her head. She thought of Edwin sitting alone at a table in the cold Halloween night, reading a book illuminated by a single candle. The thought of him doing something really harmful was almost laughable.

"No, he's – he's actually not that bad," Maggie told Liam. "And even if he was, I can handle it."

Liam looked her over for a moment, and then he nodded. "Thanks for getting me all hot and bothered for nothing," he muttered, lips quirked teasingly.

Maggie smirked, and then she nodded in the direction of the group they'd left behind. "Go try Taryn McElroy. She likes you."

Liam perked up. "She does?"

"Aye. Go for it."

Maggie hugged Liam to her and kissed his cheek before moving away. She knew Gretchen and the others would try to convince her to stay if they saw her leave, so she snuck out of the back door of the room, pausing only long enough to grab some sweets. After a while, she came to the tower portrait and stepped inside the now dark common room.

The dulcet tones of Billie Holiday's voice met her as soon as she was inside, and Maggie's lips quirked. Through the windows, she could see the small flicker of light that meant Edwin was still outside. She'd only been gone about an hour and a half, so she wasn't surprised to see him still at the table.

She stepped outside, and Edwin looked up in surprise from his book. The jazzy voice on the record player continued to sing.

 _I'll be seeing you… in all the old familiar places…_

"You're back early," noted Edwin. Maggie wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders. Merlin, it was chilly. She sat in the chair opposite Edwin.

"Yeah, it was – I don't know. Not where I wanted to be, I guess."

Edwin observed her curiously.

"So," said Maggie, leaning forward and putting her chin in her hand, "you like Billie, huh?"

Edwin glanced at the record player and shrugged, but there was something serene in his expression that was not normally there. "It is soothing," he admitted. "This one is my favorite."

Maggie fell silent, and they both listened. After a while, she spoke up, her eyes shifting to the moon over them. "Did you do the whole Halloween thing when you were a little kid? Costumes and… trick-or-treating?" Candy giving for Halloween was still a relatively new idea to witches and wizards, but many of them did it now. Draco and Ginny had taken her when she'd told them about it, and it had been a great source of joy for her as a little girl.

"No," Edwin said. "I never liked Halloween."

"Why not?" asked Maggie.

Edwin shifted in his chair, one elbow on the table as he held his book in his lap. "I was afraid of the dark," he told her softly.

Maggie's lips quirked. "Are you still afraid of the dark?" she asked, careful to keep from sounding as if she was mocking him. She wasn't.

Edwin shook his head. "Not anymore. Night came whether I liked it or not. There was no point in being afraid of something I could not change."

 _I'll find you… in the morning sun… and when the night is new… I'll be looking at the moon… but I'll be seeing you…_

Maggie nodded. "Thas' a good point," she said honestly. She fell silent for a few minutes, and then she reached in her pocket to pull out something wrapped in a napkin. She placed it on the table. "I brought that back from the party for you," she told him.

Edwin raised a brow and used a finger to press back the top of the napkin. "A cauldron cake," he noted with some surprise.

Maggie smiled and shrugged. "I noticed you always eat them in the Great Hall when they're there. But the elves don't make them that often, so I thought… I don't know, you might like it." She paused, before going in a rush, "I know eating sweets at night is a good way to get fat, but I think you're safe."

Edwin's lips quirked, just a little. "Thank you," he said tonelessly.

They both fell silent. Edwin surprised her by speaking up first.

"Are you sleeping better?"

Maggie, who was once more staring thoughtfully up at the moon, looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, I am. I feel worlds better."

"Good," he said quietly. After that, he picked up the book and the cauldron cake. "Good night."

Maggie watched him go. "Good night," she said softly.

Edwin vanished into his room, and Maggie stayed outside for as long as she could stand the cold. Then she got up and went to her own room, falling heavily onto her bed and enjoying another night of interrupted rest.

* * *

The next morning, Maggie awoke and stretched leisurely. She felt a little groggy, maybe because of the drinking, but she was still loads better than before. Getting up, she scratched at her matted curls and crossed her room, preparing to take a shower.

However, something didn't feel right. Maggie's brows furrowed, and she turned, going into the common room, still in her long sleep shirt. She peered across the bright empty room. Nothing seemed amiss. Still, something needled in her chest, and she crossed the room to Edwin's door.

She listened, but she couldn't hear anything. Then she remembered him saying that his room was soundproof. He couldn't hear out, and she assumed that meant she wouldn't be able to hear him inside, either. Maggie glanced at the clock.

It was a Sunday, and the time was near noon. Maggie had slept a long while, but she knew for a fact that Edwin never slept that late. She knocked on his door and waited. Hearing nothing, she knocked on the door harder. "Edwin!" she called out.

Nothing.

Maggie tried his door and found it locked, just like always. She banged on it again. Something felt wrong. She paused and let her mental barriers down, just feeling.

Yes, there was definitely something wrong. She could sense Edwin in the room, but his mind felt muted. That could just mean he was actually asleep, but surely he would have heard her banging on the door? He'd always heard her before, so whatever he used to soundproof his room didn't stop him from knowing when someone was at the door.

"EDWIN! OPEN UP!" shouted Maggie, not sure if he could hear her. She reached for his mind again, just to reassure herself he was in there, but the mental presence she found seemed dull. Maggie took a step back.

Edwin was going to be cross with her for this, but oh well. Maggie went and got her wand, and then she came back to the door.

" _Confringo_!"

The door swung open and slammed into the wall, and Maggie stepped inside. Immediately, she was jarred by the shrill bell of an alarm. Moving quickly around the four-poster bed, Maggie saw it was Edwin's alarm clock, ringing non-stop. She quickly put a hand over it and looked to the bed, where Edwin was fast sleep.

"Edwin," she said, moving to shake him. He was on his stomach, and his eyes were closed. The bed covers were pulled up around him, and he was wearing blue and white striped pajamas. "Edwin!" she shook him. "Your alarm has been going off for hours, Edwin! Wake up!"

But no matter how much she shook him, Edwin didn't wake. Panic welling her heart, Maggie looked around wildly. That was when she spotted an empty potion bottle next to his bed. Pulling it open, Maggie saw that it was a Dreamless Draught. There were four other identical bottles next to it, all empty.

Merlin's beard.

Maggie tossed aside the bottle and flipped Edwin over onto his back. His limbs fell limply, and he didn't respond. "Edwin, wake up!" she said frantically, pressing her ear to his chest and hearing a faint heartbeat. "Bloody hell!" she hissed, looking all around again.

She looked over him. Edwin couldn't weigh more than one hundred and thirty pounds at the most. She could handle that. With a determined huff, Maggie leaned forward and pulled him to the edge of the bed before lifting him into her arms with a grunt.

Edwin's dead weight was much harder to carry than she had anticipated, but Maggie managed with a grimace, pulling him fully off the bed and then hurrying him into towards his bathroom. She kicked open the door and shifted inside. She stumbled to his shower and dumped him inside, adjusting him so that he was sitting up in one corner of the stall. Then she reached over and quickly twisted on the taps, so that icy cold water shot out of the shower head above. Water hit Edwin in the face and chest, and for a moment, nothing happened.

Then he sputtered, jerking away and gasping loudly. His eyes opened, startled, and he choked on some water, squirming weakly to get away. Maggie let out an incredulous noise, and she jumped to the taps again turning them off now that he was soaked head-to-toe.

"Edwin!" she exclaimed, tears of relief filling her eyes. "Merlin's beard, are you alright? What the hell happened?"

Edwin sputtered, coughing a few times as he looked around blearily, slowly figuring out where he was at. "Mag – Maggie?" he said hoarsely. "What am I doing in here…?"

Maggie flailed. "Bloody hell, Edwin! Your alarm's been going off for hours, it's almost noon! I came in here and – " she swallowed over a lump in her throat. "You wouldn't wake up," she finished in a small voice.

Edwin finally shut his mouth and shakily pushed his wet hair out of his face.

Maggie dropped to her knees, not caring that they got wet on the shower stall tile. "Why would you take all those Dreamless Draughts, Edwin? Do you have a bloody death wish?"

"I didn't – take them all – at once," he managed at last, pushing both hands over his face. "But – the effect was wearing off, I had to… to take more last night…"

He looked even smaller than usual at that moment, soaked to the bone in his faded pajamas.

Maggie shook her head fiercely. "But why, Edwin?"

He let his head fall against the shower stall wall, eyes blinking at her blearily. He swallowed. "Because I couldn't sleep," he murmured, looking exhausted.

Guilt gripped Maggie's heart, and she sat back, splashing some of the excess water on the floor. "Damn it, Edwin… I am so sorry," she said, a tear falling down her cheek.

Edwin stared at her in surprise. "Why would you be sorry?"

Maggie sniffled. "Because – because I think you're seeing my nightmares because of my Legilimecy, and I've – 've always had nightmares, but I don't know where this one came from, and I've been trying to keep it in my brain, but it's so hard – "

"Maggie."

" – and I'm really _really_ sorry – "

"Maggie!"

She stopped and looked up at Edwin, who was still sitting in the corner of his shower stall, dripping water. He touched her arm, and the simple motion shocked Maggie into paying attention.

"What?" she whispered.

Edwin's brows furrowed, and his lips parted for a few seconds before he spoke. "I am not seeing your nightmares," he told her, looking pained. "You're seeing mine."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Are you… are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," he said, releasing her and pulling back. "I've been having the same ones since I was a little boy."

"Oh," said Maggie softly.

They each sat in silence for a few seconds, and then Maggie got up and grabbed one of his towels off the rack. She extended a hand to him, and Edwin accepted it, letting her pull his weak body up. She wrapped the towel around the shoulders, unable to hide just how shaken she felt. She fretted over the towel, using one corner to dab at his hair even when he flinched.

"Bloody hell, Edwin, I was so – scared, I thought – I thought you weren't going to wake up."

Edwin reached up and stilled her hand. "I'm fine," he said after a long moment. He had retreated once more, housing all his emotion behind an indifferent tone. But there was something in the way his eyes looked, and she saw a flicker of emotion that had not been there before. He was shaken, too.

Maggie took in a deep breath and nodded, letting her hands drop from the towel. Edwin glanced beyond her to the bed, and his brows furrowed again. "Did you… carry me in here?" he asked.

Maggie glanced in the direction of his gaze. "Yeah." She looked back to Edwin, and finally, she let herself smile a little. "Why? Are you embarrassed?"

Edwin gave her a Look, and Maggie's smile grew. "What do you think?" he asked flatly.

Maggie shrugged, letting her hands hit her sides. "Well, you shouldn't be. I mean, just because you looked like a damsel in distress – "

"Get out."

Maggie's lips pursed with the effort not to giggle. Edwin seemed much better now. She turned to head to the door, and when she glanced over her shoulder back at Edwin, she saw he was watching her. The towel was still around his shoulders, and he was dripping water on the floor of his bedroom.

"What is it, Edwin?" she asked from the door. "The shadow?"

Edwin blinked at her. "Exactly what it looks like, I suppose," he said quietly. "A monster."

Maggie sensed she wasn't going to get any more information from him, so she nodded and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am really churning out these chapters, right? Look, I have literally nothing else to do for the next week until I start my new job.

If you're reading, drop me a line! Thanks, guys!

* * *

After Edwin's near-catastrophe with the Dreamless Draught potions, Maggie made him promise not to take them anymore.

"I don't care if I have nightmares," she told him firmly. "You scared me half to death."

Edwin stared at her, his eyes flickering to a corner before lowering. "You say that now, but when you're back to getting – woken up every single night – "

Maggie folded her arms. "I'd rather get woken up every night then sleep soundly and find out you're dead in the morning."

Edwin fell quiet at this, and he finally nodded.

Still, that night brought no new nightmares, and Maggie found herself watching Edwin all throughout the week. He seemed to grow sicker over the course of the next five days, pale and gaunt again like he so often was. She tried to ask him about it, but – as she expected – he waved her off.

Merlin, what was going on with him? Maggie was determined to find out. Unfortunately, she had another Quidditch match coming up, and as Captain, she couldn't just forget about it.

Saturday arrived, and Maggie took to the pitch with her teammates. As soon as they looked up at the stands to see their cheering house – today they were playing Hufflepuff – Maggie felt her heart lift. She and her teammates rose into the air, and they soared right past their crowd in a uniform blur.

The match started, the Quaffle flew into the air, and Maggie took off. Bat in hand, Maggie zipped through the air and smashed the Bludger into any incoming Hufflepuff. At one point about halfway through the match, she smashed a Bludger right at a Hufflepuff Chaser, Zoe Alvirez. The Bludger blindsided Zoe and she went flying off her broom, freefalling through the air until Madam Hooch caught her with a wave of her wand and lowered her to the grass.

As per usual, the match continued on, but Maggie stopped in midair and looked down at the Hufflepuff girl – her friend – who was vomiting on the grass because the Bludger had hit her in the stomach.

Maggie balked. Suddenly, she could hear nothing but Edwin's voice in her head.

… _you like hurting people._

Maggie knew that wasn't true. She would never want to harm someone. Quidditch was a brutal sport, and people got hurt all the time… but – but perhaps…

Another Bludger came flying at her, and Maggie barely managed to dodge it before getting knocked off the broom herself. Shaking her head, Maggie forced herself to get back into the match.

But it wasn't the same now. All she could think about was her friend Zoe, writhing in pain on the grass because of a hit Maggie had sent her way.

The match finally ended after two hours, with Gryffindor winning by a large margin. Maggie waved weakly at her house crowd before coming to the grass. In the locker room, she smiled and nodded to her teammates before hitching her bag over her shoulder and walking out.

As she trudged back up to the castle, she looked up just in time to see Edwin standing on the balcony outside their tower. He had a pair of binoculars in his hands, and when Maggie followed the line of his gaze, she saw he'd been watching the Quidditch pitch from afar. Her brows furrowed, but she had no time to think on it, because in the next instant, he was gone.

Maggie continued to sleep soundly for the next few nights, and she wondered at their marvelous turn of luck, because surely that meant Edwin was going without nightmares as well?

Of course, she soon discovered that it was not quite that simple.

One day, when she came into the tower, she found Edwin sitting on the couch in the common room with a book in his lap. However, he was sound asleep, half-slumped against the side of the couch. She remembered he'd fallen asleep in class the day before, too, and he looked even paler and sicker than usual. Merlin, it was so hard to tell with him. Some days he looked okay, most days he appeared slightly ill, and others he seemed to be beating down death's door.

Maggie stopped at the couch and dropped her schoolbag. She reached over and shook his shoulder. "Edwin!"

Edwin jerked awake, his eyes wide. The book fell to the floor, and he rubbed his face as he leaned over and picked it up. "What time is it?" he asked immediately.

"1:45," Maggie told him. "You still have 15 minutes before your Arithmancy class."

Edwin exhaled in relief and moved to gather his bags, but his movements were even weaker and more sluggish than usual. Something clicked in Maggie's head.

"You've been keeping yourself awake!" she accused, and Edwin stopped, looking up at her with a tired blink. "Good lord, Edwin. First you tried to drug yourself to sleep, and now you're keeping yourself up all night. Aren't you? Admit it!"

Edwin stared at her before sighing heavily. "Not all night," he defended unenthusiastically. "Just.. most of it."

Maggie watched him struggle to even lift his bag – which was laden with at least ten books – onto his shoulder, and she felt a powerful surge of sympathy. "Edwin," she said, reaching over and taking his schoolbag off his shoulder. The strap had been broken and repaired many times. She set it aside. "Edwin, take a nap."

"I can't take a bloody nap," he said irritably, "I have to go to class – "

"So skip it!"

"I miss too much class as it is," protested Edwin, even as his eyes drooped. Maggie reached over with one finger and prodded him. The simple motion was enough to push Edwin back onto the couch, and Maggie took advantage, kicking his bag away as she shifted forward and picked up his ankles, dropping his legs onto the couch.

"Go to sleep, Edwin. I've got a free period next. I'll go to Arithmancy for you and take notes."

"You don't even – " Edwin pulled his sleeve over his face as he yawned. He was half-asleep already. "You don't even… take… Arithmancy."

"I'll manage." Maggie gently pushed him down on the couch, and Edwin was asleep before she'd even straightened back up. Maggie's lips quirked. Before she left for Arithmancy, she found a blanket and tucked it up around Edwin, who was fast asleep. Then she pulled out his Arithmancy book and went to his class.

It took all of Maggie's mental effort to focus on Arithmancy – which was so incredibly boring – for an entire hour and a half, but she managed. After the class was done, she double-checked with some friends to make sure her notes were right, and then she left, pleased with herself. As she flipped through the book to make sure she had the right chapters marked, she discovered some of Edwin's doodles. This made her smile.

Mr. Legendary Focus got bored, too. Who knew?

Of course, Edwin had proven to be artistic, so maybe this was just his way to pass the time between assignments. He usually got done with classroom tasks before others, and she imagined him sitting in class, filling in extra time with the little senseless shapes and images she saw in his notes.

One of the last doodles, though, was not whimsical or thoughtless. It was small and faint, but the outline – heavy with black ink – was in the shape of an animal head with fangs. It looked so very much like the shadow creature from his nightmare, and Maggie's smile slipped away.

How often had he seen that horrifying thing? He'd told her he'd been having those dreams since he was a little boy. But why?

Maggie returned to the tower to find Edwin was still asleep. Unsurprised, she replaced his book in his bag and left the notes she'd made for him on the table. When she turned to face him, her lips quirked at a smile.

Edwin had one arm hanging off the couch, and his face was buried in the crook of his other arm. From the angle his head was turned, she could see a hint of the strange circular scar on his neck. Strands of brunette hair hung stubbornly over his closed eyes. Maggie stooped next to the couch and reached up. After a moment's hesitation, she pressed her fingers lightly in his hair and pushed the offending locks out of his face. It was the first time she'd ever really looked at him.

To her surprise, Edwin's face looked very different without his hair covering half of it. He really wasn't that bad looking. Not that she'd thought he was hideous before, but she'd always found him to be plain and sullen in appearance. He always looked sick, too; that probably didn't help.

But right now, his expression was peaceful and his face was clear. Even the dark circles under his eyes seemed less severe, though she knew they weren't. It was just her perspective had changed, like she'd been looking at him from behind a pair of sunglasses all this time, and today was the first day she'd bothered to lift her shades.

Her fingers stayed in his hair, gently moving it back so that it didn't flop right back in front of his face. Without thinking, Maggie let one thumb graze his cheek, wondering if he had any stubble there. He didn't – none at all – and that made her smirk a little. She'd never seen any on him, and she didn't think he was shaving every single day, so he probably just didn't have to worry about it.

Suddenly, Edwin awoke and saw her kneeling right in front in front of him. She was only about three inches from his face, so it was understandable that he actually jerked away and shrieked. Maggie screeched too and nearly fell into the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" groaned Edwin, pushing a hand over his face, looking disoriented.

"I – " Maggie flushed scarlet. It took a lot for her to get embarrassed, but she had been kind of creeping on him. And not for the first time, although he didn't know that. "I – I'm sorry, I was just checking on you!" she lied, before wincing.

Edwin was sitting halfway up on the couch, balancing on one elbow. He stared at her, lips parted and brows furrowed. "What is wrong with you?" he asked rhetorically, before pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Maggie huffed, doing her best to recover her dignity. "Nothing! And you're welcome for going to your stupid Arithmancy class for you. That was the most boring hour and a half of my whole life!"

Edwin seemed to slowly recall the events before his nap, and he leaned over, picking up the notes she'd taken. "Thank you," he muttered. His hair was sticking up, and Maggie bit back the urge to laugh. His eyes flickered to her amused expression, and he quickly flattened his hair with a hand, cheeks colored red. After looking over the notes for a few seconds, he looked up at Maggie again and said more sincerely, "Really.. These are good. I appreciate it."

Maggie smiled, and then she turned, flopping down onto the couch next to him with such force that Edwin bounced a bit. He looked over at her, clearly annoyed.

"You know what, Edwin?" said Maggie. "I think you and I should really get to know each other better."

"I disagree," he said flatly.

"Why?" Maggie shifted to face him, crossing her legs up no the couch.

"Because I don't bloody want – "

"Friends, yes, I know," cut in Maggie, rolling her eyes. "We don't have to be friends. But we _do_ have to be partners. Right?"

Edwin made a face and said nothing.

"So," said Maggie, scooting closer. "Here's what I propose. If you will tell me just one fact about yourself each day, I promise I will do my best to avoid harassing you the rest of the time."

Edwin raised a brow, looking unconvinced.

"Seriously," Maggie said more gently. "It doesn't have to be anything special or sensitive. It can be just – anything. Anything about your life."

Edwin looked back down at his notes, frowning. "I don't – I don't have anything worth telling you," he said in a mutter. Maggie tilted her head.

"Sure you do," she said. "Just try it, Edwin. Please."

He sighed heavily, finger tracing the spine of his textbook. "I don't know what to tell you," he mumbled.

Maggie thought about it. "Okay, let's start with this. What's your favorite color?"

Edwin looked up at her, brows furrowed. "That's all you want to know? Really?"

"For today, yes."

Edwin shifted in his seat, and she thought he might not answer. Finally, though, he said in a very soft voice, " … Yellow."

Maggie's face lit up. "Yellow?" she repeated, surprised. "What kind of yellow? Like… butter yellow or – "

"Like the sun," he told her.

Maggie nodded, smiling fully. "Okay. Well, now I know. Your favorite color is yellow."

Edwin fell silent, and Maggie prodded him. "Don't you want to know mine?" When Edwin merely stared at her, Maggie sighed. "This is how conversations go, Edwin. If you're really going into law, you're going to have to talk to people. This is how you get started." She gestured. "So go on, ask me."

Edwin made a face, his shoulders hunched. "What is your favorite color?" he asked at last, looking aggrieved.

"Green," she told him, lips quirked. "Seafoam green."

Edwin raised a brow. "Why that color?"

Maggie pulled her up legs and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Because that was the color of my home when I was a very little girl. The one I had with my Pa."

Edwin tilted his head. "Your Muggle father, you mean?"

Maggie nodded. "It was a little house on a country road, completely surrounded by pastures and hills. It was always so quiet out there." She laughed to herself. "Maybe _that's_ why I'm so loud. I was used to playing out in the fields by myself. No one was ever around to tell me not to shout."

Edwin studied her for a long moment. "Perhaps that's it," he agreed softly.

Maggie smiled, and then she hopped up from the couch. "Enjoy your notes," she told him cheerfully. Then she left him in peace, just as she promised.

* * *

Each day after that, Edwin told Maggie a single fact about himself. Sometimes he did so willingly, but most of the time, Maggie had to track him down and prod him into doing so. She even went so far as to knock on his door for a solid five minutes when he tried to slip off without talking to her one day. Edwin opened the door, looking annoyed and gaunt. "What?"

"Tell me your fact!"

Edwin scowled deeply. "I don't know what to say."

Maggie thought about it. "What's your middle name?"

Edwin became flustered. After a few moments, he mumbled, "Francis."

Maggie's eyes widened, and she let out an amused snort. "Really?" she said. Edwin flushed red and moved to slam the door in her face, but Maggie stopped it. "Wait, no!" she said, laughing. "I'm not – I'm not teasing you – "

Edwin raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not buying it.

"No, really!" went on Maggie, grinning. "It's just – my middle name is Frances, too. With an E."

Edwin blinked. "You're lying."

"Hand to Merlin," she said, putting a hand over her heart. "It's true, I swear it. I was named after my two grandmothers. One of them was named Magdalena, and the other was Frances."

There was a long pause.

"Your first name is Magdalena?" asked Edwin in disbelief.

Maggie's eyes darted around. "Uh, yeah. What did you think 'Maggie' was short for?"

" _Margaret_ ," he said as if it were incredibly obvious.

"Oh," said Maggie. "Nope, it's Magdalena."

Edwin bit his lip, and when he didn't say anything, Maggie squinted at him. That's when she noticed something she had never, ever seen in his face before.

He was trying not to laugh.

Maggie's jaw dropped. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You were upset because you thought I was making fun of the name Francis, and now you're teasing me because my name is Magdalena?"

"I didn't say anything," Edwin countered stoically, but there was a definitely hiccup to his voice at the end, as if he might actually laugh at any minute. Maggie couldn't believe it. She let out an incredulous laugh of her own.

"You bloody prat!" she said, turning with a huff. "Fine, whatever. I heard your fact for the day."

Edwin let her get a few steps away before he called out to her in his low, even voice. "Prefect meeting at five, so don't be late - " Maggie rolled her eyes.

"… Magdalena."

Maggie stopped in her tracks, lips parting before she whirled in her spot to face him, finger pointed. But he'd already closed his door, and she twisted her lips in an effort to hide her own smile.

"Prat," she mumbled, before going on to her own room.

* * *

Another day, Maggie's request was to know if he had any siblings.

"Yes," said Edwin, where he was sitting next to her on their couch. He had a book in his lap. Maggie was stretched out next to him. When Maggie prodded him with a toe, he continued wearily, "Two brothers, Charles and Henry. They're six and nine."

Maggie smiled. "How cute. Do they look up to you?"

Edwin looked back to his book and shrugged. "I suppose," he said. After a moment, he asked without looking up, "Do your siblings look up to you?"

Maggie sat cross-legged on the couch and munched on some popcorn. "Uh, well my little brother Atticus is only eleven months old, so I don't think he admires anyone yet. And my little sister Athena, she's ten years old, but she's about a thousand times smarter than me, so… she probably just thinks I'm a troll."

Edwin raised a brow. "Your ten-year-old sister is smarter than you?"

"Absolutely," said Maggie. "She's smarter than everyone. Do you play wizard's chess?"

"Yes."

"She would beat you."

Edwin shifted aside his book and gave her a dubious look. "I am very good at chess."

"I believe you," said Maggie. "But Athena would beat you." When Edwin still seemed unconvinced, Maggie laughed and shook her head. "Fine, don't believe me. Meet her one day and see for yourself. She hasn't lost to my Da' in two years, and he's bloody brilliant."

"Hm," said Edwin thoughtfully, that faint look of amusement in his features again. He looked at his book once more, but now Maggie was transfixed by him. She leaned over on the couch, and Edwin sighed, looking up again. "What?"

"Can I cut your hair?"

Edwin stared at her and then looked back at his book. "I'm going to pretend you're not talking."

"No, I'm serious! Your hair is always in your face, and – " she paused, before going on with a small smile. "I just think it's a shame."

Edwin's eyes flickered back to her face without moving his head. He practically recoiled into the corner of the couch. "You think it's a shame that I have hair?" he asked, looking alarmed and confused.

"No, no!" Maggie cleared her throat and did her best to think carefully over her words, her tone, and everything about her presentation. She didn't want to scare him, which was alarmingly easy. And he wasn't going to understand what she was saying – or accept it – unless she just said it outright.

"I just think… that you have a nice face," she told him. Edwin stared at her, his lips parted a bit. "And it would be a lot easier to see if it if you'd cut your hair a little shorter," she went on as gently as she could.

After a heavy pause, Edwin said very awkwardly, "I'm not sure why you would say that."

Maggie bit her lip. She started to say something along the lines of – _didn't you understand what I just said? I said I like your face! I said it was nice! I said you should let people see it!_

But Edwin wouldn't get that. She could see in his eyes that such a notion simply did not make sense to him. She wondered if he'd ever been complimented on his appearance in any way. She thought of the rumors she'd heard about his parents. Did he hear positive words from anywhere? Anyone?

Maggie leaned forward some, her elbows on her knees.

"I'm saying it," she told him confidently, "for the same reason I say everything else. Because it's what I think." She paused, before going on with a smile, "and I'm no good at lying, Edwin. You know I always just say the first thing that pops up into my brain. So you've got to know that I mean it."

Edwin's eyes lowered as he thought about this. Maggie took advantage of his slightly relaxed posture, and she edged forward. After a moment, she raised one hand slowly, not wanting to startle him. Edwin watched her with unveiled concern, but he didn't move as Maggie lightly touched the hair that fell over his eyes and pushed it back. His hair was surprisingly soft, and she curled her fingers a little, pushing it back. Then she let her hand drop, and she smiled.

"See? Your eyes are lovely."

Edwin shook his head jerkily. "They aren't."

"Why would I lie, Edwin?"

"I don't know," he admitted in a whisper. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Maggie summoned all of her patience. He wasn't playing a game with her. He really did not believe her. Something as simple as a kind compliment was enough to completely throw him off balance.

"I'm not lying, Edwin," she told him calmly. "And I'm sure I'm not the only girl who's ever thought it, either." She paused, and when he said nothing, she went on, "Maybe if you talked to more girls at school…"

Edwin's brows immediately furrowed, and something angry flashed in his eyes. He looked back at his book and hunched over it. "No."

Maggie paused, before tilting her head. "Is it – do you fancy boys? Because you can talk to them, too – "

"No, I do not fancy blokes," he said evenly, cheeks flushed scarlet. He kept his eyes on his book. Maggie sat back some, puzzling over all the hints she'd gathered over their time together.

"Well," she said slowly, "if you ever do fancy a girl, tell me. And I can help you talk to her."

"That won't happen," he murmured, still looking at his book. He was not reading it, Maggie could tell. He was, however, determined to keep his gaze there.

Maggie saw that he was upset; it was laced there in the blank mask, she could see it now. So she counseled herself. This was where she should stop. No more prodding. Instead of speaking up again, Maggie got up from her spot and put on her record player. She turned it to "Crazy He Calls Me" by Billie Holiday and then fell back on the couch.

Edwin's eyes flickered up at the song, and she saw his shoulders relax a little.

After a little while, he took some of the popcorn from her bowl, and Maggie felt it was safe to settle in next to him with a book of her own. Edwin's eyes flickered at her proximity, but he didn't tell her to move or leave himself.

So Maggie considered it a small victory.

* * *

Finally, the day came when Edwin told her a fact about himself without being harassed.

"I actually really enjoy Quidditch," he told Maggie out of the blue.

Maggie looked up in surprise. "Then why don't you ever go to any of the matches?"

Edwin shrugged, eyes downcast. "I don't like crowds," he admitted.

Maggie's brows furrowed, and then she nodded. "Yeah, I can see that," she said. A little while later, she left to go figure some things out. Two days later, on the next Quidditch match Saturday, Maggie came to the tower to find Edwin sitting on the couch with a sketchpad against his knees. "Come with me, Edwin!" she said, holding out a hand. Edwin looked up at her.

"What?"

Edwin seemed hesitant, and Maggie sank onto the couch next to him. Their hips brushed, and Edwin flinched. "Just trust me," she asked him softly. "Please?" She held out her hand again, knowing full well he had no problem turning her down.

Edwin glanced back at his sketchpad, and he sat in silence for several seconds. Finally, he raised a cautious hand, and Maggie wrapped his fingers in hers and tugged him off the couch. Without letting go of his hand, Maggie led Edwin out of the tower and eventually, out of the castle itself.

"Maggie," said Edwin, already trying to pull away. "If I go into those stands, I will have a panic attack – "

"I know," Maggie told him, turning and putting both of her hands over his, gently walking him across the grass still. They were very near the bleachers. "But that's not where we're going." She turned and led him by the hand again, and they soon stepped away from the stands and came to a wooden tower near the locker rooms. Maggie opened up the door and tugged on Edwin's hand so that he followed her up a narrow staircase. After several steps, they turned and walked into a room loaded with Quidditch equipment. The room was not closed in, but instead had railings in places of walls. All the open gaps looked out onto the Quidditch pitch.

"This," Maggie told him with a smile, "is where we keep the spare Quidditch supplies. It has to be open so we can land and grab something if we need. But no one really comes in here." She pointed, and Edwin shifted to see a space had been cleared near the front of the open room, which was more like a pavilion. There were now old seats with weathered cushions set up in a mini-viewing area, and a few tables as well with some snacks already put out.

Maggie watched as Edwin let go of her hand and walked up to the seats before peering out beyond the railing. The entire Quidditch pitch was in front of them, every bit as close to the action as the stands – but far from the noise and people. He turned to look back at Maggie, his eyes wide.

"What do you think?" she asked, feeling strangely nervous.

He smiled.

Edwin Prince actually _smiled_ , and Merlin, she'd thought he looked different with his hair out of his face. Edwin's smile was the most transformative thing she had ever seen. _Wow_ , she thought, mesmerized. Edwin looked back out to see the Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams lining up.

"This is perfect," he said almost too quietly to hear.

Maggie came up next to him and leaned out into the open air, inhaling. "Good," she said, looking over to smile at him. She paused and then looked over at the seats. "Do you … want me to stay with you? Because I will."

Edwin blinked at her, and he ducked his head some. "I know you watch the matches with your friends. You don't need to stay here."

Maggie shrugged. "I see them all the time. I'd be happy to watch it here with you." She grinned a bit. "I promise, I'll keep the yelling and swearing to a minimum."

Edwin's lips quirked. "I doubt it," he said dryly. "But… you're welcome to stay."

Maggie beamed and took a seat on the makeshift seats with Edwin. The match began, and they watched the entire thing together, with Maggie only jumping up and shouting obscenities on the occasion. Edwin, as it turned out, knew a lot about Quidditch, and when she reminded herself to calm down, she was able to sit on the seats with him and analyze every little detail.

It was – to Maggie's great surprise – a lot of fun. When it was over, and Slytherin had won, Edwin clapped and Maggie made a face. "PACK OF CHEATERS!" she yelled out of the opening, and Edwin rolled his eyes.

"They legitimately did not cheat this time," he told as they left.

" _This_ time," muttered Maggie. But when she looked at Edwin's face, subtle but cheerful, she felt her heart lift – and suddenly, Slytherin's win didn't annoy her so much.

* * *

That same night, Maggie thought back to her own most recent Quidditch match – the one against Hufflepuff. She remembered watching her friend struggle to breathe, and all the times she'd seen the exact same thing happen, and thought nothing of it.

Edwin's earlier words rang in her head again. He hadn't said anything like that to her in a while, but she still felt it warranted some thought. Why did she enjoy those things so much?

And why did she really want to become an Auror?

That night, it poured rain. Thunder rolled in the distance, and Maggie set out a blanket next to the open balcony doors. She sat just out of reach of the rain's watery spray, and she watched the dark night sky light up with the occasional distant bolts.

Edwin came out of his room and spotted her. After a moment, he placed his book on the shelf and moved over to her. "Storm watching?" he asked.

"Thinking," she said, before looking up at him with a wry smile. "Believe it or not." Edwin's eyes flickered over her face, and she gestured at the blanket she'd settled over the cold stone floor. "Sit with me."

Edwin hesitated, but he joined her on the floor. He seemed weak again, Maggie noted. Maybe the match had been a little too much excitement for him. He less sat on the floor, and more tumbled. When he was seated, Maggie drummed her fingers on her knees.

"I've been thinking about what you said," she told him as rain hit the balcony just near them. "When you told me I liked hurting people."

Edwin shifted to lean against the doorframe. He surprised her by saying, "I… do not think I know you well enough to make a judgment like that. I apologize. I was angry."

Maggie's lips quirked. "It's okay," she said. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm glad you said it. It made me wonder things…" She tilted her head at the storm. "I don't like hurting people. I know that for certain." Her brows furrowed. "But I think I do like… being strong. And I don't want people – anyone – to think I'm weak."

"Why not?" asked Edwin evenly.

Maggie shrugged. "I think I jus' – I want people to know they can't hurt me. That I'm not a helpless little girl anymore."

Edwin tilted his head. "Like you were during the war, you mean?"

Maggie bit her lip. She had not let herself think that far, but it was true and she knew it. "Yes," she said softly. "Like during the war."

Edwin nodded. "That makes sense," he told her.

"It does?" Maggie looked to him, feeling true concern well up in her heart. She had never talked about any of those feelings before.

"Of course," said Edwin, looking out at the rain. "You were a frightened Muggleborn child being hunted by the government. And now you are in a position to be truly powerful. It only makes sense that you would want to take advantage of it, to make sure you are never put in that position of vulnerability again."

"Right," whispered Maggie, astonished. She followed his gaze to the rain once more. "I was jus' a little kid last time. And it was horrible."

Edwin nodded slowly. "It was, yes."

Maggie looked over at him. "Your family must have been okay during the war, right? I mean… you're all wizards, aren't you?"

"We are pure-bloods, yes," Edwin said without any pride. "But that did not always protect us."

Maggie's brows furrowed, but for once, she sensed that she should not ask. So instead, she simply nodded. "At least it's over now," she said, even though she didn't really feel that way. "It's in the past."

Edwin's lips curled in another smile, but this one was not happy like the brilliant smile he'd shown her before. This expression was entirely without humor or joy.

"Yes," he said, eyes still on the rain. "It is in the past."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hereee we go.

* * *

As the days progressed, Maggie found herself more and more at ease with Edwin. He seemed a bit more relaxed, too; that did not mean he went out of his way to talk to her, but at least he didn't tell her to go away every time she popped up in front of him.

The more she paid attention though, the more concerned she became.

Maggie found herself remembering all the scars on his body, and she battled with herself over whether or not to bring it up. Ultimately, she decided against it; on the one hand, he might appreciate someone being worried for his well-being. On the other – and far more likely – hand, he would immediately dismiss her and never make eye-contact with her again, horrified that she'd even see all the markings on his body.

Edwin was very private, and that was fine. There was nothing wrong with wanting solitude, even though such a notion was weird to Maggie. But as she got to know him better, it was becoming increasingly clear that he did not keep to himself so much out of preference, but as a measure of defense.

Against what, though?

She remembered the rumors about his parents. Edwin had never mentioned them during their talks, although he had spoken once or twice about his younger brothers. So as November moved on, Maggie found herself strategizing. She had to be very careful. If Edwin sensed what she was doing, he would shut her out.

"Edwin," said Maggie one day as they both finished up their homework. "You didn't tell me a fact today."

Edwin didn't glance up from his Charms book. "What would you like to know?" he asked mildly.

Maggie smiled. She liked that his tone was softer with her now. She didn't hear him talk that way with anyone else.

"What do your parents do for a living?" she asked, watching him very carefully.

Edwin glanced up briefly before saying nonchalantly, "My father works for the Ministry in the Portkey Office. He's a manager. My mum stays at home."

"Oh," said Maggie, nodding. "That's neat, working with Portkeys." She continued to watch Edwin, but he didn't seem upset by her question, and he hadn't hesitated with his answer.

"I suppose," said Edwin, glancing up before putting his book aside. "I think he mainly just does paperwork, though. Seems boring to me, but he likes it."

Maggie folded her legs up on the couch. "And I guess your mum has her hands full with your brothers."

"Yes," said Edwin, putting a cap on his ink pot. "They're both loud and busy. You would like them." He smirked at her, and Maggie grinned.

"Prat," she said, and Edwin shrugged. Maggie paused, before venturing one last time, "so you're close with them…? Your parents?"

Edwin looked at her curiously, and Maggie fought carefully to keep her face even. "I suppose," he said. "Why?"

"I just never hear you talk about them," she lied smoothly, picking at a stray piece of string on her robes. "And anyway, sometimes I wonder about other people's parents. My Mum and Da' are really young, so it's easy for me to relate to them. But I know not everyone's parents are like that."

Edwin nodded slowly, seemingly accepting her explanation. He put his things away. "My parents are fine," he said, shrugging. Maggie huffed internally. She was glad it didn't seem like his parents were abusing him, but that also meant she was still without answers.

And she only grew more confused by the day. Edwin got sick very easily. Some days he was okay, but others he had trouble doing the most basic tasks, like opening a jar or reaching a high shelf. Maggie sometimes offered to help, but he would always wave her away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He almost always made it to class, but many days it looked like he only managed to breathe through sheer will power, like he had to counsel his lungs into going on for one more day.

For a week now, Maggie had not had any nightmares, and when she asked Edwin, he said he hadn't had any either. However, near the middle of the month, the shadow creature returned to Maggie's dreams.

But this time it was different.

Whereas before the shadow creature had been laced in anxiety or formed by terror, this time it felt menacing in a different way. Aggressive, but perhaps not … violent? It was hard to tell. Maggie could not see herself in this dream, but she could feel its presence all around her. Then, suddenly, she was in a dark room with heat surrounding her, pressing insistently against her lungs.

And then she felt a different type of pressure, an insistent urge that ran hot-white through her body. In the dream, Maggie did not recognize it, and she pushed back. The shadow creature was too strong, and it materialized in front of her with claws extended.

It did not touch her – not that she could see through her hazy dream fear – but she felt it anyway, pushing against the center of her chest and trailing lower. It skimmed her stomach, stoking a fire there. It wasn't painful, but there was a discomfort to it that ran parallel to another feeling, a curling fire deep in the pit of her stomach. The pressure went lower, and it became more insistent, more heated.

Maggie struggled against the feeling, but it grew more powerful. She felt like she was being twisted like a dishrag, but even as uncomfortable as it was, a strange voice in her head told her to simply give in. It would feel better, the voice said.

Maggie jerked awake, only to find she was digging her hips into the mattress, fingers clenched in her sheets. She stopped, her eyes wide. Shifting around, she pressed a piece of damp hair back from her face and looked all around her dark cool room. Her heart pounding, Maggie sat up in the bed, still squirming against the feeling. Now that she was awake, she knew exactly what it was.

Arousal.

Looking at her door, she dared to think about Edwin. Had that dream come from him, too…? The feelings still coursed through her, and she shifted under her sheets, fighting the urge to press her hand between her legs. She flopped back over into her bed, clenching her knees tight. It took a lot of effort, but she finally went back to sleep.

The next morning, as Maggie left to head to Potions, she saw Edwin leaving his own room. As soon as he saw her, he balked. Quickly, he came down the short steps to join her at the door. He cleared his throat.

"Did you, er – sleep okay last night?" he asked, not looking at her.

Maggie glanced over at him, feeling bashful herself. She knew it would absolutely mortify Edwin if she told him she'd seen the dream, so she shrugged as nonchalantly as she could.

"Yeah, I slept fine. What about you?"

Edwin nodded jerkily. "Yeah, it was – okay." They both went to Potions after that and did not talk about the dream.

* * *

Two nights later, the nightmare came back. But this time, there was no sweet torture, no insistent but erotic pressure.

This time, it was a massacre.

Maggie awoke from the dream so terrified, she immediately began crying. She trembled all night, arms wrapped around her torso, and she wished she was back in her dormitory in the Gryffindor tower.

All the next day, she tried to talk to Edwin. She had to know where these dreams were coming from, why he was having them. Unfortunately, Edwin was determined to ignore her, and he seemed to grow more tense with each passing hour. He managed to avoid her during all their classes together, and she could not even find him at lunch or dinner.

Finally, Maggie settled down in their common room to wait for him. It was a Friday, so she'd stay up all bloody night if she had to. She was getting her answers.

That afternoon, Edwin entered the room with quick, purposeful steps. He went up to his room without so much as a glance at Maggie, and she jumped up after him. "I'm not giving you a fact today," he told her flatly. He reached for the door, but Maggie shoved her own hand against it.

"I need to talk to you," she said firmly. "It's important."

"It can wait until Monday," said Edwin gruffly. He tugged on the door to go inside, using a surprising amount of strength. Maggie nearly fell over from the force of the movement , but Edwin ignored her, going into his room. Furious, Maggie ripped open the door before he had a chance to lock it and stomped in after him.

"No it bloody can't wait until Monday! You can stand here for five minutes and talk to me!"

Edwin whirled to face her, and something strange flashed in his eyes. For a split-second, Maggie thought he might actually attack her. He looked that hostile. She balked but did not leave. She wasn't afraid of Edwin. And not because he always looked like a strong gust of wind would knock him on his ass.

He wanted her to leave, so he was intent on scaring her. But it wouldn't work.

"What do you _want_?" growled Edwin. "Just tell me, and then tell leave!"

Maggie stared at him, her brows furrowed. What was making him act like this? Why did he suddenly have the strength to rip the door from her grip when he couldn't even hold his schoolbag yesterday?

"I want to know what that damn nightmare is about," she said at last.

Edwin's face paled, which was a tremendous feat, considering his natural shade was just short of alabaster. He hunched his shoulders and pulled away from her. "I don't know," he said flatly.

"You're lying," said Maggie heatedly. "That dream last night was worse than all the other ones before it. I – " she stopped, her eyes flickering. "I felt like I was getting… ripped apart."

To her surprise, Edwin looked absolutely appalled. His eyes took on a tremendous amount of concern, and she could see – for the first time ever – how sorry he looked. He quickly blinked and turned his face away.

"It was just a dream – "

"But you know what it is," she said, moving closer. "You said you've been having these nightmares since you were young. Why?"

Edwin heaved in a deep breath. "It's – it's nothing," he tried, but his voice cracked.

Maggie felt fear and concern twist together painfully through her heart. Swallowing, she stepped up to Edwin again. He flinched when she touched his arm, and then he pulled away. "Maybe I can help - " she started, but Edwin shook his head furiously.

"You can't. You just need to get out of here."

"Come on, Edwin! Why do you have to keep everything so bottled up? Why can't you just – "

"Because I can't!" he yelled at her, eyes blazing. Maggie froze, and then she looked away. Outside, the late afternoon night shifted between shades of yellow and orange. She closed her eyes for a moment and then re-opened them.

"Just... please," she murmured, feeling close to tears herself. "I won't tell anyone, just – tell me what this monster is." She touched his arm again, and this time she curled her fingers so he couldn't pull himself away. "Tell me who or what is making you have these nightmares. It must be someone hurting you. Is it?"

Edwin closed his eyes, and a tear slipped free.

Maggie took both of his arms in her hands. "Is it – is it someone at school?" Edwin said nothing, so she continued on desperately, "Is it a teacher? Or a student?" She paused before going on hesitantly, "is it your parents? Are they hurting you?"

"What?" asked Edwin weakly, looking genuinely surprised. "No, of – of course not."

"Then what is it, Edwin?" asked Maggie insistently. "Is it the same person who left you with all those scars?" Edwin's eyes widened, and he pulled away from her, shaking his head again. Maggie waved her arms.

"Just tell me! Please!"

Finally, Edwin let out the loudest growl she'd ever heard from him. He lashed out with both arms."For the love of Merlin," he shouted hoarsely, " _it's ME_!"

Maggie stared. "What?" she asked faintly.

That was when Edwin stomped across the floor, and without a word, he pressed his palm against Maggie's temple, leaned his head close, and closed his eyes.

Maggie's world began to spin, and just like that, she was inside a memory. The result was jarring, and before she could even process what was happening, she was looking at a dark office room. Her line of sight was very low; she was a child. She could not see herself, but she felt a tight grip on her shoulder. The cruel fingers clenched harder, and pain shot through her.

Just ahead, a skinny man with brown hair entered the dark office through the front door. He had his hat in his hand, and he looked very nervous. As soon as he entered, another figure appeared from behind a desk.

"Mister Prince…"

Chills shot down Maggie's spine.

The dark figure from the desk moved forward to reveal a young wizard with sharp grey eyes. Although she had never seen him in this form, Maggie knew exactly who he was. She had encountered him once, in the forest many years ago.

"Mister Black," greeted the wizard at the door, Mister Prince. His tone wavered, and he tucked his head.

"I am afraid," said Damien Black, "that your little mistake in the Portkey office has cost us at least a week's worth of work."

"I'm – I'm so sorry, Mister Black. It's just – there's been a lot of confusion over the international regulations as of late, and – "

"Excuses," cut in Damien Black sharply, "are the way of the old Ministry. This is the new and improved Ministry, Mister Prince, and we do not like delays…"

"I am so sorry," said Mister Prince. He had Edwin's same narrow face and stringy brown hair. His clothes were worn, and his hands could not stop fidgeting. "I will do better in the future – "

"Oh, I know," said Damien, smiling in that peculiar way of his. "Because today, you will learn a valuable lesson, Mister Prince, the sort of lesson our new Ministry lives on. For you see, we cannot tolerate mistakes… especially not mistakes of this nature. And so, as a result, you must be punished for your negligence and foolishness."

Mister Prince's eyes flickered with fear, but he nodded slowly, bowing his head to Damien as he awaited his punishment.

"Oh, no," said Damien with a chuckle. "I won't be cursing you, Mister Prince."

Mister Prince looked up hopefully.

"We will find a better way to ensure your accuracy in the workplace," said Damien, before shifting. "Halen? Bring him in."

Suddenly, the tiny body Maggie inhabited was shoved forward, the unrelenting grip on her phantom shoulder growing tighter. Mister Prince's expression took on a new level of horror.

"EDWIN!" he cried out, leaping forward, but two Regulators jumped in front of him and he was forced back. The little body Maggie was in cried out in fear, holding out his hands.

"Daddy!"

She caught a glimpse of herself in the reflective surface of a cabinet. Seven-year-old Edwin Prince looked terrified.

"Oh, please!" Mister Prince dropped to his knees, fingers clasped together. "Please, Mister Black! Do whatever you want to me – whatever you like, oh please – please just let my son go!"

"Da-a-a-ddy!" cried out Edwin again, struggling against the grip. He was sobbing now.

Damien Black clicked his tongue. "Unfortunately, I cannot do that," he said calmly. "For you see, we must have order. And there can be no order without rewarding those who deserve it… and punishing those who do not." He moved over to the small boy and touched his head, making Edwin jerk back in fear. He could only move so far, though. The large dark office looked like a cave to him. His pulse jumped in his throat and he felt pains in his little chest.

"But don't worry, Mister Prince," went on Damien Black, moving to stand in front of the pleading wizard again. "We won't kill him."

Mister Prince reached out for his son. "Mister Black – I will do _anything_ you want, please just – don't – "

"Halen," ordered Damien sharply. "Show Mister Prince the cost of his carelessness."

The Regulator Halen yanked Edwin back again, and before anyone else in the office could react, he shoved the little boy against the bars of a cage hidden in the dark corner of the large room. From the shadows of the cage, a pair of claws lurched forward between the bars and snatched Edwin roughly.

From the darkness, a pair of lupine jaws appeared between the bars and clamped down on Edwin's shoulder with a nauseating crunch.

Edwin let out a long shrill scream of pain, eyes wide with agony.

" _NO_!" shouted Mister Prince, but it was too late.

The memory began to fade. Suddenly, Maggie was jarred back into the present, standing in seventeen-year-old Edwin's room. She looked up, tears streaming down her face as he met her gaze squarely. His entire body trembled as he lowered his hand from her temple.

"You're a werewolf," Maggie murmured, understanding at last.

Edwin's eyes flickered, and he shifted his face away from hers, looking utterly ashamed. "Yes," he managed at last. "That is why I have the nightmares." He could not make himself meet her gaze again. "I am sorry you have to see them," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Maggie's lips parted in disbelief. The horror she'd felt in Edwin's body, the fear she'd encountered there, it all stuck with her still, clinging to her limbs and dragging them down. She looked up at Edwin, stricken silent for perhaps the first time in her life.

Her vision cleared a little, and she found herself looking at Edwin. He stood with his shoulders pulled forward and his eyes low, one shoulder catching the occasional tear as he fought to stifle them. He looked so deeply humiliated, so full of despair. It pierced Maggie anew.

In a flash, she was in front of him. "I am so sorry," she told him, before touching his arm. "Tell me how I can help."

Edwin's brows furrowed, and he looked up. "Help?" he asked, looking confused and scared. "Maggie, you – … why would you want to _help_?"

Maggie gaped at him. "Well, what else am I going to do? Leave you to deal with this on your own?" She sucked in a deep breath. "Edwin, no! Just tell me what I need to do!"

Edwin stared at her, features etched with surprise. Maggie reached forward and took his hand in hers, and Edwin seemed so shocked by this, she thought he might actually choke. His eyes filled with tears again, and he trembled. Maggie squeezed his fingers in hers and stepped forward.

"I know I can't heal it, obviously, but… just give me some way to make it better for you."

Edwin stared at her hand in his.

"What?" she asked when he didn't say anything. She was desperate for some kind of action, something physical she could do to make all of this better. But Edwin was just staring at her hand in his. His fingers curled and flexed, but he didn't pull away. "Edwin," said Maggie softly. "What is it?"

Edwin looked up at her, his eyes shining.

"When I first got bitten and went to the hospital," he said very softly, "there were staff who refused to come into my room. They left my food out in the hallway, and my parents had to bring it in. The others wouldn't come near me."

Maggie's lips parted in disbelief. "Really? But why…?"

Edwin swallowed. "A lot of people believe… that lycanthropy can be transferred that way. That even a touch or a handshake… can infect someone."

Maggie bit her lip. "But thas' not true… only a bite while transformed can infect someone with lycanthropy. It's the _only_ way."

Edwin's gaze dropped. "Other people believe differently," he murmured.

At last, Maggie understood. When she looked down at their joined hands, she saw nothing more than a comforting gesture. What Edwin saw was the first person outside of his family willing to touch him after learning the truth of his condition.

"Other people," said Maggie firmly, even as she fought off the tremor in her voice, "are ignorant, and all that talk of transferring lycanthropy through touch is just bloody stigma. It's stupid vile rumor. You know that."

Edwin shuddered, more tears slipping down his cheek.

"Oh, Edwin." Maggie let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Edwin jerked, his hands lifted in the air. Maggie held tight to him though, determined to show him that it was okay for him to embrace someone, to hold their hand. Edwin did not relax into the embrace. He remained stock still and trembling, and eventually, Maggie pulled back enough to look at him.

"You have to go," murmured Edwin. "Tonight is the full moon, and Slughorn will be here soon to ensure that I'm locked up."

Maggie followed his gaze to the door, and she could see now that it had several reinforced locks on it. She looked back at Edwin, her brows furrowed. "But don't you take the Wolfsbane Potion?" she asked. "That's what helps you keep your mind, right?"

Edwin nodded, stepping away from her. "I do, but I still have to transform. And it's better for everyone if I'm locked in here. Just in case."

Maggie looked around with teary eyes. She didn't want to leave him. "Maybe I should keep you company – "

"No," he said firmly, and Maggie frowned.

"I jus' – I don't want you to be alone," she said in a small voice.

Edwin looked away from her, his thin body looking particularly frail in that moment. "I'm used to it. Just go. I don't want you to see anything."

Maggie opened her mouth to protest, but Edwin gave her a sharp look, and she sighed, her shoulders sinking low. "Okay," she murmured. "I understand." Wiping at the last of her tears, Maggie turned and headed to his door.

Before she could get to it, however, the door slammed shut of its own accord.

Edwin looked up and came to stand next to her. "Maggie, what did you do? I told you to leave!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Well, I sure as hell didn't." Edwin moved over and pulled on the door. It did not budge. He tried again, yanking with all his might. "What is going on?" he asked with increasing panic. Maggie hurried over and helped him pull, but to no avail. The door was firmly shut and locked.

Maggie waved her arms. "I don't have my wand with me!"

"I do." Edwin snatched up his wand and pointed it at the door. " _Alohomora_." Nothing. He scowled. " _Finite Incantatum_." Still nothing. "Damn it!" swore Edwin.

"Can we blast it down like I did before?" asked Maggie, more than a little alarmed. She glanced out of the window. The sun was rather low in the sky. Sunset couldn't be more than fifteen minutes away.

"I reinforced the locks after you did that," said Edwin with a scowl. Still, he tried to knock the door down. It did not work. "What is bloody happening?" he exclaimed in frustration.

That was when the pair heard a high-pitched giggle, and they turned to see a malevolent figure floating in the corner of the room, close to the ceiling. Maggie's eyes widened.

"Peeves," she said, holding up both of her hands. "Come on now, this isn't funny – "

"Oh, but it is," said Peeves, looking spectacularly delighted. "Little Red Riding Hood, caught in here with the Big Bad Wolf! What fun!" He clapped his hands together. Edwin stared at him, and then his eyes flickered to his dresser. Maggie wasn't sure what he was going for, but Peeves seemed to know. They both moved at the same moment, but Peeves was faster.

"Nopety-nope, little wolfy!" squealed Peeves maliciously as he yanked the potion bottle from the bedside drawer. Edwin tried desperately to grab it, but Peeves held it out of his reach.

"Bloody hell, Edwin," said Maggie, horrified. "Is that your Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Yes," hissed Edwin, his fingers frozen in claw-like motions at his sides. He stepped up to Peeves. "Peeves, you must give me that. You don't want to see anyone get really hurt, do you?"

"Mm, that depends," said Peeves. "Is it a Tuesday?"

"No, it's not a bloody Tuesday!"

"Oh," said Peeves. "That's a pity. I'm a lot nicer on Tuesdays. But since today isn't a Tuesday, I guess I'll have to just watch while you tear our little Head Girl into teeny tiny pieces."

"PLEASE, PEEVES!" cried out Edwin desperately. He looked near hysterical now. "Please, just give it to me! I will do whatever you want!"

Peeves eyed Edwin, looking thoughtful. Then he shrugged. "Fine, you can have it back," he said, before flicking his wrist. The window opened suddenly. "If you can catch it!" finished Peeves with a cackle.

The Wolfsbane Potion flew out of the high window and tumbled out of sight.

"NO!" Edwin ran to the window, gripping the ledge desperately. Peeves zoomed off, laughing madly as he did so.

"Have a good night, you two! It might be your last!"

Maggie stayed where she was, frozen with fear. "Er – Edwin?" she squeaked, and when he turned back to look at her, his expression was one of pure fear. "What's going to happen if I don't get out of here and you transform?" she asked.

"I'll kill you in an instant," Edwin told her. He reached up, gripping his hair as he paced. The sun continued its slow descent. "Bloody fuck!"

Maggie turned and looked at the door. "Maybe Slughorn will get here in time – "

"We can't rely on that," Edwin said, hurrying to her and grabbing her arm. "You have to go out of the window – "

"Edwin, what the hell?" exclaimed Maggie. She peeked outside and saw a tiny ledge, no more than two inches wide. "How am I supposed to cross on that? We're in the tallest tower!"

"You have to try!" Edwin told her frantically. "Anything is better than staying in here with me if I don't have that potion! I will tear you to shreds, Maggie! You HAVE to go!"

Maggie peered out of the window, trying not to look as scared as she felt. She looked back at Edwin, who was more frightened than she'd ever seen him.

"Edwin," she said tearfully, "if I go and you don't have the Wolfsbane Potion, you'll either hurt yourself or you'll escape from here through the window."

"Then you'll just have to go and find McGonagall," he told her firmly. He pushed her in the direction of the window. "You tell them – Maggie, listen to me – you tell them that if I try to escape, they have to use whatever means necessary to keep me back. Do you understand? You tell them to – to bloody kill me if they have to – "

"Edwin!"

"Now go!" he shouted at her, and Maggie turned with a whimper and jumped on the windowsill. Heaving in a deep breath, she turned and shifted out of the window, putting her shoes on the very thin ledge. If she crossed it all the way, she would end up on the balcony outside of their common room. It wasn't that far, but they were very high.

And she didn't have a wand.

Maggie gripped the crumbling stone wall and looked over her shoulder at the horizon. The round orange sun now touched the deep valleys beyond the grounds of Hogwarts. Very soon, it would disappear entirely. Maggie clenched her eyes closed for a moment before she re-opened them and began to move in the direction of the balcony.

That was when she spotted something – a glistening of sunlight, reflected off glass. Her eyes widened.

The Wolfsbane Potion. It was visible, but out of reach, caught in the corner of an angular roof corner. Maggie's heart sped up, and she jerked back in front of the window. "Edwin! I see the potion! It didn't shatter!"

Edwin, who was pacing his room, looked up. "What? Maggie, no! Don't go for it! You won't have enough time! You could fall!"

Maggie met his gaze. Edwin saw the decision in the reflection of her eyes, and he panicked, rushing forward. He wasn't fast enough, and Maggie turned and jumped off the ledge to land on a lower wall.

"MAGGIE, NO!" shouted Edwin's voice from above.

Maggie's shoes hit the shingles of the lower roof, and she slid for a few feet before coming to a stop against a railing. "Bloody hell," she groaned, trying her best not to look down. She wished desperately she had her broom. Her eyes turned up to see the Wolfsbane Potion waiting for her.

With renewed determination, Maggie pushed herself up over the roof's harsh angle and up further. She grasped onto old wrought-iron railings and heaved herself upwards. The sun moved ever closer to the darkness. She could feel its heat slowly drawing away from her.

It was bitterly cold outside, and Maggie's fingers felt numb. It was hard to grasp the tiles, and even harder to get over the many awnings and high peaked rooftops. Still, she gritted her teeth and yanked herself up, over and over again.

Until at last, she wrapped her fingers around the bottle. "Yes!" Maggie exclaimed breathlessly. She put the leather strap around the handle between her teeth, and then she turned, shifting back towards Edwin's room. Her feet slipped and she crashed to one knee, barely keeping her grip.

 _I'm coming, Edwin_ , she thought desperately. Behind her, the sky grew darker.

When she got close to his window, she could hear shouting and knocking from within the room. She knew it must be Slughorn on the other side of the door, trying to get in. Then another sound joined the din. It was Edwin, crying out in pain.

"HANG ON!" called out Maggie, at last gripping his windowsill. With one last heave, she pulled herself up and into his room, falling to her side for a moment as she sucked in greedy lungfuls of air. Suddenly, she heard Edwin drop to all fours, and the choked noises he made blended into a single long agonized shout.

"I've got it, I've got it!" Maggie called to him, leaping to her feet and uncorking the potion.

"Get – out – " rasped Edwin, even as he gripped the floor and cried out in pain. Maggie froze for a split-second, but then she shook her head and yanked Edwin's jaw up, opening his mouth.

"Drink the damn potion!" ordered Maggie desperately. She poured it in his mouth, and Edwin gulped it down even as blue liquid spilled from his lips and out onto the floor. Most of it went down, and Maggie finally dropped the bottle and scrambled away.

All at once, the physical transformation began to take place. Edwin lurched forward with a scream, his eyes clenched closed as his shoulders shifted under his robes. His fingers grew longer, sharper, and darker. His mouth opened in an agonized shout and she saw his teeth sharpen into fangs, growing larger in an instant.

His bones cracked loudly, sending a wave of painful snaps and pops through the air. Maggie fell onto back and then hurried to the corner of the room, pressing her back against the stone as she watched, mouth open. Edwin cried out against the floor, falling to his elbows even as they jolted, breaking and re-forming over and over again. His spine grew and his body suddenly engorged, ripping through his robes to become three times the size of his normal self.

Just then, Edwin's face began to change shape. His mouth became longer, forming a snout, and his skin disappeared behind a wave of dark black hair, course and unkempt. His cry of pain turned into a howl, and suddenly Maggie understood why his room was soundproof.

It wasn't so he couldn't hear her. It was so she couldn't hear him.

In a matter of seconds, the room was awash in the cool colors of night. The sun had completely faded, and no fire had been lit. Silence came at last, with only the heaving feral breathing of a massive werewolf filling the empty space.

Maggie stared, her lips parted in horror. She had never seen anything like that in her life. The werewolf was so much bigger than she'd expected, with jaws large enough to take off her head and claws to match. She swallowed a squeak, only vaguely registering that Slughorn was still beating down the door.

Had the potion worked? Did she get it to him on time?

Maggie blinked away fresh tears. "E – Edwin?" she whispered.

The werewolf looked up slowly, still panting with exertion. Maggie watched as it locked eyes with her, and for one terrible moment, she could only think of how much she did not want to die.

The werewolf studied her. And then – after what felt like the longest moment of Maggie's life – it huffed and fell to the floor, looking exhausted.

Maggie dared to let out a breath. Rising from her spot on trembling knees, Maggie moved just a little closer. The werewolf's eyes flickered up to hers again, and what she saw there was unquestionably, unequivocally Edwin Prince.

She let out a breath of relief. "Oh, Edwin… Merlin, are you alright?"

The werewolf kept its head on the floor, looking very much like the largest and most frightening dog she'd ever seen. It gave only a short nod in response to her question. Then it looked away from her, and she recognized the shame from earlier.

She couldn't believe it. She was looking at Edwin Prince as a werewolf.

The door blasted open, and Maggie's eyes widened. McGonagall and Slughorn were both there, wands raised right at Edwin, who jumped to his feet.

"NO!" Maggie jumped in front of Edwin, holding out her arms. "No, he got the potion! He's okay! Don't hurt him!"

"Miss Malfoy!" exclaimed McGonagall in alarm, reaching forward and pulling her away from Edwin. "Are you alright? Were you bitten?"

"No, no – "

"Are you sure? Were you scratched?" asked Slughorn hurriedly.

"I'm fine!" Maggie told them both vehemently, looking over her shoulder at Edwin. To her despair, he was slinking away on all fours, head very low. He came to a spot on the other side of his bed and sat on his haunches in the shadows. "I'm okay, really. He didn't do anything. He got his potion."

"Good lord," exhaled Slughorn in relief. "Peeves came to us, gloating about what he'd done, and – we feared the worst!" At last, he looked to Edwin. Maggie noticed Slughorn kept very far, near the door. "Alright there, Mister Prince?"

Edwin's large head gave only a short nod.

McGonagall shook her head. "Well, thank Merlin you were unharmed." She paused before adding, "both of you."

Maggie shuffled awkwardly, desperately wishing McGonagall and Slughorn would just leave. She could read the humiliation in Edwin's posture. He did not like so many people being in the room with him while he was like this. And Slughorn seemed he could do nothing but stare fearfully. It was fairly obvious that he had never been around for an actual transformation before.

"Alright, Miss Malfoy," said McGonagall curtly. "It's time to go to your room – "

"But Edwin – "

" _Now_ , Miss Malfoy."

Maggie dropped her hands and looked back at Edwin, who had his head tucked. If he could have fit himself under his bed, he likely would have. He looked miserable. With a sigh, Maggie nodded and left the room with a great deal of reluctance. McGonagall and Slughorn stayed behind for only a few minutes. Then they left, too, locking the door behind them with both manual locks and magical seals. Maggie watched dully from her own doorway. No way she was getting past those.

But…

Maggie's eyes sharpened. Turning back to her room, she packed some things in her knapsack and slung it around her shoulders. Then she went out onto the balcony outside of their common room, and she shifted, turning to grasp the rocky wall and plant her feet on the narrow ledge she'd planned to escape on earlier. With a determined huff, she slipped out and edged along, bit by bit.

She was _not_ leaving Edwin in there alone.

The trip was not a fun one, and Maggie felt her entire body break out in a sweat despite the cold. At last, she came to Edwin's window and leaned around. It had been closed, but she could open it from where she was. She peered inside first though, to see what Edwin was doing.

Inside the room, Edwin was on the floor next to his bed. He had his front legs – or arms? – folded in front of him, and his head and snout rested on top of them. Maggie took a moment to look at him. She had seen sketches of werewolves in their textbooks, but somehow, they did not do any justice to what she saw in front of her.

It really was one of the most remarkable things she had ever seen. Maggie hesitated, and then she knocked lightly on the window. Edwin's head jerked up, and when he saw her, Maggie waved.

It was hard to read his expression in this form, but he turned his head away from her, shaking it. Maggie opened the window anyway and dropped in, shifting her knapsack on her shoulders. She closed the window behind her.

"Hi," she said softly. "I'm – I'm sorry, I know – I'm probably the last person you want to see right now – "

Edwin grunted in displeasure.

Maggie's lips quirked. _Still articulate, I see_ , she thought but wisely did not say. "Look, I jus'… I thought maybe – it might help you to pass the time if someone else was here." She pulled off her bag and tugged out some books. "Look, I brought my Potions book, and Transfiguration, too. I thought we could – "

Edwin stood up on all fours, and the look he gave her was not friendly. It was hard not to be at least a little afraid. Even now, he was nearly eye-level with Maggie, so large he was in his lupine form. Why couldn't he be short and skinny as a werewolf, too? That would have helped matters.

Maggie did not waver. "You always complain about having to miss class, and I know you don't like getting behind in your studying – "

Edwin growled at her. Maggie froze, her eyes wide. She could not help it. She was so, so very afraid, and Edwin was unrelenting, advancing on slowly with his teeth bared. Maggie held tightly onto her Potions book, but near her other hand, her wand sat under her robes.

Edwin jerked his head towards the window. He wanted her to leave.

Maggie stayed where she was, even as she trembled. She could not ever remember being as afraid as she'd been in the last few hours. Edwin's growls grew louder, and he came closer and closer to her, strange eyes focused directly on her.

Finally, Maggie tossed down her Potions book and stomped her foot. "No, god damn it! Stop growling at me!" she snapped, and Edwin stopped, tilting his big shaggy head at her in surprise. Maggie pointed a finger at him. "I'm not afraid of you, Edwin! You aren't going to hurt me! You're just being a grumpy old man, like always! Well, guess what? You may be a big scary – " she waved her hand wildly, " – wolf with big teeth, but you know damn well I'm more stubborn than sensible, so – just give it up, already!"

Edwin stopped right where he was, and – looking almost adorably perplexed – he sat back on his haunches and stared at her. Maggie huffed, folding her arms. "I understand why you don't want anyone to see you right now, but I – I just hate the thought of you being alone," she told him, sniffling again. "And there's nothing I can – I can do to make it better for you, except maybe to show you that – that I want to be your friend. Because I do."

Edwin watched her for a long moment. His head ducked low as he thought, and then he huffed again, getting up and walking on all fours to the other side of the room. He nodded his head towards the fireplace, which neither of the teachers had bothered to light for him.

Maggie blinked, and then she dried her tears. Swallowing the last of her hiccups, she came over to the fire and lit it with her wand. In just a few minutes, the fire was blazing nicely, and the room was far more comfortable. Maggie felt herself relax some. When she stood up from the fire and turned, she saw Edwin was stretched out in front of the hearth, enjoying the warmth. She smiled fully. Edwin wouldn't like it if she compared him to a dog, but that was exactly what he looked like – a lazy bloodhound relaxing after a day of running around the woods, content on a nice soft rug. Edwin spotted her smiling at him and shifted away, putting his head on his arms and avoiding her eyes. Maggie made a face at him and reached for some blankets, pulling them down to the floor and then settling in front of the warmth of the fire.

"Okay, what first? We've got a Potions exam on Monday, and the Transfiguration one is on Wednesday. But personally, I feel like the Transfiguration exam will be more difficult, so maybe we should study that one instead. What do you think?" Maggie held up both textbooks.

Edwin listened, and after a long moment of hesitation, he extended one large, claw-tipped finger and touched the Transfiguration book.

"Good choice," said Maggie, putting the Potions book aside. "Where's your – Oh, here it is. Can you hold a book?" Edwin nodded, picking up the book. Unfortunately, a Quill was a little too small for his large hands, so he could not write. Maggie stretched out on her stomach right next to him, shifting their two books in the direction of the fire so they could use most of the light.

So while Edwin looked over their chapters, Maggie jotted down some ideas and wrote notes in both of their books. It must have looked incredibly odd, the two of them studying together, but after about ten minutes, Maggie found she didn't think anything of it. It was kind of nice having a big werewolf right next to her. He put off a lot of heat, and so even though the night was freezing, Maggie was nice and cozy where she was.

Edwin kept from touching her, and whenever he moved his claws, he was very careful to keep them far from her. They looked as sharp as eagle talons, and Maggie sort-of wished she could touch one. But that would likely send Edwin into a panic, so she didn't try. As she looked at her book, her mind wandered back to Slughorn and McGonagall.

Slughorn had been entirely unable to hide his fear. McGonagall was more practical, but she, too, had been first and foremost concerned for Maggie. That bothered her. They should be concerned for Edwin, too. He was the one who'd had his body broken up in a million pieces and then put back together again against his will. It had looked so very painful.

Maggie went to turn a page, lost in thought, but Edwin grunted at her and she stopped, smiling. "Oh, sorry." She shifted the book in his direction and pointed to the section she'd underlined. "I'm almost positive this one will be on the exam. Don't you think?"

Edwin nodded, shifting in his spot. Something hit the back of Maggie's outstretched legs, and she looked up curiously. It was his tail. Maggie's eyes flickered back to Edwin's face, amused. He did not even seem to know it was thumping her. She thought about poking him, but she was afraid that would alarm him.

"Er, Edwin?"

He glanced up, and Maggie pointed. Edwin's large head turned back, and when he saw his tufted tail thwapping her on the legs, he jerked it back and tucked his head again _. Poor Edwin_ , thought Maggie with an internal giggle. She felt bad that he was embarrassed, but it was hard not to be amused at the idea of an out-of-control tail.

"It's okay, really," she said easily, giving him a smile. "It was just kind of distracting. You know how I am. Doesn't take much."

Edwin shifted a little further away from her, and eventually he folded his short tail under himself so he was sitting on it. Maggie went back to studying. After a little while, she reached into her knapsack and pulled out some muffins. "Want one?" she asked. Edwin shook his head, and Maggie ate a muffin while she changed over to Potions.

"I really don't get this whole – Greudian Theory, do you?" she asked, munching.

Edwin hesitated, and then he shifted closer, using his claw to turn a few pages and point to a passage. "Yeah, I know," said Maggie. "But that sounds like the exact same thing as Mencher's Theory to me."

Edwin huffed, and Maggie made a face at him. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not slow, okay? Show me the difference if there is one." She shoved the rest of the muffin her mouth, and Edwin tilted his head as he thought. Then he shook his head and made a circular motion.

"What?" asked Maggie, before understanding. "Oh, tomorrow?"

Edwin nodded.

"Okay, fine. Explain it to me tomorrow."

Pretty soon, Maggie was stretched on her side, struggling to finish reading the Potions chapter again. She had been concentrating for a while, and when she looked over to Edwin, she saw that he was asleep. Maggie slowly closed her book, still reclined on her side right next to him.

Looking at a real werewolf up-close was so interesting. She couldn't help but stare. She did keep her hands to herself this time though. He looked so serene, breathing softly as he kept his head on his front legs. Maggie wished he'd fallen asleep on the bed, but there was nothing she could do to help him with that. No way was she picking him up like this.

So Maggie reached for a blanket and tugged it up over him, letting it settle over his large furry body. And then after that, she pulled up another one for herself and continued to study until her eyes shut of their own accord.

* * *

The next morning, Maggie received a rude awakening.

It was Edwin, howling violently as his body lurched right next to her. Maggie's eyes shot open, and she scrambled back again, knocking over their books. It was sunrise, and they were both still on the floor. As the sun continued to climb, Edwin's lupine body shook and trembled. The violent popping and cracking of bones sounded again, and Edwin's fang-filled jaws spread open in a pain-filled yowl. Maggie's jaw dropped as she watched Edwin's human features reappear, first near his face and then in his limbs.

It was around the time that his howl disappeared and his own voice took its place that Maggie realized he was completely naked.

The blanket she'd put over him was still there, thankfully, but as Edwin lurched and cried out on all fours, she saw it was slipping back. Edwin's screams filled the room, his fingers clenched on the floor, and then finally – finally, he was human again, heaving in deep breaths, his muscles shaking.

He did not even seem to know Maggie was there. Panting, Edwin dropped to the floor weakly, turning onto his back as he swallowed, body slick with sweat. The blanket Maggie had put over him was still there, but it had fallen very, very low on his front. The 'v' of his hips was completely visible, and the blanket only _just_ barely covered his groin. Everything else was entirely visible.

And Maggie stared, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. She couldn't help it. She looked, her eyes traveling all the way down his bare, scarred torso to his stomach and pelvis.

Finally, Edwin looked over and noticed her. "BLOODY HELL, MAGGIE!" he yelped, yanking up the blanket to cover himself.

Maggie finally snapped out of her trance, and she jumped up, clapping both hands over her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, flushed red. "I – I didn't know you'd be naked!"

"What the hell did you think I'd be wearing?" he groaned irritably. "A bloody loincloth?"

Maggie flailed, and she heard Edwin behind her, struggling to stand up. She heard a crash, and she turned. "Do you need help – "

"No, damn it! Keep your eyes closed!"

Maggie turned away again and immediately covered her eyes once more. She could hear Edwin fumbling about, and she knew he'd made it the few feet to his bed. After a few minutes – and another crash or two – he grumbled that she could turn around again.

Maggie turned to see Edwin fall over onto his bed, looking exhausted. He was wearing pajama pants now, and he seemed to be looking for a shirt, but his arms were so weak he could barely lift them, so he just pushed himself under the covers and tugged them all the way up to his chin.

Maggie bit her lip. "Sorry, I – I didn't mean to stare."

Edwin turned his head to glare at her. "Yes, well, you did – so you can go now."

Maggie hesitated, and then she slowly began to gather up her books. Once they were tucked away in her knapsack, she set the bag aside and faced him again. "Are you sure I can't get you some water or something – "

"No," he said flatly. At Maggie's crestfallen expression, he went on a bit more gently, "McGonagall will be here soon. She always brings me breakfast."

Maggie managed a small smile. "Thas' good." She still paused. "Do you… feel okay?" she asked. "That looked – really, really painful."

Edwin blinked at her. "Yes," he murmured. "It is. But I've been dealing with it for a long time. I'm fine."

Maggie sighed and nodded. "Okay, well… I'll leave you to rest then." She picked up her bag and moved back to the window, but when she opened it up, something made her stop. "Er, Edwin?"

"For the love of Merlin," he snapped. " _What_?"

That was when he spotted it, too. "Er," said Maggie. "It snowed last night." The entire window was caked in soft white powdery snow. There was no way she was using that tiny ledge right now. Edwin groaned, falling back against his bed.

"You are so determined to make my life harder," he muttered.

"Hey!" Maggie whirled to face him. "I'm trying to help!" She put her hands on her hips. "And I don't control the bloody weather, okay?" She made a face. "Maybe if I can clear it – " she stopped, her mind picking up someone entering the tower. "Cocks!" she exclaimed. "McGonagall is here!"

Edwin's eyes widened. "Hurry up, hide!"

" _Where_?"

"I don't know! Just hide!"

Maggie looked up as the locks on the door began to pull back, and she did the only thing she could think of. She dropped to her stomach and rolled under Edwin's bed.

McGonagall entered half-a-second later, and Maggie winced.

"Good morning, Mister Prince," came McGonagall's voice, and Edwin cleared his throat before responding in the same. McGonagall moved over and put the food tray next to his bed.

"Thank you, Headmistress."

"You are welcome," said McGonagall. She paused and looked over Edwin. "I am very sorry for the trouble Peeves caused you last night. It is a wonder we do not have more catastrophes here, given his nature."

Edwin pushed himself up as far as he could in his bed, even though he still slumped. He kept the blanket pulled high to cover his torso. "It's not Peeves's fault I'm here," he said lowly. Maggie frowned under the bed. No matter what, Edwin would always blame himself. That hurt her heart.

McGonagall paused, and after a moment, she looked at Edwin and asked if she could take a seat. When Edwin told her yes, she pulled up a chair right next to the bed and observed him.

"Mister Prince, do you know why I elected you as Head Boy?"

Edwin blinked at her. "Honestly, Headmistress," he said quietly, "I haven't any idea."

McGonagall smiled gently. "Many years ago, when I was still Head of Gryffindor house, I was asked to put up my yearly nominations for Head Boy and Head Girl, as always. That year, my choice for Head Girl was clear… but the choice for Head Boy was – different. I had two outstanding young wizards in my class of Gryffindors, and I knew they would both do a remarkable job." She paused. "Their names were… James Potter … and Remus Lupin."

Maggie's brows furrowed.

"James Potter," went on McGonagall, "was a highly talented wizard with a breadth of leadership skills. He was powerful, determined, and brave. However, he'd let such talent go to his head, and many of his younger years were spent doing the most foolish and wasteful things. Fortunately, by his seventh year, he had improved his character a great, great deal – and I was very proud of all the progress he'd made."

Edwin listened attentively, as did Maggie from her hiding spot.

"Remus Lupin, on the other hand," continued McGonagall, "was brilliant, kind, and hard-working from the very start. He was known throughout the school for his willingness to help others, and there was not a teacher on the staff who did not enjoy having him in their classroom. He was, in every way, the gentlest Gryffindor you would ever meet – brave, but sensible. He also received top marks all his years at school, and I knew he would take the position of Head Boy very seriously."

Maggie bit her lip. She knew where McGonagall was going with this, but Edwin would not.

"But," went on McGonagall after a heavy pause, "Remus Lupin had lycanthropy."

Edwin's eyes widened.

"In fact," McGonagall told him, "Mister Lupin's case was the main reason we were so willing to accept you here. For you see, we learned how to help you by taking care of him, so many years ago. This was in the days before the Wolfsbane Potion, unfortunately, so we had to take Mister Lupin out to the Shrieking Shack each month. It was very hard on him, but he maintained his positive demeanor and outstanding work each year." McGonagall sighed, a noise Maggie had rarely heard from her.

"And yet, despite all his perseverance – despite all the effort he'd put forth – I did not nominate him for Head Boy. I nominated James Potter, instead," admitted McGonagall. "Even though I knew Remus Lupin deserved it more, I was afraid of his condition. I feared he would not be able to complete his duties. And I feared that putting him in a tower with the Head Girl would endanger her even more."

Edwin lowered his eyes.

"So, I put forth James Potter and Lily Evans, and Professor Dumbledore chose my two Gryffindors to be Head Boy and Head Girl. Later on, the two were married, and Lily eventually gave birth… to Harry James Potter."

Edwin stared, his lips parted. That was a name he knew. After a moment, he sat back further against his bed, his shoulders sagging. "I suppose you made the right choice then," he murmured dully.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "The right choice made for the wrong reasons," she said, "is the worst sort of deception, Mister Prince. For it is the lie we tell ourselves."

She folded her hands in her lap. "For many years, I thought over my decision, wondering what might have happened if I'd chosen differently. So last year, when Professor Slughorn was wise enough to put you forth as his Slytherin nomination for Head Boy, I told myself that I would evaluate you based on _merit_ , Mister Prince, not on your health."

Edwin gave her a bitter smile. Maggie could hear it in his voice. "That still doesn't explain why you chose me, Headmistress," he said. "I have nothing to offer you as Head Boy."

"On the contrary, Mister Prince," said McGonagall. "You are, in many ways, what I hope for all Slytherins to emulate."

Edwin's brows furrowed.

"You are clever," McGonagall told him, "but you are not arrogant. You are cunning, but you are not cruel. And you are ambitious – but not for greed or power. You are ambitious for change, Mister Prince. And that is something our world will always need. Change is necessary to move forward, to improve. And you are the type of person who sees it first, and is willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen. That is an impressive trait in a young wizard." She looked over him. "But perhaps what I admire most about you is your self-discipline. It would have been so easy for you to give up. You could have simply succumbed to self-pity and despair… but instead, you have risen to the top of your class. That is worthy of recognition, Mister Prince." She paused, before going on somewhat wryly, "And something I am hoping you can pass on to your fellow Head Girl."

Edwin's lips quirked, this time at real amusement. Maggie huffed under the bed.

"Your Head Girl, Miss Malfoy, has tremendous skills in many areas, and she knows how to be an effective leader. Still, I think there is much she can learn about … decision-making… from you, Mister Prince. Just as you can learn things from her as well."

McGonagall stood up. "Isn't that right, Miss Malfoy?"

Edwin buried his face in his hands, and Maggie twisted her lips before crawling out from under the bed. She was now quite filthy. McGonagall observed her with nothing even close to surprise.

Maggie shifted on her feet. "I, er – I didn't know he'd be naked."

"Go to your room, Miss Malfoy."

"Yes, Headmistress."

Maggie turned and hurried out, grabbing up her knapsack as she did. McGonagall looked back at Edwin. "Bless you, Mister Prince," she said dryly.

And then she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So excited about the responses from last chapter! I love writing this whole universe. I start my new job at the university next week, so these updates will be a lot slower – but don't lose hope! They will get here!

* * *

Edwin slept all the next day, which was a Saturday, so Maggie spent that time musing. After a little while, she turned to her desk and sat down to write a letter. It was short and to the point.

 _Athena_ ,

 _Send me your best book on werewolves. This is important! Thanks._

 _Love,_

 _Maggie_

Just a few hours later, she got a reply and no book. She opened the letter.

 _Maggie,_

" _Best" is a matter of opinion. You're going to need to be more specific._

 _Love,_

 _Athena_

Maggie glared at the wall. Teeth gritted, she sat down and penned another quick letter.

 _Athena,_

 _For the love of bloody Merlin's twisted knickers, just send me the most comprehensive, up-to-date, unbiased book on werewolves you have. Not any of that drivel put out by the Ministry._

 _Love,_

 _Maggie_

Before evening fell, Maggie received a package and another letter.

 _Well, all you had to do was say so. Be careful with it. This is one of my favorites._

 _Love,_

 _Athena_

Satisfied at last, Maggie opened up the package to see a thick tome with dark leather that felt way too much like skin. The tufts of hair sticking out of some parts probably added to that impression. This was one of Athena's favorites? Merlin's beard, that girl was something.

The book was titled _Creatures of Shadow: Magical Society's Forgotten._ It was only five years old, which suited Maggie nicely. She was glad there seemed to be additional werewolf research going on. As she flipped through the index, she found much more than she'd expected.

There was the history of lycanthropy, from its first diagnosed case way back in the 13th century to its development into Muggle and Magical lore. There were also several chapters going into detail about the medical issues associated with it, and further than that, a detailed analysis of the magical stigma tied to the disease.

Maggie first flipped to the medical section. She wanted to be sure of something.

Author Arsenius Jigger – who Maggie remembered also penned their current Defense Against the Dark Arts books – wrote the text she was reading, and as Maggie read on, she found what she was looking for:

… _Lycanthropy is a term often used to describe werewolves, but is in fact inaccurate, as it actually refers to the mental disease of fantasizing being a wolf. This is a mental disorder and not actually a condition which triggers transformations, which is why the current medical community is leaning towards the term "werewolfry" when referring to the condition of being a werewolf._

 _To become a werewolf, it is essential that the victim be bitten by a werewolf in its wolfish form. When the werewolf's saliva mingles with the victim's blood, contamination will occur. The infected person will then either die of their wounds or – if the wound is sealed with dittany and silver – may go on to live, albeit with the condition of werewolfry. Many Muggles do not survive the initial attack or subsequent transformation, and as a result, the vast majority of werewolves are in fact magical citizens._

 _Despite popular sentiment, the condition of werewolfry cannot be transferred by a werewolf in human form. However, any cuts or other injuries inflicted by a werewolf – either in human or wolfish form – will scar the victim, and no magical healing has been known to fix it. This includes any wounds the werewolf inflicts on itself, which is a common occurrence in those who are kept bound during their transformations. This is due to their inability to hunt and feral misunderstanding of imprisonment._

Maggie paused in her reading, frowning deeply. An image of Edwin's scarred body appeared in her mind, and she sat back in her chair. He had done that to himself. All those marks… Maggie bit her lip and continued to read.

 _Further medical repercussions of werewolfry are varied, and it is difficult to gather conclusive data due to the reclusive nature of the victims. However, medical researchers out of Germany recently acquired a small group of werewolves from a forest in Scotland, apparently having been let loose there by the previous government administration. This has allowed researchers to learn more about werewolf biology than ever before._

 _From these studies, healers and researchers have learned that the condition of werewolfry has a number of curious medical effects beyond the transformations. Some milder side-effects include increased irritability, fatigue, headaches, dizziness, and high muscular tension. Other more serious effects include radical variations in physical strength, memory loss, mild to moderate joint damage, and a severely decreased immune system – leaving werewolves more susceptible to illness, bone disorders, and degenerative brain disease._

 _In fact, werewolves who live with the disease for more than fifteen years have a tremendously shorter lifespan than their non-infected counterparts, even without taking into account differences in lifestyle, eating habits, and medical care._

 _As a result, many wizards and witches who become infected with werewolfry often refuse medical treatment, preferring instead to die of their wounds rather than live on with the condition._

 _Despite this, there are an estimated 8,000 magical citizens in the United Kingdom alone living with werewolfry._

Maggie stopped reading.

"Bloody hell," she murmured, setting the book aside. She looked at her door, frowning as she imagined Edwin sleeping in his bed, weak and frail as a flower, trying to force his body to continue supporting him. She bit her lip and pushed her wild curls back from her face. She'd mostly learned what she wanted to know. Lycanthropy – or whatever they called it – could only be transferred through a bite while transformed. Everything else was just nonsense.

But Edwin was so fearful of her touch, and the look on his face when she'd put her hand in his– Merlin, had he spent the last ten years thinking he would never get a chance to touch someone else's skin? That he would never get to embrace anyone who wasn't his mother or father, because he really thought he might infect them?

Maggie glanced at the clock. It was well after eight o'clock in the evening. Edwin had been in his room all day, and she could sense he'd been sleeping for nearly all of it. Merlin. How did he function on the days after his transformation when they had class?

Oh, right. He looked like death all day.

Maggie got up and walked across the common room, pausing at his door before knocking. To her surprise, it was unlocked and she peeked inside. Edwin was on his bed, still asleep. Maggie moved to close the door, but Edwin stirred in his bed and sat up groggily.

"Maggie?" He pushed himself up on his elbows.

Maggie stopped. "Aye, it's me," she said with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I was jus' checking on you. I'll leave you alone now."

"Wa – " he stifled a yawn and blinked a few times. Maggie bit her lip. It was a bit cute, watching him rub his eyes and push back his messy hair. "Wait," he said, clearing his throat and finally looking somewhat awake. Maggie paused at the door. "Are they still serving dinner in the Great Hall?" he asked.

Maggie leaned on the door. "No, sorry, mate. It's getting close to nine."

"Oh," he said, rubbing his face again, grumbling into his hands. Maggie stifled a giggle.

"Hey, I'll go to the kitchens and grab you something," she volunteered.

Edwin blinked again, and then his cheeks colored a little. "You don't have to do that… I'll just wait and eat tomorrow – "

"No, no. Let me. I want a snack anyway," she said, straightening again. "I'll be right back!" After that, she closed the door again and went down to the kitchens, which were quite a ways from their tower. She snuck in to where the elves were and piled up a tray with food, including a few things for herself. Then she put a cover on it, thanked the elves, and then went back up to the tower.

When she came back to Edwin's room, he was sitting on the edge of his bed with a piece of parchment in hand.

"Dinner!" said Maggie cheerfully, taking a seat in the chair next to his bed. She set the tray on his bedside table and pulled off the cover. "Voila!"

Edwin looked up at her and his lips turned up in a small but sincere smile. Maggie noticed – to her curious delight – that he was wearing only a pair of pajama pants and a white undershirt, which revealed his scarred arms. Maggie felt strangely flattered that he was comfortable enough with her to do this.

Then again, she'd seen him practically naked just a little over twelve hours before, so perhaps that had something to do with it. As if thinking on this, too, Edwin ducked his head and muttered a "thank you" before eating without looking at her.

Maggie glanced at the parchment he was reading and saw that it was a checklist of homework assignments. She rolled her eyes. "Give yourself a break!" she told him, sipping at some pumpkin juice. "You just woke up."

"I have a lot of work to do," he said dismissively, leaning back against his headboard with one leg hanging off. He looked back at his tray. "Why is there only one grape on here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh," said Maggie. "I got hungry on the way up. Sorry. I saved that one for you, though."

"It's okay," he said with a smirk. "I don't eat grapes."

"Oh, good!" Maggie plucked it from the tray and popped it in her mouth before picking up the small triangle sandwich she'd made for herself. After a few minutes of eating, Maggie remembered McGonagall's talk with Edwin that morning.

Ambitious for change. That was what she had said about Edwin.

"Edwin," said Maggie after finishing her sandwich, "why do you want to go into law?"

Edwin glanced up as he finished his helping of roast. She was surprised to see him eat so much. It seemed like he never finished half his plate in the Great Hall. Not that she'd been watching him or anything.

Edwin looked thoughtful at her question, and he took his time answer as he finished his food and set his napkin aside. He leaned back against his headboard, wincing a little as he did so. _Muscle aches_ , Maggie remembered from the book. He folded his hands in front of him.

"Did you know," he asked after a moment, "that it is still entirely legal to ask about someone's blood status on an employment application?"

Maggie's eyebrows shot up. "Wha', seriously?"

Edwin nodded. "What possible reason could there be for asking such a thing, if not for the purposes of discrimination? And yet employers still do it, all the time. They can also ask about someone's beast status, including if they're part Veela, part Mermaid – "

"There are people who are half-mermaid?" asked Maggie incredulously, and Edwin nodded.

"Unusual," he admitted, "but it does happen." He sighed softly. "And of course, employers are also perfectly within their rights to terminate someone like me…" His eyes dropped, and that shameful look crossed his features again. "And for no other reason than because of their condition – even if it doesn't affect their ability to work." He looked up at Maggie. "I want to change that. I want to work with the Ministry to help pass legislation to prevent that from happening."

"Wow," murmured Maggie. "That's… very good of you."

Edwin shrugged, tucking his head again. He studied his hands, fingers laced in his lap. "There's other things, too. After the war, all of the focus was on reversing the oppressive laws against Muggleborns. And of course, that should have been the priority. But all the other discriminatory laws were put to the side, and because of that, many of them are still on the books. And not just the anti-werewolf laws, but everything that limits the rights of Squibs, intelligent beasts, and many other minority groups in our community."

Edwin's eyes flickered up to her. "Werewolves have been – in the eyes of the Ministry – caught between the Magical Beings Division and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for years. When in fact, the vast majority of their lives are spent being completely normal citizens, with no violent tendencies out of the norm at all. And yet… the Ministry treats them as if they are transformed at all times, when that isn't the reality."

"So they're basically treated like criminals," surmised Maggie, frowning.

"Yes," said Edwin softly. "And the supposed support for that is that many of them are in fact violators of magical law, either by refusing to submit to the Werewolf Code of Registry or by committing actual crimes. But the truth is, no one wants to come forward as a werewolf, especially not to a Ministry that has a history of discriminating against them in whatever way possible. And then when they can't keep jobs or find acceptance in magical society, they turn to other alternatives. That's why so many of them were willing to follow You-Know-Who during the war. They thought things would get better for them."

Maggie blinked. This was the single lengthiest conversation she had ever had with Edwin. It was fascinating to hear his low, deep voice talk so confidently about something for a change.

"Why," she asked slowly, "weren't we ever taught things like this in class?"

Edwin's lips quirked sadly. "Why do you think?"

Maggie fell back in the cushioned chair, deep in thought. Eventually, she looked back over at him to see he was watching her.

"And what do you hope will happen?" she asked. "If you pass these measures, employers will still discriminate if they can."

"Of course," said Edwin. "But this will give werewolves and other minority groups in our world something they've never had before: legal ground to stand on. If they feel they're being wrongfully terminated or passed over for a job, they will have someone to call on. It will give them a fighting chance." He paused. "Or so I hope," he added wearily.

He shifted fully onto the bed and looked up at his canopy. "I have so many ideas," he told her quietly. "I want to create workforce training programs for werewolves, because many of them were never allowed to attend school. Same for Squibs, too. Why can't a Squib stock shelves or make sales? Why can't they supervise children or – or run numbers? Muggles do it. Why can't Squibs? They should have jobs, too. They shouldn't have to go and live with Muggles. Many of them don't know anything about that world. They shouldn't _have_ to leave."

Maggie smiled gently. "You're right," she said.

Edwin tilted his head in her direction. "Really?" he asked softly.

"Definitely," said Maggie. She hesitated. "Do you… ever plan to reveal yourself?" went on Maggie curiously. "To help make your point about werewolves?"

Edwin thought about this for a moment, and then he shrugged. "Perhaps," he said. "But I don't want to make this about me." He met her gaze. "I've been more fortunate than most. And I've accepted my lot in life. I don't want to do this for myself. I want to do it for everyone who comes after me."

Maggie felt her heart swell with admiration, but she only nodded, looking down at her palms.

For a moment, they simply sat in silence. Then Maggie thought of something, and she held up a hand for him to wait while she rushed back to her room. A moment later, she hopped onto the bed with him, startling him some as she came and sat right next to his shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of Florence Institute of Higher Learning for Witches?" she asked.

"I believe I have," he admitted, looking curiously at her sitting right next to him on bed. It seemed he might never get used to Maggie's invasion of his personal space, but she'd decided already that he would have to learn. That was just life with Maggie Malfoy. "I'm not sure I know quite what it is," he told her.

Maggie pulled out a photograph of a beautiful red-brick castle. "This," she said proudly, "is Florence Institute. It's an advanced school for witches – all of legal age – so they can go and study complex subjects before going on to take entrance exams or internships or whatever they need. It's meant to help prepare them for careers that have seen so few witches in the past." Maggie showed him. "And it's for witches from all over the world, so you get to meet witches from _everywhere_ and learn about their cultures. And get this – Squibs are allowed to go, too!"

"Really?" asked Edwin, looking surprised.

"Yes!" said Maggie, beaming. "It's the only magical institution in the entire world where Squibs are allowed to learn alongside witches. They have majors they can choose from that don't require spellwork, like history or music or languages. It's really remarkable."

She paused, before going on more softly, "And I think it pairs beautifully with the world you're imagining."

Edwin's eyes flickered to hers, and Maggie felt her heart speed up at how soft they looked. She had never noticed before that they were not just brown, but in fact shades of gold and green as well. "I think you're right," he murmured.

Maggie smiled again, breaking out of her trance as she looked down at her photos once more. She cleared her throat a little, her face feeling warm.

"I suppose you're going to go there?" asked Edwin.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," said Maggie. "It's got a Defense track for Aurors, so I'm going to be learning all sorts of things before ever taking the Auror entrance exams. I'll take courses in curse-breaking, dueling, espionage, dark magic defense, all of it." Maggie shifted through her pictures. "Oh, and I'll get to stay in a dorm with my best friend, Mayra!" Maggie beamed. "She's an American, so we've never gotten to go to school together, but next year, we will!"

Edwin raised a brow, looking amused. "Is she as wild as you?"

"Almost," said Maggie with a grin. She shuffled through her pictures before showing him one. "Here she is! Isn't she gorgeous?"

Edwin looked at the magical photograph. It was Maggie and Mayra on the beach, both laughing as they hugged each other tight. "She's very pretty, yes," agreed Edwin politely.

"Mayra is my soulmate," Maggie told Edwin adamantly. "I would marry her, but we both like boys too much."

Edwin snorted at this. Then he pointed at another picture. "Who is this?"

"Oh, that's Marco, Mayra's older brother. He's okay sometimes. Totally moody, though." She shifted to another picture. "Oh, here's Mayra's Mums!"

Edwin tilted his head. "Her mum and her step-mum, you mean?"

"No, she has two Mums," explained Maggie with a shrug. "They're brilliant. Look, this is Blanca Ramirez. She was the head American Auror that helped us win the final battle of Hogwarts. She saved me."

"Wow, really?" Edwin looked at the picture with interest. "She was the one who fought alongside your parents?"

"Yep," said Maggie proudly. "She's the whole reason I want to be an Auror. Oh, and this is her wife, Anna. She's super sweet. She's the type of person who will ask you if you're hungry, and then even if you say no, she'll bake you a pie."

Edwin actually chuckled at this. "Sounds like my Mum," he murmured.

Maggie flipped to another picture. "And here's Athena with her bloody rock collection. She loves that stuff. And here's my Da', helping her put it all away… oh! And here's my mum and my little brother Atticus. Isn't he the cutest baby ever? He's bad, though. He'll eat your earrings if you leave them lying around. But somehow it'll be your fault." She rolled her eyes and Edwin smirked.

"I'll be sure never to take off my earrings around him, then," he remarked dryly.

Maggie showed him the picture of her carrying Mayra bridal-style on the beach. "See? Look at her! She's the best. I love her," she said proudly. Edwin tilted his head.

"Is that a beach in England?"

"Oh, no." Maggie put the pictures away. "It's in Ireland. We got a beach house there this summer for our annual trip. We take a vacation with Mayra's family every year."

Edwin's eyes lowered, and he nodded slowly, managing a small smile.

Maggie saw the flicker in his expression, and she set up her bag aside. "Do you like the beach?" she asked eagerly.

Edwin looked back up at her face, his small smile still there. "I only went once, when I was very young. I believe I enjoyed it, though."

"Can you swim?"

Edwin rolled his eyes a bit. "Yes," he answered tonelessly.

"Well, not everyone can!" said Maggie, laughing. "I was just asking. You know, if you'd like to see the beach again, you can go with me and my family some time. I'm sure they'd like to have you."

Edwin's brows furrowed, but he didn't look angry at her. Instead, his expression was darkly amused. "Maggie, I'm not going to a beach now. Not for any reason."

"Why not?" asked Maggie, frowning.

Edwin looked briefly annoyed, and he lifted his arm, waving his fingers to draw her attention to his scars. "I'm not going to be able to swim in robes, and I'm not going to take them off."

Maggie put her chin in her hand, elbow propped up on her own lap. "Oh, Edwin. You shouldn't let that stop you. Lots of people have scars."

He stared at her. "Not like these," he said at last.

Maggie looked up at his face from where she sat right next to him. Then she leaned over and propped up an arm on his shoulder, pointing at him. "Maybe not," she acknowledged, "but at least no one on that beach would fuck with you. And people really like to fight on the beach for some reason."

Edwin blinked at her.

"I know," said Maggie airily, waving her free hand, "it's weird, but I had to break a bloke's hand with a Beater's bat last time. Came at me out of nowhere. Had to set him straight."

Edwin gave her his most exasperated look. "Please go away."

Maggie grinned. Then she straightened off of him and moved as if to hop off the bed. Before she did, though, she stopped, licked her fingers, and shoved Edwin's bangs out of his face. His jaw dropped.

"Much better," said Maggie.

" _Get out already_!"

Maggie scrambled off the bed, laughing maniacally before she dashed out of the room and shut the door behind her. "GOOD NIGHT!" she called before it closed.

Minutes later, when she heard his shower start, Maggie giggled to herself and then went back to her room.

* * *

Over the next week, Edwin slowly regained his strength, and Maggie learned more about lycanthropy than she had in seven years of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Rarely did Edwin actually tell her anything. She learned to simply observe him, and often times she found herself thinking back to the book Athena had loaned her. She could see how he sometimes held himself in a very specific way, probably out of pain, or those moments where he briefly forgot where he was. She saw how he managed his energy with the utmost care, and how much of an effort it was for him to keep awake all day when his nights were so restless.

The nightmares came a few times, but they both managed. Once, the dreamed shifted into an erotic nature, and even though Maggie never mentioned it, Edwin avoided her all day.

It wasn't like anything really happened in the dreams. It was just a feeling, an urge – a deep, arousing impulse that hade Maggie waking up with a gasp, her hand buried between her legs. To be quite honest, there were a lot worse ways to wake up.

Still, she promised herself she wouldn't say anything to embarrass Edwin any further, so she kept these thoughts to herself.

The weekend rolled around, and the students grew excited. It was a Hogsmeade weekend.

The novelty of Hogsmeade had worn off for most seventh years, but at least they could go and get a pint now that they were seventeen. This was the major lure for Maggie, but she also had a great deal of Christmas shopping to do, so she decided that even though she'd skipped the first weekend trip, she'd go to this one.

That snowy morning, Maggie found Edwin coming out of his room with a book in hand. "Oi!" she said, bouncing up to him. "Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me and some friends of mine? We're going to go to the Hog's Head and then do some shopping."

"No thank you," he said, side-stepping her.

Maggie's face fell. She had thought he might accept, that the two of them could be good friends now. After all, wasn't it his secret keeping him from getting close to people?

"Why not?" asked Maggie, following him. "It'll be fun. And you should really meet more people. My friends are really nice."

Edwin paused and looked at her, before he picked up a goblet with water in it and took a seat on the couch. "I have no interest in going to Hogsmeade. But thank you."

Maggie sat down next to him, and he gave her a Look.

"Maggie," he said before she could speak up, because it was clear she was going to protest again, "I don't want to meet your friends, and they don't want to meet me. Besides, I haven't any gold to spend in Hogsmeade." He shifted in his spot. "My parents send me a little, but I save it."

"For what?"

Edwin opened his book. "For after Hogwarts, when I'll need supplies for my internship."

Maggie waved her hand. "So let me buy you a Butterbeer, and you can pay me back when you're a fancy lawyer!"

Edwin sighed.

"Come on," tried Maggie, smiling. "After all the grief I give you, don't you think I owe you one drink?"

Edwin shifted to look at her. "What you owe me," he told her, picking up a quill, "is peace and quiet."

Maggie's face fell again, and her smile slipped away. Edwin balked, his eyes flickering back at his book before he cleared his throat. "You'd have far more fun without me," he said more quietly. "Just go and enjoy your day. Have fun."

He then looked determinedly to his book again, apparently intent on not seeing her crestfallen expression. Maggie nodded slowly. "Okay, thanks," she said as lightly as she could, forcing another smile. She got up from the couch and left him behind, pulling on her cloak before leaving without another word.

A little while later, Maggie boarded the carriages with her friends, and soon they were all in the lovely snow-laden village of Hogsmeade. Maggie tagged along with her group of girlfriends, but she said little as she perused the shelves. Gretchen, her dearest friend at Hogwarts, encircled her in her arms and squeezed her tight.

"Cheer up, Maggie! It's near Christmas!"

"I know, I know." Maggie smiled a bit and leaned into her friend. Gretchen pulled her away from the others and they walked the streets of Hogsmeade together, holding hands and swinging their arms. She started thinking on the gifts she wanted to buy for her family when Gretchen stopped next to her.

"Well," said Gretchen with a curious smile. "Would you look at that?"

Maggie glanced up in the direction of Gretchen's gaze to see – to her great surprise – Edwin Prince striding in their direction. He had a dark hat pulled over his brown hair, and he was bundled up in an equally dark coat. He was flecked with tiny pieces of snow, like all the rest of them. Maggie watched as Edwin approached them cautiously, eyes low.

Gretchen waited as Maggie turned and took a step up to him. "What're you doing out here?" asked Maggie. "Is everything okay?"

Edwin bit his lip and shifted on his feet. At last he looked up at her and shrugged, his lips quirked almost ruefully. "It was… really, really quiet in the tower," was his explanation. He cleared his throat some. "Maybe even… too quiet."

Maggie felt a slow grin spread over her face. She shifted and gestured to Gretchen, who stepped up. "Edwin, do you know Gretchen? She's a Ravenclaw. Gretchen, this is Edwin."

"Hi Edwin!" said Gretchen, extending a hand. Edwin took an awkwardly long time to accept it, but Gretchen didn't falter. Maggie beamed, and then she gently nudged Edwin, looking pointedly to Gretchen.

Edwin cleared his throat once more and raised his head some. "It's nice to meet you," he said at last. It was so strange to Maggie to see him like this again, so intent on not saying a single word to anyone. She'd almost forgotten this was how he'd been nearly all their time in school together.

Gretchen, though, was a sweet girl, and she knew a bit about Edwin from Maggie. Basically, that his awkwardness was not personal, and he'd get there eventually.

Edwin looked back to Maggie. "I, er – I see you're with your friend, so I'll just… "

"No, no." Maggie shifted back to Gretchen again. "Actually, I need to do some Christmas shopping – including for Gretchen! So away with you! Shoo!"

Gretchen giggled. "Okay, okay! I'll leave you to it. Edwin, it was good talking with you," she said politely, and Edwin managed a jerky nod in her direction. Gretchen pointed at Maggie. "Don't forget, I'm really into dragonskin prints this year!"

"I know, I know," said Maggie with a laugh. "Go!"

Gretchen left to rejoin their other friends, and Maggie looked to Edwin, who visibly relaxed once Gretchen was gone. "Come on," said Maggie. "Let's go get that Butterbeer." Edwin followed her without a word, turning his head up against the gentle snowfall. People moved all around them, laughing and playing in groups. Maggie took Edwin to the furthest pub, as far off the beaten path as she could. There were few patrons inside, and Edwin relaxed more when he saw it. He gave Maggie a smile she now recognized as grateful, and Maggie happily ordered two Butterbeers for them before they took a seat at a table on the elevated upper-floor. There, they watched patrons come in and out, some locals who drank there on a daily basis and then some students. It was strangely relaxing, and Maggie forced herself not to fill the silence. After a few minutes, it felt more natural to her, and she enjoyed sitting back and simply observing. Of course, sometimes she couldn't help herself.

Maggie pointed from their spot in the corner. "Look at Michael Brisby over there. He is totally staring at something."

"He's looking at Eleanor Samson," Edwin informed her.

"What?" she asked, laughing. "How do you know that?"

"He's had a crush on her since second year," Edwin said. "He won't tell anyone, but it's true." At Maggie's incredulous look, Edwin simply smirked and shrugged.

"You," she said, grinning now, "are a secret gossip, aren't you?"

"I just notice things," he told her. Maggie settled back next to him.

"And what else have you noticed?" she asked.

Edwin observed the room. "Do you see Aliana Harrison over there? She goes to pubs all around Hogsmeade and steals from their tip jars."

Maggie gasped. Edwin nodded in the opposite direction. "And Sanjay Patil? He's been dating a girl from outside Hogwarts for two years, but he still takes witches here on dates every chance he gets."

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Maggie. "That poor girl. I swear, men are dogs."

They both paused. Maggie's eyes widened. Bloody hell, why didn't she ever think about what she said? She and Edwin made eye-contact for a split-second, and then to Maggie's great surprise, Edwin chuckled. Maggie lapsed into giggles herself, and they both laughed.

After that, Maggie ordered a real beer. "Just try it," she said to Edwin, who took a cautious sip of the beer. He immediately made a face.

"Eugh," he groaned. "That's horrible."

"Oh man," Maggie said, taking a big swig. "I love it. Here, try this instead." She ordered a mild mixed drink with a faintly blue coloration.

"Maggie, it's one in the afternoon."

"Your point? Here, sip it."

Edwin sipped this drink, and he looked surprised. "That's actually good," he said, smiling a bit.

"I want to try!" Maggie reached for the drink, but Edwin quickly covered it with his hand.

"Don't drink after me!" he admonished, eyes wide. Maggie balked.

"Why?" she asked. Maggie would drink lake water straight from a fish's mouth. She wasn't exactly afraid of germs.

Edwin gave her a pointed, concerned look. "Because – because – you know why!"

Maggie dropped her hands to the table and then reached over, gently placing her fingers over his. "Edwin, that's not how it works and you know it."

Edwin's eyes flickered with concern, and the tense expression did not fade.

"Look, here," Maggie picked up a straw from the table and used it to get some of the drink, which she poured into her mouth. "Mm, good. See? Feel better?"

"I suppose," he said, cheeks flushed again.

Maggie put her chin in her hand. "It would've been okay," she told him gently. Edwin bit his lip, and Maggie decided to distract him. "Here, while I've got your help, help me figure out something. My sister Athena really wants a book on Lethifolds, but I don't know where to get one. Any ideas?"

Edwin let himself become distracted by this, and his brows furrowed. "Your ten-year-old sister wants to read about shapeless carnivores that consume witches and wizards on sight?"

"Yeah, she's – uh, special."

Edwin thought about it. "Well, there's a rare book shop on the other side of Hogsmeade. You could try there."

"Good!" Maggie hopped up and tugged on Edwin's hand. "Then to the rare book shop we go."

Edwin observed her curiously, as if her behavior made no sense to him at all. Still, he let her guide him out of the bar, and they trekked through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade until they came to a rather dingy section Maggie had never been to before.

"Wow, I thought I had seen all of Hogsmeade's shops," she said, looking at the creaky book sign. "Guess I overlooked this one since it looks like Murder City." Edwin smirked, looking relaxed once more. He pushed open the door and led the way inside.

Maggie balked, making a face. The tiny bookstore was packed with texts, and there were so many piles on the floor that it was almost impossible to move anywhere other than the pre-determined path. Overhead, books floated back and forth, placing themselves back in their proper spots. A cyclone of miscellaneous papers swirled nearby, and there was a creak like the sound of footsteps in one distant corner. When Maggie looked, she saw only a gnarled shadow – and then it was gone.

"Bloody hell, Edwin," she muttered to him. "You think they've got The Book of the Dead in here? Because I'm not gonna lie, Athena would love that."

"Let's focus on the one you're looking for," he said, before finding an index at the front of the shop. So far, Maggie had not seen an employee. She edged around a fanged skull sitting on top of a book pile. There was a dead mouse in its open jaws, and she gagged.

Edwin began perusing the shelves, seeming quite comfortable.

"Edwin!" Maggie hissed, before she came right up behind him, so close she was touching. "I think one of these books just called me something blasphemous."

"Would you calm down?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "It's just a book shop." He eyed her. "Then again, I'm not surprised that you aren't familiar with such a thing."

"Hey, I read," said Maggie defensively, delicately stepping away from a cage housing what appeared to be a rabid bat. "I just don't usually check out books from Satan's library, that's all."

"Ah-ha," said Edwin, before turning to show her. "Here we go. I've heard of this. It's on lots of dark magical creatures, but it features Lethifolds pretty heavily. I think she'd like this one."

"Thank Merlin," said Maggie. "Let's get out of here before I find one of Tom Riddle's forgotten Horcruxes." She turned and headed to the front with the book, and out of nowhere, a hunchbacked old witch appeared right in front of them. Maggie shrieked, and even Edwin jerked in surprise.

The old hag looked at them with her one large eye. The other was lost or sealed away behind an eyelid that had been sewed shut. Maggie shuddered.

"Thirty-two galleons," snarled the hag.

Maggie briefly forgot her fear. "Thirty-two galleons?" she repeated in disbelief. "For a bloody book?"

"Thirty-two galleons!" repeated the old witch ferociously. "First edition! Only one of its kind! Thirty-two galleons!"

"Okay, okay." Maggie dug out her gold and deposited it in the old woman's hand. Edwin stayed directly behind her and peered over her shoulder. Maggie received the handwritten receipt and they left.

"Thirty-two galleons!" Maggie huffed, tucking the book into her purse. "That expensive brat. She better not get this book confiscated like some of her others. I'll put it right to her if she does."

"Does she read books like that often?" asked Edwin curiously, brushing off his faded robes.

"Oh yeah," said Maggie. "She's got books on Inferi right next to her bloody stuffed animals. Her room looks like the Restricted Section at Hogwarts."

This made Edwin snicker, and Maggie grinned before they came upon a group of young students sliding down a tall hill on sleds. Maggie gasped excitedly. "Oh, Edwin! We should do that!"

He followed her gaze, before he gave her his most patronizing look. "Sledding, Maggie? Really?"

She grabbed his hand and yanked him forward.

"Wha – Maggie!"

"Hey Margrethe!" said Maggie to a little red-headed girl in Gryffindor robes. "Can we borrow your sled?"

"Sure!" said the girl, handing over the rope to Maggie.

"Maggie," started Edwin, waving his free hand. "We are far too old to – "

"To what? To ride down a hill? Come on, Edwin! Live a little!" Maggie poised the sled at the top of the hill and took a careful seat. "Here, you have to sit in the front. I'm heavier than you."

Edwin stared at her.

"It's loads of funnnn," said Maggie in her most enticing voice. She wiggled her eyebrows. "If you do it, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the weekend! I swear!"

Edwin looked to the tall hill, which was near a frozen pond where other students ice-skated. Finally, he huffed and sat down. "This is bloody ridiculous," he muttered, before taking the rope in his hands. "I shouldn't be in the front. I don't know how to steer these."

"Just don't crash and we'll be fine," said Maggie dismissively.

"What?" exclaimed Edwin. "Maggie, I change my mind – "

"Onetwothreego!" Maggie shoved off, and the sled went flying down the hill. Edwin actually screamed and Maggie threw up her arms with a gleeful shout. They went careening down the hill much faster than all the others – mostly because they were a lot heavier than the little children – but then they caught so much speed that the sled didn't stop at the bottom of the hill, but instead went on to fly right across the frozen pond. Ice-skaters screamed and hurried out of the way, diving into the snow to avoid being plowed over.

"SORRY!" shouted Maggie as the sled went blazing by.

"AGH! MAGGIE!" shrieked Edwin just before the sled came to an abrupt stop in a big pile of loose powdery snow. Maggie and Edwin both went flying off, and a few confused seconds later, Maggie found herself sitting up with snow covering her from head to toe.

Edwin sat up, heaving. "Oh, bloody hell," he groaned.

Maggie burst out laughing. "That was BRILLIANT!" she said excitedly. "Should we go again?"

"No!" exclaimed Edwin in horror. Then he looked up at Maggie's face, and he finally started to laugh, even though he buried his face in his arms to hide it. Maggie grinned and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug before she bounced up and held out her hands. He looked up at her, and then after a moment's hesitation, he put his hands in hers and let him tug him up.

"Nice work!" called out Margrethe, bouncing up to Maggie. "I'm going to try that with Teddy next!"

Then she was off, and Maggie happily led Edwin away. She figured she'd given him enough heart attacks for one day. More sledding could wait.

They quickly finished up Maggie's Christmas shopping, and then she and Edwin both loaded up in a carriage by themselves. Night fell as they journeyed back to Hogwarts, and Maggie put her feet on the opposite seat so she could settle back and looked at the dark winter sky. Edwin looked over at her next to him, and after a moment, he did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for the love! Hope you enjoy. And if you're ready for things to get fluffier and steamier… well, we are getting there. I think you'll like this chapter.

* * *

"Here, here. You'll like this one."

Maggie turned up the record player, and Edward waited, eyebrow raised.

 _Listen, baby… Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley, ain't no river wide enough, baby…_

Edwin smirked and shook his head as Maggie started to dance. "Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley high enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from gettin' to you, baby!" sang Maggie, dancing all around him.

She sang the whole song to him, and when she was done, she tossed her arms up in the air. "Ta-da!"

Edwin clapped politely, but he had a smart-alecky look on his face, so Maggie stuck her tongue out at him and dropped onto the couch even as her record continued to play. It started "What I Like About You" by The Romantics. They both needed to study for next week's exams, but Maggie had convinced Edwin to take a break.

"You haven't told me a fact today," she reminded him.

Edwin took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. "Perhaps you should tell me one, instead."

Maggie looked up in surprise, and she saw Edwin was watching her. Maggie thought about it. "What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you would like to tell me," he said.

Maggie twisted a dark red curl around her finger, and then she smiled some. "This isn't my natural hair color," she informed him, feeling strangely embarrassed at the admission. "I dye it so I look more like the rest of my family."

"Really?" asked Edwin, looking surprised. He looked at her hair. "I couldn't tell. It looks very natural," he observed. "What color is it originally?"

Maggie grimaced. "It's this really ugly dishwater blond," she admitted, resting her head against her hand. "I dyed it right before my first year at Hogwarts. I was a hideous kid."

Edwin rolled his eyes, lips quirked. "I'm sure you weren't."

"No, really. I was atrocious," she told him with great certainty.

"I looked exactly the same as I do now," he told her plaintively. "Only shorter."

Maggie giggled. "Oh, that reminds me. One thing I wanted to know but you haven't told me." She leaned forward. "When is your birthday?"

Edwin opened his mouth to respond, but Maggie flung out her arms, startling him. "Wait! I have a better idea! Don't tell me yet." She jumped up, running to her room to grab a book. "Go grab your Astronomy textbook from last year."

Edwin did as he was told, disappearing for a moment.

Outside, a raging snowstorm had started. It made the large common room quite cold, even with the fireplace going, so Maggie gestured Edwin into her room and flopped onto her back on the neatly made bed. Edwin hesitated, but eventually he settled down on the bed next to her, kicking off his shoes and leaving on his socks for added warmth. The fireplace was set to blazing, and the room soon grew very cozy and comfortable. Maggie relished in it as she wiggled into her bed and lifted the Astronomy book directly over her head.

After a few minutes, Edwin relaxed next to her, shifting until he was lying shoulder-to-shoulder with her. Lying so close to one another gave them one last comforting layer of warmth, and the night's bitter cold did not bother them at all. Maggie felt a secret thrill of delight when Edwin reclined next to her, looking untroubled by their closeness.

"So what exactly are we doing with our Astronomy books?" asked Edwin, turning his head to look at her. "What does this have to do with my birthday?"

Maggie flipped through some chapters. "We are going to guess each other's star signs!" She grinned at him. "You know, astrology!"

"Oh, bloody hell," muttered Edwin as she giggled. "Maggie, all that stuff is bollocks."

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is," he told her with a point of his finger. "Astrology, tea reading, divination, all of it. Total nonsense."

"We'll see," said Maggie lightly. "Now, read through all the astrological signs' personality traits, and see if you can guess which sign is mine. And I'll try to guess yours. Okay?"

Edwin rolled his eyes and lifted his book over his head, just like Maggie. "This is stupid," he said, but Maggie could practically feel his smile as it threatened to creep over his face. They kept close together, their shoulders touching as they read through each astrological sign.

After almost ten minutes, Maggie lowered her book. "Okay, ready?"

"Mmhm," said Edwin with a smirk.

"Okay, so which sign do you think I – "

"Gemini."

Maggie blinked, and then she tried very hard to cover up her shocked expression. "Ahem, I – er, why do you think that?"

Edwin looked back at his book, looking deeply amused. "Because it says all they do is talk and have mood swings."

"That's not what it says!"

"That's almost exactly what it says."

Maggie bit her lip to keep from laughing, even though she sent him a very real glare.

"Well?" asked Edwin, looking smug. "Are you a Gemini?"

Maggie twisted her mouth. "Yes," she muttered. "My birthday is May 23rd."

Edwin started laughing, and Maggie's indignation completely melted away. Oh, Merlin. She'd never heard him laugh like that before. It was the most amazing sound, low and raspy just like his speaking voice.

"What else does it say?" asked Maggie vehemently, mostly to distract herself from the flutter in her chest.

"I stopped reading after that," he told her smugly. "That's all I needed to see."

Maggie huffed, relaxing again. "Okay, well, I'm going to reveal yours next!"

He gave her a very disbelieving look and lowered his book to his stomach. When they both turned their heads, their faces were very close. Maggie looked back up at her book and this time, it was her turn to look superior.

"I believe," she said with an air of importance, "that you are an Aquarius."

She looked at him, and to her annoyance, he shrugged. "Which date is that?"

"January 20th to February 18th."

Edwin blinked, looking astonished, and then he shifted a little. When Maggie prodded him, he sighed heavily. "My birthday is February 7th," he admitted.

"YES!" Maggie pumped a fist in the air. "I was right! Do you want me to tell you how I knew?"

"Lucky guess," he supplied tonelessly.

"Nope, listen." Maggie cleared her throat and began to read. " _Witches and Wizards born under the sign of Aquarius tend to be shy and quiet, but they are also deep thinkers and highly intellectual people who love helping others. They are able to see without prejudice, which makes them people who can easily solve problems."_

Maggie paused, before going on more tenderly, a soft smile on her face as Edwin tucked closer to listen. " _Aquarius individuals are capable of perceiving the future and knowing exactly what they want to be doing five or ten years from now. They have the power of quick and easy transformation, so they are often known as thinkers, progressives, and humanists. As a result, magical citizens born under this sign are often drawn to Applewood or Beech wands, which are woods that favor wisdom and work poorly with Dark Magic."_

Maggie turned her eyes to Edwin's face, and he met her gaze.

"So?" she asked quietly. "What is your wand type?"

Edwin looked faintly annoyed, but there was a warmth and affection in his eyes. "Beech," he admitted after a long pause. Maggie smirked haughtily, wiggling in her spot as she turned back to her book.

"See? There's truth to it after all." Maggie pointed to the page. "It also says that an Aquarius wizard is ambitious, highly intellectual, and only willing to open up to a few people throughout his life. But it says it's always worth it, because you have so much to offer." She put the book against her chest and looked at him. "I believe that."

Edwin's lips quirked. "You do?" he asked softly.

"Mmhm." Maggie liked having him right next to her. She couldn't explain it, but it made her feel nice. She was no stranger to spending time with boys, but somehow, this felt more intimate than all of that combined.

Edwin watched her for a long moment. "Do you want to know the real reason I picked Gemini?" he asked.

Maggie's eyebrows lifted. "Sure."

Edwin looked back to his book and read without hesitation. " _The Gemini is a curious creature who is constantly observing their surroundings and soaking up knowledge. They are natural investigators with a knack for figuring out the truth_ ," he read aloud, looking over at Maggie as they shared a smile. "… _Never underestimate their ability to get to the bottom of things_ ," he finished before lowering the book once more.

Maggie giggled. "Well," she murmured as a howling wind rattled at their window. "If the shoe fits."

"Indeed," he said, smiling again. Maggie looked over his face, desperately trying to fend off the urge to turn into him and curl up against his side. It was just the weather, she told herself, the knowledge that snow had mounted outside of their protected tower. She had a chill that could not be chased away, not like this.

It just wasn't… quite enough. She wanted more.

Maggie looked determinedly back at her textbook, feeling heat rise in her neck. What was going on with her? She flipped a few pages, but Edwin didn't look away from her face. "Oh, look," she said to distract him. "There are Chinese horoscopes, too. They have different animals for every year. Let's see what our year is… When were we born?"

Edwin chuckled. It sent another shockwave of warmth through her. "1994," he reminded her.

"Oh, right. Hmm, let's see… Year of the Snake, Year of the Ox, Year of the Rabbit… Oh! Here we are. We're Year of the…" she paused, before biting back a grin as she looked over at him. He raised a brow.

"What?"

Maggie hid half her face with the book, peeking at him over the top. "Year of the Dog."

Edwin flopped his arms, and Maggie burst out laughing. "Bloody of course we are," he said, picking up his Astronomy book and throwing it off the bed onto the floor. Maggie continued to laugh, tossing aside her own book and reaching over to squeeze him to her for a moment in a hug. Edwin groaned and turned onto his stomach, burying his face in his arms and mumbling about how much he hated astrology. Maggie stayed closer to his shoulder, now on her stomach. When Edwin peeked up from his arms, she tucked her head into the crook of her arm and simply looked at him, unable to disguise her contentment.

Edwin kept half of his face hidden in his arms, but there was a curious warmth to his eyes.

After a few seconds, Maggie bit her lip and looked away, down at her free hand where it traced her bedcover. "I guess we should go to sleep. Lots of exams next week."

"Yeah," murmured Edwin.

Neither of them moved. After a lengthy pause, Edwin shifted, as if suddenly realizing he was in her room and on her bed. He cleared his throat and slipped off the bed, picking up his shoes.

"Hey Edwin." Maggie sat up and pushed her hair back from her face. He turned to look at her, and she tilted her head. "I want you to lead the last prefect meeting tomorrow."

Edwin's expression grew anxious. "Why? You always do all the talking."

"Exactly." Maggie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees. "If you're going to make a difference in the Ministry, you're going to need to be able to talk to people. That starts now." She reached out and touched his sleeve. "Don't worry. I'll be there."

Edwin considered this, and then he nodded slowly. "Okay," he said very softly. After that, he nodded to her. "Good night."

Maggie sort of wished he would stay. If he'd been any other seventh-year boy in the castle, she might have invited him to do just that. But things with Edwin were different – and funnily enough, it had little to do with his lycanthropy, at least directly. Maggie didn't fear Edwin's illness. She wasn't afraid of getting infected, and she wasn't fool enough to believe it made him lesser. It was Edwin who feared it. He kept his lycanthropy wrapped around his mind like a vice. It kept him from doing so much, dragging him down like a weight on his ankles.

"Good night," she told him, and then she watched him go.

* * *

The next morning, in the afternoon hours between classes, Maggie and Edwin gathered the prefects for one last meeting before the end of term. It was just a brief, standard conference, but it would be important for Edwin. He had so rarely spoken at any of their meetings, and instead spent the vast majority of the time shuffling awkwardly behind Maggie while she took control.

Today, she told herself – and Edwin – that it was his turn.

"Just tell them the information," she counseled as they walked towards the Great Hall. "And remember, keep your spine straight, your shoulders back, and your head up. You have no reason to avoid eye-contact with these people, Edwin. You are their Head Boy."

Edwin stared down at the parchment clutched in his hand, and then he sighed heavily. "Are you sure we need to do this today? Perhaps after the start of term…"

"No procrastinating," she told him firmly. She hated seeing him so stressed, but he needed to do this. Maggie reached for his hand and squeezed it, pleased when he immediately squeezed hers back. "You are going to change the world, Edwin. And it's going to start today, by learning how to direct a meeting. Just tell them what they need to do, that's all. Be confident."

"What if I'm not confident?"

"Then fake it till you make it."

Maggie let go of Edwin's hand as they approached the mostly-empty Great Hall. Inside, sitting at the end of the staff table, was a group of students that served as their prefects. The Slytherins came last, slinking in behind all the others and taking their spots. Maggie and Edwin stood at the front.

Everyone was talking and chatting. No one was paying any attention yet. Maggie gently prodded Edwin's side and nodded in the group's direction.

Edwin cleared his throat some. "Listen up," he told them. But his voice was so quiet, none of the others heard him – or cared. Maggie leaned over.

"Louder, Edwin," she whispered. "And stronger. They're not going to listen to you if you don't sound authoritative."

"But I'm not authoritative," he whispered back.

"Really?" asked Maggie incredulously. "Because yesterday you yelled at me for leaving a pile of books on the floor and letting you trip over them. You sounded pretty damn authoritative then!"

"So what?" asked Edwin sardonically. "I should just pretend I'm scolding you?"

"Yes, exactly!"

Edwin paused. "Oh," he said shortly. Then he shifted back to the group. "Be quiet!" he snapped.

The group fell silent and stared at Edwin in shock. He flushed scarlet when their eyes turned on him, and Maggie – who was quite surprised herself – let out a small laugh. "Maybe a little gentler next time," she whispered to him. "Go on then."

Edwin cleared his throat, eyes fluttering before he pulled up his list. "Er, so – this is our last meeting before end of term. We only have a few things to cover, so we'll – er, make it quick." He looked back at the parchment. "Please remind all your housemates that the library has extended hours during the upcoming week for finals, but that they are still not permitted to wander the castle after hours. They can only go to and from the library." He paused. "Also, be sure all your first years know exactly when the train is leaving and that they need to be fully packed by nine am on the morning of. Anything left behind cannot be recovered."

The group listened with varying degrees of attentiveness, but it was no more or less focus than Maggie received. She felt pride bubble up in her chest. Edwin was mainly just reading off the parchment, but it was more than he'd ever done before. After about ten minutes of talking, he folded the parchment and looked up.

"So, er – any questions?" he asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

The Slytherin Prefect, Jameson, raised his hand with a stupid smirk on his arrogant face. Maggie sighed inwardly.

"Yeah," he said when Edwin looked at him. "My question is – since when did you _finally_ grow a pair?"

Jameson and the female prefect Nancy snickered. Edwin flushed, and it took all of Maggie's control not to hex them both on the spot. However, before she'd decided how to react, Edwin pocketed the piece of parchment and said flatly, "Probably the same week your bed had to be fumigated by the house-elves because you shower so rarely."

Jameson's jaw dropped, and all the other prefects burst out laughing. "That's not true!" exclaimed Jameson, before Nancy rolled her eyes and fell back in her chair.

"Yes it is, don't lie," she said cattily. "Your socks smell like a troll's jockstrap."

Jameson's face turned scarlet, and he scowled. "Is the bloody meeting over with?" he asked nastily.

"That depends," Edwin said coolly. "Do you have any more questions?"

The other prefects snickered.

"Bugger off," grunted Jameson, before getting up and stalking off. Nancy waved a hand tipped in long fingernails before following him – at a distance. The others all said their good-byes and wandered off as well. Maggie grinned and looped her arm through Edwin's.

"That was a fine meeting," she told him. "Very professional."

"I thought so, too," he said, lips quirked. Maggie giggled and put her head on his shoulder for a moment as they walked back to the corridors and then went their separate ways to class.

* * *

The week progressed, and exams started. The stress levels in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry skyrocketed, and for the seventh-years, it was worse than ever. Maggie acted nonchalant, but her grades were very important to her. She had to have top marks to get accepted into the Auror training program. They took nothing but the best. It wouldn't matter how well she did at Florence Institute if she didn't get the grades at Hogwarts. The Ministry wasn't willing to accept those yet.

So she poured herself into her studies, determined to do her very best. She expected nothing less of herself; unfortunately, her classes were all so advanced, it took her utmost concentration to get even the simplest tasks done.

And even though Edwin's nightmares seemed to be less frequent, Maggie knew it was only a matter of time before her own caught up with her.

Three nights that week, Maggie stayed awake in her bed for hours, trying to push away memories of a burning forest, a dark house filled with Snatchers, the sound of her Muggle father's voice as he yelled for her to run.

She thought about waking Edwin, just to have someone to talk to, but if he was sleeping peacefully, she didn't want to wake him up. So instead, she suffered alone.

Stress and a lack of sleep quickly caught up with her. Most of her subjects were handled easily enough, but Herbology continued to be her greatest struggle. She was just awful at it, and Herbology was absolutely essential for Auror training, though she couldn't imagine why.

Maggie bloody hated plants.

Sure, she could climb a tree all day, but keeping something alive in a pot? Damn near impossible. Still, she had toiled all term to cultivate a notoriously difficult plant: the Venomous Tentacula. It was incredibly dangerous, and it grew very fast, so it had to receive special treatment and be moved to a new pot every few days to accommodate its growth. Maggie had worked very hard to keep hers growing without losing any of its valuable leaves to blight or doxies or whatever the hell else wanted to destroy it.

Wednesday night, Maggie went to sleep, feeling ready to face the next day when her Herbology assignment would be evaluated for her term grade.

Around four in the morning, Maggie shot straight up in her bed with a shriek. In a complete panic, she threw off her blankets and snatched up her cloak and shoes, stumbling over that pile of books Edwin had told her to move (but she hadn't), and then crashing into the couch. "Bleedin' fuck!" she cursed, frenzied.

Edwin's door opened, and he quickly stepped out, looking half-asleep. "Maggie?"

She froze.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Edwin, looking concerned. He was in his pajamas and thin house-robe. He didn't have any slippers, apparently. He had on his socks instead.

Maggie threw out an arm wildly. "My bloody plant!" she exclaimed, well-aware of how positively insane she looked. "I didn't move it to a new pot before I left the greenhouse yesterday! I've got to go re-pot it before the Herbology final at ten am!"

Edwin's brows furrowed, and he shifted to look at the window. "Maggie, it's a blizzard outside! And it's four in the morning! You can't go out there – " But Maggie was already falling over herself to put on her shoes, trying to get to the door at the same time. "Maggie!"

"I have to move the stupid plant, Edwin! If I don't, I'll fail the project! It'll completely destroy my grade for the term!" She finally got on her shoes, trying to fight off the urge to cry. She must've looked like a total lunatic, but she didn't care.

Within seconds, Edwin was next to her. "Just wait, I'll get on my shoes and come with you."

Maggie blinked, sure she'd misheard him. "Wha – Edwin, no! You've got exams, too. You've got to sleep, and it's – it's bloody freezin' out – "

"You'll get it done faster with me there," he told her matter-of-factly. He waved his wand and summoned his shoes and coat. A moment later, he was as dressed as he was going to get. He picked up his wool hat as Maggie made her way to the door, but instead of putting it on himself, he pulled it over her curls. Maggie blinked at him, almost too panicked to even consider what he was doing.

"Alright, let's go," he said.

Maggie fretted all the way out of the castle, but Edwin kept his cool next to her, comforting her with quiet, calm words as they sneaked their way out onto the grounds. As soon as they stepped outside, Maggie let out a loud curse.

Snow poured down on them in a constant wave of stinging white flakes, and the wind nearly bowled the over as soon as they stepped outside. Grimacing, Maggie and Edwin linked arms and trudged through the snow as they fought to get to the greenhouses.

"I'm so – sorry," managed Maggie through chattering teeth. "You – shouldn't – be out here."

Edwin ducked his head against the ferocious wind. "It's – it's okay," he huffed, his breath coming out in white puffs. He linked his arm tighter with hers and pulled her with surprising strength. Some addled part of Maggie's mind remembered that he was only two days away from a full moon. This was nearly as strong and healthy as he would ever get.

Maggie tripped, falling to her knees in the snow, but Edwin hauled her back up and they kept going. "Come on!" he tugged her, and Maggie finally managed to reach the greenhouse door. She waved her wand, fingers shaking uncontrollably, and at last they were inside the temperature-controlled warehouse.

Maggie fell over again, heaving as she fought to clear her lungs of the invasive ice. Edwin coughed violently, but he remained standing as he looked all around. " _Lumos_ ," he said, holding up his wand. The large glass-lined room was filled to the brim with plants, many of which shifted in their spots, as if interested in Maggie and Edwin's unexpected entrance. Maggie struggled to her feet.

"Over here," she managed at last. She came upon the Venomous Tentacula sitting in front of a label that read 'M. Malfoy.' "Okay, so I – I've got the steps written here. It has to – " she fought to dispel the chill from her bones. "It has a very – specific – agh, I bloody hate plants!" She hissed, looking at her detailed instructions.

"Just tell me what to do," he said. "I'm not taking Herbology this year."

Maggie heaved in a deep breath and started doling out commands. Edwin left her side and began gathering up the different types of soil while Maggie pulled down a large empty pot. Her Tentacula plant snapped at her, and she growled at it.

"Shut up you stupid plant before I give you a bath in weed killer!"

Edwin dropped a bag of planting soil next to her pot. "Haven't you ever heard how important it is to talk nicely to plants?" he asked wryly, and Maggie made before shoving her wild curls back from her face. She sighed heavily, looking at her instructions.

"Okay, so Longbottom always said we had to plant the Tentacula six layers deep, alternating between enchanted and unenchanted soil, and spreading a layer of quartz between each one. It also says you have to water each layer for twenty minutes before moving on to the next one." She dragged her hands down her face. "Surely it doesn't take twenty minutes to water soil? I'm not waiting that long."

"Maggie," said Edwin, reaching up and taking her hands from her face. "Longbottom wouldn't have told you to do it if it weren't necessary. Follow his instructions, or this is all going to be for nothing."

Maggie felt a sob well up in her throat. She was so tired, she hated Herbology, it was four in the morning on exams week, and she felt like pulling out her hair. "I'm going to fail," she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "I'm going to fail, and I'll never be an Auror – "

"Yes you will, Maggie - "

"This is it. I've ruined it." Some tears slipped down her cheeks, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She tucked her chin against her chest and sniffled, feeling ready to just give up altogether. Her seemingly endless energy felt maxed out.

"Maggie," said Edwin firmly, and she looked up tearfully. To her surprise, he reached up and gently brushed her tears off her face. "You haven't ruined anything," he told her in his low voice. "We're going to finish this. Now come on, you have to tell me what to do…" His hand dropped from her face, but he remained very close. Maggie looked up and met his gaze. At last, she managed a nod.

"Okay," she whispered, wiping at her face with a shoulder. She looked back to her list, and they began. Together, she and Edwin dumped in layer after layer of soil, watering it generously while they gathered the quartz. The Venomous Tentacula squirmed in its pot, already too tight there and trying to escape. Maggie ignored it and stayed to her instructions, carefully going over every detail. She and Edwin rolled up their sleeves and pushed into the dirt, moving it around and settling the stones before adding all the other necessary ingredients – a drop of this, a sprinkle of that, more water.

A little over two hours later, they were both filthy, but they'd accomplished a lot. The pot was set up. Maggie glanced at her watch. It was nearly seven am. Her first exam – in Potions, with Edwin – was at eight am. Bleedin' hell.

"Okay, now we've got to move the plant," Maggie told him. The plant in question snapped at them, and some of its waving tentacles struck at them menacingly. Edwin wiped his dirt-streaked face with his arm.

"Alright," he said with a deep breath. "Let's get it done."

Together, they moved towards the plant and – on the count of three – they both grabbed the plant at its root, yanked it up, and hurried it over to the pot, where it dropped into the soil. If the Venomous Tentacula didn't like the soil, it wouldn't take root. Maggie waited tensely.

The plant immediately spread out, digging into the soil with something of a contented sigh.

"Oh thank Merlin," muttered Maggie, smacking her face with a dirty hand. She and Edwin lifted it together and placed the plant back on the table behind her nametag. When they were done, they both took a step back and observed it. "It's done," exhaled Maggie.

"See? We did it," said Edwin weakly. He was quite clearly exhausted, just like Maggie was. And they were both dirty from head to toe. Maggie looked over at him, and then she pulled him into a tight hug, wishing she could just sink to the dirt-strewn floor with him and take a long nap. Edwin hesitated and then pulled his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder for a moment and probably wishing the same.

Finally, they pulled back. "Thank you so much," whispered Maggie, feeing ready to cry again.

Edwin managed a tired smile and shrugged, his cheeks flushing. "You would have done the same for me."

She would have, in a heartbeat. There was no doubt in Maggie's mind. "Come on, we only have about an hour to get back to the tower and change," Maggie said, and they hurried out of the greenhouse. It was a lot harder to sneak back into the castle now that the sun was up, and it ended up taking longer than they'd anticipated. At almost 7:45, they rushed into the tower and began flinging off their dirty clothes before they'd even gotten to their rooms.

"We don't have time to shower!" called Maggie from her room, yanking on her uniform robes and pulling on her cloak. Edwin rushed out next to her as soon as she appeared at her door, and they both sprinted for their schoolbags. Potions was all the way in the dungeons, so Maggie and Edwin took off down the staircase, rushing past people without so much as a word.

Minutes later, they skidded to a stop in front of the Potions classroom door.

"Edwin, wait!" hissed Maggie, snatching his robes and pulling him away from the door. "You forgot your cloak!"

Edwin's eyes widened with panic, and he reached up to his scarred neck, which was visible. Maggie yanked off her own cloak and wrapped it around him, pulling it up around his collarbone.

"No, Maggie, you'll get cold – I'll go back – "

"You'll be late for the exam, just keep mine," she said, clasping it around his robes and then adjusting it to make sure he was covered. Edwin's eyes lifted, illuminated with pure gratitude. Maggie held tight to the cloak for a moment, simply looking up at him. So many emotions battled inside her, and she couldn't decide whether she wanted to laugh, cry, or collapse. Exams week did that to a person, she supposed.

Edwin stared at her, looking completely entranced. After a moment, he reached up and brushed his hand over her cheek in a tender motion. "You still have dirt on your face," he told her softly, smoothing away the smudge with his thumb. Maggie's lips parted, but she didn't say anything.

" _Ahem_ ," came a voice.

Maggie and Edwin both snapped out of their trances to see Professor Slughorn, looking at them with a curiously amused expression. The entire front row of students waiting in the classroom were leaned over, watching them where they stood at the door. Maggie and Edwin both flushed a furious shade of red.

"Do you plan on joining us?" asked Slughorn lightly, and Maggie and Edwin both hurried in and took their seats. After that, Maggie forced herself to focus on their exam.

From there, she left Potions and Edwin went to History of Magic while she turned for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her final there was absolutely grueling, and then from there she had to go to Herbology.

In the greenhouse, Professor Longbottom was elated with her work, praising her Venomous Tentacula as "one of the best" he'd seen. He gave her a 97%, her best score ever in Herbology. Maggie ran outside the greenhouse and screamed at the top of her lungs, disturbing just about everyone in the area.

Her day wasn't over then, though. She had to finish up with Transfiguration, and then she had a long Quidditch practice after. So Maggie sucked in a deep breath and trudged to Transfiguration. She was still incredibly dirty, having never had the chance to shower after her panicked trip to the greenhouses with Edwin. He hadn't, either, and when she came into the Transfiguration classroom and saw him, she took a seat next to him and let her head fall against the table.

"I feel disgusting," she groaned.

"Same," Edwin told her quietly, ducking his head close to hers. "But was it worth it? What did you score?"

Maggie lifted her head and blinked at him, dazed, before she flashed him a grin. "97%."

Edwin smiled widely, though he quickly cleared his throat and covered it up. Some people were looking curiously in their direction. "That's great!" he told her in a hushed voice, and Maggie smiled happily, even as she fought off another wave of exhaustion. She touched his arm and curled her fingers there, happy to just have him nearby.

A few minutes later, the Transfiguration exam started, first with a practical test – transfiguring a set of artificial fish into real, living fish of the same type – and Maggie did very well. One of her fish was a little gimpy, but they were all breathing, which was more than she could say for most of her classmates. All of Edwin's fish looked very good, and Maggie gave him a good-natured poke on the way back to their seats. After that came the written portion of the exam, and the students delved into their papers.

Edwin finished his first as usual, though he remained in his seat, as the professor didn't want anyone disturbed the coming and going of students. Maggie finished hers soon after, just as she felt a headache coming on. She handed the essay over with a bleary blink and settled her temple in her hand, trying not to fall asleep.

Merlin. She'd have traded all her gold and maybe even a sexual favor just to be able to take a shower and a nap.

Edwin glanced at her from his spot, and he pulled a piece of parchment in front of him, writing quickly before shifting it to her. Maggie glanced at him before turning her tired eyes to the neat handwriting.

 _Are you alright?_

Maggie picked up her quill with her free hand.

 _Ya. Stress and nightmares._

Edwin's brows furrowed. _Mine?_

 _No,_ wrote back Maggie with a sigh. _I have bad dreams of my own._

Edwin read this and frowned, looking to her with clear concern. However, instead of writing back a response, he flipped over the parchment and began doodling on the back. Maggie's eyes drooped closed, and for fifteen minutes, Edwin drew while Maggie dozed. The class was nearly over when a cool fingertip touched her hand, and she opened her eyes again.

Edwin shifted the parchment in front of her again, and what she saw gave Maggie a bubble of happiness. Her head lifted slowly. The picture was a sketch of Maggie in her Quidditch uniform, drawn from the back so that her number was visible. She was mid-stride, walking with her beater's bat in one hand and her broomstick in the other, settled over her shoulder. The shape of her shoulders, the length of her step, the wild curls – it all captured Maggie so perfectly.

Edwin watched her expression with a soft smile, and then he reached over and waved his hand over the sketch. It shimmered and then moved, making the sketched Maggie walk continuously, taking the same steps over and over again towards the tiny Quidditch hoops drawn in the distance.

Maggie smiled fully. It was such a wonderfully simple demonstration of magic, but it impressed her as much as any magic had impressed her in her life. Her eyes lifted to his, and Edwin settled his hands back down on the desk, looking at her contentedly. Maggie wiped at her eyes, feeling strangely emotional. It must have been the nerves. She shifted the portrait back to him and pointed to the corner. Edwin reached over and signed his initials on it, and Maggie tugged it back, carefully tucking it into her file so it wouldn't get damaged.

They left class a few minutes later, and Edwin pushed his hand through his hair. "Finally, I can go and shower," he said.

"I can't," groaned Maggie. "I have Quidditch practice in thirty minutes. There's no bloody reason to shower before that."

"But after tomorrow, it will all be over," Edwin told her comfortingly. Maggie managed a tired smile and nodded, before shifting her bag off her shoulder.

"Will you take this back to the tower for me?" she asked, and Edwin nodded, taking it from her. "I'll see you back at the tower." After that, Maggie walked down the corridor, rubbing her neck and praying for the day to end. Edwin watched her go before he turned and left as well.

That night, Maggie worked with her team for one last practice before the end of term. They wouldn't have normally practiced during exams week, but they had a match as soon as they returned from Christmas break, and they needed to be ready.

Finally, Maggie's day came to an end around nine pm, and she slowly made her way back to their tower at the top of the castle. When she came into the common room, Edwin was not in there but her schoolbag was at her door. She dragged it inside and dropped it before turning and going into her bathroom.

Oh, bliss.

Pulling off her dingy robes and scratching at her dirty hair, Maggie reached her bathtub and turned on the spigots. One of the major perks of being Head Girl was her own bathroom, and it came with not only a shower, but an extra large porcelain tub. Maggie planned to sleep in there.

Unfortunately, she'd just gotten the water going and was starting to pull off her bra and underwear when she heard a giggle behind her. Straightening swiftly, she turned to see Peeves floating in her bathroom. Maggie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get out of here, you bastard!"

"Aww, what's the matter? Little Head Girl all dirty?"

"Get lost, Peeves," growled Maggie, turning back to the bathtub. That was when Peeves darted right past her and dove into the pipes. Seconds later, the entire bathtub faucet burst, and Maggie shrieked as water erupted into the air. It was like a geyser had suddenly appeared in her bathroom.

"PEEVES!" roared Maggie. "I SWEAR TO MERLIN, I HOPE THE BLOODY BARON RIPS YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

More giggling, and then Peeves was gone. Maggie whirled in her spot, ready to see just what it takes to kill a poltergeist, but she was now ankle deep in water. Shrieking furiously, Maggie grabbed her wand and sloshed through the bathroom, holding her arms up against the spray that was simply everywhere.

"Maggie?" came Edwin's voice at the door, concerned. He hurried in just as Maggie slashed with her wand and stopped the water, although the entire pipe was still busted. Heaving, she turned a glare on Edwin, who came to a halt when his socks got wet.

His eyes got comically wide at the sight of her in her bra and panties, soaking wet from head to toe. He immediately flailed and turned around, covering his eyes. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry!"

Maggie stomped in the water, not at all caring of what he saw. "I HATE YOU, PEEVES!" she screamed at the ceiling. Huffing again, Maggie snatched her robe off the hanger and pulled it around her wet body. "It's okay," she grumbled to Edwin, stomping past him and kicking water off her bare feet. The water slowly drained out of the bathroom, but her tub was busted and the shower had been damaged, too.

Edwin slowly lowered his hands, looking flustered. He cleared his throat. "I'm assuming he was responsible for … all that?"

"Of course he was," sighed Maggie, sitting heavily on the edge of her bed. Edwin still kept his eyes averted from her. He was clean and in his pajamas once more, this time wearing a faded button-up pajama top with matching plaid pajama pants. "Eugh," said Maggie, leaning her head against her bedpost. "Now I have to go all the way to the bloody prefect bath downstairs." She slapped her hands over her face.

Edwin finally braved a look in her direction, careful to keep his eyes up and away from where Maggie's robe gaped open at the neck and chest. "Er, no, don't – just use mine."

Maggie glanced up at him, looking every bit as pitiful as she felt. "I don't want to bother you… it's late."

"No, no. It's okay. Just go use it."

Maggie bit her lip, but she finally stood and nodded. After she gathered up her bath products, she went over to Edwin's room and stepped into his bathroom. It was the mirror image of hers, and it had only a few products scattered throughout.

She turned to face Edwin. "Thank you," she said with a small grateful smile. "I might be in here for a while, though. It's been – a _super_ long day."

"Take your time," Edwin told her with a slight smirk. "I'll probably just be asleep." He pointed to his bed over his shoulder. Maggie nodded, pulling one arm around him in a brief hug. Edwin stiffened some at this, and he awkwardly patted her shoulder before pulling back. He closed the bathroom door behind him.

Maggie turned back to the bathtub, and she filled it with scalding water before adding her bubble-bath. Hopefully Edwin didn't mind his tub smelling like roses. After that was finished, Maggie got undressed and slipped into the hot water. Once she was all the way up to her neck, she settled her head against the rim of the tub and pulled up her curls in a high ponytail piled on top of her head.

Ah, thank Merlin. Finally.

For a long while, Maggie just soaked, not even bothering to wash. When she finally felt she had the energy, she picked her loofa and began scrubbing at her body, making sure to wash every bit. She really needed to wash her hair, but she would do that in the morning. Hopefully her shower would be fixed by then, but if not, she would have to impose on Edwin again or go to the prefect's bath.

Now that she was feeling much better, Maggie settled back in the tub, sloshing water with her movements. Her eyes scanned the bathroom, and she picked up Edwin's shampoo, studying it. It was typical generic shampoo, with a blue and green label. Practical and to the point. Unsurprising. Maggie smiled a little and set it aside. She looked around again, looking to his mirror and vanity. She didn't see any shaving tools, so she'd probably been right earlier when she figured he didn't shave. She saw only a hairbrush, his toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, and a pair of nail clippers.

Satisfied with her snooping, Maggie closed her eyes and let herself rest.

After a few minutes, she fell into a light doze. She'd already been in there for half an hour, but Edwin had told her to take her time, so she would. If he really was just asleep, it wouldn't matter anyway. Maggie's mind shifted back and forth between sleep and wakefulness, never fully committing to one or the other.

In her half-asleep state, a dream started to form.

Maggie's unconscious mind did not recognize it, but it felt familiar still. There was a warmth, like many of the vicious nightmares from before, but the heat was not oppressive. This time, it was comforting. The comfort soon shifted, though, turning into something more sensual. In the tub, Maggie squirmed a little, eyes still closed.

The warmth spread over her body, feeling very much like a pair of hands pressing over her skin. Maggie felt fire where the touches came, and she exhaled, wanting more of it. The shadow touch came to her shoulders and then moved over her breasts, along her sides and all the way down the length of her body. Maggie fidgeted more in the tub, movements automatic behind a veil of sleep.

The pressure from dreams before returned, pressing insistently against the most erogenous parts of her. Maggie felt her body heat up and her breath quicken, though she registered these things only on the most basic level. The pressure and heat grew more and more with each passing moment, and in her dream, Maggie could swear she was being held, rubbed, touched, and even kissed in all the most wonderful places, all the most sensitive spots on her body.

She bit her lip hard, body shifting in the water.

Bloody hell, she could feel her body crying out for more. She felt desire course through her and pool in her groin, begging for more touch, more pressure. It went on and on, becoming more frenzied in Maggie's mostly-asleep mind.

Maggie climaxed with a short cry, her eyes shooting open as she clenched her legs around her hand.

Staring in shock, she realized she was still in Edwin's bathtub, shoulder-deep in the rapidly cooling water. Maggie's eyes widened, and she quickly shifted to the closed door, wondering if Edwin had heard her. She didn't hear anything outside, so she allowed her racing heart to calm.

Merlin's beard. Had she really gotten herself off in her sleep? In Edwin's bath?

Maggie looked again to the door, her lips parted in disbelief. That dream… it had felt – it had seemed like – Like one of Edwin's dreams.

Maggie swallowed hard, sitting up in the tub and reaching for the drain. When she pulled it out, she quickly climbed out of the tub, wrapped herself up in her robe and peeked out of the door into Edwin's room.

He was fast asleep in his bed, eyes closed and his face half-buried in his pillow. He looked completely normal.

Maggie stepped back inside the bathroom and quickly finished drying off, feeling strangely jittery. Had that been Edwin's dream she saw…? Or had it been one of her own? Maggie came back out into his dream once she was dressed in her pajamas, and she paused to look at him in his bed.

If it had been his dream, she shouldn't think so much of it. Everyone had sex dreams… even Edwin Prince, who had never – that Maggie had seen – shown sexual or romantic interest in anyone. Maggie rubbed a hand at her neck, sighing. She felt terribly guilty for seeing and feeling his dream. He could have been dreaming that about anyone, and she had creeped on it like some sort of pervert.

She hadn't meant to. It had just been there in her head, and it had felt so good –

Maggie stopped herself. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it hadn't been Edwin's dream at all. With a last weary sigh, Maggie left Edwin's room as quietly as she could and returned to her own, making a mental note to ask for someone to repair her bathtub as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! My new job is going great. Thank you for the well wishes. (:

* * *

Maggie awoke the next day and laid in bed for almost fifteen minutes, staring at the canopy of her bed. What was going _on_ with her? She had never felt like this before. Being around Edwin made her feel strange... lost. And yet it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It wasn't a panicked lost. The feeling wasn't aimless.

She knew where she wanted to go, even if she wasn't ready to admit that yet. She just wasn't sure how to get there, especially when she wasn't ready to commit to that destination.

Maggie thought back to the previous night in the bathtub. Sex dreams were normal. Whether the dream had come from her or Edwin… that was a little more difficult to figure out. In the end, Maggie decided it didn't matter. Maybe she just needed to take time after Christmas break to finally go on a date. Perhaps her body was telling her she needed to be with someone. After all, Maggie wasn't a virgin (although Draco Malfoy did not know this, and she had no plans to tell him – Ginny totally knew, though). If she tried, Maggie felt very certain she could get a date and satisfy any urges she had. Maybe that would help with her weirdness around Edwin, too.

 _Yes_ , she decided as she finally got out of bed and started getting ready for classes. She just wanted to be with someone. Maggie wasn't good at being alone. That was all there was to it. The only reason she was thinking so long and hard on Edwin – and examining every interaction they had, every touch of their hands, every smile – was because she was accustomed to being in a relationship, and at this very moment, she wasn't.

That was it. It had to be.

But when Maggie got dressed and picked up her bag, she spotted the sketch Edwin had drawn her during the Transfiguration class the day before… and suddenly, she wasn't so sure.

That same affectionate, bubbly feeling from before swept over her, and Maggie felt herself smile like she had when he'd first handed it to her. The simple sketch had lifted her heart so much when she'd felt so weary and exhausted. And now, as Maggie looked over the picture again, she felt less sure of herself.

Less sure, but happier, too.

Did anyone besides her ever get to see this side of Edwin? Some secret, selfish part of her hoped not. She liked having this version of Edwin to herself, this wizard no one else knew about. After a moment, Maggie turned and cast a quick sticky charm on the parchment. Then she mounted it on her wall right over her bedside table, smiling as she did so.

Her eyes lingered on the sketch for a moment more before she turned and left her room. As she crossed the Common Room, she saw Edwin leaving his own room.

"Morning," she said, trying to sound cheerful and normal and not at all weird, which was difficult.

Edwin's eyes flickered up to hers, and he smiled in that small, gentle way of his that she'd never seen before this year. "Morning," he said, reaching behind him to close his bedroom door. Maggie tilted her head, curious.

"Is your bed stripped?" she asked before she even stop herself.

Edwin's eyes widened, and he quickly shut the door behind him. "Er, yes. I spilled some water on the sheets this morning. Had to get the house-elves to clean it."

Then he quickly shuffled to the door, and Maggie pursed her lips to hide a smirk. Well, that was one question answered. The dream _hadn't_ been hers. For some reason, this made her feel a lot better. Maggie and Edwin moved to the door, and Maggie suddenly remembered a question she had about their upcoming exam. "Oh, hey – " she grabbed his arm to stop him.

Edwin jerked away roughly, startling them both. For a split-second, his expression was deeply hostile, and Maggie took a step back, caught off guard. The hostility quickly melted away, but Maggie stayed where she was, dropping her hand.

"Sorry," she said quietly. He hadn't reacted like that to her in quite a while.

But to her surprise, Edwin immediately closed the gap between them, looking apologetic. "No, no – it – that wasn't about you," he said, looking sheepish. "I – it's because of… tonight." They were alone, so he continued quietly, "The day of my transformation always makes me … tense."

"Ooh," said Maggie, instantly feeling better. "Wait, what do you mean, tense? Like… nervous?" She gave him a teasing smile. "Because you're always nervous, Edwin."

He made a face at her, relaxing some. "Not tense like that. More like … on edge. Aggressive, even." He shifted, looking uncomfortable. "These are the days I feel physically best, but it's completely ruined by my – I don't know, my mind." Maggie frowned when he looked away from her, expression frustrated. "I hate it," he said lowly. "It's like I can never have just a single day where I feel good. It's always… one bloody thing or another."

Maggie felt her heart pinch. "S'no big deal. I shouldn't have grabbed you anyway. I know you don't really like being touched."

Edwin looked back to her, eyes widening a little. "I – I don't – mind," he managed at last, mumbling the last word. "I just… I'm not used to it," he finished at last in a whisper.

Maggie felt her lips quirk. Was that his way of telling her she could touch him? Not that she'd exactly been holding back or anything. Self-restraint was not Maggie's talent by any means, but she hoped she was getting better thanks to Edwin's example.

"Well hey, don't worry about it," she told him comfortingly. "And look, you don't need to worry about tonight. I have something fun planned for us."

Edwin raised a brow. "During my transformation?"

"Yep!"

Edwin sighed. "Maggie, you don't need to be there when I'm transformed. No matter what, it's not safe – "

"Come on, Edwin! If you have your Wolfsbane Potion, it's not that big of a deal – "

"It is, Maggie," he told her firmly. "It's not just about … what I can do, but what you see." When Maggie's brows furrowed in confusion, Edwin stepped closer, looking concerned. "Werewolves aren't just… big dogs, Maggie. And don't try to say that's not what you think, because I know you, and it is exactly what you think."

Maggie clamped her mouth shut, annoyed.

"I don't want you becoming desensitized to what a werewolf is," he went on, looking distressed. "I don't want you getting accustomed to being around one. You shouldn't be. You should be afraid."

Maggie looked over his face. "But it's not just a werewolf we're talking about, Edwin. It's you."

Edwin's eyes flickered, and he looked away.

Maggie reached up slowly so he would see her hand, and she touched the front of his robes just above his heart. She had no reason to do so. She just wanted to touch him. "I get what you're saying," she told him softly. "And I understand it. You're right. Werewolves are dangerous. But _you_ , Edwin – in your right mind, you are not dangerous." She slowly let her hand drop from his front. "Just one hour tonight. Please. And then I'll leave you alone."

Edwin's eyes – still puffy at the edges, with dark circles like always – looked up to hers, and at last, he nodded. "Alright," he agreed in his low, deep voice. "One hour."

Maggie smiled, and then after that, she turned to walk with him to their class.

* * *

Maggie and Edwin both made it through their last examination, and once it was over, Maggie bound out of the classroom with a shout and a dance. "YESSS!" she cheered while all her classmates walked out behind her with varying levels of enthusiasm. Edwin was completely silent of course, but he did later split a cauldron cake with her in celebration. Maggie then went on to the Gryffindor Tower to have a little end-of-the-term Christmas celebration with her housemates.

Close to sunset, she returned to the tower she shared with Edwin and began preparing their fun for the evening. Edwin was in his room, and just a few minutes before sunset, she knocked lightly on his door. Edwin answered, wearing only a house-robe.

Maggie gasped dramatically. "For shame! I can see your ankles!"

Edwin flushed and rolled his eyes at her, pulling the robe tighter around his neck. "I try not to ruin all my clothes," he told her in a mumble. "And anyway, what do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"That's what I figured," she said, leaning on his doorway. "But it's a small one, and it's just us. Will you humor me this time?"

Edwin glanced over his shoulder at the setting sun outside his window. "I suppose so," he said. "I'll come out when the sun is down."

Maggie gave him a thumb's up, and Edwin closed the door, leaving Maggie to finish with her surprise. Around ten minutes later, Maggie heard Edwin's door slowly open. She turned quickly and hurried up the steps, waiting for him.

It shouldn't have been such a great shock to see his large lupine head peek out of the room, but somehow, it was just as jarring as the first time. Edwin paused and then slinked out of the room, and Maggie hated how ashamed he looked. Merlin, he looked devastated. For a split-second, she wondered if maybe she should have just left him alone. He was clearly humiliated letting her see him this way. Edwin walked on all fours with his head low and his ears back, eyes downcast and movements low to the floor. He seemed miserable.

Immediately, Maggie wanted to reach for him, to curl her arms around his large neck and hold him so that he knew it was okay. He _was_ scary looking, but the pitiful look in his eyes – which looked exactly like Edwin's human eyes – overpowered his fierce appearance. But Maggie held herself back. Hugging or petting him would make him feel like a dog, and he'd been adamant before that she not treat him like that. He was a person. He just… didn't look like it at the moment.

Maggie took in a deep breath and managed a smile. "Okay, so here's what we're going to do," she said, motioning for him to follow her to the main floor of the common room. She had cleared out the furniture, and in its place, she had spread out a large white tarp that went from corner to corner. Edwin tilted his head at the tarp.

"So," she said, her grin growing, "I thought tonight could be a fun time to do something I already know you love." She tossed out her arms. "Art!"

Edwin sat on his haunches and gave her an incredulous look. The expression was so funny on his lupine face that Maggie burst out laughing. "Look!" she said, pulling away a sheet to reveal several large paint cans. "We can paint!"

Edwin grunted at her and raised his large, clawed hand. It was too large for a paintbrush.

"Oh, I know," she said. "That's why we aren't going to be painting with brushes. Instead, we're going to use…" she picked up a paint can and turned it over her head, giggling madly when blue paint washed all over her. "Ourselves!"

Then she dropped onto the tarp and started rolling.

Even in his werewolf form, Edwin's wry amusement was palpable. Maggie – now splattered with blue paint – jumped up and observed her artistic body rolls. "Excellent!" she said, before laughing again. "Now you!"

Edwin huffed and stayed where he was.

"Come on!" Maggie plopped a bucket of purple paint in front of him. "Just try it!"

Edwin gave her an exasperated look, but after several seconds, he put one large hand in the paint and plopped it onto the tarp. When he lifted his hand, he observed the splatter. Then he did it again, and this time he dragged his claws to make purple lines. He suddenly looked much more interested.

"Yes!" declared Maggie, picking up the yellow and showing it to him. Edwin immediately took the bucket and dunked his arms in it, and then he flopped onto the canvas and spreading out his limbs and creating waves of yellow around the purple.

From that point on, it was a party. In the background, Maggie's record played "Mr. Blue Sky" by Electric Light Orchestra. Maggie and Edwin dunked, splattered, sprayed and spread the paint all over the massive tarp, creating specific pictures in some places and absolute chaos in others. They covered themselves in different colors and rolled all the way from one end to the other. Maggie poured a half-dozen colors on Edwin and let him shake ferociously, spraying everything with a rainbow of spots. She made her name in big letters and Edwin used his claws like brushes, making each one pretty and dotted with beautifully-drawn flowers. When they were done, she drew up Edwin's name and he did the same.

The allotted hour Edwin had given her ticked by, unnoticed.

At one point, Edwin overturned an entire can of bright green paint, and Maggie ran full-speed and slipped right into it, creating a streak across the canvas and shrieking as she hit the couch on the other side before she burst into laughter. Even Edwin seemed to be laughing, though it was just a raspy noise that Maggie found adorable. When that was done, they got on their hands and knees and created prints all over, and then Maggie took over and painted her face with warrior paint. "We look like _Spirited Away_ ," she told him as she painted the werewolf's large face. "It's a great movie, you'd really appreciate it."

The night went on, growing darker and colder. Inside their tower, though, the winter night hours went by without note.

After finishing their names, Maggie ate from a tray of snacks while she and Edwin played tic-tac-toe on the canvas in any blank spaces left. Once they were done, both teens relaxed on the tarp, covered in a rainbow of colors from head to toe. Edwin curled up on his stomach and rested his large head on his purple-splattered paws, and Maggie came to rest against his side, her back on his large ribcage. Edwin's eyes flickered to her when she did so, and she knew he must have been thinking on what he'd told her before, about how he didn't want her becoming too comfortable with him.

But she couldn't help it. She just _was_.

Besides, they looked like a matching pair now, each covered in speckles of paint in every color under the sun. Maggie liked it. She turned her head, her cheek against the coarse fur that was normally brown, but currently bright pink in that spot. She smiled at him, even as her eyes drooped and she realized just how tired she was. Her eyes flickered to the large grandfather clock. It was nearly ten pm.

So Maggie brought up her legs and turned on her side, using Edwin's large furry body as a pillow. Candle flames flickered in the corners around them, dimly illuminating the castle tower. Outside, another snowstorm had started, and wind rattled the windows. Even so, Maggie and Edwin were warm and content just in front of the common room's hearth, where a fireplace roared.

Maggie felt her eyes close against her will, and within just a few minutes, she was fast asleep against Edwin's side. They stayed that way for a while, and the only movement Maggie registered in her mostly-asleep mind was the movement of Edwin's side as he breathed in and out, low and steady.

After that, her mind shut off completely, and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Maggie awoke in her bed.

Surprised, she sat up slowly, blinking against the early morning light. Most of it was muted against the heavy snowfall on her window's ledge, but a few warm rays struggled through. Maggie got out of her bed, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and let out a bark of laughter. She was still covered in paint.

Amused, Maggie went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the tall mirror. She looked like she'd been at a rave party, she realized with a giggle. A quick glance at her clock told her it was almost nine am. Edwin would be transformed back by now, probably asleep. She'd let him sleep in. They didn't leave for the Hogwarts Express until tomorrow.

Maggie stripped down and got in her shower, taking extra time to scrub all the paint off. Once she was done, she blew out her curls nicely, touched herself up a bit, and then she put on some casual robes before she went to Edwin's door. She thought about knocking, but she really didn't want to wake him up. She tried the door and found it unlocked, so she peeked inside.

Edwin was just fine – asleep in his bed, as she'd expected. She stepped inside to peer at him, and when she did, she saw something else that surprised her.

Edwin was covered in paint, too.

Maggie giggled before she could stop herself, and even though she tried to keep it quiet, Edwin jerked awake. Maggie clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered, watching as he relaxed when he saw her. Edwin reclined against his pillow again. "Go back to sleep," she murmured. "I was just checking on you."

Edwin breathed in deeply, looking as weak and weary as he had last time. The transformations really wore him out, and Maggie remembered all the symptoms she'd read about in the book Athena had sent her. Merlin. No wonder he looked so sickly. His body was constantly under siege, even when he wasn't transformed.

At that moment, he looked as weak as an infant. "What're you laughing about..?" he asked blinking at her sleepily.

Maggie's lips quirked, and she reached over for a hand mirror, perching herself on the edge of his bed as she flipped it up to show him his paint-covered face and neck.

"Oh, bloody hell…" he mumbled, reaching up weakly to swipe at his face. "No wonder McGonagall was looking at me so strangely this morning…"

Maggie snickered. "I had no idea it would still be on you."

"Neither did I," he admitted, looking faintly amused. He dropped his hand. "I'll have to wash it off later, I suppose." He paused, before going on very softly, "You didn't toss out that tarp, did you?"

Maggie smiled. "No, I rolled it up. It's still here."

"Good," said Edwin. "We should keep it."

Maggie bit her lip to hide a smile and shifted on his bed to point at his door. "How did I get to my bedroom?" she asked. At Edwin's curiously amused look, she understood. "Did you carry me in there?" she asked, pretending to huff just like he had when she'd carried him to the shower.

"Why?" asked Edwin, managing to look coy even when he was clearly exhausted. "Are you embarrassed?"

Maggie rolled her eyes at him, and they both laughed, causing Maggie's chest to flutter. She quickly did her best to stifle it, shifting her eyes away from his face. _Get a grip, Maggie._

"Anyway," she said, rising. "I'll leave you to sleep."

He stopped her by touching her arm, though his grip quickly fell. "Don't let me sleep all day," he asked of her quietly.

"Why not?" asked Maggie. "We're finally done with our exams. You can rest today."

Edwin's eyes flickered over her face. "We go back home for Christmas tomorrow. I just… don't want to waste my whole day in bed."

What he could possibly have to do – or miss, for that matter – was a mystery to Maggie, but she nodded, brushing her fingers over his still-purple hand. "Okay," she said. "I promise, I'll come and wake you up before noon, okay?"

Edwin nodded, and he was asleep again before she was out of the room.

* * *

Maggie spent her morning catching up with friends she hadn't seen in a while, though it was harder than she'd anticipated. Her mind kept drifting back to Edwin, sleeping off his aching body and weak muscles in bed. Around eleven, she went back to the tower and came into his room. He was exactly as she had left him, fast asleep. She woke him up as gently as she could, but it took some doing.

Despite his earlier request, he did _not_ want to wake up.

But Maggie was stubborn, as always, and eventually he swatted her away and mumbled that he was "awake," even if he wasn't "up." Snickering, Maggie left him alone, and she heard him showering a little while later. Eventually, Maggie came out of her room to find him in the Common Room, leaning heavily against a table as he looked up at their potions cabinet. He was wearing only a white undershirt and pajama pants, but he was now clean.

Maggie hopped up the step to him. "What're you looking for?" she asked, following his gaze to the cabinet. Edwin shifted, wincing as he did so. He had his spine against the table and was holding it for support. Clearly, he was so weak he could barely stand.

Merlin, how had he dealt with this for so many years? Maggie couldn't imagine living with such uncontrollable symptoms.

Edwin looked side-long at her, and Maggie felt a bubble of happiness at his gentle look. She had never, ever seen that look from him before this year. Not to anyone. "I was hoping to paint today," he admitted, looking back to the cabinet. "Or at least draw. But …" he sighed heavily. "I need some kind of pain medicine if I'm going to do anything." He tilted his head at the cabinet. "And we don't have anything."

"Why not take what we used for my shoulder?" she asked, moving quickly to the cabinet, but Edwin shook his head.

"I need something for muscles," he told her, before he straightened with a wince. "Not superficial wounds. It's alright, though. I'll just have to wait for the pain to pass. It always does, eventually."

Maggie's brows furrowed. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh, wait! I have something!" She turned and hurried to her Quidditch bag, pulling out a jar. "This stuff is a miracle, seriously. My mum always gets me a bunch before every school year. It's for muscle pain. We use it in Quidditch all the time." She showed it to him. "Plus it smells super nice."

Edwin took the jar and examined it, leaning against the table again so that he was mostly sitting on it. "Thank you," he said, giving her a small sheepish smile, "but I need a potion, not a cream. I can barely lift my arms."

Maggie accepted it back, but she didn't put it away. Hesitating for only a moment, she waved the jar at him. "Why not let me do it then?" she asked, shrugging one shoulder. "We put it on each other in Quidditch all the time."

Edwin stared at her, blinking several times. He did not immediately respond.

Maggie moved the jar between her hands and stepped closer. "Really, it's not that big of a deal. I've done it for lots of my teammates before. I could just put it on your back and shoulders. That would help, right?"

Edwin's cheeks flushed, his eyes lowering. "I would have to take my shirt off," he pointed out in barely more than a whisper. Maggie's lips quirked.

"Yeah," she said gently. "But it's… just me." She paused. "The whole point is to make you feel better, though. So if you don't want to, we won't."

Edwin seemed to think on this, suddenly looking very shy. "You really do it for your teammates?" he asked.

Maggie nodded quickly. "Ya, we all get banged up and sore, you know." In truth, she had only ever put it on female teammates, but that was more by circumstance than preference. "It works wonders." She waved the jar at him. "Want to try?"

Edwin took his time considering this. "Alright," he said at last, sounding very small.

Maggie did a very careful job of hiding her delight, and she watched him step down to the center of the Common Room with her. After a moment, he reached for the edge of his shirt and paused before trying to lift it up. He hadn't been exaggerating earlier, though. He could barely move his arms, and Maggie suddenly remembered the painful cracks and groans his body made during his transformations. No wonder he felt awful after. That was the most gruesome and painful thing she had ever seen a human endure (and live).

Edwin struggled with his shirt for a few seconds before Maggie stepped over without thinking and touched it, pushing it up with him until the fabric come over his head. As soon as his face appeared and their eyes locked, a shockwave passed through Maggie. The simple motion of pulling Edwin's shirt away and watching his arms drop to his bare sides felt startlingly intimate. Maggie's heart hammered in her ribs, but she hid it. She stayed closer to Edwin for a longer moment than she should have, but at last her brain sputtered to life again and she backed away, placing his shirt on the table.

Edwin immediately pulled his weak arms around his thin, scarred torso. She had seen it before of course – more than once, actually – but he was terribly self-conscious. It read in everything he did, from the way his shoulders curled forward to the expression on his face. He looked like he had the night before, ashamed and embarrassed.

Maggie quickly grabbed a cloth and the jar of muscle cream, and she dropped onto the couch, gesturing him over. After a moment, Edwin joined her, practically falling into his spot on the couch before he could catch himself. Maggie thought about their positions for a moment, and then she placed a pillow in her lap.

"Put your head here," she told him.

Edwin balked. "In your lap?" he asked incredulously.

"On the pillow in my lap," she told him. "it'll make it easier for me to reach all of you. The whole point is to relax, remember?" she said gently. "Just lie down. On your stomach."

Edwin stared at her, but after several seconds of sitting next to her, frozen, he shifted and lowered himself next to her. He turned onto his stomach with his hands beneath him, his cheek turned on the pillow away from her. Once he was settled, Maggie pushed up her sleeves and dipped her fingers in the cream.

"Take a deep breath," she murmured in what she hoped was a soothing tone. "Relax. It's just me."

Edwin silently did as he was told, taking in a deep breath and keeping his gaze away from her. Maggie lowered her hand to Edwin's scarred back, smoothing the cream over his shoulderblade and then squeezing gently in a massaging motion.

Even though her touch was light, Edwin inhaled sharply, as if in pain.

"I'm sorry!" said Maggie quickly. "Was that too hard?"

Edwin shifted a little. "It's going to hurt no matter what you do," he said dully. Maggie hated how defeated he sounded. Bloody hell, she just wanted him to feel _good_ for once. His body was always working against him. For Edwin, "not pain" was as good as it usually got.

Not today.

Maggie put more of the cream on her fingers, and this time, she focused on deliberately massaging it into Edwin's skin, rather than just spreading it out. Edwin hissed again, but Maggie was an athlete, and she knew aching muscles. What hurt now would eventually start to feel better.

So she kept her touch gentle but firm, shifting so she could use both hands on his back. Very soon, Edwin's sharp breaths were exhales instead, even groans. Maggie put the cream on her hands and pushed them down his back, along his spine, and Edwin let out a gasp of surprise, turning his face into the pillow to stifle the noise he'd made.

Maggie felt her confidence grow, and she dug in her thumbs to his muscles, fingers spread as she worked her hands over his sore back. Moment to moment, Edwin grew more comfortable with her touch, and the knots in his back loosened.

Merlin, he really was covered in scars. They were white with age, some deeper than others, but all severe and painful looking. Maggie's eyes flickered up to Edwin's shoulder, and what she saw there made her stomach do a flip-flop. She could see the teeth marks from the werewolf who'd bit him, two circular puncture wounds that likely matched two more on his collarbone. Maggie felt a brief moment of fury.

Fucking Damien Black. She was glad her Da' had killed him.

Still, she remained silent, instead focusing her attention on what she could do to help now, not what she wished she had done when she was a little girl. Maggie pushed her hands along Edwin's back, squeezing and clenching with increasing strength when she felt he could tolerate it. Then her hands moved between his shoulderblades, and she let her fingers slip up over his shoulders, gripping. Edwin hissed again, but Maggie kept her hands there, loosening them to make soothing circles close to his shoulders. Edwin exhaled again, and he shifted his arms up around the pillow, curling it against his head.

"Is this helping…?" Maggie asked after nearly fifteen minutes of silence. Her hands moved continuously, working all the way up his back and onto his shoulders again.

"Mmhm," was his muffled, sleepy response.

Maggie grinned to herself and continued to massage him, more gently now that she had worked most of the tension away. Her hands drifted to his biceps now, squeezing them and watching him react to the special attention. Had he ever had anyone touch him this way? Perhaps his mother had done something similar for him, but Maggie suspected it wasn't quite the same.

After a few minutes, Maggie wiped her hands off on the cloth but continued to stroke along Edwin's back. Instead of massaging, she raked her long fingernails gently up and down his skin, alternating light scratches with massaging circles. As she looked up at his lax form, completely limp against the couch and in her lap, she found herself wonderfully content.

Her eyes drifted up to his head, and then she pushed her fingers up from his skin and into his brunette hair. Edwin stirred a little, but she continued on, tenderly pushing her fingers through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp. This seemed to finally melt Edwin into a puddle, and he completely relaxed, eyelids fluttering closed. Maggie shifted a little to make herself more comfortable, and she brought up her legs to prop up her feet on the table in front of her. From there, she continued to pet Edwin's head, sometimes sweeping her fingers over his forehead to move that bloody hair from his face. The only movements Edwin made now were the soft breaths he took, and she could feel his chest rising and falling where it was almost against her thighs.

Leaning over a little, she peeked at his face and saw he was fast asleep.

 _So much for not sleeping the day away_ , she thought with a smile. She brought down her hand again and lightly dragged her curled fingers along his back, content to stay there as long as she needed.

* * *

Edwin awoke about two hours later, and although he was embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep, he seemed to feel better when he realized Maggie had dozed off, too. They quickly got off the couch, each blushing some, but Maggie could see by the way he was moving that he felt a lot better.

So it was all worth it.

"Thank you," Edwin told her, tugging down his shirt over his torso. He even smiled some. "That was… really helpful." He cleared his throat, cheeks colored red. Still, Maggie dared to think he looked happy. It was all she could do not to dance on her toes.

"Good," she said simply, nodding. "I suppose we should pack then."

Edwin nodded. He must have been watching Maggie go to her room, because when he saw her door open, he spotted the sketch he'd given her up on her wall. "You kept that?" he asked, leaning against the stone railing that led up to her room. Maggie looked at the sketch and smiled.

"Of course," she said. "I loved it."

"It's really not that good," he told her modestly. "I could paint you a far better version."

Maggie gasped excitedly. "Really? Would you make it for me for Christmas?"

Edwin looked surprised. "You really want me to?"

"Yes!"

Edwin looked pleased, shrugging bashfully. "Okay. I'll… send it to you over the holiday."

Maggie beamed, and after that, they went to their rooms to pack for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry left their castle and piled into carriages. Maggie and Edwin road a carriage together with some other seventh years, and then while on the Hogwarts Express, they helped the teachers keep order.

When it was nearly time to arrive at Platform 9 ¾ , they went back to their own compartment to grab their things. The train started to slow, and Maggie peeked out of the window to see her family standing on the platform as the train rushed by.

"There's my family!" she said, before turning to Edwin with a happy gasp. "Oh, Edwin! You should meet my parents!"

Edwin practically fell over his own feet. "Wha – You mean Draco and Ginny Malfoy?" he asked, eyes wide. "Absolutely not."

"What? Why?"

"Are you bloody kidding me?" he asked incredulously. "I'm not meeting them! How could I even – no, Maggie. It's not happening."

"You're not afraid of them, are you?" Maggie asked, amused.

Edwin glared at her. "Your mother defeated Bellatrix Lestrange. Your father defeated – the bloody Dark Lord himself – there is no bloody way I am looking either of them in the face – "

"My parents," said Maggie, "are total pushovers, especially my Da'. Just talk to them!"

"No!"

"Stop being such a scaredy-cat! Just say hi!"

"NO, MAGGIE!" Edwin clinged to the compartment door. Maggie tried to wrestle him off.

The train came to a complete stop next to where Draco and Ginny Malfoy waited on the platform. As soon as the doors opened, screams, shrieks, and thuds echoed from inside.

"JUST COME OUT, ALREADY!"

"NO!"

More screams and thuds. Curious people on the platform looked on. Draco Malfoy sighed heavily, shaking his head while Ginny snickered. After a few seconds of muffled fighting within, Edwin Prince was catapulted out of the train, and he stumbled right out in front of Draco at full-speed, only barely managing to skid to a halt before he ran right into him.

Draco looked down at him, eyebrow raised. Edwin stared, his eyes comically wide and his mouth open.

"REJOICE!" called out Maggie, leaping from the train and tossing out her arms. "YOUR FIRSTBORN IS HOME!"

Draco eyed the still-frozen Edwin before side-stepping him and opening up his arms to Maggie. "There you are!" he said with a ready smile, and Maggie hurried into his arms, hugging him tight before going to Ginny and doing the same. She also picked little Athena straight off the ground and embraced her before kissing baby Atticus's chubby cheek.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" she said to her family, before she quickly turned and caught Edwin, who had unfrozen himself and was trying to sneak off. "Mum, Da', this – " she gestured importantly to the hunched wizard next to her, " – is Edwin Prince, our Head Boy. Edwin, this is my family."

Edwin stared in horrified silence, unable to do anything but gape at them.

Draco and Ginny looked to Maggie with raised brows, and Maggie held up a finger for them to wait. Then she shifted in front of Edwin. "Just say hi," she counseled him. "They're very nice! Just like we talked about in prefect meetings before. Be confident."

Edwin made a soft whimpering noise.

Maggie turned and got behind him, prodding him forward gently. When Draco gave her a darkly amused look, she pointed at him vehemently from behind Edwin. Draco's eyes flickered with annoyance, but he shifted to face the terrified Edwin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edwin," he said, trying his best to look friendly. He extended a hand. Predictably, Edwin remained frozen, but after a long awkward moment of silence, he timidly shook Draco's hand.

"Thank you, sir," Edwin murmured at last.

Ginny quickly offered him his hand, and he took it. "It's so wonderful to meet you!" she said with a friendly smile. "This is little Atticus, and this is Athena."

Edwin nodded to them both, but seemed unable to speak again. Maggie twisted around. "Hey Edwin, that little boy is waving at you!" They both turned to see a family nearby on the platform, a skinny wizard in somewhat faded robes, a pale brunette with Edwin's eyes, and two little boys. Maggie gasped.

"Edwin, is that your family?"

"Oh, we should meet them!" chimed in Ginny. Edwin's face took on a new level of horror, but Maggie was already gesturing the other family over. As soon as the two parents saw Draco and Ginny, their eyes widened, but they quickly came over with the little boys between them.

"There you are, Edwin," said Mr. Prince, and Edwin nodded, letting his father pull him into a hug. His mother embraced him warmly as well, and the two little boys – both of whom favored Edwin, but appeared hardier than he was – quickly jumped at him, chattering a mile a minute.

"Introduce us to your family, Edwin!" prompted Maggie.

Edwin struggled for a few choked seconds, but he managed to speak at last. "Er, this is – my father, Leonard Prince, and my mother, Grace," he told them with a quick nod.

"It's great to meet you!" said Maggie, happily shaking their hands. "I'm Maggie, and this is my family."

"Of course," said Mr. Prince, looking nervous but pleased. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's an honor to meet you." They all shook hands, and Ginny looked to the two little boys.

"And who might you two be?" she asked, smiling.

The elder of the two perked up. "I'm Charles!" he said. "And this is my brother, Henry." He looked at Athena, who was close to his age. "I like your red hair," he told her candidly.

Athena got uncharacteristically shy, tucking her head and flushing. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Edwin's dad works at the Ministry, Da'," Maggie told Draco. "He's in the Portkey Department."

"Is that so?" asked Draco with interest, but Mr. Prince's eyes lowered.

"I'm afraid I don't work there anymore," he said quietly. "The department was outsourced to a German group of wizards just a few weeks ago. We were all laid off."

At this, Edwin looked up, startled. "You were?" he asked, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mr. Prince looked apologetically to his eldest son. "I didn't want to worry you, Edwin."

"Wait a minute," said Draco. "The Ministry outsourced British jobs to a German company? In our own government?"

"I'm afraid so, Mister Malfoy," admitted Mr. Prince.

"Oh, unacceptable," said Draco promptly, before looking to Ginny. "Darling, don't we have the Minister coming for dinner tomorrow night?"

"We do," said Ginny with a smirk.

"Well, we'll have to fix this immediately," said Draco matter-of-factly, pulling out a piece of parchment and writing on it. "Giving British Ministry jobs to Germans. Absolutely ridiculous." He finished writing and put his quill away. "Mister Prince, I'm sure your department will be up and running again soon, but I'd hate for you to go without income during the holidays through no fault of your own, so if you would like another position at the Ministry, send an owl to this fellow." He handed the parchment to the shocked Mr. Prince. "He'll have a good job for you, I'm sure."

Maggie smiled brightly at the clear emotion on the Prince family's faces.

"Oh – thank you, Mister Malfoy," said Mr. Prince heartily, carefully tucking the parchment away. "I am most grateful!"

"You are quite welcome, and I'm sorry for the stress I'm sure this caused you." Draco looked to Ginny again. "Honestly, could this country even operate without a Malfoy behind the scenes?"

"You should just run for Minister of Magic, Daddy," said Athena sweetly.

"Why?" asked Draco. "So you can take over the country the moment I have my back turned?"

Athena flashed him a wicked grin.

"I know how you work, little girl," said Draco, pointing at her. He looked back to the Princes. "Anyway, we have a dinner reservation to keep. It was a pleasure meeting you all."

"Oh, yes. Thank you," said Mr. Prince, shaking Draco and Ginny's hands again as his wife did the same, tears of gratitude glistening in her eyes.

Maggie looked to the stunned Edwin, and she quickly pulled him into a hug before he could run away. "I'll see you after Christmas," she said, feeling quite sad at having to leave him. Edwin tucked his head, but when his eyes moved to hers, she saw the warmth there.

"Good-bye," he murmured. Maggie squeezed his hand and then dashed off, falling into the crowd of her family as she and Edwin split off in different directions. She looked over her shoulder one last time at him, and she saw that he had done the same. Then he was gone, lost in the crowded platform.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the continued interest! I very much appreciate it, especially considering how far into OC Land this story is.

* * *

Maggie was so excited for Christmas holidays, she found herself bouncing with excitement before they'd even reached the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.

During the first week, Maggie spent most of her time shopping, getting her hair and nails done, and eating out at restaurants with her friends. She and Gretchen met up with other young, affluent witches and went to lavish boutiques and restaurants, enjoying their free time.

Many of Maggie's friends asked her about Edwin, curious to know what it was like spending so much time with such an enigmatic person.

"He's very nice, actually," Maggie told her friends over brunch. Gretchen, who knew her better than anyone else at Hogwarts, watched her with a curious smile. "Really, I mean – yes, he's odd, but in a good way. And he's brilliant, truly. You have no idea."

"You don't have a thing for him, do you?" asked her friend Helen, clearly teasing.

"Oh, Merlin. Can you _imagine_?" chimed in Tara. "Edwin Prince dating anyone, much less Maggie? In his wildest dreams!" The other girls burst out laughing.

Maggie didn't laugh with the others, and neither did Gretchen, who simply observed her friend as she became more and more irritated.

"It's really not that crazy," Maggie told her giggling friends, doing her best to stay patient. "He's a perfectly normal bloke. I'm sure he'll date when he's ready."

"You mean when he finally meets another vampire?" asked Tara with a snort.

Wendy snickered. "Looks more like an inferi to me!"

 _Bang_. All the other witches jumped when Maggie's fist hit the table. Eyes wide, Helen, Tara, and Wendy all looked to Maggie, who slowly pulled her hand back from the table and forced herself to give them all a tight smile.

"Edwin is my friend," she told them all quite firmly. She didn't need to say anything more. The other girls quickly nodded and turned back to their food, and it took a few minutes for the conversation to return to normal.

After that, Maggie and Gretchen left the others and strolled the streets of Diagon Alley together, arm in arm. "They're going to gossip about me," Maggie said after a few minutes of silence.

Gretchen shrugged. "So let them gossip," she said, reaching over and squeezing her friend's arm. "But as one of your all-time best friends, I feel obligated to remind you that you never had anything nice to say about Edwin Prince before this year either."

Maggie sighed heavily. "Damn you and your perfectly reasonable observations," she said to her friend, who smiled at her and tugged at their joined arms.

"So what changed?" asked Gretchen gently.

Maggie thought about it as they strolled. "I don't know," she said, turning her face up against the light snowflakes as they fell down on the busy wizarding street. "I just got to know him, I guess." She bit back a smile and looked over at Gretchen. "And he's really … I don't know. He's different, Gretchen."

"Different from others?" asked Gretchen. "Or different than you expected him to be?"

Maggie's lips quirked. "Both."

After that, she and Gretchen left Diagon Alley, still strolling at a leisurely pace.

* * *

The Christmas holidays continued, with visits from Maggie's grandparents and other family members in Sweden, as well as the Weasleys popping in and out now that everyone was home from school. Maggie wrapped up her gifts for her family and put them under the large Christmas tree in the parlor. After that, she spent most of her spare time catching up on sleep, doing more shopping, spending quality time with her parents and siblings, and doing her best not to lose her bloody mind.

Initially, this struggle was based in trying not to think about Edwin, who she sincerely missed. After a while, though, her slipping self-control centered more around her little sister and those two obnoxious friends of hers.

"Da'!" Maggie exclaimed, marching into the parlor a week before Christmas. "That pack of heathens was in my room again! Make them leave my stuff alone!"

Draco sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Maggie. Lock your door."

"I did! Athena bloody picked the lock!" she informed him heatedly. She put her hands on her hips. "And where is Mum?"

"She's at George's house with Atticus," Draco told her, exasperated. "Just – " There was a thud somewhere else in the house and blood-curdling scream. "Argghghh," Draco groaned, dragging his hands down his face.

Maggie scowled and stomped off, determined to figure out the strongest locking charm she could.

As she left, three little blurs sped right past her, shrieking non-stop. They came to a halt in the center of the parlor and suddenly became a pile of struggling bodies, thin limbs flailing all over as they seemingly did their best to beat each other into a pulp. Scowling, Draco stomped over and lifted Marseille and Parvartus off Athena.

"I told you two trolls to stop playing with her like that!" Draco admonished them as the boys backed off. "You are getting too big to wrestle with Athena that way. She's small."

Parvartus and Marseille, aged eleven and ten, made faces and nodded. "Yes, Mister Malfoy," they chorused.

Athena jumped up from her spot, hair a mess, and then she ran over and kicked Parvartus in the shin.

"OW!" he shouted, and just like that, the three were off again, wrestling and fighting once more. Draco tossed up his arms just as a house-elf appeared and announced the arrival of "Misters Zabini."

Into the parlor walked Blaise and Jean. Distantly, something crashed and broke. "Thank Merlin," said Draco as the two wizards came up to them. "Please tell me you're here to take all of them."

"Oh no," said Blaise quickly. "Just the one."

"What's the matter, Draco?" asked Jean with a smirk. "Can't keep up anymore?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the other two just as Athena, Marseille, and Parvartus all came racing through the parlor at full-speed, shrieking like banshees and knocking over everything in their paths. They cut circles around the adults and then sped off again, and Draco gestured wildly.

"Do you see that? They haven't slept in three bloody days!" Draco told them. "Please, just take them."

"Sorry," said Jean, not looking sorry at all. "We have two sick seven-year-olds at home."

"And," continued Blaise airily, "a three-year-old who I am becoming increasingly convinced is the Dark Lord reincarnated. So we're just here for – " Parvartus raced by, " – not that one – " Athena came next " – _definitely_ not that one – " and last was Marseille, " – this one," finished Blaise, grabbing Marseille's collar and jerking the other boy to a stop like a dog on the end of a leash. Marseille shrieked and then fell over.

"Blaise!" admonished Jean, helping Marseille off the ground. "I told you to stop doing that! You're going to crush his windpipe!"

"I'm okay, Papa," said Marseille, glaring at Blaise who rolled his eyes.

"He's fine," said Blaise mildly.

Marseille stuck out his tongue, and Blaise cocked a brow at him. Jean kept a hand on Marseille's shoulder to keep him in one spot.

Draco sighed. "Will you at least take Parvartus to his mother in Diagon Alley, then? Because I can't get Athena to sleep if he's here."

"I suppose," said Jean, looking at Blaise. "You know, I feel like there's something we're supposed to do in Diagon Alley today anyway."

"Is there?" asked Blaise, brows furrowed. "I think you might be right, but I can't recall what it was."

"Me either," said Jean, looking thoughtful. Both wizards mused over this for a moment.

Marseille leaned over to Draco. "It's Mother's birthday tomorrow," he whispered deviously.

Draco glanced at the two confused wizards and smirked. "Are you going to tell them?"

Marseille sent a wicked look at his oblivious parents. "No."

Draco chuckled.

"Ah, well," said Blaise, apparently giving up. "I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually. Anyway, I guess we'll take Parvartus to Lavender." He looked up to see Parvartus and Athena still running around. "Parvartus!" he said sharply, and the boy froze. Athena ran right into him and they both collapsed to the floor. Blaise held up a hand and gestured him over with a single finger. Parvartus got up and shuffled over. "Come on, we're taking you to your mother."

"Noooo!" whined Athena, looking like an absolute maniac with her hair standing on end and her eyes wide and red from a lack of sleep.

"Yes," said Draco firmly as Jean and Blaise bade them good-bye and led the two boys off. "You need to take a nap."

"I'm not tired," groaned Athena as Draco scooped her up in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and was asleep before they'd even left the room.

Maggie, meanwhile, was in her main bedroom once more, trying to figure out how to best barricade her room against three little gremlins who always wanted to touch her stuff and jump on her bed. A knock came at her window, and she looked up to see an owl with a large package.

Excited and easily distracted, Maggie jumped up and accepted the parcel.

Her heart leaped instantly. It was from Edwin.

Smiling brightly, Maggie moved over to her bed and unwrapped the package with painstaking care. What she saw took her breath away.

 _I could paint you a far better version._

And so he had. Maggie pulled her legs up on her bed and laid down the large painted canvas to look over it, her eyes glistening. The portrait was the same as the sketch, but so much more. This one was in full color, with a stunning early morning sky painted in brilliant detail. The image of Maggie walking onto the Quidditch pitch with her broom in one hand and the Beater's bat in the other was perfect, and he had even painted in worn, rugged elements to her Quidditch uniform, the notches in her bat, her initials carved into the end.

He had noticed all that about her? Merlin.

Maggie's eyes poured over the painting. It was so well-done, and she would have paid so much gold for it. And not even just because it was from Edwin, but because it really was that good. In the corner of the painting in small curled script was Edwin's initials and the year.

Maggie turned the picture over to see a note taped to the back.

 _I hope you like it. Happy Christmas._

 _Edwin_

Smiling, Maggie took the note off carefully and studied it, looking over Edwin's now familiar handwriting. Pleased, she stood up from her bed and tenderly placed the note on the side of her mirror, next to many pictures of herself with her friends. When she was satisfied, she took up the painting and found the perfect spot for it on her wall, right above her bed.

A knock came at her door, and her mum entered behind her. "Oh wow," said Ginny, looking up at the portrait. "That's amazing! Where'd you get that done?"

"Edwin made it for me," Maggie told her with a broad smile. "He's a brilliant painter."

"Bloody hell," said Ginny. "I kind of want one now."

Maggie laughed. "I hope he likes what I got him. I sent it yesterday, but I think he'll be getting it today."

Ginny pulled an arm around Maggie's shoulders. "See? I told you you'd become friends."

Maggie's eyes turned back up to the portrait. "Yeah," she said softly. "Friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in a small wizarding village in northern England, the Prince family settled into their usual evening in a small crooked house at the end of a cobblestone street. The neighborhood was called Gebur's Pointe, and it was very old – even by wizarding standards.

"It's your turn," Edwin told his brother Charles, who reached over a round kitchen table and picked up some dice. The three boys were settled in worn chairs playing a board game called _Dungeons & Dragons_, which – funnily enough – some Muggle claimed to have invented. The wizarding version had been around for centuries, though.

Charles rolled his dice and cheered. During little Henry's turn, Edwin whispered advice to him, and Charles made a face. "Why do you always help him?" complained Charles. "You never help me!"

"Because he's six, Charles," said Edwin, rolling his eyes. "Just play your turn."

Mrs. Prince bustled in, carrying a plate of cookies. Both of the little boys jumped up excitedly in their chairs, but Mrs. Prince waved them away with her oven mitt. "No, you don't! These are for after dinner." She wiggled a finger at them. "You'd better not touch!" Then she put the cookies high up on the fridge where the little ones couldn't reach.

Charles and Henry groaned. "Okayyyy," said Henry, but as soon as Mrs. Prince left the kitchen again, the two boys looked excitedly to Edwin. "Will you get us one, Edwin? Please!"

"Please, please! Just one!"

Edwin glanced quickly at the window to see what their mother was doing. When he spotted her waving her wand at some laundry, he huffed. "Oh, fine," he said, before jumping up and pulling down the cookies from the fridge. He quickly doled out one to each little boy, pushing one into his own mouth just as their mother started back. Edwin shoved the cookies back to the top of the fridge and hurried back into his chair, quickly chewing and swallowing his own cookie. Charles did the same, but little Henry was having trouble crunching through his whole treat.

Mrs. Prince entered, and Henry squeaked before he stopped chewing, eyes wide and cheeks full of cookie. All three of the boys waited in frozen silence as Mrs. Prince happily bustled around her kitchen. "I love you!" she told them, kissing the top of Edwin's head and missing Henry's puffed cheeks.

She left, and Edwin exhaled. Then Henry made another squeaky noise and sneezed, spraying cookie all over the table.

"AGH!" yelled Charles while Edwin groaned in disgust.

"Gross," said Edwin, wiping off his sleeve.

"Oh no! My cookie!" exclaimed Henry in despair, and all three boys lapsed into laughter.

The door opened at the front of the small house, and their father called out a greeting. Cookies forgotten, both of the little boys dashed to the front door from the table, and Edwin made a face as he cleaned up the crumbs.

Leonard Prince greeted both of the little boys with a big hug, hanging his hat on the hook as his wife appeared and kissed his cheek. "Look boys," said Mr. Prince, holding up two small bags. He handed one each to Charles and Henry, and they gasped with delight when they pulled out small toys.

"Wicked!" said Charles, and the two ran off to play with their new trinkets.

"Where did you get the gold for that?" asked Mrs. Prince curiously as Edwin came into their living room. Mr. Prince's face lit up.

"My new job at the Ministry," he told the two of them while the boys were distracted. "They gave the whole department a holiday bonus! Eighty galleons!"

Mrs. Prince gasped, clapping her hands over her cheeks. "Oh, that is so wonderful!" she said, hugging her husband tight. Edwin smiled, too, feeling incredibly relieved. Mr. Prince nodded heartily and took out a small bag of gold, which he handed to Mrs. Prince.

"I want you to take this, darling, and go buy a nice big Christmas dinner for us to prepare," he told her happily, and Mrs. Prince accepted it with a kiss.

"I'll get us the very best," she told him before beaming at Edwin and pulling him into a hug. Edwin looked up as his father approached him and deposited some gold in his hand.

"And Edwin, this is for you. It's not much," said Mr. Prince, gripping Edwin's hand. "But I know you've been saving all your gold for after graduation, and I want you to have it."

Edwin quickly shook his head. "No, Dad. You keep it, do something nice for you and Mum – or spend it on Charles and Henry – "

"No, no," said Mr. Prince, closing Edwin's hand around the twenty galleons. "You deserve this, son. You've made us so proud, and I know you're going to do so well in law school. You need everything you can get. Keep it."

Edwin bit his lip and nodded, giving his smiling parents a grateful look. "Thank you," he murmured. He pocketed the gold just as a tap came at their kitchen window. Mr. Prince went over to the window and let in an owl with a package just as Charles and Henry came racing back into the kitchen, making loud noises as they played with their new toys.

"It's for you, Edwin," said Mr. Prince, looking surprised.

Edwin came back into the kitchen, brows furrowed. When he took the package, which was nice and heavy, he looked at the label and turned it over so he could see the writing on the other side. His entire family looked on as his cheeks flushed red, and he shifted a little in his spot.

"It's from Maggie," he admitted, and Henry clambered up a kitchen chair to peek.

"Oooh," said Charles with a grin. "Look Henry! It's from Edwin's _girlfriend_!"

"Be quiet, she's not my girlfriend," said Edwin, annoyed.

"Open it, open it!" called out Henry. "I want to see!"

"Now now, boys, leave your brother alone," said Mrs. Prince as she ushered them out of the kitchen. Still, both of Edwin's parents lingered, obviously curious to see what he'd been sent. Edwin sighed internally and opened up the package, first finding a note.

 _Edwin,_

 _One day you're going to change the world! I hope this helps you along the way. Happy Christmas!_

 _Love,_

 _Maggie_

Cheeks scarlet, Edwin slowly opened up the rest of the package and pulled out a dark leather briefcase of stunning quality, with his initials – _E.P._ \- emblazed on the corner. Mrs. Prince gasped from her spot, and both of Edwin's parents moved over to look at it.

"Merlin's beard," said his father. "That's from that shop in Diagon Alley, the same one the Minister uses!"

"Oh, look at our boy!" said Mrs. Prince, tears filling her eyes. "Having such fine things!"

Edwin looked up at his parents, unable to say anything. At last, he gave them a small smile and put the briefcase back in the package. "I'll take this up to my room. Do you need anything before dinner?" he asked, and his parents quickly shook their heads, letting him go even as they continued to watch. Edwin took the package up the narrow stairs to his bedroom, and once he was inside, he set the box aside and held the briefcase in his hands.

Edwin's small room contained a twin-size bed crammed into one corner, and nearly every other available space was dedicated to books and other sparse furniture. His bedroom window overlooked a yard with a clothing line and the doors to a cellar, and beyond that was a pasture that marked the edge of town. There was also a large old tree he had played on when he was very young, and it now had several broken pieces of wood around it from various projects started and abandoned by Charles and Henry.

At the moment, there was a fresh layer of powdery snow covering the grass, and everything outside was a hazy blue under the wintery night sky. Edwin looked out at it for a little while, and then he laid down on his bed and held the briefcase in his hands.

As he looked over it, he spotted a switch he hadn't noticed before. It was currently set to _Muggle Worthy_. Curious, Edwin flipped the switch and re-opened his briefcase. To his surprise, there now appeared to be no bottom to the briefcase, but instead a ladder. Lips quirked, Edwin set the suitcase down on the ground and climbed down the steps.

When he reached the bottom, he found himself in a small cozy office, complete with an elegant desk with a hutch and empty shelves on all sides of the circular room. On the desk was another note. Edwin walked over and picked it up.

 _For when you need to get away._

 _Love,_

 _Maggie_

Edwin sank into the rolling chair, gaze never leaving the paper. When he blinked, he felt tears sticking to the corners of his eyes. Turning in the rolling chair, he looked all around his new office – lovely, hidden, and perfect.

It wasn't until dinner that he finally made himself leave – but not before taking both of the notes from Maggie and sticking them to his desk so he could see them always.

* * *

Christmas day came and went, and the holiday was just as lovely and fun as always. Maggie waited until her parents were distracted to give Athena the gift she'd bought her in Hogsmeade with Edwin. When Athena opened it, she gasped with delight.

"This is wonderful!" she exclaimed happily, and Maggie grinned.

"You better not get that book taken away by Mum and Da'. It cost way too much!"

"Oh, don't worry," said Athena. "I know right here to put it." She turned and walked to her room, and Maggie followed, curious. Athena stepped through her door, but instead of going to her many visible bookshelves, she walked to a small table lined with stuffed animals. After a pause, she selected a stuffed bunny – and then she twisted its head. A rumbling stirred in the house.

Maggie balked as part of the wall directly in front of them slid away, pulling in on itself and revealing a small dark doorway. Athena stepped through quite calmly, and Maggie followed her. Inside was a medium-sized room lined with old dusty books and other strange trinkets, many of which looked quite disturbing. Athena marched over to one shelf and pulled aside a sliding ladder, which she climbed onto. After pausing thoughtfully, she took the new book Maggie had given her and carefully slid it into place between two others. Then she hopped back down and observed her shelf of forbidden tomes with great appreciation.

"Perfect," she said, beaming.

"Uh," said Maggie, eyes darting around. "How did you do this?"

"Mind your business," said Athena sweetly, with a slightly manic head tilt. Maggie flashed her a thumb's up and then got the hell out before she saw something she wasn't supposed to see.

Afterwards, the family gathered in Draco and Ginny's room, all piled onto the very large bed their parents shared. Draco sat at the head of the bed in his pajamas, playing with baby Atticus. He had the baby's hands in his, and each time he bounced the bed and clapped Atticus's hands, the baby went wild with laughter. Ginny was also against the headboard, and Athena was at the end of the bed, stretched out on her stomach with one of her stuffed animals.

Maggie was the last to join them. There was a lot of space on the large bed, but she chose to climb into Ginny's lap – which she was far too large to do – and curl up there, trying to make herself as tiny as possible. Ginny laughed and held her in her arms, tucking her cheek against the top of Maggie's curly hair.

"Want to play with my bunny?" asked Athena to Maggie, holding up the stuffed animal.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?" asked Athena, blinking owlishly. "It's made of real bunny." She shook the stuffed animal, and something that sounded suspiciously like bones rattled inside. Maggie used her toe to push away Athena's other stuffed animals.

"I'm good," she said cautiously.

Draco released Atticus and the baby bounced on his butt before crawling over to Athena and plopping onto her back, giggling. Draco shifted to look at Maggie.

"So where is your term report? We haven't seen your marks yet."

"It's in my room somewhere," she said vaguely, distracted by her thoughts of Edwin again.

"I hope you're not still struggling with Herbology," remarked Draco. "Longbottom said you were having some issues."

Maggie scowled. "Would you _stop_ checking up on me at school please?!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! Stop writing to my teachers! Bloody hell, I'm seventeen!"

"Oh, what's the matter? Too old to have your parents asking about you?" asked Draco with an eyeroll.

"Yes I bloody well am!"

Draco gave her a mocking look. "Well then maybe you shouldn't be curled up in your _mummy's_ lap like the little bitty baby you are – "

Maggie kicked at him, and Draco kicked back. This quickly devolved into a furious squabble that nearly sent Atticus rolling right off the large bed.

"Hey!" scolded Ginny. "Watch the _actual_ baby, would you?" She re-situated Atticus. "And for the record, you're both babies." She smirked.

"Do babies bounce?" asked Athena curiously.

" _No_ ," all three of the others answered quickly. Athena twisted her lips in a pout. Ginny turned her attention back to Draco and Maggie.

"So what should we do with the rest of our holiday?"

Maggie settled back against the headboard between her parents. Her eyes lowered as she grew thoughtful, and she wondered if now was the time to bring up something she had been thinking about for a while.

As she looked at Ginny and Draco, she knew that it was.

"Actually," said Maggie slowly, "there was something I wanted to do. If it was okay with you two."

Draco and Ginny looked to her attentively.

Maggie bit her lip and gave them both a small smile. "I know this is going to seem … sort of odd, but – I wanted to know if you two could help me find where my birth father is buried."

Draco's eyes widened, as did Ginny's.

"It's just," said Maggie, shrugging a bit uneasily, "I feel like that's something I should know. And I don't." She paused. "Would that be … okay?"

Draco and Ginny glanced at each other, and after a moment, Draco's lips quirked and he nodded. "Of course, darling. I'll find where he's at as soon as I can."

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," she said, hooking them both with her arms and pulling them close for a hug. "I love you."

Draco and Ginny wrapped their arms around Maggie's shoulders. "We love you too, dear," murmured Ginny, squeezing her tight for a moment.

* * *

Just four days later, Maggie, Draco, and Ginny departed from the house in Wiltshire and traveled to a distant Scottish country town called Melrose. After leaving their magical carriage, they crossed through the town wearing fine robes disguised by coats. Maggie's eyes moved all around the colorful buildings, drinking in the details and trying to remember her life there.

A few things seemed familiar; the barber shop on the corner of the cobblestone street, the ice cream parlor beyond it. There was a three story building Maggie remembered distinctly, as it had been the primary school she had attended for only two years before she'd been adopted by Draco and Ginny. Other places looked different than she remembered, but she still felt a strong pull to them.

After a while, the threesome came to the edge of the town and turned to walk up a grassy knoll to the top of a hill. As soon as they rounded the crest of the green hill, they found themselves at a very large and old graveyard. Maggie halted, her eyes looking over the hundreds and hundreds of gravestones.

Draco shifted at her side and handed her a piece of parchment. "It's on the fifteenth row," he told her quietly.

Maggie nodded and walked forward, with Ginny and Draco trailing behind her. It took several minutes, but at last, Maggie found the row she was looking for and walked down the many markers, looking for the name she knew.

Finally, she found it. Maggie came to a stop and looked at the name.

 _William Grady Dunn_

 _1972 – 2000_

Dunn. She had almost forgotten her original name. Maggie's eyes drifted to the grass around the headstone, which was tall and uncared for. In fact, the whole cemetery seemed to be in rather poor shape. Maggie pulled out her wand and stooped low, waving it around the edges of the grave marker. The grass pulled away, seeping back into the ground and straightening neatly. Small colorful flowers sprang up in its place, creating a soft halo around the stone.

When the foliage was cleared away, Maggie spotted something she hadn't been expecting. Her lips parted in disbelief as she reached forward and picked up an aged photograph in a cracked frame. It had obviously been placed there many years before; she hadn't even seen it with all the overgrown grass in the way.

Maggie straightened slowly, eyes locked on the Muggle photograph. The photo was of Maggie when she was very young – four years old, perhaps – with her father and mother, both of whom had been quite young when she was born. Maggie didn't remember her mother at all. She had died not long after this picture was taken, Maggie suspected.

But now that she saw her Muggle father's face again, she recalled everything about him in a rush: his voice, his laugh, his thick Scottish lilt when he called her name. She remembered the Snatchers breaking into their house – how had she attracted their attention? It had been an incident at school, she remembered suddenly, a fluke of magic that hadn't escaped their notice – and her father pushing her out of the back door as he fought off men in cloaks doing extraordinary things. Maggie had fled into the woods to hide.

By the time she'd come back to the house, her father was lifeless on the floor of their shabby living room, eyes open and unseeing.

Maggie felt a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't even realized she was crying. The tears were quiet as they slipped down her cheeks. She had the photograph clutched in her hand. When she looked over the other headstones nearby, she saw that the one next to her father's belonged to her mum. They had visited it once, she recalledin a flash.

"Look Maggie," murmured Ginny, pointing. Maggie walked over to look at yet another grave marker.

It had her name on it.

 _Magdalena "Maggie" Frances Dunn_

 _1994 – 2000_

"They think I died," Maggie whispered. She wiped at her eyes with her shoulder. "I bet my Nan did this. She would've – been the one to take care of it all, I think." Maggie wondered if her grandmother was still alive.

Some far-off laughter drew her attention, and Maggie looked up. She walked away from the gravestones and up yet another hill, only to see – in the distance, rather far away – a couple of children playing in an open field. Just beyond them was a tiny house painted in seafoam green.

Maggie felt the air leave her lungs. "That was it," she told Ginny and Draco. "That was my home."

Draco and Ginny followed her gaze to the small country home. Maggie watched for several seconds. As she did, a woman came out of the house and waved at the two children playing outside. When she did, the pair of little girls ran their mother and went back inside, probably for lunch.

Maggie smiled tearfully. "It has people in it," she said to Draco and Ginny. "Tha's good. It should be someone's home."

Sniffling, Maggie turned around, away from her childhood home. Ginny and Draco wrapped her up in their arms, and they all embraced for a long moment as Maggie cried for just a little while more. Then she pulled back, heaved in a deep breath, and smiled.

"Let's go," she said, still holding her picture.

* * *

The rest of the Christmas holidays flew by for Maggie. She had a good time with her family, but by the last few days, she was more than ready to return to Hogwarts.

For one, she missed Edwin.

And for two, she hated having to baby-sit.

"It's just for a little while," Draco told her as he and Ginny prepared to leave the house with Atticus. "And her friends are here, so she's occupied. Just make sure they don't kill each other." And then they left.

Maggie huffed and marched down the hallway. When she opened her sister's bedroom door, she found Athena jumping on her large bed with Marseille and Parvartus.

Athena was singing. " _Three little nifflers jumping on the_ –" and then she shoved Marseille straight off the bed, cackling when he shrieked and hit the floor. Marseille popped back up with a furious howl and Athena and Parvartus screamed at the top of their lungs before running off, with Marseille in pursuit.

Maggie sighed heavily. Yes, she was _definitely_ ready to return to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the responses! FYI, I'll probably be updating on the weekends exclusively from here on out. I am just too tired during the week to write.

Hope you enjoy…

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ bustled with activity.

The holidays now over, students moved all around the platform, saying goodbye to their families and greeting their friends with fresh excitement. Maggie turned to her parents and gave them one last hug.

"We'll see you at Easter, love," Ginny told her, wrapping Maggie up in her arms. Draco waited his turn, and when he hugged Maggie, she squeezed him extra hard and he kissed her temple.

"I love you!" Maggie told them, grinning. Then she shifted and hurried through the crowds on the platform, eyes darting all over. For a split-second, she felt a strange fear that Edwin would not be there, or that he would not be happy to see her.

But when she spotted him at last, and Edwin's gaze met hers, Maggie saw him smile, brown eyes twinkling. Grinning fully, Maggie hurried up to him, and as soon as she saw the warm look in his eyes, she pulled her arms around him in a hug that surprised them both.

Edwin stiffened for a moment, but then Maggie felt his hand briefly touch her back. When they pulled apart, they were both rather rosy in the cheeks. Maggie tucked her head some, feeling strangely shy. That was when she spotted the briefcase she'd sent him for Christmas, situated in his hand.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed, beaming. "Looking like a lawyer already! Do you like it?"

Edwin quickly hid his smile, though it remained in the quirked corner of his lips. He chuckled quietly, shifting aside out of the foot traffic. "It was really too nice of a gift," he told her. "But yes, I do like it. Thank you."

They turned to head into the train. "It's not nearly as great as your gift to me," Maggie told him earnestly. "Really, that painting was amazing. My mum was even jealous."

"You liked it?" asked Edwin, unable to hide his pleasure. Maggie linked arms with him.

"I loved it," she said softly, and Edwin's cheeks colored. "I have it hanging up in my bedroom at home, right above my bed. It's perfect." She reached up without thinking and pushed Edwin's hair out of his eyes, happy to see his face. Edwin rolled his eyes at her, but he didn't move away.

Once they were on the train, they put their things in a compartment and left to go and find the prefects, just as they had done at the beginning of term. How different they were together than they'd been then. Maggie let go of Edwin once they were on the train, mostly because it was too difficult to walk side by side in the narrow corridors, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was terribly excited to see him.

 _Good lord_ , she thought to herself. _Get a grip._

The butterflies in her stomach quelled some as they walked the train compartments. When they came to the more congested areas, Maggie side-stepped Edwin without being asked and took the lead so she could clear the people out of the way. Edwin's eyes flickered in her direction, looking unmistakably grateful.

Just as they were about to reach the head compartment where the prefects were, a little boy in Hufflepuff robes came running up to them, brows furrowed with concern.

"Mister Head Boy and Miss Head Girl?" he questioned, eyes large with concern.

Maggie blinked down at him, and a gentle smile appeared on her face. "Hi there," she said to the first year. "You can just call me Maggie, and this is Edwin."

The boy's eyes widened. "Hello," he whispered, looking awed. He shuffled on his feet as Edwin looked down at him, head tilted. "I just – I wanted to say I'm real sorry for losing so many house points last term, and I'm going to try real hard this time." He sighed, looking miserable. "I didn't know you could lose house points for having your shoes untied, you know. I'm really trying."

Edwin's brows furrowed, and he shifted to stand alongside Maggie. "What professor took away house points for having your shoes untied?" he asked curiously.

The little boy frowned. "It wasn't a professor. It was one of the prefects. The boy in Slytherin."

Edwin's eyes narrowed instantly, and Maggie's eyebrows lifted. Oooh, Edwin looked venomous. She had to fight to hide her grin. Instead, she turned and looked at the little boy so she could give him her warmest smile.

"What's your name?" she asked tenderly.

"Sean," the boy told her.

Maggie reached for his shoulder and squeezed it. "Sean," she said, "prefects cannot take away house points. You didn't actually lose any points for having your shoes untied. He was just teasing you."

Sean's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "Oh, that's great!"

"I'm sure you're doing great this term," Edwin added quietly, giving the boy a small smile. "And don't worry about that prefect. He won't be bothering you again."

Sean nodded excitedly, and Maggie and Edwin stepped aside to let him continue on his way. Edwin was already walking before Maggie had even realized it, and she hurried off after him, smirking. Moments later, Maggie and Edwin entered the head compartment where the prefects waited around for their first meeting of the term.

This time, Edwin had no problem rounding to face his peers. Maggie stood at his side, and he silently handed her the parchment with their notes and new passwords on them. Maggie dispensed the information quickly to the prefects, doing the usual reminders and whatnot.

Once she was done, the prefects began to rise and leave.

"You are not dismissed," Edwin said sharply.

The prefects all froze. After a moment, they settled back in their seats. Edwin's eyes swept over them, his jaw tight. "Before we begin this term, I would like to remind you all of something." His eyes shifted over the other students. "Prefects do _not_ have the ability to dock house points," he told them flatly. "However, Head Boys and Head Girls do. So the very next time…" his eyes drifted to Jameson " … I hear of a prefect lying to naive young children about your ability to do so, I will be sure to report you to your head of house." He raised a brow, and his voice grew low. "And if you think I will not take points away from my own house, you are very mistaken."

He looked back at the group. "Is that clear?"

The prefects all shifted in their spots, and they nodded. Nancy made a face at Jameson, lip curled. "I told you, you idiot," she muttered as Edwin finally dismissed them all. She got up and walked out, and Jameson sent one last glare at Edwin before following her.

The Ravenclaw prefects lingered, and Valerie came up to Edwin and Maggie. "Thanks for saying something," she told Edwin earnestly. "A Gryffindor prefect did the same thing to me when I was a first year, and I spent two days crying because I thought I'd lost fifty house points. Some people just shouldn't have any power."

Edwin, who never responded to gratitude well, merely gave Valerie a stunted nod, but Maggie gave Valerie a hug before she and her partner Philip left. Once they were alone again, Maggie's eyes flickered over to Edwin's face, and she was unable to hide her delight.

"Well well," she said with a bit of a grin. "Look who's taking charge."

Edwin relaxed some now that the others were gone, and he merely shook his head, cheeks flushing as they walked back to their compartment. "I just hate bullies."

Maggie gave Edwin's hand an affectionate squeeze before letting it go, and he smiled.

* * *

The first day back at Hogwarts was a long one for Maggie, and they didn't even have class. She just had a ton of prep work to do, partly for Head Girl stuff, partly for Quidditch, and partly for the upcoming academic term. She'd had a few assignments she had to work on over the break, and as much as she wanted to hang out with Edwin in the tower, they just had too much to do.

Classes began again, and even though she and Edwin shared three classes, their time together was often cut short by lectures, study groups, meetings, and everything else. Even their Head Boy and Head Girl duties did not always coincide; sometimes Maggie needed to be with first-years during their flying lessons while Edwin was taking notes at a faculty meeting, which the Head Boy and Head Girl were sometimes asked to attend for planning purposes.

Finally, the first week of the term passed and Edwin and Maggie found themselves at the tower relatively early in the evening, cleared of all duties. As a result, Maggie insisted they sit outside on their balcony and enjoy the snowy landscape before it all melted away. To her delight, Edwin agreed immediately, and they made themselves a batch of hot chocolate sprinkled with marshmallows before wrapping up in warm clothes and settling on a bench on their balcony.

Edwin lowered himself next to her and handed Maggie her hot chocolate, which she accepted with a happy huff; her breath looked frosty and white outside in the frigid air. After a few moments of sipping and looking out over the twinkling night covered in snow, Maggie shifted and pulled up a blanket, which she secured around both of their laps. Edwin's eyes flickered to hers, and his lips quirked.

"So guess what I did over break?" Maggie said after a few minutes of silence. She scooted a little closer, so they were shoulder to shoulder. At her question, Edwin looked over at her, their faces close. Maggie almost forgot what she was talking about when she saw the warmth in his eyes.

"Hm?" he said when she didn't continue.

Maggie flushed, and then she looked out over the snowy landscape once more. "I went to visit my Muggle father's grave," she told him quietly. "For the first time ever."

Edwin's features took on a look of surprise. "And how was that?"

Maggie smiled a little, looking down at her cup of hot chocolate. "It was nice, actually… I wish I had gone a long time ago." She shifted and pulled out the photo she'd found there at the gravestone, showing it to Edwin, who leaned over and peered at it. "It made me feel… at peace."

His gaze moved over her face. "I'm happy for you," he murmured, leaning back some again.

"I might have never done it," Maggie admitted, tucking the photo tenderly in her pocket again, "if not for you." She looked over his face. "I'm really glad I met you."

Edwin blinked at her, his cheeks flushing some even as he tucked his head. He opened his mouth as if to respond, but he seemed unable. Maggie watched him struggle for a few seconds, and then she moved her cup to her lips to finish off her hot chocolate before setting aside the now empty drink so she could free her hand.

Tucking further under the blanket that covered them, Maggie slipped her arm around his and curled them together. Then she laid her head on Edwin's shoulder, her heart thumping in her chest.

Edwin remained silent, as she expected him to. But what he did next was not expected at all. Under the covers, she felt Edwin's hand stir, and then he pressed it into her palm. Their fingers brushed somewhat shakily, and then Edwin laced them together, curling her grip into his.

Maggie's lips turned up in a smile as she kept her head where it was, keeping mostly still. Edwin shifted and relaxed some against her, moving his head so that it rested against hers. Maggie's heart lifted even higher, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before leaving it there.

They stayed like that for quite a while, each too content to move. And when they parted ways to go to bed, they did so with only a soft "good night"… and a great deal of reluctance.

* * *

Over the next few days, Maggie did her best to stay focused. But damn it, she had enough problems paying attention as it was. This strange limbo with Edwin was not helping.

At least Edwin appeared a bit distracted as well. Maggie thought about talking to him, but when she found him in their tower that evening, he was already preoccupied, looking at a calendar. She fell onto the couch next to him.

"Whatcha' looking at?" asked Maggie, fighting the urge to yawn. It was nearly nine pm, and she'd been studying in the library for nearly two hours. She placed her temple against her hand. Edwin glanced up at her, looking concerned.

"There's going to be a Blue Moon this year," he told her, shifting closer to show her the calendar. "Two full moons in one month." He frowned deeply, and Maggie glanced at the calendar. "It's in March."

"What happens?" asked Maggie curiously. "Will you have two transformations?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh, folding up the lunar calendar. "It only occurs every few years, but when it does…" He rubbed his face. "It's just – every symptom times a thousand," he told her wearily.

Maggie reached over, brushing his hair out of his face. "Well, when it happens, we'll handle it together. Aye?"

Edwin's eyes flickered to hers, and his expression was hard to read. He didn't pull away from her touch, but he didn't lean into it either. He seemed uncertain. Maggie let her hand fall away and bit her lip, placing her palms in her lap.

"The next full moon is in just a few days," he told her, shaking his head. "It's going to be a bad one. I can already feel it."

Maggie's brows furrowed. "Maybe we can do something fun again," she suggested, but Edwin shook his head.

"I – I think it's best if I just sleep through this one," he told her, and Maggie was surprised when she didn't feel the need to protest. There was something about Edwin's knowing tone, the way he looked to her and his eyes grew gentler, as if he knew how much she wanted to help but needed her to stay back for him this time. Maggie nodded slowly.

"Okay," she said with a small smile. "But I'll be around if you want me."

Edwin's fingers twitched in his lap, and Maggie's eyes flickered over his form, suddenly realizing how tense he was. He gave her a nod, and then he stood up. "I should go to bed," he said. "Good night."

Maggie stood quickly, wanting to keep him there with her, to touch him or hug him or do something. But she refrained, pulling herself back. Edwin was holding his body that peculiar way, the one that meant he felt as tightly coiled as a spring. That was the way he often carried himself so close to his transformations, and she wasn't sure what would happen if he was provoked in some way. In any case, she didn't want to put him through the guilt of whatever might occur.

Edwin paused, his gaze on her face. "I – " he started, but again, he choked on his words. Maggie waited anxiously for him to speak, but as so often happened, Edwin was unable to just get the words out. After a moment, he quickly shook his head with a forlorn sigh. "Good night," he said again, and this time he left, going up the stairs to his room and disappearing.

Maggie watched him go, and then she sat on the couch and watched his door for a long while.

* * *

As the week progressed, Edwin's "tense" pre-transformation days grew more severe. Maggie often caught him looking at her strangely, and although they rarely had time alone together, there was a strange pull in her stomach each time their eyes met. Edwin's gaze was so very penetrating, sometimes it stopped her right in her tracks.

On Friday, the day of the full moon, Maggie and Edwin finished their classes in the afternoon and left Transfiguration together. They were still a good four hours away from sunset, so they took their time making their way back to the tower.

As they walked, Maggie regaled Edwin with stories of her family over the holidays, including Athena's crazy hidden book room and all of her other madness. Edwin was still rather edgy, but he seemed amused by Maggie's dramatic re-telling of Athena's antics.

"I think I would like your sister," he commented.

"Oh, you would," Maggie said confidently. "You two would get on like a house on fire."

Edwin stopped suddenly, and he groaned. "Bloody hell," he muttered, looking at his Potions book. "I grabbed Gregory's book by mistake." Maggie snickered, and Edwin scowled. "I can't use this book to study over the weekend," he told her. "Gregory's notes are moronic."

"Well," said Maggie pointedly, "if you would be nicer to people, you wouldn't end up with such bad partners."

Edwin rolled his eyes. "I have to go return this and get my book back," he said, and Maggie followed him as he turned swiftly and marched in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

Maggie paused at the door. "I'll wait here," she said, grimly observing the Slytherin portrait. "Wouldn't want Slytherin turning over in his grave if I went in his beloved dungeon." As Head Girl, she could go into the Slytherin Common Room if she really wanted, but she was _quite_ fine with never seeing it. Edwin left his bag with her.

"I'll be right back," he said before giving the password and going inside.

The Slytherin Common Room was full of students, all happy to be at the weekend. Many lounged about on furniture of emerald green and dark wood, and there was a fire roaring in the stone fireplace. Edwin looked up to see a slimy creature slip by the windows, stirring around in the dark lake water. Many students stopped to look at Edwin when he entered, surprised to see him there as Edwin hadn't visited a single time since becoming Head Boy.

However, Edwin ignored them all, instead looking for the idiot he partnered with in Potions. He didn't spot him, but he did see Nancy, the prefect. He walked over to her and stopped just short of her.

"Do you know where Gregory is?" he asked tonelessly.

Nancy glanced up from where she was flipping through a magazine. "He's up in the dormitory, probably beating off," she said disinterestedly. She smacked on some gum, and Edwin's eyes flickered with annoyance.

Fortunately, Gregory came down at that moment, and Edwin turned to face him. He pushed the book in Gregory's direction without a word, and the stupid oaf looked down at it for a moment before he groaned.

"Oh, damn! I was hoping you wouldn't notice," he said, and Edwin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Go and get my book," Edwin ordered, and Gregory huffed before accepting his shoddy textbook and disappearing up the steps back to his dormitory. Edwin remained where he was, waiting impatiently as many in the common room gawked at him.

"Hey there, Prince," called a voice from one of the couches. Eyes hard, Edwin shifted to see three seventh-year boys lounging on the sofa. One of them was Jameson, the prefect, but it was actual Alan McKinley who had spoken. The other boy sitting with him was Michael Davies. "Haven't see you around here in a while," commented Alan with a grin.

Edwin raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Nah, he's not going to waste his time around here," commented Michael. "He's too busy hanging around Malfoy." The other boys snickered. "Heard you two have been getting pretty cozy lately," went on Michael, eyes glinting. "Come on, Prince. Tell us...Are you shagging Maggie Malfoy?"

Edwin narrowed his eyes, silent. He wished stupid Gregory would hurry up with his damn book already.

"Eh, I don't know if I would in his place," said Alan, stretching out on the couch and putting his hands behind his head with a smirk. "Don't get me wrong, I've heard Malfoy's a lot of fun in the sack…"

Edwin's jaw grew tighter.

"But I'm not sure it'd be worth it," went on Alan thoughtfully. "I mean, on the one hand, her family's got more gold than Midas – plus everyone knows her father favors her – so you get in her bed, you're set for life. But on the other hand…" The boys exchanged grins.

"…she's a filthy fucking Mudblood," supplied Michael, and all three of the boys exploded with laughter.

"Exactly!" crowed Alan, and Jameson grinned, looking very satisfied at Edwin's sharp expression. They guffawed even louder.

The laughter came to an abrupt stop when Edwin snatched the bottom of the couch with his hands and flipped it over, sending all three of the boys tumbling back with shrieks and yelps as they were nearly crushed by the overturned sofa. Before they'd even recovered, Edwin snatched out his wand and pointed it at them, expression furious.

" _Shut your bloody mouths!_ " he snarled at the three of them, and the entire common room leaped to their feet and darted away, some people falling over themselves to clear a space.

Outside the common room, Maggie heard the scuffle and her eyes widened before she hurried inside, only to see Edwin standing over the three boys with his wand still extended. "Edwin!" she exclaimed, moving quickly to his side as Jameson, Alan, and Michael all got to their feet, wands out as well.

"Put your wands away!" Maggie snapped, and the boys balked. She turned to Edwin and put her hand over his, lowering his wand arm. "Edwin, calm down."

Her heart pounded in her chest. Edwin didn't even seem to see her. He was still glaring at the boys over her shoulder. After a moment, his gaze finally flickered in her direction, and he pulled away roughly. Maggie quickly turned him in the direction of the entrance and pushed him forward, glaring at the Slytherin boys at the couch as they grunted and cursed.

Just before Maggie could step out of the portrait, a young Slytherin girl hurried over to her. "Maggie!" she said in a squeaky voice. When Maggie paused, the girl beckoned to her, and then cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Edwin got mad because they called you the 'M' word," whispered the little Slytherin.

Maggie's eyes widened before she managed to give the girl a quick nod. "Thanks love," she murmured, touching the little girl's head affectionately before she hurried out after Edwin. She found him pacing in the corridor, hands in fists and eyes dark.

Maggie hurried up to him and put her hands on his arms, dragging him away into the shadows of the dimly lit dungeon corridor. As soon as she touched him, Edwin did something he had never done before.

He pulled her right to him, grip tight on her elbows, and then he tucked his face into her neck. She could feel his parted lips against her skin, and Maggie let out a small gasp of surprise. For a few seconds, she had no idea what to do.

But Edwin didn't move any further. He simply stayed like that, very close to her, his eyes closed and his face hidden in the nape of her neck. She could feel his pulse in his hands where they gripped her, and his every limb seemed rigid, locked into a painfully stiff position. He swallowed tightly, and she could feel that, too.

"Edwin…" Maggie murmured after a few moments passed in stillness. She reached up, gently pushing her fingers over his in the hopes of relaxing him. Edwin made a small anxious noise, so Maggie turned her head so that her lips brushed his cheek, sweeping along the pale skin in a barely-there touch.

This prompted Edwin to lift his head some, but his eyes were closed tight. He looked as if he were in pain, and she realized with a jolt of concern that he was trembling.

Merlin. This was the worst possible day for him to get so upset.

"Shhh…" Maggie reached up, sweeping her fingers across his brow, pushing back that stubborn hair of his. Edwin tilted his head, his face so near hers, and their foreheads pressed lightly together. Edwin still had his eyes closed, and she could have sworn he was being tortured, so agonized was his expression.

"Edwin, it's alright," she whispered.

"No, it's not," he managed at last, his low voice strained. "They shouldn't be talking like that. Not – about anyone, but … especially not you." His eyes flashed with anger again, jaw tight. "They are everything that is wrong with the magical world," he told her in a heated whisper. "Every divisive, racist, elitist thing that has destroyed our country – "

"And you will help fix it," Maggie told him firmly, taking his hand and squeezing his fingers, "by working hard at the Ministry. Not by flipping over furniture." She gave him a small teasing smile. "That sort of thing is my job."

Edwin's eyes flickered to his, and Maggie's smile faded. Merlin, he was so close she could see the flecks of color in his eyes, the length of his lashes. Their bodies lingered in something of an embrace, unmistakably intimate. Maggie felt a flush creep up her neck and into her face, and she sensed his fingers twitching against her hand.

He could kiss her. She even thought he _wanted_ to. And she knew she wanted it. She couldn't even deny it. The way Edwin looked at her now, his eyes dark and severe but desiring at the same time – it all sent a shiver down her spine.

All she would have to do is lean forward, and their lips would brush. A simple motion, barely an inch of space. He wanted it. She could see it, she could feel it in his grip.

But instead of giving in, Maggie forced herself – with a great deal of strength she hadn't even known she had – to pull away, slowly and carefully. The motion was nearly enough to make her cry, because as soon as she was away, Edwin jerked back, too, looking bewildered and even more upset. Maggie berated herself inwardly.

She wanted to kiss Edwin so much, but he was not himself right now. The full moon was affecting him, so much so that he'd nearly gotten into a bloody fight in the middle of the common room. Now was not the time to do something that had the potential to mean so much, not when he was barely in his own right mind.

"Edwin," Maggie told him, her voice trembling, "you need to go up to the tower and wait for Slughorn to come with your potion, okay?" She breathed in carefully, feeling her chest shudder as she did so. "I'll be there in a little while."

Edwin blinked at her, and it was clear how hopelessly lost and confused he felt. He gave her a jerky nod, his eyes glassy, and then he turned on his spot and moved listlessly down the corridor until he was out of sight.

Maggie finally exhaled once he was gone, putting a hand to her face.

* * *

Sunset was not for a few hours, so Maggie took her time going back up to the tower. To be honest, she was a bit afraid of what would happen if she came back to their dormitory before Edwin had transformed. If he was still human when she got there, and they got as close as they had in the corridor, she wasn't sure what would happen.

So Maggie intentionally waited until after sunset, and then she went up the winding stairs to their tower and slipped inside quietly. Her eyes drifted instantly to Edwin's door, and she saw that it was closed.

Maggie walked over and paused at the door. Inside, she could hear Edwin pacing on all fours. The light under the door reflected his movements, pockets of shadow moving back and forth, back and forth. Maggie bit her lip and put her hand on the door.

"Edwin?"

The pacing stopped.

"Are you okay?" asked Maggie.

There was a pause, and then the small shadows were replaced with a larger one. Edwin was sitting next to the door, possibly leaned against it. She could not imagine what he was feeling, mostly because she could not figure out what her own feelings were. Maggie leaned against the door and slid down to the stone floor beneath.

"I jus' – " Maggie started, before swallowing thickly. "I jus' want you to know that I'm here, okay?"

There was a soft scratching noise at the door, and Maggie closed her eyes. Edwin could open his door if he wanted to. But for whatever reason, he stayed on the other side, letting the heavy wooden door keep them separate for the time being.

But at least he heard her, and he wanted to be near… even if he felt like remaining apart was for the best.

* * *

Maggie awoke the next morning, still leaned against Edwin's door. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the portrait door move, and she sleepily hurried up, wiping at her eyes as Slughorn entered.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy," he said, holding up a breakfast tray. "I see you're already awake." He paused, looking uncertainly at Edwin's door. It was about a half hour past sunrise, but Slughorn still seemed reluctant to enter Edwin's room. "Perhaps you'd like to take Mister Prince his breakfast, eh?"

Maggie eyed Slughorn for a long moment before she nodded, taking the breakfast tray. "Thanks," she said, and Slughorn gave her a quick nod before he hurried out of the tower. The portrait door closed behind him, and Maggie was alone again. Shifting, she twisted her body to alleviate some of the aches and pains that came from sleeping on the floor. That had certainly not been a good idea.

Still, she could not bring herself to regret it. It was where she had wanted to be.

Maggie managed with some difficulty to unlock Edwin's door while still holding the tray, and then she slipped inside. Outside, the early morning light was muted by a gray storm, quiet for now but growing in intensity with each passing moment. Rain pelted the glass of Edwin's window, creating a constant pitter-patter in the otherwise silent room.

Edwin was lying in his bed, as she'd expected. However, he was not asleep, and as Maggie entered with the tray, his eyes flickered to her face. She looked over him with a small smile as she set the tray on his bedside table and lingered near his bed, not sitting down.

He looked calmer, now, at least… but there was no satisfaction in that for Maggie, not really. Instead, the tense, aggravated delirium he'd been in the night before was replaced with miserable resignation. When she turned to face him, Edwin shifted his gaze away from her and retreated further into his bed covers.

"Thank you," he said tonelessly. For the food, she assumed.

Maggie felt her stomach lurch. "You're welcome," she whispered.

But then she shifted forward and slid onto his bed, her eyes drifting over his face. Her hand reached out and touched his cheek, before reaching up and brushing back his hair. Edwin's response was to close his eyes and exhale, though there was something choked in the sound. He seemed miserable, and Maggie wished fiercely to fix it.

"Edwin…" she murmured, and he turned his eyes up to her face. "What is it?"

Edwin merely shook his head. Whether he didn't want to talk or was simply unable to make the words happen, she wasn't sure. Maggie slipped her thumb along his jaw, and Edwin blinked rapidly, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

Unable to bear it anymore, Maggie shifted closer and leaned over.

Edwin watched her descent without moving, but when she was close enough, he brought up a trembling hand and touched her arm. Maggie lowered her eyes, her hair falling over her own shoulders and touching his bare collarbone.

Their lips brushed.

But no sooner had that happened then Edwin jerked to the side, pulling out from underneath her and dragging himself over to the edge of his bed with such fervor that he nearly fell. Despite his weakness, he tugged himself up and stumbled out of the bed, expression clenched.

"No, we – I can't – "

Maggie's eyes widened, pain piercing her chest. She jumped up and moved around the bed, but when she saw Edwin's agonized expression, she kept from going up to him, even though her heart ached.

"I – I'm sorry, Edwin," she said desperately. "I'll – I won't do that again…"

Edwin dropped his chin to his chest, inhaling deeply. His entire body trembled. "No, I – I … want to," he finished in a tiny whisper, and Maggie's eyes widened, her heart doing an involuntary leap. "I just – I can't," he told her, shoulders hunched. He looked like he wanted to fold in on himself and disappear.

"Why can't you?" asked Maggie, fighting the urge to cry at how terribly unhappy he looked.

Edwin closed his eyes again, and a tear fell down his cheek. "You know why," he told her in trembling tones. "You know what I am." He finally looked at her, eyes glistening. "I could infect you."

Maggie felt all the air leave her lungs, and she moved up to him. "Oh, Edwin! You won't infect me!"

"I could, though!" he exclaimed, deeply upset. "And I refuse, Maggie! I won't risk putting you through what I have to go through! I won't!"

"Edwin, you are not going to infect me with a kiss!" Maggie exclaimed tearfully.

"You don't know that!" he shouted right back, his voice cracking.

"Yes, I do!" Maggie argued, gripping his arm. "Think about it, Edwin! Think about what your healers have told you." He looked away, but she ducked her head so that he had to look at her. "Say it, Edwin. What have your healers told you is the ONLY way to spread lycanthropy? Tell me!"

Edwin whimpered. "A bite," he murmured.

"A bite when?" prompted Maggie heatedly.

He closed his eyes once more, more tears sliding down his cheeks. "A bite while transformed."

"Exactly." Maggie brought up her hands and brushed away his tears. "A bite while transformed, that is _it_ , Edwin!"

"Then why won't Slughorn ever look me in the eye?" cried out Edwin. "Why wouldn't those people at St. Mungo's come into my room when I was first bitten? Why wouldn't they touch me?"

"That is the STIGMA, Edwin!" Maggie told him fiercely. "That is ignorant people acting out of fear, but it isn't the truth! It is stupid, vile rumor! You know that!"

But no matter how much she tried to get him to look at her, Edwin would only shake his head and try to pull away. At last, Maggie was forced to let go of him, and she watched him stumble back to his bed and climb under the covers, which he pulled protectively over his thin body.

"Just go, please," he whispered into the cold early morning air. "You're better off."

"I don't want to go," Maggie told him sadly. "I want to stay here with you."

Edwin sniffled. "It's not safe for you," he said at last. He pulled the blankets up higher, hiding his face. Maggie struggled where she stood, trying to decide on what to do. But it was clear Edwin didn't want her there anymore, so she forced herself to step back towards his door.

She paused before going out. "Edwin," she said to the bed where he was hidden. "I… I missed you very much over the holidays." She bit her lip. "I just want you to know."

Then she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

For the rest of the terribly long and rainy day, Maggie sat in her room and stared at the wall. Edwin did not emerge from his room, and she imagined that he was sleeping, as he often did after his transformations.

She was not giving up. She was Maggie Malfoy. But what to do now?

After several hours, it came to her. Full of determination, Maggie got out of bed, dressed, and did some digging around in her trunk. When she found what she was looking for, she went to Edwin's door and knocked before entering.

It was now late afternoon, and Edwin was sitting on his bed with a stack of unopened books. When he saw her enter, he turned his eyes away and said nothing, fingers moving listlessly over his quills. "Yes?" he asked in a toneless whisper.

Maggie came over to him and extended a hand. "Will you take a walk with me?"

Edwin's eyes flickered up to hers, and he said nothing, instead tracing a finger along his Transfiguration book. Maggie shifted closer and she moved her hand closer to his. "Please? Just a short one?" She tilted her head a bit closer to his. "It's important," she told him softly.

This, at last, won Edwin's attention. After a long moment, he moved slowly off the bed, wincing as he picked up his cloak and shrugged it over his shoulders. He was at least strong enough to walk now, but it was clear he still had a lot of healing to do. Each month, it was the same painful routine. He started weak as a lamb, and then grew stronger with each passing day until his body decided to break down on him once more.

It was heartbreaking to watch.

But Maggie wasn't thinking about that now. She couldn't change his lycanthropy. But she could change something else – his perception of it. When Edwin was standing, Maggie slipped her hand into his and led him out of the tower. Edwin's fingers twitched in hers, but he did not really grip her the way she did. Maggie gave him a small smile as they moved to one of the exterior corridors, and she brought him outside onto the puddle-filled courtyard. They reached the end of the courtyard and peered down through the arches to see the grounds of Hogwarts below.

The sky had cleared of rain, and now the clouds moved lazily about overhead, allowing peeks of bright stars as they began to appear in the darkening night sky. Many younger Hogwarts students were now playing outside, jumping in the lush grass and laughing with delight as their robes and shoes were soaked.

Maggie took a seat on one of the arches, and she lightly tugged on Edwin until he did the same. Once they were settled, Maggie looked over at him with a warm smile. Then she turned her head and nodded in the direction of the playing children.

"Do you see that little boy there?" She pointed.

Edwin followed her gaze, expression unreadable. "Yes."

"Do you know who he is?"

Edwin shook his head.

Maggie placed her hands at her sides. "His name is Teddy," she told Edwin, smiling as she watched the second year Hufflepuff play in the wet grass. "He's a cousin of mine, very sweet. He lives with his grandparents now. His parents died in the Second Wizarding War."

Edwin watched Teddy run.

"His mother," continued Maggie carefully, "was an Auror named Nymphadora Tonks. And his father…" Maggie touched Edwin's hand, " … was Remus Lupin."

Finally, Edwin's expression changed. Shock colored his features.

"That's right," Maggie said with a growing smile. She reached for a photograph in her robes and passed it to him. "The very same Remus Lupin McGonagall told you about last term."

Lips parted, Edwin accepted the photo and looked down at it. In the small frame was a pair of parents – a beaming young witch with pink hair, and an older wizard with brunette hair and more than a fair share of scars. Between them, cradled in the witch's arms, was a little blue-haired baby.

Edwin finally closed his mouth. More tears appeared at the corners of his eyes, and he looked repeatedly between the photo and the twelve-year-old boy playing below them.

"From what my mum has told me," Maggie went on, "Tonks was wild about Lupin from the start, but he was afraid to be with her because of his lycanthropy. They ended up married in the end, and they had Teddy just before the first Battle at Hogwarts."

Edwin wiped furiously at his eyes.

"Now look at that family there, Edwin," Maggie said to him firmly. "Look at Tonks. Does she look infected to you?"

Edwin sniffled and shook his head. The witch in the photograph appeared healthy and elated.

"And the little boy, Teddy. Does he look any worse for wear, having a werewolf for a father?"

Edwin looked up at Teddy as he sprinted across the grass, laughing as he was chased by a red-haired witch in Gryffindor robes. "No," whispered Edwin tearfully.

"Now take a look at the little girl Teddy is playing with," Maggie told him, pointing. "Her name is Margrethe. And do you know what, Edwin?" Maggie shifted to face him. "Her birth father, Bill Weasley, was attacked by the very same werewolf who bit you – Fenrir Greyback. Greyback mauled Bill, scratching him, biting him, and doing everything he could to infect him. But guess what?" Maggie gripped Edwin's hand. "It _didn't work_ , because Greyback was human when he did it."

Edwin's glassy eyes widened.

"Greyback tried his best to infect Bill Weasley, but aside from some scars and a fondness for rare meat, he didn't do a damn thing to him. And after that, Bill went on, got married, and had his daughter Margrethe. And _she's_ fine, too. See?"

Maggie bit her lip, resisting the urge to yank Edwin in her arms. Their two gazes met, and Maggie reached up, touching his face once more. This time, Edwin leaned his damp cheek into her palm, eyes closing briefly.

"I'm not saying this so you'll date me," whispered Maggie. "I mean, it's… it's what I want, honestly. But I'm not doing this for me." She grazed his cheek with her thumb. "You deserve to be happy, Edwin. Please, please don't think you can't be with someone just because of your lycanthropy. You can, Edwin. And you deserve it, you deserve it so much."

Edwin hung his head and cried silently.

"So please…" begged Maggie. "Just… understand. Understand and live your life. Be happy."

Maggie stayed where he was a moment longer, and then she stood slowly. She figured he needed some time to process, so she swept her hand over his shoulder and moved away.

She was nearly out of the courtyard when she felt a hand grasp hers, and she turned to see Edwin standing directly in front of her. He seemed just as surprised as she was, and for a few seconds, nothing happened.

Then Edwin closed the distance between them, and he pressed his lips against hers in the softest, most chaste of kisses. Maggie stared, her lips parted even after Edwin took a step back and looked anxiously over her face, as if he was expecting her to transform at that very moment.

Instead, Maggie's face lit up in a slow brilliant smile. After a few seconds of stillness, she moved forward and touched his chest, turning her head to his. Edwin's eyes lowered, and he hesitantly leaned forward, touching his lips to hers once more. This time, Maggie curled her fingers in the front of his robes and the kiss was firmer. Another light rain started, falling over them in a soft wave.

They ignored it, eyes closed and hearts pounding. Maggie reached up and spread her fingers through Edwin's hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her touch seemed to comfort him, and Maggie gently moved her lips over his, coaxing him to relax his mouth. The moment it opened to her, Maggie brushed her tongue against his, and Edwin's grip moved to her waist and tightened. Each small movement caused a reaction from him, and Maggie had to resist the urge to tug him inside and see just how sensitive he really was to her.

When air became scarce, they pulled apart. Edwin's eyes were wide, and Maggie shot him a full, bright smile before bringing her forehead against his and pulling her arms around his waist to tuck him close. Edwin looked spellbound.

"See…?" whispered Maggie tenderly. "I'm okay."

Rain continued to fall over them, growing more intense now. They would be soaked to the bone soon, but neither of them minded.

Edwin managed to nod, and Maggie tugged closer to him, holding him tight. She wanted to kiss him again, but he seemed overwhelmed enough. She would get to that later.

For now, she was content to simply hold him – as he seemed more than happy to do the same. And when they parted, he held onto her for a moment longer and pressed one last shaky kiss to her temple before letting her go.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I am so incredibly fortunate to have readers who connect with Maggie and Edwin the way you all do! Thank you for your responses!

* * *

Over the course of that weekend, something became quite clear to Maggie.

Edwin had absolutely no idea what to do now.

After their walk back to the tower, Edwin had gone back to his room to rest, and Maggie had squeezed his hand before letting him go with an affectionate smile. The next day, Maggie could have sworn Edwin was hiding from her.

By the late afternoon, she was sure of it.

Surprisingly, this amused her quite a bit. If Edwin was any other bloke, she might have assumed he was being a jerk, or he had simply changed his mind, but this was Edwin Prince. It didn't take much to figure out that he was avoiding Maggie because he was flustered and uncertain, not because he did not like her.

She let him fret a little on Sunday, waiting for him to come out so she could reassure him, but Edwin managed to stay busy and reclusive all throughout the day. Finally, she knocked on his bedroom door around seven, and Edwin let her in. He was sitting on the bench next to his window, working on an essay.

Maggie came in and gave him a gentle smile before kissing his cheek. She made sure it was soft and brief, but enough to let him know that everything that had happened before hadn't been a figment of his imagination. She knew him well enough now to know that he had probably been second-guessing himself for the last twenty-four hours straight.

"You haven't been out much," Maggie commented, moving to sit across from him.

Edwin's quill twitched in his fingers, and he quickly set it aside and cleared his throat, clearly ready to get the conversation he'd been practicing in his head over with.

"Maggie," he said quite firmly, as if he knew he had to get all the words out at once or he wouldn't say what he needed to, "I do not understand why you would want to date me." He blinked, before going on in a more panicked tone, "And I don't think I'll be a very good … " he cleared his throat again, " … boyfriend." He paused, before finishing very softly, "… even though I want to… be."

Maggie listened to him without interrupting, and when he was finished, she pulled her arms around her knees and looked at him, her lips quirked.

"I want to date you, Edwin," she told him candidly, "because you care about me… and because you make me laugh, and you teach me things, and you protect me." She met his gaze with hers. "I want to date you because each day, you make me better than I was the day before."

Edwin blinked rapidly, eyes looking glassy. "Really?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes," said Maggie. Then she said cheekily, "Plus, I like kissing you."

Edwin's whole face flushed red at this, but he didn't look displeased.

"And for the record," went on Maggie, "you're _already_ a great boyfriend. Just by being you."

Edwin made a soft disbelieving noise, but he was smiling some now, as if he couldn't help it. His smile flickered though as a thought seemed to cross his mind.

"And what about… the other stuff?" At Maggie's curious look, Edwin swallowed and dropped his gaze. "I – well, I think I'm probably the – the only person in our entire year who hasn't…"

For a moment, Maggie was confused. Then it clicked. "Oh, you mean sex?" she asked bluntly, causing Edwin to blush furiously. He looked incredibly embarrassed, and Maggie quickly shifted forward, putting her hand over his. "Sorry," she said with a giggle. "I jus' – I honestly haven't even thought about it, because that's definitely not a concern of mine."

"Really?" asked Edwin, looking dubious.

"Really," Maggie told him. "And you are definitely not the only person in our year who hasn't done it before. I'm sure there are lots."

Edwin bit his lip. "But… you have."

Maggie tilted her head. "Yep," she said easily. "Why? Does that bother you?"

"No, no," he said quickly. "I mean, it's just – I – " He sighed heavily, and Maggie could read the anxiety in his features. It seemed like it was everything he could do not to just curl up and hide. He was so clearly overwhelmed by the idea of being in a relationship, even though Maggie could see that he cared for her, that he wanted this just as much as she did.

Maggie did not have anxiety – aside from the normal amount of school and life-related worries – so it was hard for her to understand what was holding him back. Scooting forward, Maggie gently tugged his hands down from his face, where he'd hidden his expression.

"Edwin…" she said, "can I – can I try to see what you're feeling?"

Edwin looked at her for a long moment. "It's not… an enjoyable thing to watch."

"I know," Maggie said. "But if you're feeling it, I want to understand."

Slowly, Edwin nodded, and he lowered his hands into his lap and let Maggie move closer to him. Together, they closed their eyes, and Maggie pressed her forehead to his. For perhaps the first time ever, Edwin took down all his mental shields and simply let Maggie see into his mind in the way only a Legilimens could.

 _Holy shit,_ thought Maggie.

The sheer force of Edwin's worries was almost enough to knock her out of his mind. For several seconds, the magnitude was so large that Maggie couldn't even make sense of it. Piece by piece, though, she began to see.

Just like Edwin's physical form, there was a duality – a disparity between what his heart wanted and what his mind would allow him to try for. He wanted contact, but at the same time, it made his heart spike with so much fear and pain that it had never seemed worth it before. He wanted to be in a relationship with Maggie, but his sense of worthlessness was so strong that he could not let himself believe in her feelings.

It was a constant tug of war; he wanted to be a part of the lives of others, but the energy it took to simply try was almost more than he could bear. Each situation was a scenario of possible disasters to Edwin, and nothing could convince him that those catastrophes – outlandish though they were – wouldn't happen.

He feared Maggie would get to know him more, and she would hate him. He feared he would not be able to show his appreciation and love through his anxiety, and she would hate him. He feared that he would not be able to live up to her previous boyfriends, and she would hate him. He feared that this entire thing was a joke, and that he was being set up to fail.

But most of all, he feared that he was not good enough for Maggie, and that he never would be. And as soon as she figured that out... she would hate him.

Maggie had never experienced something so exhausting. Was this what he felt _all the time_? Merlin. Maggie opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. Without a word, she brought both of Edwin's hands up to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently before settling their joined hands between them.

"That is a lot," she said at last, stroking his fingers.

Edwin nodded, his eyes lowered.

Maggie thought for a little while, and then she spoke up again. "Edwin, what I want you to know – above everything else – is that all I want is to be able to spend time with you and make you happy," she told him. She reached for his chin and tilted it up, so he wasn't looking down at his lap anymore. "The only things that have to change now are what we want to change. Understand?"

Edwin nodded shakily.

"Everything else," she went on, "will happen when it happens." She gave him her most reassuring smile and reached up to tug on his robes, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Edwin's eyes fluttered closed and he returned it, his fingertips brushing her cheeks. When they parted, Maggie felt her heart swell at the relief she saw in his eyes.

"The biggest difference now," she told him, "is that whenever you want to kiss me, you can. Okay?" Edwin smiled a bit and nodded. "That's seriously it. Everything else – it's already been what I wanted it to be. Because I get to be close to you." She lightly poked his chest. "And so long as you want to be close to me, then that's our relationship. What anyone else thinks doesn't matter an ounce."

Edwin finally exhaled, and Maggie felt elated as she watched him slowly relax. "Alright," he murmured, turning his hands in hers and brushing his fingers over her knuckles. "That sounds… nice."

Maggie beamed. "Really, though. Kiss me any time," she said with a smirk. "Unless I'm sleeping," she went on, before tapping her chin with her free hand. "Or eating."

"I already know not to bother you when you're eating," said Edwin dryly.

Maggie grinned and bounced over to him, knocking his shoulder slightly with hers. "See how good a boyfriend you are? So smart."

Edwin chuckled, and the trembles in his hands finally went away as he tilted his head to lean against hers. Maggie intertwined their arms and spend the rest of the evening with him as he worked on his essay, which Edwin did not seem to mind a bit.

* * *

When Maggie emerged from her bedroom for class the next morning, Edwin was lingering near the portrait door, waiting for her. "Morning," he said, obviously trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably.

Maggie was prepared for this. She had to show him what being in a relationship was all about – mainly, that the only thing that needed to change was what they _wanted_ to change, and nothing more. "Morning," she said chipperly, just as she had done many other mornings.

Edwin watched her like a wandering hiker might watch an overly curious mountain lion.

Doing her best not to laugh, Maggie left the tower with Edwin. They got about five steps before Maggie calmly extended her palm to him. "Want to hold my hand?" she asked lightly.

Edwin looked over at her, and for an awkward stretch of silence, he said nothing.

"It's okay if you don't," she told him honestly.

"No, no – " he said quickly, stopping in his tracks. "I do." He reached for her hand and slipped his fingers into hers. Maggie beamed instantly, her whole heart lifting. Edwin seemed to relax some, and Maggie did an internal cheer.

Unfortunately, he tensed up again as soon as they neared the Potions classroom and other students began bustling around him. Maggie gave his hand one last squeeze before she let go, well before they reached the classroom. Edwin glanced at her briefly before giving her a quick nod, and Maggie hurried forward to catch her Potions partner as they walked into the classroom.

Slughorn began his usual lecture, and the assignments were given. Maggie did her best – she wasn't too bad at Potions, so long as she concentrated – but she often glanced over to sneak looks at Edwin.

Edwin hated Potions only because it required partner work, and he loathed working with other people. Once, during the lesson, he caught Maggie's eye and sent her into a fit of giggles with his wry look at his partner. In response, his own lips quirked at a smile.

Once the class was over, Maggie hurried out of the door before Edwin could disappear off to History of Magic. "Hey," she said, stopping him with a hand on his sleeve. "What time is that – er, the – "

"Council meeting," Edwin reminded her immediately. "It's at six, Maggie, don't be late – "

"I won't, I won't!" she promised him as their classmates filed out of the Potions classroom. "Okay, six. I've got it." She paused, biting her lip. "I guess I'll go to Herbology now."

"Right," said Edwin, lowering his eyes as he shifted from one foot to the other. Maggie dared to think he was reluctant to leave. Trying not to look as hopeful as she felt, she stepped a bit closer.

"Would it really embarrass you if I kissed you good-bye?" she asked, and Edwin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He quickly looked around.

"People – " he cleared his throat, "People would see you."

"So?" asked Maggie, smiling. "I'm not thinking about them. I'm thinking about you." She tilted her head. "Would it be okay?"

Edwin shifted on his feet again, and at last, he gave her a small nod. Maggie's expression softened, and she stepped up to him as people milled all around them. Touching his jaw gently, she placed a tender kiss on his lips before pulling back with a wide smile. "I'll see you later this afternoon," she told him.

Edwin's face was priceless; she had never seen him look so simultaneously pleased and mortified.

Of course, his expression was nothing compared to the students in the corridor who saw it happen. Maggie actually passed a few dropped jaws as she left, feeling rather pleased herself.

* * *

By the time Maggie finished Herbology and went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, the word had spread. She'd barely made it into her classroom before Gretchen pounced on her, yanking her over to a chair and tugging her down.

" _Maggie_ ," she said emphatically, and Maggie burst out laughing.

"What?" She began pulling out her things. Gretchen slapped a hand over Maggie's book, her eyebrows lifted straight into her hairline.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Gretchen incredulously, laughing. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Maggie coyly, and two of their friends whipped around in their seats in front of Maggie, chins in hand as they waited for her explanation. At last, Maggie rolled her eyes grandly and pulled her book out from under Gretchen's hand.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Maggie said. "Yes, it's true. I kissed Edwin in the hallway, and not for the first time."

"I am so confused," said Beverly, one of the girls in the row in front of them. "Since _when_?"

"Since none of your business," said Maggie primly, before shifting to look at Gretchen with a pleading look. "And whatever you do, please don't say anything to him. He doesn't like attention."

"Then he shouldn't be snogging you in the hallway," pointed out Saoirse, smirking. "That's bound to get people's tongues wagging!"

Maggie groaned. Saoirse was right. "What do you think your father will say?" asked Ellie, and Maggie's eyes widened.

"Oh, bugger. I hadn't even thought about that."

"Mm, good luck," said Gretchen, snickering. "You know how hard it is for your boyfriends to win his approval." Maggie heaved in a deep sigh. It was true. Draco hated Maggie's boyfriends. And they were all terrified of him.

"Well, we'll deal with that when we come to it," said Maggie. "Just don't bother Edwin, okay? He's probably having a day-long anxiety attack as we speak."

Sure enough, Edwin found Maggie just after lunch and pulled her aside, looking halfway between panicked and murderous.

"Maggie," he said warningly, "people have been staring at me all bloody day!"

Maggie flapped her arms in a shrug.

"People," repeated Edwin with wide frantic eyes, "are _staring_ … at … me."

"I'm sorry, Edwin!" Maggie exclaimed. "They'll calm down soon – "

"Make them bloody stop!"

"What do you want me to do?" asked Maggie, hand on her hip. "Beat them up?"

Edwin hesitated. "I'm sure a subtle warning would do," he said somewhat sheepishly.

Maggie twisted her lips and glanced up to see a trio of students watching them. Huffing, she reached in her charmed purse, pulled out her large Beater's bat, and then smacked it loudly into the wall with a _thwack_!

The gawkers scattered like doves, and Maggie smirked.

"Well," said Edwin wryly, "I suppose that was subtle by your standards."

Maggie swung the bat onto her shoulder and grinned. "That's me. All finesse."

"Do you carry that around with you everywhere?" asked Edwin, eyes on the bat.

Maggie nodded. "Oh yeah. Never know when you're going to need a Beater's bat." She waved it a little. "I had to break a bloke's hand with it this summer. Totally deserved it, there was nothing I could do."

Edwin raised a brow. "I… have no response to that."

"Doesn't warrant one."

Edwin shifted his bag back onto his shoulder. "I need to go. Maybe I can find a closet to hide in."

Maggie pointed at him with the bat. "You do that, handsome." Edwin rolled his eyes at her, lips quirked, and Maggie sighed dramatically. "I guess I won't kiss you this time," she said, before giving him a teasing smile. "Since it embarrasses you so much."

She turned away, but to her surprise, Edwin caught her by the elbow and pulled her into a lingering kiss. Maggie's eyes widened, and she returned the motion, sorry when he pulled away. Edwin's eyes moved over her face.

"It's worth it," he whispered, and then he left Maggie where she stood. Flustered, Maggie rubbed at her rosy red cheeks and smiled all the way to her next class.

She did get yelled at by a professor for having her bat out, though.

* * *

That same evening, Maggie and Edwin finished their meeting around eight pm and finally retired to their tower, where Maggie fell onto the couch with a tired sigh. She still had homework to do, but she was going to rest for at least a half hour. To hell with everything for a little while.

"Are we done with school yet?" she whined.

Edwin picked up her bag and deposited on a table so it wasn't in the middle of the floor. "Not quite," he said calmly, putting his own bag with hers. He moved near the couch where Maggie was, but he remained standing, doing an uncertain shuffle. Maggie dropped her hands and looked up at him, before she shifted to sit up.

Oh, Edwin.

He really didn't have any idea what to do or how to act. Maggie watched him for a few seconds, and then she shifted up, pulling off her cloak and outer robes so she was more comfy. Then she tied her hair back in a messy bun, propped up the pillows, and bounced back against them.

"Sit, Edwin."

Edwin, who had been standing the entire time without moving, sat down on a couch cushion without touching his back to the sofa. Maggie eyed him, lips quirked as she fought off amused exasperation. Scooting closer, Maggie reached over and touched his hand.

"Hey."

Edwin looked at her uncertainly.

Maggie gave him her most comforting smile. "S'okay," she said softly, brushing her thumb over his fingers. "You don't have to do or say anything you don't want to. This is our home together, Edwin." She gestured to the tower. "This is where you should feel comfortable and safe."

To her surprise, he replied quite confidently, "I do."

"Good," murmured Maggie. She reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes, a familiar gesture to them now, and Edwin finally relaxed some. He looked all around the tower one last time, as if confirming to himself that they were now alone. Finally, he pulled off his cloak and loosened his tie, even taking off his shoes to pull his socked feet up onto the couch as the pair sat side by side and worked on their homework.

Maggie became engrossed in her Transfiguration essay, so much so that she nearly didn't notice when Edwin finished before her and put away his books. Her eyes began to droop, and some of her curls fell loose from the bun, falling over her eyes as she struggled to focus.

A gentle fingertip reached up and pressed away the red curl, tucking it behind her ear.

Maggie looked up, blinking in confusion for a moment before she spotted Edwin lowering his hand. She smiled, her chin in her hand. As tired as she felt, a strange sense of energy crept into her bones as she looked over Edwin's face.

After a long moment, Maggie set her books aside and shifted over until she was against him. Edwin seemed unsure of what to do, so Maggie gently took his arms and looped them around her so she could recline against his chest. When she settled there, she placed her cheek against the front of his robes and closed her eyes.

"So," she said quietly after a little while, "what does it take to become a magical lawyer?"

Edwin shifted a little, his fingers absently drawing patterns along her arm. The motion made Maggie smile. "Well," he said in his low voice, "first off, students must complete five N.E.W.T. level courses in History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and one other high-level elective. I chose Ancient Runes because I think the historical context is useful."

"But you take Arithmancy, too," Maggie pointed out.

"I just like it," he admitted. "Numbers are comforting and consistent to me." He reached up, brushing back Maggie's loose hair from her face again, causing Maggie's heart to flutter. "Then after school, you have to take the entrance exams, and if you pass, you enter into the internship period where you work as a lowly-paid public service intern for two years."

"Two years?" asked Maggie, lips parted. "Merlin's beard."

Edwin nodded. "Law interns are basically glorified errand boys - or girls - but I can see the reasoning behind it. It helps keep the workforce stable for what would essentially be undesirable jobs, and the experience is incredibly useful. If the intern makes it through the two years and earns the recommendation of the lawyer they were working for - or another lawyer, as it happens - they can begin the training program, which is done at the Ministry itself. That takes two years, too."

"Bleedin' hell. That sounds like a lot of work."

"It is," Edwin told her. "But once that's done, and the final examinations are passed, that's when the Ministry will award the confirmation of law degree. So all in all, it takes four years."

"Wow," said Maggie. "Auror training only takes two years. But I'll be at Florence Institute for two years before going on to the official training. So it will take four years for me in total, too."

Edwin brushed his fingers over hers. "I'm sure further education will be useful," he commented, "but I do wonder how many people will see the value in adding two more years to their career plan for training at a school that isn't recognized by the Ministry."

Maggie held up a finger. "It will be recognized soon enough. Did you know that on average, thirty-eight percent of people admitted to the Auror program don't make it till the end? And it's hard enough just to get accepted. Almost half of those people fail to finish after having busted their tails for seven years at school." She dropped her hand. "But in the last ten years, not a single Florence Institute graduate has failed. Every single one of them has gone all the way."

Edwin's lips quirked at Maggie's determined expression.

"If I have to put in two years of extra classes to make sure I pass that training, then that's what I'll do," Maggie said firmly.

Edwin nodded. "And so you will," he murmured.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Edwin grew more comfortable with the new additions to his relationship with Maggie, which made them both quite happy. While Maggie would have gladly jumped his bones just to make him see how much she wanted him, she knew that wouldn't do much for his nerves.

So in the end, they both learned a little something.

Edwin came to understand – through a great deal of effort – what it was like to be in someone else's life, someone that wasn't his family. And at the same time, Maggie learned how to reflect.

Whenever Maggie looked at Edwin, she wanted so much to see him smile. She wanted to make him laugh because by Merlin, how she loved that sound. She wanted to relax him, because it pleased her to know she was the only one who could.

And she really, really wanted to kiss him… and whatever else he would allow. But she had to wait until he was ready, no matter how much she wanted it.

Which was odd, Maggie thought to herself over the first week, because Edwin didn't fit the conventional idea of attractiveness she had looked for in all her other boyfriends. But when she looked at him – by the gods, her heart soared, and she had to physically hold herself back from touching him, pulling him into a kiss, pressing her bare palm against his skin to see how hot it could get.

And good lord, did he not have the best smile? It was so rare, but when she saw it, Maggie felt a furious mixture of pride and pleasure, a fluttering in her heart that could not be contained. She wished she could express all of this to him without overwhelming him, but that wasn't possible at the moment.

Either way, he grew a little more comfortable with her each day, and Maggie loved every small part of himself he showed to her. It was more than anyone else had the privilege of seeing.

Of course, Maggie expressed this deep, soul-rendering admiration in the most blunt ways possible.

"You know, Edwin," she said to him one morning. "When we first met, I thought you were awkward and weird."

Edwin, who had been sketching on the couch, didn't even look up from his sketchbook.

"Yeah?" he said mildly. "Well, I thought you were loud and obnoxious."

Maggie tapped her chin. "So what did we learn?"

Edwin changed pencils. "That we were both right."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Maggie, before jumping over and placing a delicate kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile, his eyes twinkling. "Can I see?" she asked, pointing at his sketchpad.

"No," he said calmly.

"Why not?" asked Maggie, giving him her best puppy-eyed look.

"Because it's for you," he said, and Maggie gasped happily. Edwin folded up the sketchpad so she couldn't see it, and then he set it aside. "Don't look at it," he told her.

Maggie's eyes were already on the sketchpad. "Hm?" she said distractedly.

"Maggie," he said more firmly. He waved his hand when she didn't move, and Maggie finally blinked before flashing him an innocent smile. "Don't look!" he commanded.

"I won't!"

Edwin narrowed his eyes at her. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Maggie and Edwin had managed to get everything done earlier in the week. The entire Saturday was open to them, although there was a Hogsmeade trip scheduled. The pair had debated whether or not they wanted to attend. So far, they had spent the day sleeping in, eating breakfast late, and then lounging around in their pajamas even though it was nearly eleven am.

Perfection.

At last, Maggie remembered – with a sudden excited shout – that Edwin's birthday was in just four days. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed. "We have to go to Hogsmeade now. I need to take you out! Get you a nice present!"

"You do not need to do any of those things," Edwin told her, but Maggie was adamant.

Which meant that an hour later, the Head Boy and Head Girl joined the carriages on their way to Hogsmeade, and Maggie went from shop to shop with Edwin, perusing the shelves and finding out what he liked. Edwin was initially reluctant at the idea of her getting him a gift, but he eventually agreed to let her get him something school-related.

In the end, he chose a modest but lovely quill set, and Maggie happily bought it for him before they ventured to the Hog's Head Pub and enjoyed a dinner at the very same table they'd sat at the first time, high above the main floor and rather isolated from all the others.

To Maggie's delight, Edwin seemed to enjoy this very much, and he even tried another mixed drink from the bar while Maggie drank down her pint. Just before they left Hogsmeade, Edwin spotted something in the window of an antique shop. While Maggie was distracted with some friends she'd seen, he ducked inside and came back out a few minutes later.

"Sorry," said Maggie with a smile. "Where'd you go?"

"Just looking at something," he said easily. "I'm done now. We can leave."

Maggie pestered him about it for a few minutes longer, but then she got distracted and they left.

* * *

On the morning of Edwin's eighteenth birthday, Maggie pounced on his bed at six-thirty in the morning and tossed up an armful of confetti. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized it was magically-multiplying confetti, and before either of them knew what was happening, the entire room was swirling with colorful bits of paper and they both had to flee, arms over their heads, as it rather seemed to be attacking them.

Twenty minutes later, as they stood in their pajamas and waited for Professor Longbottom to clear out Edwin's room, Edwin looked over at Maggie with his most sardonic glare.

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed again, and Edwin dragged his hand over his face.

* * *

A few nights later, Maggie came into the tower to see Edwin relaxing on their couch. For the first time in recent memory, he did not have a book or assignment in his hands. He was simply resting against the pillows, one arm behind his head and his thoughtful gaze on the fireplace. When Maggie entered, his eyes shifted over to her as he smiled.

Maggie's heart leaped, and she felt warmth spread through her bones as she pulled off her cloak and shoes. Around them, the dim lights of their candles and sconces flickered and cast shadows on the wall. Maggie felt Edwin's ease, and she lowered herself slowly to the couch, crawling over his outstretched body. Edwin reached up slowly and touched her sides, gaze softening as she twisted in his grip and laid her back to his front.

When Maggie was settled against Edwin, he pulled his arms around her middle and tucked his head against her shoulder. Maggie let her hands fall over his, and her eyes closed, body relaxing at last after the long day.

For a little while, they stayed that way together, not talking and only moving in the barest of motions. Edwin's fingers reached up and traced Maggie's arm, always looking curious and delighted at the sensation of skin to skin. His lips lightly brushed her neck, sending a chill down Maggie's spine.

She turned her head, her lips passing over his cheek. When their eyes met, Edwin brought up a curled fingertip and touched her jaw.

"I have something to give you," he told her.

Maggie's expression grew curious, and Edwin shifted to pull something out of his pocket. Reaching around her fully again, he let something silver drop from his hand at the end of a chain. Maggie's lips lifted into a brilliant smile.

"What a beautiful locket!" she said, delighted.

And so it was. The silver oval was thick with old antique silver, and it had a lovely curling design on the front that resembled vines.

"Open it," he said.

Maggie took the locket from him and it opened with a soft click. Her lips parted, and her wide eyes shifted to Edwin before she looked back at the necklace in her hand.

Inside the locket was a tiny painted portrait of Maggie and her Muggle father, the very same image from the photograph she'd shown Edwin at the start of term.

"Did you… did you paint this?" she asked in disbelief.

Edwin nodded. "I found the locket in Hogsmeade," he told her. "It's not terribly expensive or anything. I just thought… you might like to have something you can carry with you, to remind you of him."

Maggie couldn't believe it. The small painting was so well done, and the locket was beautiful. She bit her lip, doing her best not to tear up. She failed miserably.

"And you thought you wouldn't be a good boyfriend," she joked tearfully. Her face shifted so she could see him over her shoulder. "You're already the best I've ever had."

Edwin's features took on the brightest smile she'd ever seen from him, and Maggie handed him the locket so he could pull the chain around her neck. When the necklace was secure, Maggie touched it affectionately and then turned, her hand falling to Edwin's chest. As soon as their eyes met, the distance between them evaporated and their lips met. Within moments, Edwin's lips parted further, and the kiss deepened like it hadn't ever before.

Maggie turned in his arms and put both hands on his face, emotion causing a hitch in her chest as all the air seemed to leave her. Their lips parted for just a moment before Edwin pulled her back, arms encircling her waist and fingers pressing against her spine, causing her to arch against him. Her fingers dropped down his front and twisted in his robes, keeping him close as their tongues brushed. She felt a shiver run down the length of her body, and Edwin brought up both of his knees so that she was trapped between them.

When Maggie caught Edwin's bottom lip in a soft nip, his hand on her waist tightened and a soft sound escaped him, something like an ' _oh_ ,' and for whatever reason, Maggie found this outrageously arousing. All of this was so new to him, and for just a little while, he wasn't _worrying_ about it. He was enjoying it.

So Maggie brought her lips to his chin and then the line of his jaw, her hand moving up to his tie and curling around the green and silver fabric just enough to tug him forward so she could drop her mouth to his throat. Each slow, warm kiss to his skin caused him to squirm further, but he wasn't trying to get away from her, not if his quickening breaths were any indication.

At least, this was the case until Maggie pressed right up against him where she sat between his legs, and his first instinct was to curl his legs tighter around her and rock against the pressure there. As soon as he did this, his half-lidded eyes shot open and he flushed red from his neck to his hairline.

Maggie blinked rapidly, caught off-guard and ready to apologize before she figured out the reason for his embarrassment - Edwin was _definitely_ hard. The evidence pressed right up against her hip, even through the layers of robes separating them.

"Agh – I'm sorry," Edwin apologized immediately, looking anywhere but at her.

"No, no, it's okay," Maggie reassured him quickly with a grin, feeling a bit pleased. She had to make herself not laugh, but she managed. "Happens to the best of us." She paused. "Girls, too. It's just less obvious."

Edwin hid his face in his free hand, and Maggie laughed gently, kissing his cheek before she settled against him – though she did give him a little space at hip-level, so she wasn't grinding right up against him. Edwin swallowed hard, but he relaxed after several seconds of silence and tucked his cheek against her head. That seemed to be his favorite way to hold her, wrapped up in his arms and completely curled around her. Maggie believed it made him feel simultaneously safe and protective, like he was keeping her from harm but taking comfort in her warmth at his front at the same time. After a long moment of silence, Edwin spoke up again.

"Sorry about all the sex dreams," he muttered dryly.

Maggie burst out laughing, and eventually, Edwin laughed too – even as he hid his face her shoulder again.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the responses! Also, Jesus I need to go back and edit the previous chapters of this story. They are riddled with errors. Maybe that's what I'll do this weekend.

* * *

Over the next week, the school was positively abuzz with people talking about Edwin and Maggie's relationship, but mostly it just resulted in curious stares and a few crass jokes. Still, Edwin was so practiced in tuning other people out, he told Maggie it didn't bother him much. He hated the staring and extra attention, but when the students discovered he was every bit as unresponsive as before, they stopped bothering him.

And few people dared make fun of Maggie to her face. The first that tried got knocked into a cauldron and nearly decapitated by falling Potions supplies.

It was quite clear the school was baffled by Maggie – who was quite popular – dating Edwin, who most people didn't even know existed. As with most things, though, people adjusted and life went on. Once the spotlight on their budding relationship began to fade, Maggie and Edwin were able to enjoy their time together more.

The last Quidditch match of the season came upon them, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw.

"What're you so nervous for?" asked Edwin over breakfast. The various houses intermingled at the long tables, coming and going. Edwin sat with Maggie at the end of the Gryffindor table. "I thought you'd be excited."

Maggie groaned. "It's my last match, Edwin! Probably ever! And we're undefeated. I want to keep it that way. I want to win!" She made a face. "And not just win. I want it to be great. Amazing. Spectacular." She pointed. "I want to go out with a bang!"

"Don't you always?" asked Edwin with a smirk. He ate some cereal.

"Exactly!" said Maggie emphatically. "I want to leave an impression.. really give this school something amazing to remember me by." She tapped her chin.

Edwin chewed thoughtfully on his cereal. "How much time do we have before the match?"

"About two hours," answered Maggie. "Why?"

Edwin's eyes twinkled, and he finished his cereal before standing. His expression became blank, but Maggie saw a hint of something almost …mischievous in his eyes. "I'll see you at the match," he told her, and then he left – with Maggie watching him curiously.

Xx

Two hours later, Maggie walked stood before her teammates. Heart pounding, she looked out of the open door at the crowded stands with a great deal of nostalgia.

Her last Quidditch match ever. Emotion bubbled up through her chest and into her throat.

"Alright guys," she said, turning to face her teammates. "You know what to do. Ravenclaw is no joke. But we're going to do this, and we're going to finish this year as the heroes of Gryffindor. Got it?"

Cheers and shouts rang out, fists pumping into the air alongside their brooms. With that, the Gryffindor Quidditch team moved out of the changing rooms and onto the pitch.

As soon as they touched the grass, pops sounded on both sides of them, and the entire team jerked in surprise to see trails of red and gold smoke shoot into the air and explode over them.

At the same time, "Cherry Bomb" by The Runaways began to play over the magical speakers. Maggie's jaw dropped.

"Maggie!" exclaimed Canaan. "You didn't tell us you had all this planned!"

"I didn't!" said Maggie, laughing. She mounted her broom and flew into the air to the raucous cheers of the pumped Gryffindors. That was when she spotted Edwin in the Quidditch equipment room, laughing. He held up her record cover, waving it.

"HAH!" Maggie shouted happily, loving him so very much in that moment. McGonagall and Longbottom were already shouting at someone to find out where "that bloody music was coming from." but Edwin had hidden himself well.

Laughing madly, Maggie flew over to the Gryffindor section, landed just on the edge of the railing and flexed. The crowd went wild, and those that knew the song sang along, fists pumping in the air. With a shout, Maggie dove off the stands, snatched her broom underneath her and flew up into the red and gold smoke, bursting through the other side in a blaze of glory. The stands were practically shaking under the weight of the cheering students.

After that, winning for the Gryffindor team was as easy as – well, cherry pie.

The match ended with a neck-and-neck race for the Snitch, but a well-placed Bludger hit by Maggie diverted the Ravenclaw Seeker, and just like that, the match was over.

"YESS!" screamed Maggie at the top of her lungs, both hands in the air as she zoomed around on her broom. When her eyes found Edwin, cheering and clapping wildly for her, Maggie flew right over to the railing. As soon as she landed on the edge, Edwin leaned out enough so that she could kiss him, which she did before pulling back with a huge grin.

After that, she leaped off the railing and flew back into the air, filled with all the joy in the world.

* * *

A few days passed, and Maggie – now done with Quidditch and ready to give her full focus to school – went on with her work and Head Girl duties. Edwin even showed her how to keep a planner, which she had never done before. It was a simple thing, but Maggie had never even thought to use a system like that. She even had different colored inks for various activities. It helped her to write things down and look at them in a list with dates and neat little squares.

Less than a week after the final Quidditch match, though, Maggie awoke for class feeling groggy and sick. It didn't seem too bad, so she showered and made her way out of her bedroom.

"Are you alright?" asked Edwin as soon as he saw her. His brows furrowed. "Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"Nah," Maggie said, rubbing at her eyes and groaning when it smeared her mascara. "Jus' don't feel great this morning. Must have slept too heavy."

Edwin frowned, but he left the tower with her and they went to class. Maggie struggled all through Potions. Her head felt like it was in a fog, and she could feel a headache coming on. Close to the end of class, she began coughing. Edwin kept sending worried glances her way, and as soon as class ended, he was at her side again.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, pulling her away from the traffic of the students as they left the classroom.

Maggie huffed, beyond pretending now. She felt awful. Coughing, she turned her face away from Edwin and shielded her face with her arm. "I think I'm sick," she told him. "Sore throat and a headache."

Edwin's eyes widened. "Wha – Maggie, why didn't you tell me?"

Maggie blinked wearily at Edwin. "Because it's a sore throat and a headache, that's why. And it just started this morning – "

"Maggie, you need to go see Madam Geta."

"Bloody hell, Edwin," groaned Maggie. "It's probably just a cold!" When Edwin's severe look of panic didn't fade, Maggie squinted at him. "What're you so worried about?"

"Please, Maggie. Go to Madam Geta!" he said instead of answering her question, and Maggie finally understood.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Edwin," Maggie said, trying not to sound as irritated as she felt. She stepped closer and lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper. "What on earth does a sore throat and a headache have to do with lycanthropy?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know!" admitted Edwin, looking deeply upset. "But I just – I feel like you should – go and check – "

"Edwin, I'm fine – "

"You don't know that!"

"Edwin, you are being irritational!" Maggie growled, balking when a headache pang echoed in her head. In front of her, Edwin watched with anxiety-laced features.

"I know I'm being irrational!" he hissed in return, eyes shining. "Alright? I know it." He swallowed, before going on in a whisper, "But that doesn't make the fear go away."

Maggie's expression softened.

"Please…" said Edwin. "For my peace of mind, if not your health, please go to Madam Geta and get her to look at you." Maggie sighed before dragging a hand over her face. "Fine," she said. "I'll go."

Edwin exhaled. "Thank you."

"But only if you go with me," said Maggie. "I want you to hear whatever she has to say."

Edwin must have been serious, because he immediately agreed. The two quickly left the corridor and went down to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Geta was putting away some supplies. When she looked up and saw Maggie enter, she smiled.

"Oh dear," she said. "What have you broken today, Miss Malfoy?"

"No broken bones, Madam Geta," Maggie told the Healer with a small smile. "Jus' don't feel well."

"Ah," said Madam Geta. "Well, let me have a look at you." Maggie took a seat, and Edwin lingered nearby – only remaining after Maggie told him to. Madam Geta looked over Maggie, listening to her heart and feeling along her throat. After a few minutes, she straightened.

"Just what I thought," said Madam Geta. She looked at the two of them with a smile. "It's a simple cold, complete with a rather nasty sore throat."

Maggie shifted to give Edwin a pointed look.

"Are you sure?" asked Edwin, seemingly refusing his right to breathe.

"It's all over the school," Madam Geta reassured him. "I've seen half a dozen cases just like it today alone."

Finally, Edwin breathed a sigh of relief, and Maggie gave him a small smile before reaching out to squeeze his hand. Madam Geta turned and retrieved a small potion, which she handed to Maggie. "Take this and then go to bed. If you let yourself rest today, you will be good as new by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Madam Geta," Maggie said, accepting the potion and standing. Edwin nodded his thanks as well, and he and Maggie left the Hospital Wing hand in hand. Together, they walked back to their tower and Maggie changed in the bathroom into her pajamas while Edwin prepped her bed for her. When she came back out, Maggie slid between the sheets and Edwin pulled them up before giving her the potion to take. She drank it down to the last drop so he wouldn't scold her, and then she burrowed into her covers, ready to enjoy her day of sleep.

"See?" said Maggie, already drowsy. "Now you're going to have to spend the whole day – " she coughed, " - picking up my assignments for me."

"I'll gladly do that," he said, tucking her into the sheets. "Anything is better than you being sick with something worse." He sat on the edge of her bed and took the empty potion bottle, setting it aside. "I'll bring you some meals later so you can eat."

Maggie pushed her cheek into her pillow contentedly. "Aw, look at you… taking care of me." She yawned. "You're very good at it," she said affectionately. Edwin gave her a small smile and touched her face.

"It's sort of nice," he murmured, "being the one to take care of someone for a change, rather than the other way around." He pressed back a red curl from her eyes. "Not that I want you sick, of course."

"Mm." Maggie shifted onto her side and curled closer to him. After a moment, Edwin kicked off his shoes and moved over her so that he could curl up against her back, one arm around her middle. Maggie smiled with her eyes closed.

"Be careful," she muttered hoarsely, fighting off another cough. "I don't want to get you sick, too."

"It doesn't matter," he told her softly. Maggie started to smile again, but the expression faded when Edwin went on very quietly, "… I'll get sick no matter what you do."

* * *

Edwin was right.

Maggie bounced back immediately from her illness, thanks in large part to a day of rest and Madam Geta's potion. When Edwin grew sick two days later, though, he was not so fortunate.

What put Maggie down for a single day had Edwin in bed for a week.

From the very first cough, Edwin was sick to the bone, wheezing every breath and running a high fever. He could not even get out of bed, and no matter what anyone did for him, his condition did not improve.

"Why isn't he getting better?" asked Maggie tearfully. Madam Geta sighed, concerned eyes shifting to look at where Edwin lay curled up in his sheets, coughing so constantly that he could not sleep.

"He will," Madam Geta reassured her. "But Edwin's immune system is deeply affected by his lycanthropy. It makes him very susceptible to illnesses, and he has a harder time fighting them off." Madam Geta put a hand on Maggie's shoulder. "I promise, he'll be on his feet again soon. Just give him a little more time."

Maggie looked over at Edwin, who did not even seem to know they were there. Each time he closed his eyes and tried to relax into sleep, another fit of coughing woke him up again, and he was left miserable and awake.

Despite her busy schedule, Maggie cared for him every moment she could outside of classes. Madam Geta offered to have him moved into the Hospital Wing so the burden wasn't on Maggie, but Maggie wouldn't hear of it. If Edwin could have been better cared for by Madam Geta, she might have seen the sense in it, but all he needed was someone nearby to get him water, food, and medicine. Maggie could handle that.

Each day, Maggie carefully prepared meals – which he often left uneaten – to take to his room, and she made sure he took the same potion Madam Geta had given her to help her heal from the cold. Predictably, Edwin did not like being sick and he often tried to get Maggie to leave, not wanting her to see him so weak.

"You cared for me, I care for you," Maggie told him firmly. "That's just how it goes."

Finally, after eight days, Edwin seemed to be improving. Unfortunately, the full moon happened the very next day, and Edwin's still-healing body was thrown into chaos once more.

If he had been pitiful as a sickly human, he was doubly so as a sickly werewolf.

Maggie left him alone for nearly the whole night, letting him sleep away his transformation as a large, ill beast on his bed. As soon as he was asleep, she cleaned up the medicine bottles, trays, and random clothes in his room before leaving him in peace.

The next morning, a half-hour after sunrise, Maggie got up and stepped out into the common room. Edwin would be transformed back by now, and she wanted to be there for him. When Maggie approached his room, she saw a covered tray sitting outside his door.

Maggie stopped and frowned deeply.

It was Edwin's breakfast tray. Slughorn must have brought it and left it outside Edwin's room. He had probably just done that because he knew Maggie was going in there, but Maggie felt irritated anyway. Stooping down, she picked up the tray, put on her friendliest expression, and then stepped inside Edwin's room.

Early morning light streamed in through the window, pushing between the split in the curtains and bathing the room in tender yellow warmth. Maggie saw that Edwin was awake, and so she put on her most chipper smile as she sat down the tray next to his bed.

"Good morning," she said happily, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Edwin's eyes shifted to her and he managed a small half-smile. It did not look particularly genuine, and Maggie felt it must have been mostly for her sake.

"Hungry?" she asked.

Edwin shook his head. He was lying prostrate against his bed, back against the sheets and arms at his sides as if he could not bear to lift them. Maggie bustled around the tray, setting out some things even though Edwin didn't want to eat.

When she was done, Maggie dusted off her hands and sat on the edge of the bed next to Edwin. She reached up and touched his forehead, smiling. "Your fever is much better," she commented. "You'll be good as new in no time."

Edwin didn't say anything, but he did move one arm slowly and put his hand over hers. Maggie curled her fingers into his, rubbing his knuckles affectionately.

"I don't have any clothes on," he told her at last, sounding very hoarse.

Maggie blinked and then looked at his bare shoulders, the only visible part of him above the blankets. "You trying to seduce me?" she teased gently, kissing his hand. Again, Edwin's small smile looked like a strained effort. He didn't say anything

"Well," said Maggie, standing. "Where are your pajamas? I'll get them for you."

"I don't have anymore," he admitted, his words slow. "Ruined them all…" He breathed in deeply, and the noise was raspy and seemed to echo. "Ripped the… last pair last night."

"Oh," said Maggie, putting her hands on her hips. "Can you write home to your parents to ask for more?"

"I don't think I… have anymore," he told her in a mumble. "Don't want to worry them… S'Charles' birthday next week. They need all their gold."

Maggie tilted her head at Edwin with a soft smile. He would rather let his little brother have a good birthday than ask his parents for something as simple as pajamas. Maggie told him to wait, and then she went to her room and pulled out some of her own pajama pants, the ones she knew would fit him and weren't covered in silly designs. Edwin was actually smaller in the waist than she was, so she knew they would work well enough.

Coming back to Edwin's room, she pulled out one of his white undershirts.

"Need underwear?" she asked, opening his drawers.

"Mmhm."

He must have been truly exhausted, because he didn't even look embarrassed. Maggie pulled out some boxer briefs and brought them over with the pajamas and shirt. Edwin took them and managed, with a tired huff, to pull them on under the covers along with the pajama pants. Maggie helped him tug his shirt over his head, and he re-settled against the bed.

"Pants okay? Might be a little weird in the groin area," she said, trying to amuse him. "Not made for boys."

"They're fine," he murmured.

Maggie fixed his sheets. "Well, if you don't have any more pajamas here, that just gives me an excuse to shop for you! I know a catalogue that has some great sets in it, super soft. I shop them all the time."

"You don't need to get me pajamas…" Edwin muttered. "I don't want you to buy me things."

"All girls shop for their boyfriends, Edwin," Maggie told him matter-of-factly. "That's just how it goes! You should see Gretchen's boyfriend. I don't think he's bought himself a set of robes in two years. Everything comes from Gretchen." She smiled. "Besides, it's fun!"

Edwin merely watched her and didn't protest further.

Once he was comfortable, Maggie pulled her hair to the side and moved over to the other side of the bed. Edwin laid out his arm for her, and Maggie laid her cheek against his chest, curling up next to him. Her hand went under his shirt so she could feel his skin, and she pressed her bare palm to the center of his torso. Edwin turned his head so that his lips brushed the crown of her head, and they relaxed there together in comfort and ease.

After nearly ten minutes of silence, Edwin spoke.

"Do you know what the worst thing about lycanthropy is?"

Maggie's eyes opened and she shifted her head to look up at him. "What?" she asked softly.

Edwin shifted his eyes to her. "It doesn't kill you." His head turned, and he looked up at the bed canopy. "It just makes you sick enough… to wish you were dead. And then it never does you the favor of putting you out of your misery."

Maggie's eyes watered. She tried for a smile and failed. "Oh, Edwin. Don't say that."

He looked at her again. "If I can't say it to you," he said, "who can I say it to?"

Maggie swatted away a single tear. "Well," she said, trying to sound chipper, "personally, I am glad it doesn't kill you. And you know your mum and dad and brothers are, too."

"That's easy for you to say," whispered Edwin tonelessly, eyes on the canopy again. "You're not the one who has to live in a body that fights you every single day." Maggie bit her lip, and another tear fell. She rubbed circles on Edwin's skin under his shirt, but for once, she could not think of a single thing to say.

"Once," Edwin went on in a scratchy murmur, "when I was fifteen, I got some moonseed from my mother's cabinet. And I brought it back to my bedroom, because I wanted to take it and never wake up."

Maggie's expression crumbled, and more tears fell.

"I had it in my hand," Edwin went on tonelessly. "And I wanted to drink it more than anything." He paused. "But then Charles and Henry came knocking at my door. They wanted me to go and play with them." Edwin swallowed. "And I suddenly realized that if I took the moonseed, they would probably be the ones to find me." At last, his voice cracked as he said, "So I put it away."

Maggie inhaled deeply. Reaching up with shaky fingers, she touched Edwin's jaw and gently turned his face to look at hers.

"I know it's selfish of me," she whispered, "because you are in so much pain so often, but… I am so grateful to have you near." She fought off another wave of tears only barely. "And you make me very happy."

Edwin blinked rapidly, tears forming in his own eyes. "One day, you're going to get tired of caring for me all the time," he told her in a trembling voice.

Maggie shook her head furiously, pressing forward and pulling her arm all the way around him. "I don't take care of you, Edwin," she told him tearfully. "We take care of each other."

Edwin made a soft noise at this, and he reached over with one weak arm and held her as tightly as he could. Maggie stayed there for so long that she fell asleep again, but even though it was a beautiful day out, she did not mind.

She wanted to be where Edwin was.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: THANK YOU so much for the reviews for this story! Each one is so special to me. I think about this story all week, excited to write a chapter as soon as I have the time and energy on the weekends. Your reviews make it so much better.

Also, some sexually explicit material at the end of this chapter. What did I rate this story? I don't even remember.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

That night, Maggie slept in Edwin's bed with him.

She hadn't intended to, but she wanted to be there in case he needed her. The next thing she knew, it was morning and she was still there at his side. Over the next few days, Maggie continued coming back to his bed at night while he recovered. She still had classes to attend (and Edwin's assignments to gather), but after the day was done and her many responsibilities were finished, she would return as quickly as she could to Edwin's room, help him with whatever he needed, and then crawl into bed with him.

Even though he was weak, still recovering from his illness and the transformation, it was a time she cherished. And when she realized Edwin was eagerly waiting for her return each night, she knew he felt the same way.

As soon as darkness fell outside their tall tower, Maggie was there next to him, curled up at his side and buried under the covers with him. On those nights, Maggie and Edwin talked for hours.

Even though they were alone in their tower, they kept to hushed whispers as if they were little children at a slumber party, determined to keep their late-night conversations a closely guarded secret. They talked of all sorts of things: their childhoods, their siblings, their hopes and their fears.

They even told each other things they'd never told anyone before.

Edwin revealed that his parents hadn't been able to afford the Wolfsbane Potion before he'd started Hogwarts, and so they'd had to lock him in their outside cellar every full moon with a metal collar around his neck and a thick heavy chain keeping him bound.

"That's why I have the scars," he whispered to her as Maggie traced his knuckles with a feather-light touch. "When werewolves have nothing to attack, they turn on themselves."

Maggie's eyes lifted to the circular scar around his neck, and pain lanced her heart at the thought of seven-year-old Edwin being led into a lonely cellar to spend the night, knowing he'd been so fearful of the dark.

In return for Edwin's secret, Maggie told him one of hers.

"On the night my muggle father died," she told him in a small voice, "the Snatchers came to our house, and my Pa told me to run and hide in the woods. When I came back, he was lying on the floor, and the Snatchers were gone. I didn't really believe he was dead. I thought he might wake up. So I stayed in the house with him for three days, waiting." Maggie blinked rapidly, tears forming. "But he never woke up."

Edwin gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead, tucking her close under the covers.

Maggie also told him about the day of the fire. "My Da' – Draco – he thought I'd been killed," she told Edwin one dark moonless night in their tower. Edwin's eyes watched her face, illuminated only by the barest flicker of flame from their nearby lantern. Maggie closed her eyes as she remembered.

"He was so angry," she recalled, her voice trembling. "He killed all the Regulators, one by one." She sniffled, swiping at her eyes. "He doesn't know I saw, but I did." She swallowed. "And then when he was done, he just… sat down and cried. I remember watching him for what felt like a really long time, wondering if it would be like my Pa… wondering if I'd come out, and he'd be dead, too. But he wasn't." Maggie smiled tearfully. "I finally left my hiding spot, and suddenly he was there, scolding me for not wearing any shoes."

Edwin gently pressed Maggie's curls back from her face, stroking her face lovingly. "I am so glad you're safe," he told her meaningfully, and Maggie felt the old misery melt away. The fear, too, subsided. She _was_ safe here, like Edwin had said.

Moving her arms around his torso, she tucked her head close to his and they both fell asleep, tightly wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

A few days later, Maggie awoke on a Saturday morning alone.

Blinking against the early morning light, Maggie rolled over in Edwin's bed to find he was not there. Sitting up slowly, Maggie pushed back her wild hair and turned her sleepy gaze to the window. The sky outside was lovely, and she could practically see the warmth where it lingered in the air, inviting and pleasant. When she woke up a little more, she realized the shower was going.

After a few minutes, Edwin emerged from his bathroom, running a towel over his hair. It was the first time she'd seen him up and walking around in over a week.

As soon as he saw her, his face lit up in a smile. "I feel much better today," he told her. Maggie grinned, her heart full of joy. She slipped out of the bed and walked over to him, touching the cloth of his undershirt where it was settled over his torso.

"You look much better," she told him earnestly. As always, she reached up and pressed his hair back from his face. And as was Edwin's custom, he rolled his eyes at her but didn't protest. A knock came at the window, and Maggie looked up to see an owl with a large package.

"Oh!" She hurried over and took the package, quickly opening it. "Edwin, look what I ordered for you!"

Maggie opened the package and pulled out a monogrammed pajama top, colored in navy blue and lined with white. The pocket on the front had 'E.P.' sewn into it. "Ta-da! New pajamas!"

Edwin dropped his towel in the bin and shook his head at her with a smirk, accepting the pajamas. "What is it with you and monogramming things?" he asked.

"I _love_ personalized gifts," she told him adamantly, showing him the other three sets, all in different colors and very finely made. "Do you like them? Do you? Tell me!" She balled her fists near her face in anticipation, and Edwin chuckled.

"Yes, I do," he told her with a smile, folding the pajamas and setting them aside. "Thank you." Maggie beamed and kissed his lips, which he accepted happily. "Even though I did tell you not to buy me things," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, try and stop me," was her response, and Edwin rolled his eyes at her again, though his smile remained.

Maggie caught sight of herself in his mirror and groaned. "Merlin's beard, I look like something the kneazle dragged in." She slapped her hands over her face. "No make-up! Haven't conditioned my hair in four days! Bloody hell, I'm a total wreck!"

Edwin's hands closed over hers, and he tugged them down from her face. When Maggie's eyes met his, it took her breath away to see how gentle his look was. How this expression had ever been hidden behind his blank mask she would never know. It was so very poignant, and Maggie could have stared for all the rest of her years and never grown tired of seeing it.

When Edwin's curled finger touched her jaw, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

Maggie's eyes widened, and she tucked her head in a rather shy manner. It wasn't that she had never been told that before, but coming from Edwin, it was so much more than words. Maggie stepped closer, slipping her arms low around Edwin's torso as her forehead pressed to his.

"Thank you for staying with me for the past few days," he murmured.

Maggie swayed with him gently. "Thanks for not kicking me out," she said teasingly, and Edwin smiled in return. After a few seconds, she told him quietly, "I like waking up next to you."

Edwin's eyes lifted to hers. "I like it, too."

Maggie bit her lip; for once, she was the one feeling overwhelmed. She had been in so many relationships in years past, but she had … never felt like this before. "What do you want to do today?" she asked him, tracing a finger over his collar. "Now that you're feeling better?"

Edwin ghosted his lips over hers, but then he stepped back some, though he kept his arms around her still. "Honestly," he said, "I want to get out of this bloody castle."

Maggie laughed, feeling her body relax some. Everything felt so charged, and she was a bit anxious about just how strongly she felt for Edwin. She needed to get away from this room of secrets and feelings for a little while.

"Well," she told him happily, "today just happens to be the last Hogsmeade trip, so I say we do that."

"Excellent," he said, pulling away from her, but not before dragging his hands along her sides as if to prolong the touch. As he did so, Maggie felt a jolt of something between them – as if, for a moment, he had let down his guards again just so she could peek into his mind.

The strength of his feelings for her was staggering. Maggie felt emotion catch in her chest, and she nearly teared up with a strange sense of relief. Edwin watched her face, as if gauging her reaction to this momentary window between them. Maggie swallowed tightly and reached for him, kissing his lips one more time before pulling away.

"I'll go and get ready," she murmured. Then she hurried away and got in the shower, where she closed her eyes and curled her arms around her naked body, smiling.

A little while later, Maggie and Edwin were both dressed and on their way to Hogsmeade. The day was remarkably beautiful, as if it too had just recovered from a nasty illness and was ready to live fully. The sky shone with a brilliant blue, and the air was warmer than it had been in ages. It truly felt like spring, and Maggie left behind her cloak in favor of lighter robes colored in green.

Even Edwin abandoned his cloak, which meant the scars on his neck were somewhat visible. When Maggie reminded him about his cloak, thinking he'd forgotten it, Edwin simply shrugged and took her hand.

Elated, Maggie squeezed his fingers and they walked on together.

Shortly after arriving in Hogsmeade, they ran into Gretchen and her boyfriend. "Oh, Maggie!" Gretchen said, hurrying up and giving her a tight hug. She turned to Edwin. "Hello, Edwin!"

Edwin paused for only a short moment. "Hello, Gretchen."

Maggie beamed.

Gretchen turned to the dark-skinned wizard next to her. "Edwin, this is my boyfriend, Reggie."

"Nice to meet you," said the wizard with a friendly smile, extending a hand to Edwin, who shook it. "I'm in Hufflepuff, so I don't think we've ever crossed paths."

Edwin nodded. "Edwin Prince," he greeted cordially.

"Nice robes, Reggie," said Maggie, and as she had expected, Reggie shrugged.

"Thanks. Gretchen bought them for me."

"See!" Maggie said, jumping and pointing at Reggie. "I told you, Edwin!"

Edwin made a face at her, biting his lip to hide a smile.

"What?" asked Gretchen, laughing as they all turned to walk together.

"Edwin was complaining about me buying him pajamas," Maggie explained. "I keep telling him, that's what girlfriends do. But I don't think he believed me."

"Might as well give it up, mate," Reggie said to Edwin with a smirk. "Gretchen got me bloody socks a few weeks ago. Socks!"

"Yours were awful," Gretchen told him pointedly. "And at least you'll have matching pairs for a while!"

Reggie waved a hand dismissively.

"Hey," said Gretchen, "we were just about go eat. Would you two like to come with us?"

Maggie quickly glanced at Edwin, expecting him to look mortified at the very idea of dining with two other people he did not really know. However, he looked only mildly apprehensive, and when Maggie tilted her head at him, he managed a small nod. Maggie smiled and squeezed his hand, and the four teens went off.

Soon enough, they were all settled at a table in the Hog's Head pub, ordering drinks and food and enjoying themselves. Gretchen and Reggie were very friendly and even somewhat soft-spoken, so it didn't seem too difficult a time for Edwin, who slowly adjusted to their company. While he didn't say much, he also did not look terribly uncomfortable, which made Maggie very happy.

"I can't believe this is our last Hogsmeade trip as Hogwarts students," Gretchen said as they ate. "We're about to finish! Can you believe it?"

"Not at all," admitted Maggie. She looked to Reggie. "What do you plan to do after school, Reggie?"

"I plan to study law," he told her, and Maggie beamed.

"Really?" she said excitedly, shifting to look at Edwin before pronouncing proudly, "Edwin is going into law, too!"

"Are you?" said Reggie with interest. "What sort?"

Edwin glanced up from his soup and paused only a few seconds before answering. "Civil rights law," he told them after a moment.

"Oh, spot on," said Reggie, looking impressed. "There's so many discriminatory practices still going on, it's ridiculous. Someone needs to help the Ministry get their heads on straight."

"I agree," said Edwin with a small smirk. After a pause, Edwin cleared his throat and – with a great deal of effort – asked, "And you, Reggie?"

Maggie watched the whole time, trying not to smile.

"Ah, nothing so grand, I'm afraid," said Reggie modestly. "I'd like to work in tax law. Maybe I can do something about all that nonsense with the new income brackets."

"I read about that," said Edwin immediately, suddenly quite interested. "Did you know they raised the taxes on bonuses that are less than three hundred galleons, too? It's nearly thirty percent now."

"Oh, I heard," said Reggie, leaning on his elbows, "and just last year, they – "

And then Maggie lost all interest, having no idea what they were talking about, but it was suddenly a very involved conversation. After a few seconds, Gretchen leaned over to her, giggling.

"This is the most I have ever heard Edwin talk!" she whispered to Maggie, excited.

Maggie grinned. "He has a lot to say," she said, feeling proud. "He just… never bothered, before."

Reggie and Edwin continued to talk about this and that, both being very well-read on whatever it was they were discussing. The four teens finished their meals and took to walking outside, and after a few minutes, they found a warm grassy area underneath a tree near a small pond covered in lily pads. Maggie settled down on the grass across from Gretchen and Reggie, and Edwin moved to sit next to her.

"Well," said Gretchen, looking pleased, "personally, I still plan to go on and become a librarian!"

Maggie waved her arms. "Do you think you'll come to Florence Institute with me? Say you will! You'll get the best training!"

"I want to," said Gretchen, before grimacing and looking longingly to Reggie, "but Reggie will be in England, and Sweden is so far away. I'd miss him."

"I told you I would come and visit you, love," Reggie said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I know," said Gretchen, making a face. "But it just won't be the same."

A few seconds passed by in silence, and then – much to everyone's surprise – Edwin spoke up.

"You could do your internship in Sweden, you know," he said to Reggie.

The other three looked to Edwin, and he paused before going on, "The Ministry is more than willing to accept law interns from the Swedish magical government. They actually consider the international experience a bonus." He looked between them. "And the Swedish magical government prefers English-speaking interns for the purposes of business, so learning Swedish isn't required."

"Really?" said Reggie in wonder. "I had no idea!" He smiled. "But you sound like you know a lot about it. Is that what you plan to do?"

Maggie looked curiously to Edwin, waiting for his answer.

"If… I get accepted," he said after a moment, "then yes, probably."

A smile took over Maggie's features.

Reggie looked to Gretchen. "What do you think, Gretch? What if we both went to Sweden?"

"That would be amazing!" exclaimed Gretchen. The two began to talk excitedly, but Maggie's focus was on Edwin. His gaze shifted to hers, eyes twinkling. Without a word, he turned over his hand and offered it to her. Heart pounding, Maggie slipped her hand into his and scooted closer so she could intertwine their arms. When she laid her head on his shoulder, he turned his head so that his lips brushed her hair, hand squeezing hers gently.

After a little while, they all headed back to the carriages and left Hogsmeade for the last time. Both of the couples walked hand in hand, each excited for their futures.

* * *

That night, Maggie and Edwin spent a little while working on assignments before Maggie went to her room to change into a soft cream-colored top and a pair of cotton shorts (an article of clothing that baffled wizards, but Maggie had never left behind from her time amongst Muggles). Then, after hesitating self-consciously for a few minutes, she went back to Edwin's room and found him buttoning up the navy blue pajama top she'd gotten for him. As soon as she spotted him, her expression split into a smile and she beamed, walking up and leaning on his bedpost as he finished.

Edwin's cheeks flushed at her unabashed stare, and he dropped his hands, waving his arms a bit. "Well?" he said, looking down at his pajamas. "I'm wearing them."

"They look very nice," she told him with a grin. "Are they comfortable?"

"Very," he told her, reaching up and touching the fabric. She knew they were different from what he was used to – this was the same brand her own father wore, and it was very nice – but he seemed to like them. They both hesitated then. There was no reason for Maggie to stay in the room with him anymore. He was fine, and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Besides, Edwin liked his space.

But still, he didn't tell her to leave. Suddenly feeling the need to do something to warrant her being there, Maggie quickly straightened up from her spot and said, "Are you feeling sore? I could rub you if you want."

Edwin bit his lip and shrugged one shoulder. "I'm always sore," he said sheepishly. "But you don't need to … do anything. I'm used to it."

"Does it help?" she asked. "When I rub your back and shoulders?"

Edwin looked terribly bashful. It was so very adorable. "It helps a lot, actually," he admitted. Maggie giggled, and she gestured at the bed.

"Then lie down on your stomach and let me rub you!" she said. Edwin's eyes widened some, but instead of saying anything else, he moved over to his bed and then reached up, tugging his pajama top instead of unbuttoning it. He was slim enough that it slipped right off, and suddenly he was left in only his pajama pants.

After a moment, he crawled onto the bed and stretched out until he was on his stomach, arms wrapped around his pillow. Maggie had rubbed him some while he'd been sick, but he'd been half-asleep then. The only other time had been on the couch, which was – to state the obvious – not a bed.

Biting her lip to hide her smile, Maggie climbed onto the bed and did something she certainly hadn't last time; she straddled him, sitting low on his spine. Before Edwin could really react to that, she placed her hands on his back and pressed upwards in a slow, firm squeeze.

Edwin inhaled sharply, arms tightening around his pillow as he buried his face in it.

Smirking, Maggie pressed her hands up and down his back, able to reach him more easily this way. She liked the way his skin felt beneath her fingers, and she enjoyed finding the most tense spots and massaging them until they relaxed. Her hands slipped over Edwin's shoulders and pressed against his neck, causing him to exhale in the most wonderful way.

Moving her hands back down his spine, Maggie rubbed circles on his skin until she felt like the pain was lessened. Then she curled her fingers and merely brushed them along his sides in a sweeping motion. After a few minutes of this, her eyes flickered up the length of his back and she leaned over slowly.

Where her fingers had been only moments before, her lips pressed.

Edwin inhaled sharply again, and Maggie paused, waiting to see how he would react. However, he seemed to be waiting more in anticipation than in fear or discomfort, so she smiled and dropped her lips to his back again, letting another kiss fall to his spine.

Edwin's fingers curled into his pillow.

Maggie's hair fell forward, trailing along his skin as she moved down the length of his torso. Her lips brushed here and there, a few inches apart, sometimes directly in the middle and then other times along his sides. They started feather-light, barely there, but then she moved up again and pressed a more heated kiss directly between his shoulder blades.

Edwin shuddered. Although his face was hidden in his pillow, she could read his arousal in the way he held his body, the jut of his hips into the mattress. Putting both of her hands on his back, Maggie gently squeezed his sides as she dropped another kiss to the back of his neck, letting her tongue brush his skin as she did so.

This time, she heard him gasp.

Moving up her hands, Maggie pushed them, fingers spread, up the length of his arms and over his biceps until her fingers could wrap around his wrists where they were tucked under the pillow. The motion stretched her out over him, and now her mouth reached for his neck, which she kissed and suckled with just enough force to leave a mark on his pale skin.

Edwin's fingers found hers under the pillow and curled around them tightly, and she could see that his lips were parted against the pillow. His hips moved again, slowly pushing into the mattress as he caught his bottom lip with his teeth, eyes closed tight.

"Do you want to roll over?" Maggie asked at last with a teasing smile.

Edwin's eyes opened, only one of which was visible to Maggie from where he had his face buried in the pillow. He rapidly shook his head without lifting it, and Maggie giggled, knowing why he preferred to remain on his stomach.

"Alright, love," she murmured. "I'll leave you to rest."

She started to move off of him, but she hadn't made it off the bed when an arm darted out and curled around her waist. Edwin sat half-way up on the bed and when Maggie paused to look at him, he tugged her to him with a surprising amount of strength. Surprised, Maggie fell back against the bed, and Edwin shifted partially over her.

"All I do is rest," he whispered, and Maggie felt her skin grow hot at the intensity of his gaze. Arousal shot through her like liquid fire, and when Edwin leaned forward and caught her in a searing kiss, the heated pit in her lower stomach grew with alarming quickness.

In mere moments, Edwin had pulled himself over her entirely. The kiss deepened, and the space between them evaporated, so that when Maggie pushed her body up and Edwin curled her close, their hips met and Maggie groaned at the feeling of his erection grinding right up against her.

Whereas before Edwin had pulled away as soon as they'd made contact, this time it seemed he had no intention of stopping. Their hands moved quickly, sliding over each other as Maggie curled into every touch. Edwin's mouth opened to hers, and their tongues met, each taste more delightful than the last. Maggie grabbed Edwin's pajamas, using them to keep him close and press up against him as wantonly as she ever had with anyone. Each time he curled his hips against hers, she gasped with desire and so did he.

Reaching up, Maggie dragged her hand down his bare chest and then ghosted her hand over the groin of his pajamas. This simple motion caused him to lurch forward, pushing himself into hand as if he had no control at all over his actions, was acting purely on instinct – which he likely was, having so little experience.

Merlin, Maggie wanted him to feel _so_ good.

So she wrapped her hand around his length through the fabric of the pajamas, giving it just a bit of a rub as they kissed, and the noise Edwin made in response had Maggie fighting to keep from touching herself.

"Bloody hell, Edwin," she whimpered, before she pulled her hand away and reached for her own shirt. Eyes locked with Edwin's, Maggie pushed up the fabric in a slow, teasing motion, revealing inch by inch her mostly bare torso beneath, covered only by a small bra. Edwin's expression was one of absolute shock, and he did not seem to blink at all as Maggie dropped the shirt to the side and brought up her hands to his front again. When she tugged him forward, their lips met and Maggie took Edwin's hand, guiding it up along her naked stomach and up over her breasts. He groaned at the sensation of it, his lips falling to the center of her chest, open against the slope of her breasts.

As soon as Maggie tugged him up level with her again, she reached for the waistband of his pajamas and slowly pushed them down. Edwin seemed frozen for a moment, but then he twisted to the side and helped her pull them off, leaving him in his underwear. In seconds, he was over her again, grinding his hips into hers with such intensity that they both gasped.

Bleeding hell, she needed him naked _now_.

Just as she reached for his underwear, though, Edwin made a choked noise and pulled partially away. He remained over her, but he was no longer kissing her. Then he turned away entirely and fell onto his back next to her, pulling up his knees and panting.

Maggie blinked in surprise, her own body aching with such desire that it took a few seconds for her vision to clear. "What is it?" she asked quickly, concern filling her as she turned on her side to face him. "Edwin, are you okay? We can stop."

"No, it's – " Edwin clenched his eyes closed, looking pained. He probably was. He inhaled deeply, obviously trying to steady himself as he pushed both hands over his face. "I bloody want to so much, I don't – want to stop – " he swallowed tightly, looking deeply upset.

"Then… why did you?" asked Maggie, touching his face gently. "What is it?" she whispered soothingly. "Tell me."

Edwin took in a deep, shuddering breath and turned his head to look at her. "I – I'm just afraid. I can't – I can't let go of the bloody fear of – of infecting you," he said, blinking rapidly against an onslaught of tears as his voice cracked. "And I would rather die than let that happen," he finished in a very small voice.

"Oh, Edwin…" Maggie wrapped her arm around his torso and curled him close. There was no use in telling him that it wouldn't happen. He knew, logically, that it wouldn't. But as he'd told her before – knowing his fear was irrational did not make it go away. Edwin's anxiety simply did not work that way. He had spent too long being afraid of his lycanthropy, and no amount of love and support from Maggie could make it go away entirely. She would have to accept that, she realized.

Her job was not to make his life free of anxiety. That was something she simply could not do. But she could help him deal with it, in whatever way she could manage. Sweeping her hand over his face, Maggie pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and relaxed next to him as her body calmed from the onslaught of arousal.

"You won't infect me," she told him gently, "but I understand why you're afraid." She stroked his cheek. "So we'll stop. And maybe someday, you'll feel more comfortable with it."

"And what if I don't?" he asked, looking frustrated. He shifted onto his side as well, brows furrowed. "What if that fear never goes away?"

Maggie looked over his face, and then she smiled softly and shrugged. "Then we won't have sex."

"You would leave me," he whispered.

"What?" said Maggie incredulously. "No, I wouldn't!"

"How could I be a boyfriend to you if I panic every time we – " he gestured vaguely to the both of them, and then scowled, eyes looking determinedly to the bed canopy. "That's not a bloody boyfriend," he muttered, heated in his embarrassment.

"Edwin, you don't have to have sex to be in a relationship," Maggie told him, and Edwin gave her such a wry look of disbelief that she actually laughed. "I'm serious!" she said, and he huffed, cheeks flushed red. Maggie shook her head at him and moved partially over him, looking at his agitated expression. She knew he was embarrassed and irritated with himself, not with her, so she traced a fingertip along his jaw and his eyes softened.

"Edwin," she said tenderly. "Look at me."

Edwin did as she asked, his hands slowly falling to her bare sides.

"Our relationships is what we say it is," Maggie told him. "There are a _lot_ of ways to be intimate with someone. And some of them don't involve sex at all."

"Really?" asked Edwin dubiously.

"Yes," said Maggie with a smile. "Here, sit up." Maggie straightened and pulled Edwin up, prompting him to sit back against his headboard. They were both still in their underwear as Maggie turned and laid her back against his torso, relaxing her body against his so that their arms and torsos were pressed skin to skin. Edwin's tense form slowly relaxed, and Maggie pulled his arms around her, placing one of his hands on her bare stomach and curling their fingers together with the other, holding them close to her beating heart.

Turning her head, Maggie pressed her lips against his neck.

"So long as I am the only person you hold like this," she murmured against his scarred neck, "we are just as much in a relationship as any other couple."

Edwin's eyes shifted to hers, and she saw a small smile take over his weary features.

He lifted their joined hands, flexing his fingers so he could brush them over the hair just above her ear. Maggie closed her eyes, a soft smile on her lips as she enjoyed the touch. Edwin's other hand moved up and trailed over the skin of her collarbone, brushing the chain of the necklace she wore. It was the locket he had given her. She hadn't taken it off since he'd first put it around her neck, and now she watched as his eyes flickered over it, thoughtful and affectionate.

His hand continued to move, slower now that they weren't in such a heated embrace as before. Maggie watched him in wonder as he traced every inch of her skin, looking quite entranced. Sometimes he would drop his lips to kiss a spot he had touched, the motion lingering and so very loving.

When his lips found hers again, the kiss was slow and deep, shocking Maggie to her very core with the depth of her own longing. One of her hands dropped between her legs before she'd even realized it, curling and pressing against the damp center there.

After a moment, Edwin's fingers, trembling only a little, slipped over hers and rubbed along with her. Maggie made a soft noise of surprise, followed quickly by a groan as Edwin's hand settled more firmly over hers and mimicked her movements. Maggie pulled her hand away and let him rub her, and their kiss deepened once more. She whimpered again, placing her hand over Edwin's and sliding it into her underwear. Eyes closed, Edwin moaned against her mouth as his fingers rubbed along her skin and then – with Maggie's hand guiding his – delved inside of her, curling a finger into her warmth so that she gasped and pulled one arm around his shoulders, bowing her forehead against his collarbone.

Edwin wrapped his other arm around her and pumped his finger inside of her, mouth falling to her shoulder in heated kisses. Maggie squirmed and groaned against him, her hand reaching behind her and holding his shoulder in a tight grip as Edwin added another finger at her and sped up. Each time he squeezed her arm or her side, the intensity of his movements increased and Maggie soon found herself clenching her legs tight with a cry.

Edwin pressed his lips to the back of her neck and groaned, but Maggie turned very suddenly, catching his mouth with hers in a full kiss and reaching for his erection. Their mouths slanted together as she tugged down his boxers and wrapped her fingers around him, only needing three pumps before he climaxed with a cry of his own, eyes wide.

Maggie dropped back between his legs, gently releasing him as they both panted.

"You okay..?" she murmured, lips brushing his cheek. To her delight, Edwin gave her a shaky smile and nodded, and Maggie's own grin grew. She quickly waved her wand to clean them both, and then she resettled against him.

"A lot more fun with someone else, isn't it?" she asked teasingly.

Edwin swallowed tightly, wrapping her up in his arms. "Yes, definitely," he managed in a choked voice, and Maggie giggled, pulling him tight to her and rocking them both.

"And no need to worry, right…? That was okay?" she asked, and Edwin nodded, more calmly this time.

"Yes," he whispered, kissing her temple and holding her close. Then he reached down for the blankets and pulled them up, tucking them carefully around Maggie's shoulders where she was curled against his chest. Then he settled his arms around her again.

So Maggie didn't need to worry about whether it would be odd for her to stay with him, because it seemed she was exactly where he wanted her to be.

And Maggie was right where she wanted to be.

"I hope we like living in Sweden," she whispered, before eagerly awaiting his response.

He took his time, and when he spoke, she could practically hear his smirk.

"I'm sure we will," he said.

Maggie smiled. And then, quite content, she fell asleep, and Edwin did, too.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! This story is rounding to a close. After this chapter, there will only be TWO more! They will be action-packed, though, so get ready. Also, I am getting married next weekend, so I will not likely update until the following weekend.

Thanks, ya'll!

* * *

Over the next few weeks, some pretty amazing things happened.

It started small at first. One day, Maggie noticed Edwin walking taller than he ever had before. His shoulders were straight, and he kept his eyes level. This was such a change from the hunched way he'd carried himself before, Maggie couldn't help but watch him in amazement, smiling all the while.

Another day, Edwin raised his hand in class and answered a question. Maggie's eyes widened. Edwin had never, ever voluntarily spoken in class in all the years they'd been in school together. And when he was done talking, he returned to his work with no hint of anxiety.

Once in Potions, the girl in front of them broke her quill as she was taking notes in a rush. Frowning deeply, she scrambled to find another quill in her bag as Slughorn went on with his lecture. When she couldn't find one, she groaned.

So Edwin leaned forward and extended her a quill of his own. The witch looked up in surprise.

"Here," he said simply. "Use one of mine."

She accepted it, a small smile taking over her features. Edwin sat back in his seat next to Maggie and continued writing, though he did glance for a moment at Maggie's warm gaze. Flushing, he turned back to his work, looking rather pleased himself.

Edwin's confidence continued to grow. Each day, he and Maggie walked to their morning classes together before splitting for the afternoon. And each day, he interacted with her and others a little more. He held her hand, and he kissed her good-bye, and he smiled when he saw her and he wished her a good day. He asked what was wrong when Maggie was upset, he waved when he saw her but couldn't speak, and each time Maggie had something important to do, he gently reminded her so she wouldn't forget.

Sometimes, he would make eye-contact with her in class when they weren't next to each other. And when he did, he would give her a little smirk, that wry quirk of his lips that he reserved specifically for her. It never failed to make Maggie's heart flutter.

On a rainy day in early March, as he was leaving for History of Magic, he told her, "Bye, love."

Maggie froze in her spot. Edwin had his back turned, and he was already walking away, so he didn't see her parted lips or her shining eyes. Maggie called Edwin "love" all the time, but he had never, ever called her anything other than her name. The very next time Maggie saw him, she pulled him to her and kissed him breathless. She never said anything about the nickname, but she cherished that rainy day as the start of something new – a brilliant step in their journey together.

One day, on a lazy Saturday evening, they walked the grounds together, spent some time watching others play games near the lake, and then went back to their tower. Once they were alone, Edwin asked a favor of her.

"Will you teach me to dance?"

Maggie looked up in surprise, arms lifted as she tied her curls back in a ponytail. She laughed, surprised. "Why do you want to know how to dance?" she asked.

Edwin shrugged bashfully. "Just seems like something I should know." He raised a brow at her. "Real dancing, though. Not whatever that crazy nonsense you do to your record is."

Grinning, Maggie put on the radio to a classical station. A lovely violin and piano song started, and Maggie held out her hand. Edwin accepted it, and she pulled him to her, putting one of his hands on her waist and holding up the other in the proper position.

"Now I put my hand here," she said softly, placing her fingers on his shoulder, "and you move your feet like this…"

Hesitantly, Edwin stepped with her, watching his feet the whole time. He was terribly self-conscious at first, but after a few minutes, he relaxed some.

"You're rather good at this," he noted with some surprise.

"I can be graceful when I have to be," she informed him with a grin, brushing her fingers along his neck. "Plus, my Nan insisted we all have dancing lessons when we were young. Part of our tutoring before Hogwarts."

"Ah," he said, watching his feet again.

"Hey, look up," Maggie coached gently. "You've got to lead. You can't do that if you're staring at your feet."

Edwin drew in a deep breath and nodded, looking up at her almost shyly as they continued to dance. Music drifted through the room like a soft wind, and each of their steps were punctuated by a soft, tender note. At last, he relaxed enough to smile, and Maggie giggled before drawing him closer and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You're doing great," she whispered.

Edwin pulled his arm around her waist, drawing her closer. "Good," he murmured.

"Why do you really want to learn how to dance?" asked Maggie curiously.

Edwin swayed with her. "Because I know you like it," he told her. "And I figured you wanted to go to that seventh-year dance in a few weeks."

Maggie's eyes widened, and a bubble of emotion welled up in her chest. "I thought – I thought you wouldn't want to go…"

"I could live without it," he admitted with a shrug. "But you would enjoy it."

Maggie bit her lip. "Would you… would you really be willing to go? Just for a little while?" She brushed her fingers along his collarbone. "I don't want you to go and be miserable."

"I enjoy being where you are," Edwin said, bringing his forehead to hers. They continued to move slowly to the music, even as tears welled up in Maggie's eyes.

"You are the very best person I know," Maggie whispered to him.

Edwin curled her closer, and they danced for a while longer.

* * *

Even Edwin's bad days weren't as harsh as before. The blue moon – two full moons in one month – approached rapidly, but the first transformation of March was rather ordinary, and even as he recovered, Edwin remained content, if not tired.

Then, one day, something rather miraculous happened.

Maggie stood in the corridor outside the Great Hall, waiting for Edwin so she could see him before she had to run off and hunker down in the library, but when he appeared, he wasn't alone.

Edwin was walking next to Gretchen's boyfriend Reggie, and they were talking.

Maggie stared, lips parted. Edwin was talking to someone who wasn't her – of his own volition, with no hint of worry on his features, and he was even smiling as Reggie laughed and gestured throughout conversation. When Edwin spotted Maggie waiting for him, he said good-bye to Reggie, who clapped him on the shoulder and then left.

Maggie was so stunned at the sight of it, she could barely speak. Tears of happiness gathered in her eyes, but she hurriedly did her best to hide them as Edwin approached. Clearing her throat, she shifted to face him with her most brilliant smile.

"Hello there," he said affectionately, not having seen her for the better part of the day. He reached for Maggie and she slipped into his arms, pulling her own arms around his waist.

"Hi handsome," she said, and Edwin's eyes twinkled. They kissed, a soft but lingering touch that neither wanted to move away from. Oh, how Maggie wanted to pull him into their tower and have her way with him. Her hand touched along the front of her robes, and one look at Edwin's face told her he would be more than amenable to some time alone. "I'm supposed to go to the library," Maggie mumbled, curling her fingers in his robes.

"Supposed to?" he repeated coyly. "What's stopping you?"

Maggie cut her eyes at him, and she tugged him a step closer. "Missing you, that's what."

"You see me every day," he pointed out, clearly teasing her. "We live together, in case you've forgotten."

"Don't care," she murmured, glancing around quickly before she pressed a kiss to Edwin's neck in a spot she had only just discovered two days before as especially sensitive. Edwin sucked in a quick breath, and Maggie prodded him into a dark corner, which he accepted.

As soon as they fell into the shadows, their mouths met and Edwin tugged Maggie tight to him with a groan. Smirking against the kiss, Maggie pressed her fingers through Edwin's hair and opened her mouth to him, tongues flicking against each other. Maggie's hands roamed Edwin's body, and she felt a shockwave of arousal when he slipped both hands under her outer robes and gripped her hips, tugging her to him. Each time he neared the full moon, he grew bolder with his embraces and his kisses. His urges sometimes embarrassed him, but Maggie secretly loved it.

Maggie took the opportunity to grind against him, making them both moan.

"I guess – " she managed breathlessly between kisses, " – I could – put off going to the library for – a bit – "

"Mm – hmm – "

Maggie pulled away suddenly with a smirk. "But that would be irresponsible," she quipped, holding up a finger. "And as Head Girl, I should do my best to set an example." She tapped her chin. "Well, I'd best be off then."

Edwin's jaw dropped, and he made a high-pitched ' _Wha_?' of disbelief as Maggie laughed, grabbed her bag, and then ran off, giggling.

A little while later, Maggie came back to their tower and went to Edwin's bedroom, where he was listening to the radio as he stood in his open bathroom, brushing his teeth. Maggie leaned against his doorway.

Edwin paused mid-brush, narrowed his eyes at her, and then pointedly looked back at his mirror. He was wearing a pair of pajamas Maggie had gotten for him, this pair white with green lining.

"Aww, what?" asked Maggie, feigning innocence. "Are you mad at me?"

Edwin's flat look sent Maggie into another fit of giggles, especially when he finished brushing his teeth, rinsed his mouth with water and then pointed at her with his toothbrush. "You can sleep in your own room tonight," he informed her primly, and Maggie gasped.

"Oh, come on!"

"I had to stand in that corner for ten minutes waiting for – " Edwin gestured vaguely to his groin, and Maggie started wheezing with laughter, " – you know, stuff – to stop! And it's your fault."

Maggie snickered and followed Edwin into his room. "I had to study!" she said, having a very hard time keeping a straight face. "Are you suggesting I should have forsaken my education, hm?"

Edwin huffed loudly and tried to get to his bed without getting in arm's reach of Maggie.

"Just so I could come up here with you," Maggie continued with a grin, jumping in front of him even as he hurried around her, "and… kiss on you – and maybe… rub on you – "

Edwin darted around his bed and jumped into it, trying his best to dive under the covers before Maggie caught him. Maggie shrieked and sprinted, leaping onto his bed with him and catching him before he could take refuge under his blankets.

"AGH – "

"YOU CAN'T HIDE, EDWIN!"

Maggie caught him and jumped over his torso, straddling him around his middle as Edwin tried his hardest to wiggle out of her grip.

"No," he grunted, "you don't – deserve – " To Maggie's surprise, he managed to flip her over on the bed and pin her beneath him with a smug look. "You don't _deserve_ to get to kiss me now," he managed at last, looking very superior. Maggie burst out laughing before she gave him her most contrite, innocent look.

"Oh dear," she said, eyes wide and doe-like. "I suppose I'll just have to miss you…"

Edwin eyed her suspiciously, his knees tight around her waist and his hands holding her wrists. Truth be told, Maggie could easily overpower him, but she didn't mind her position at all, so she stayed where she was.

"All those memories…" went on Maggie wistfully, eyes flashing deviously, "of touching you… with my hands…" she brushed the inside of his wrists with her fingers.

"Your plan isn't going to work," Edwin informed her cattily. "I went almost eighteen years without kissing a girl. I can go on without it until you're sorry enough."

"… and kissing your stomach… and your neck…" she looked quite heatedly to Edwin's neck, and in particular the spot she had kissed earlier. As she spoke, she twisted her hips smoothly and rolled up against him, causing Edwin to clear his throat and bite his lip.

"Not – going to work – "

"But you know what I'll miss the most…?" asked Maggie alluringly. She pushed up her arms so that his hands on her wrists moved with them, and the motion brought Edwin very close to her, chest to chest. As soon as he was close enough, she pressed a kiss to the pulse point in his neck, hooked a leg over his and rocked their hips together.

"I'll miss making you feel like this," she murmured in his ear as he dipped his head against her shoulder and shuddered. The leg over his moved up, trailing the inside of his thigh. "And then watching as it all… " she moved her lips to his collarbone, "… as you come…" she smirked, expression hidden, "… unraveled."

Edwin groaned and dropped his head to her chest, releasing her wrists and moving his face up level with hers so he could catch her mouth in a searing kiss. Maggie immediately wrapped him up in her arms and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, tongue delving into his mouth.

Edwin's hard member pressed against her through the fabric of his pajamas, and Maggie brought both legs around him and thrust her body against his in a slow grind that had them both reeling.

The sexual tension was so powerful from the taunting and teasing that both Maggie and Edwin climaxed from the friction alone, something that had never happened to Maggie before. The intensity of her orgasm shocked her, so much so that she almost missed Edwin's exasperated snort.

Looking to him curiously, she fell into a fit of giggles when she realized he was looking down at his pajama pants, which were now quite sticky.

"I just put these on," he grumbled, before he began to chuckle as well. He rolled off Maggie, and they both laughed for nearly five minutes before they got up to change clothes – because Maggie's were quite damp, too.

She slept in his bed that night, of course. And Edwin held her quite happily all the way to morning.

* * *

As the second full moon of March approached, Edwin began to suffer more symptoms.

Namely, he became much more edgy and aggressive. He did not mean to be, and Maggie could tell he was doing his best, but it was unnerving sometimes to see him so severe. A few times, Edwin snapped at her and then immediately apologized. Others, he struggled to control himself in class, once even breaking his quill in half in his hands as he fought to keep still. The full moon always made him "tense," as he'd mentioned to her before, but the proximity of these two full moons seemed to have made him far more agitated.

Jameson took one look at Edwin's narrowed features in Potions and avoided him for the rest of the week. Maggie was glad. There was no telling what Edwin would do if Jameson provoked him.

One day, Maggie entered their tower to find Edwin hunched over on their couch, hands clenched in his hair. He was shaking violently and making a low, constant noise, something like a growl or a groan, she couldn't tell. His teeth were gritted together, and his eyes were closed tight. Maggie immediately rushed to him.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing he was so close to the full moon. "Tell me what I can do to help."

"Nothing," he snarled without looking up. "For the love of bloody fucking Merlin – "

Maggie's eyes widened. Edwin rarely cursed, much less in real anger.

" – just leave me – " he growled again, almost as if he were in pain, " – alone - go away – " Then he sucked in a deep breath, suddenly sounding as if he might cry. It was gone in a split-second, and he was back to growling, face buried in his knees.

"Leave you alone like this?" asked Maggie heatedly. "No way! You're practically a ticking time bomb right now, Edwin!" She straightened quickly and dropped her bag to the side, thinking hard.

Edwin looked up and gasped, gulping down air as if he couldn't breathe well. "I just – I just need to ignore it – and it'll go away – "

"Not this time, Edwin," Maggie informed him. Maybe he could wait out the rage he felt during regular transformations, but this was something else altogether. An idea struck her, and Maggie gasped before tugging on his sleeve. "Come on, get up – "

"No, Maggie – "

"Yes!" Maggie hauled him up, and Edwin followed her jerkily out of the tower. They hurried down a few staircases until they came to a large door, which Maggie opened with a key. Once they were inside, she gestured to a series of human-like targets lining the wall.

"What is this?" Edwin grunted, looking strangely lopsided as he held himself very stiffly, eyes dark.

"This is where we hold the Dueling Club meetings," Maggie told him, before taking a careful step back. She pointed at the targets. "You need to let out all this aggression, Edwin. You can't bottle it up this time. You've got to just – let it go."

Edwin swallowed hard. "You – you're sure?"

"Yes," Maggie told him firmly. "Go for it. Let it all out, Edwin."

Edwin's sharp eyes shifted to the targets. He pulled out his wand. For a moment, he did nothing. Then he lashed out very suddenly, blasting into one of the targets with such force that Maggie jumped back.

"Bloody hell," she exclaimed, hurrying back to the door as Edwin unleashed spell after spell, each one more heated and powerful than the last. Maggie tossed up her arms at one particularly destructive hex, covering her face as the target burst into a hundred different pieces. This went on for a while, with Edwin hurling spell after spell with reckless abandon.

Finally, Edwin stopped, panting heavily. Maggie looked at the annihilated targets, her eyes wide, and then she edged forward. "Better?" she asked tentatively.

Edwin looked to her, and at last, his features relaxed some. "Yes, actually," he said, sounding surprised and tired. "I think I'd like to lie down now."

Maggie smiled in relief, and she hooked her arm in his before walking with him back to the tower.

After that, Edwin's moods evened out some, and his second transformation came. Still, he seemed more tense than usual in his werewolf form, even though he'd taken his Wolfsbane Potion. It was unnerving to watch him pace the common room as a werewolf, not quite lifted out of his agitative state from before. Maggie had to remind herself that he was still in his right mind, that even though he looked like a terrifying creature at the moment – not scared or ashamed, like usual, but predatory and fearsome – he was still Edwin, with all his faculties in place.

Then again, human-Edwin was also the one who had flipped over a couch with three eighteen-year-old boys on it before drawing his wand on them in a room full of people, so perhaps it was still best to err on the side of caution.

As a result, Maggie planned a nice calm evening for them, listening to a radio show in the common room and then playing checkers. Edwin moved his pieces with one long claw-tipped hand, not really paying much attention to the game but instead looking up at every little sound, eyes sharp. Maggie fought to keep his focus. She didn't want him fretting or working himself up, especially not right now.

"Your turn, love," she told him, waving her hand so he would look back at her.

Edwin grunted and looked back at the checkerboard. He moved a red piece with a claw, sliding it across the board instead of picking it up.

A knock came at the portrait entrance. Maggie's eyes widened, and Edwin's lupine head instantly snapped in the direction of the sound. He growled, and Maggie pointed a finger at him. "You stop that!" she hissed, and Edwin huffed, standing on all fours with his eyes locked on the entrance.

Maggie cleared her throat, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. "Who is it?"

"Hey Mag," came a voice on the other side, and Maggie's insides froze. "It's Liam. I know it's late, but I need your help with this bloody Transfiguration assignment!"

Maggie groaned, dragging a hand down her face. Next to her, Edwin shifted, fearsome gaze still on the portrait. He did not seem to like hearing that it was Liam on the other side. He knew Liam was Maggie's most recent ex-boyfriend, and although he had minded the other wizard before, she knew his slightly unbalanced mind would assume the worst.

"Er, Liam – I – this is a really bad time, okay? Can you just come back tomorrow – "

"Mmmaagg-g-g-g-ie," whined Liam desperately from the other side of the portrait, "please, I'm going to fail the bloody class if I mess this up!"

"Oh for bloody Merlin's sake," muttered Maggie, looking quickly at Edwin again. Liam wasn't good in school. If he said he was on the verge of failing, he probably was. Sucking in a quick breath, Maggie rounded to face Edwin. "Just give me a few minutes, okay? I'll step into the corridor with him, see what he needs, and then come right back."

Edwin sat on his haunches and gave her a most unimpressed look. Then he shifted to glare in the direction of the door. His expression was nothing short of terrifying.

"Just ten minutes," Maggie promised him, gesturing in the direction of his room. "I swear."

Edwin grunted and rose slowly, turning to walk at a leisurely pace back to his own room. He opened the door and shut it behind him, though not without shooting one last snarl in the direction of the door. Maggie swallowed tightly before hurrying to the portrait.

"Hey, step back," she said to Liam, quickly ducking out of the common room as Liam made a move to enter. Maggie put a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back. "We'll just talk out here," she said in a rush. "Edwin is, uh – sleeping. Don't want to disturb him."

Liam made a face but shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Just – look here, okay – "

Maggie spent the next ten minutes talking Liam through the assignment, and at last he seemed to understand. He let out a breath of relief, folding it up again. "Okay, Maggie. Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure," she said, flashing him a quick smile before she ducked back into the portrait entrance. She'd only made it two steps before Liam rushed in after her.

"Oh, wait, one more question – "

"No, no!" Maggie grabbed him, eyes wide. Their common room was empty, but Edwin waited just behind his bedroom door.

"What?" said Liam, confused. "Am I not supposed to be in here or – "

 _THUD_.

"What the bloody hell?" exclaimed Liam, startled. Maggie grabbed him and shoved him out of the tower.

"It was nothing, good night!" she said in a rush, before she closed the portrait forcibly and locked it with Liam on the other side. At last, she breathed a sigh of relief. Then she turned her annoyed gaze to Edwin's door and marched up the steps to his room. Opening the door, she stepped inside and quickly found Edwin sitting on the floor next to his bed.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Maggie. "Did you ram yourself into your bedroom door?"

Edwin gave her an innocent look and shook his head. Maggie twisted her body to look at the large dent in his door.

"Really," she said dryly. "Then where did that come from?"

Edwin shrugged his large shoulders. Maggie huffed and came over to him, touching his head and pressing a kiss between his eyes, which made him relax some. He pushed up his head to nuzzle her.

"You need to calm down," Maggie scolded gently, touching his furry cheek. "You know Liam isn't a threat."

Edwin grunted and nudged her affectionately one more time before wandering over to his bed and falling onto it with a huff. Maggie climbed up with him and laid her head on his ribcage. After a while, her steady breathing seemed to calm him, and Edwin slept through the rest of his transformation.

When he awoke the next day, his pain was more severe than usual, but his mood had finally returned to normal. He spent every waking hour for the next week apologizing for being so short with her, but Maggie just smiled and shook her head.

"You couldn't help it," she told him, relieved. "And you weren't any worse than I am on my period, believe me." She stroked his cheek, glad to have her sweet Edwin back. When he took her hand and curled it next to his face like a well-loved stuffed animal, Maggie let herself relax entirely, knowing he was better now.

They had made it through this. And if anything, they were stronger together for it. Of that, Maggie was certain.

* * *

Once his health was stable again – or at least, as stable as it ever was – Edwin asked for Maggie's advice.

"What can I do to be a better leader?" he wondered to her. "You're so active in school. You talk to so many of the other students. What can I… What can I do?"

Maggie looked up from her homework and tapped her chin with her quill. "Well, the best way to be a good leader is to help your people. You know, show them you care. Think, Edwin. What do you have to offer? What can you help with?"

Edwin thought about it, brows furrowed. "The only thing I'm good at is school, really."

Maggie smiled. "So help with that. Mid-terms are coming up, and I know a lot of the younger students are really worried. Why don't you offer to tutor them?"

Edwin blinked, and then he smiled. "I think I could do that."

So he did. Every Wednesday and Sunday evening, Edwin went to the library and spent time with students of nearly every year. It started first with Margrethe, Teddy, and first-year Parvartus, who Maggie enlisted to help Edwin get used to working with the younger children. After word spread of how knowledgeable Edwin was, many more students began coming to him.

Soon enough, even fifth and sixth years in Arithmancy came to the library in the hopes of getting Edwin's help. After a while, students began approaching Edwin in the corridors.

"I got a 90% on that Transfiguration exam!" a third-year Slytherin told Edwin happily. "Thank you so much!"

Edwin smiled. "You're the one who put in the work, Haley. Good job."

Sometimes, Maggie would sneak into the library while Edwin was in there, and she would watch him. Edwin would float from table to table, depending on how many students were in there with him, looking over their shoulders when they asked and sometimes pulling out a chalkboard the librarian loaned him so he could write out formulas.

It was incredible to watch Edwin talk so confidently. Even the older students who came to him always listened with rapt attention. Maggie always hid behind a bookshelf so Edwin wouldn't see her, and she sometimes stayed there for over an hour, head leaned against a bookshelf as she watched admiringly.

"I can't do this," a second-year Hufflepuff said tearfully one night. "I'm not smart enough."

"Oh, yes you are," said Edwin, stooping next to her and crouching low so they were eye-level. "Don't think like that."

"But the last test, I got ten out of thirty questions wrong!"

"Well then, that means you got twenty of thirty questions right, doesn't it?" asked Edwin, and the little girl blinked in surprise before shrugging shyly.

"I suppose," she said softly.

"Just look here," said Edwin, pointing to the book. "You're using the same formula over and over again, right? The only thing that changes is this variable here. So if this one is four…"

The little witch tilted her head. "Then this one is… six."

"Exactly," said Edwin with a smile, and the little witch beamed, too.

* * *

Only a week before Easter Break, the school held a dance for all the graduating seventh-years. Maggie and her friends were greatly excited, and Maggie was so incredibly pleased that Edwin was willing to go with her.

All that afternoon, Maggie got ready with her friends in the Gryffindor dormitory, laughing and talking about everything under the sun. It was the first time in ages she'd been able to just hang out with her friends, and now that everyone had grown used to her relationship with Edwin, there was no teasing or harsh words.

The whole experience left Maggie feeling terribly nostalgic. "I'm going to miss you guys," she said from Lydia's bed. "We're about to graduate!"

"Aww!" exclaimed Lydia, pouncing onto the bed with Maggie and hugging her. The other girls soon piled up on the blankets as well, laughing and falling over each other. Then they finished getting dressed, hair and makeup in place.

Maggie looked at herself in the mirror. She'd put on a set of set of soft gold robes with a wide delicate neckline that showed off her collarbone. Around her neck was the locket Edwin had given her, and she'd accented it with dangly silver earrings to match.

"I love that color on you!" exclaimed Saoirse.

"Thanks," said Maggie, beaming. She'd chosen the color in the hopes that Edwin would like it. When they all came out a little while later, and she found him standing near the entrance to the Great Hall wearing dress robes he'd borrowed from Reggie's younger brother, she saw his expression and knew it was worth it.

"You look very handsome," she said happily, walking up to him and accepting his hand in hers.

"And you look amazing," he told her, drawing her close for a kiss. Maggie giggled, and they went into the dance together, where Edwin danced with her just like they had in the common room together. They ate and drank and talked with all of their friends, and although Edwin rarely left her side, he also did not seem to mind talking to others when they approached him.

One surprise came from Nancy, the Slytherin Prefect.

"Edwin," she said, approaching him with her usual severe features. When he and Maggie looked to her, she folded her arms and said, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" asked Edwin curiously.

Nancy's brow quirked, and she gave him a small smile. "The second-year Hufflepuff you helped last week, Dora? She's my little sister." Nancy raised a brow, looking aristocratic and dismissive as always – but this time, with a strange, almost amused warmth to her eyes. "A lot of other children tease her because she isn't very good at school, but she said you made her feel like she could do it. And now she's happier than she's been all year here."

"Oh," said Edwin, flushing. "Good, I'm glad."

"I didn't even know you had a little sister," said Maggie with surprise. "I suppose I didn't think to look in Hufflepuff."

Nancy smirked. "People are always surprised," she said, "but what they don't know is, there's nothing more fearsome than a Slytherin protecting her Hufflepuff." After that, she waved her long fingernails at them. "Anyway, I should get back to my date. Enjoy, you two."

Maggie and Edwin waved, and then looked at each other before laughing.

"I guess you just never know about people," Maggie said, and Edwin nodded, taking her arm in his.

"Very true," he agreed with an affectionate smile.

* * *

A few days later, Maggie decided to have a little fun.

That day, she got done with her classes an hour ahead of Edwin as usual, and instead of going to the library or hanging out with her friends, she went into his room.

There, she got in Edwin's shower.

By the time Edwin walked in, Maggie was under the hot spray of water, curls wet and pushed back. Edwin came into his room and dropped his bag, though she heard him pause when he realized the shower was going in his bathroom. The door was already open as he stepped through.

"Maggie?" he called curiously.

Maggie grinned to herself before she leaned partially out of the shower door. "Oh, there you are."

Edwin raised a brow at her. "Why are you in my shower? Is something wrong with yours?"

"Nope," said Maggie, soaping up her arms out of view. Only her bare shoulders and head were visible, but even so, Edwin's cheeks grew flushed.

"Then why are you in here?" he asked, chuckling.

Maggie shrugged her wet shoulders. "I guess I was hoping you would join me," she said coyly, and Edwin's eyes widened. He looked around quickly, as if he wasn't sure who she was talking to.

"In the shower?" he asked incredulously.

Maggie ducked her head to hide another laugh, quickly sucking in a deep breath before she looked out at him again. "Yes," she said, before adding flirtatiously, "… Please?"

Edwin hesitated, somehow looking uncertain, interested, and amused all at once. At last, he nodded and began to pull off his robes. Despite all of the fooling around they had done, they had never been _completely_ naked around one another, and certainly not like this.

Maggie ducked back into the shower as she waited for him to come in, her back to the door. A few moments later, Edwin entered behind her, and Maggie carefully contained a grin. She could practically hear Edwin's hesitation behind her. He was very nervous.

That was when Maggie whirled to face him with a full beard and mustache made of soap suds. "Welcome, good sir!"

Edwin blinked and the burst out laughing, the tension instantly leaving him. "You are ridiculous," he told her, and Maggie doubled over laughing.

"Can you believe we're considered adults?" she asked, stroking her soap beard.

"Not at all," he said, and Maggie laughed before cupping water in her hands and splashing it over her face to wash the soap away. Edwin stepped closer under the spray, and Maggie beamed, pulling him close for a hug as she kissed his cheek. The motion placed their entire bare bodies against each other, slick and warm under the hot spray of the shower.

Edwin's eyes flickered over her face, and then they dropped down the length of her naked body, looking utterly amazed. He was so distracted by his inspection of Maggie that he didn't even think to be self-conscious of his own body.

Maggie loved seeing him this way, cherished it with all her might. Dragging her hand down his wet front, Maggie took her time learning his body and tracing his skin. Together, they alternated between playing in the water and washing themselves. Edwin shampooed his hair and made it stand straight up, which sent Maggie into a fit of giggles. After that, their motions slowed and Maggie leaned her shoulder blades against the cool white tile of the shower stall, letting Edwin come to rest against her. Their mouths met, and their hands roamed, completely unhindered by clothes or prying eyes or anything else.

They moved at a leisurely pace, finding new spots on one another to tease and touch. Maggie reached down, wrapping her hand around Edwin's growing erection. He made a soft noise at this, eyes closed as he kissed her.

After a moment, Maggie gave him one last kiss before pulling away. He opened his eyes, watching her with curiosity as Maggie turned him so that his own back was against the wall. Then she knelt down, took his hips in her hand and brought him into her mouth.

Edwin made a choked sound at this, his eyes wide before they closed tightly and he let his head fall back against the tile, lips parted. It was likely he had never even considered this, never thought of Maggie licking him from base to tip before taking him all the way in her mouth and sucking warmly. Steam floated through the air all around from the hot water, only adding more heat to Edwin's body as it flushed red from head to toe.

"Agh," he breathed, his hand finding her shoulder and holding there tightly as he rasped out her name. It was all so arousing to see him experience this for the first time, to feel such real pleasure when he'd never even considered holding someone's hand before Maggie came along.

So Maggie drew it out, pulling him close to the edge before releasing him and changing to teasing touches and licks. When Edwin seemed he could take it no longer, Maggie drew him into her mouth again and sucked hard, fingers wrapping around his base and pumping, too.

"Maggie!" he exclaimed, biting his lip so hard it turned red. Maggie pulled away but kept her hand going, licking the tip one last time before Edwin climaxed with a cry, this one lasting longer than any of the others before it.

So very satisfied, Maggie straightened again and kissed his lips softly, her hand remaining on him and stroking softly as he came down from his high. Edwin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, trembling a little.

Edwin locked gazes with Maggie, still panting some. "I want to make you feel like that," he said boldly, his lips brushing hers. "But I don't know how."

A slow smile spread over Maggie's face. "Then I'll show you," she said. With that, she reached over and turned off the shower. The two teens stepped out of the shower, dried off haphazardly and then fell into the bed.

Within moments, Edwin was on top of Maggie, every part of them skin to skin, kissing her first and then moving down the length of her body until he was settled between her legs. Then he put his mouth to her with no hesitation at all, and Maggie guided him with both words, groans, and gasps.

In the end, she had to teach him very little. As with most things, Edwin was a very fast learner.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Great Hall, a group of prefects waited boredly.

"Where are they?" said the Ravenclaw prefect. "Maggie and Edwin were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

Silence. And then –

"I bet they're shagging."

"Shut up, no they are not!"

"Oh, they so are!"

"You're stupid," laughed another prefect, before hopping off the table. "Come on, let's go. They obviously aren't coming."

"Or are they?" asked another prefect, before laughing while others groaned.

"Gross, shut up!"

"Never be able to get that image out of my head..."

* * *

Upstairs, curled up in the bed naked and content, Maggie and Edwin rested in each other's arms.

"Mm," said Maggie, eyes closed. "Wasn't there something we were supposed to do tonight…?"

Edwin tucked his face between her bare shoulder blades. In response to Maggie's question, he shrugged.

"Who knows…?" he murmured, before placing a kiss on the back of her neck and falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because the next one will not be nearly as cute and sweet. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: My life has been INSANE the last two months (started a new job, got married, about to move), but I am determined to finish these last two chapters!

Thank you for all your support! Buckle up. These last two chapters will be a lot.

* * *

In the few days before Easter break, Maggie felt damn near bliss with Edwin.

Each morning, she awoke excited for the future. Even Edwin, who had never before expressed any optimism about what lay ahead, began talking more animatedly and confidently about their plans. They talked endlessly of how their two years in Sweden would go, and where they would live. They worked together on Edwin's applications for the internship in Sweden, and Edwin helped Maggie research the best classes for Aurors to take at Florence Institute.

"I should know in about three weeks whether I was accepted or not," he told Maggie with a nervous smile. "Getting any law internship is highly competitive, but one overseas…"

"You're top of our year," Maggie reminded him enthusiastically. "And so very hard-working. They will be so lucky to have you, Edwin."

Two days before their break from school, Maggie spent the better part of a beautiful afternoon curled up in bed, groaning under her covers. When Edwin came in a few hours later holding a tray, Maggie lifted her head from the pillow, squinted at him, and then fell back against her pillow with a huff.

Edwin, unperturbed, entered and put the tray on the bedside table.

"I saw Gretchen in the corridor," he explained as he sat on the edge of her bed. "She told me you'd left Defense Against the Dark Arts because of – _ahem_ – menstrual pain." He shifted to point at the tray. "She suggested I bring you chocolate. So I grabbed some from the kitchen."

Maggie looked at the tray and smiled against her pillow. "That was very good of you," she said. "What are the bananas for?"

"Oh, well." Edwin cleared his throat again. "I admit, I didn't really know – just what a menstrual cycle …was exactly," he said with a flush, "I mean, I knew, but I didn't _really_ know. So I had to look it up in the encyclopedia - which quite frankly was terrifying - but I did learn that bananas help reduce water retention and bloating." He blinked at her, cheeks a furious red. "So, you know. I thought it might make you feel better."

Maggie's smile grew. She reached for his hand and linked their fingers. "You are the absolute best, Edwin."

Edwin relaxed at her words, and then he kicked off his shoes and curled up behind her so he could reach around her torso and gently rub her cramping belly.

 _I love him,_ thought Maggie just as she faded to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Maggie felt much better. As a result, she and Edwin decided to take their study things out to the lake. Now that winter had waned and spring had taken its place, the air outside was wonderfully crisp and warm.

They walked hand in hand, and Maggie often rocked their hands back and forth, practically skipping. Edwin just laughed at her, occasionally pausing to pull their joined hands up to kiss her knuckles. Maggie grinned each time, so terribly happy to be outside and with Edwin.

They were nearly to their favorite tree near the lake when something stopped her in her tracks.

"Maggie?" asked Edwin.

Maggie quickly rounded to face him, and she managed a quick smile. "Hey, go ahead and get settled by the tree. I just remembered something I forgot."

"Oh," said Edwin, blinking. "Alright."

He gave Maggie a sweet kiss, which she accepted with a slight flutter of anxiety. Edwin continued to walk to the lake, and when he was several steps away, Maggie took a deep breath and turned around, walking until she came to the figure near the castle she had spotted just moments before.

"Hello there, daughter," said Draco Malfoy with a smirk.

Maggie wrapped him up in a hug, but she quickly pulled away. "What're you doing here, Da?" She did her best not to frown. "You're not spying on me, are you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "First of all, the world does not revolve around you, Maggie Malfoy. I am here on business."

Maggie relaxed a little.

"And second of all," continued Draco smoothly as he stepped forward and linked his arm in hers, "it's called _parenting_ , not spying." He waved his free hand as they walked. "And while I was …parenting… I noted something rather curious." He raised a brow at her. "So, I will give you this opportunity once and only once." He eyed her suspiciously. "…Is there something going on you would like to tell me about?"

Maggie looked all around the grounds of Hogwarts, before she shrugged innocently. "No, Da."

"Mmhm," said Draco, giving her a wry look. "And would this be the same sort of 'no' as when I asked if there was a boy hiding in your wardrobe, and you said 'no,' and then I threatened to crush it to the size of a ring box and you still wouldn't admit he was in there, so I almost turned him into a can of sardines and he went running from your room screaming while half-naked?"

Maggie clicked her tongue. "… Er… No?"

Draco stopped walking. "Let me make this simple for you, Maggie. Are you dating that Edwin Prince boy or not?"

Maggie exhaled noisily. "Okay, okay. Yes, I am dating Edwin Prince."

Draco groaned. "Oh, Maggie. Come on."

" _What_?"

"Edwin Prince? Really?" said Draco, making a face. They both shifted to look at Edwin in the distance, sitting beneath a tree as he waited for Maggie to return. He was reading from a textbook that sat against his knees. Draco watched him and then shook his head in dismay. "Surely you could do better."

"Da!" admonished Maggie heatedly. "You leave him alone!"

"I'm sorry," Draco said with a placating gesture, and then he took her hands in his. "It's just – you are so intelligent and beautiful and perfect, and he's so – well, Merlin, look at him." Draco put his hands on his hips. "I feel like I could cough right now and kill him. Is he sick?"

Maggie flushed. "He's – getting over a really bad cold."

"Seriously, Maggie. I would have beat that kid up in school."

"Da!" hissed Maggie again. "You are being ridiculous. And you liked him fine enough at Christmas!"

"Well, I didn't know you two were dating at Christmas," Draco pointed out. "Since when do you not tell me things?"

"About boys?" asked Maggie incredulously. "Since I was twelve, and you started scaring them all half to death!"

"Well," said Draco arrogantly, "I'm sorry, but it isn't my fault your male peers are spineless cowards."

"Da." Maggie grabbed Draco's hands again and forced him to look at her. "Da, please. I really, really, really like Edwin," she said in her most pleading tones. "Please, just give him a chance."

Draco looked down at Maggie's face, and after a moment, he sighed. "Oh, fine."

Maggie smiled in relief.

"But only if I get to talk to him." Without waiting for an answer, Draco turned swiftly and began to walk in Edwin's direction. Maggie nearly tripped over herself in her rush to follow him.

"Wha – Da, no! Please!" She flailed, trying to drag him to a stop. "You make him nervous!"

"Maggie, if he can't talk to me, then he doesn't deserve to date you. End of story." Draco kept walking, and Maggie followed in a nervous shuffle, trying not to look as anxious as she felt. She didn't even have time to warn Edwin before she and Draco appeared right next him.

"Hello Edwin," said Draco, and Edwin looked up.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he quickly scrambled to a standing position as Maggie came to stand next to him, doing her best to look unbothered. Draco clasped his hands in front of him and looked down at Edwin – who was a great deal shorter than him – with a faint look of amusement.

"Hello Mister Malfoy," murmured Edwin, fighting to keep his eyes up.

Draco observed the younger wizard with an aristocratic air. "I was just here on business, and I thought I would stop by and see my daughter," said Draco smoothly. "However, I think it is you and I who should have a talk instead. What do you say?"

"You don't have to go, Edwin," Maggie cut in quickly, glaring at Draco. "Really."

Draco shrugged. "I suppose that's the truth…" he said, eyes on Edwin. He waited, watching as Edwin battled with himself over what to do. After a moment, though, he nodded.

"We can talk, sir," Edwin said lowly, looking quickly to Maggie, who bit her lip and tried to offer him a comforting smile. Draco smirked.

"Oh, good. Right this way."

Edwin shouldered his school bag and walked away with Draco, leaving Maggie to fidget under the tree. Draco and Edwin walked for about half a minute in silence, and Draco used that time to look over Edwin. Merlin, a cold had done that to him? The boy looked horrible. Then again, he had looked peaky at Christmas as well.

"So," said Draco when Edwin kept his gaze forward and did not talk, "how is your term going?"

Edwin hesitated. "Well, sir," he said at last. He had a strangely gruff voice that did not suit him, Draco noted. Draco's eyes flickered to Edwin's bag, and then his eyes jumped back up to the younger wizard's face.

"That is a nice briefcase," Draco commented, watching Edwin's face very closely. "I have one very much like it." He paused, before asking lightly, "Did Maggie get that for you?"

Again, Edwin hesitated, longer this time. "Yes, sir." Draco raised a brow expectantly, and Edwin continued reluctantly, "For Christmas."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "And was that before or after you two started dating?"

There was a heavy pause. "Before, sir."

"Hm," said Draco as they walked. After a few seconds of silence, he said rather conversationally, "Maggie is a sweet girl. She loves giving gifts. She's very generous… as I'm sure you know."

Edwin's features tightened some.

"Would you believe," went on Draco, "that when Maggie was young, she used to go into the moors around our home and look for fallen birds and other animals that needed care? Then she would bring them back to the manor and care for them until they were well again. Her mother and I thought it was strange at first, but we quickly learned that's just how Maggie is." He waved a hand. "It's almost as if she has a fondness for … broken and fragile things."

Edwin's narrowed eyes flickered away from Draco.

Draco shrugged. "Unfortunately, that fondness can sometimes lead her to be … naïve. Easily taken advantage of." He gestured to himself. "As her father, it is my job to make sure such a thing does not happen. To make sure no one uses her …. sensitive heart and generous nature for personal gains." He looked over at Edwin, whose expression was now straight-forward and stiff. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Edwin?"

Edwin stopped walking, and he now looked directly at Draco. To Draco's surprise, he said quite stiffly, "No, sir. I do not."

Draco raised a brow at him, and his expression grew more serious. "Edwin, I understand you are going into law. Yes?" Without waiting for an answer, he pressed on, "A career in law – especially considering your personal ambitions – is a massive undertaking, one that requires a great deal of political and personal connections in order to be successful. It also requires influence – and nothing is more influential than gold."

He slipped his hands into the pockets of his robes and settled a rather superior expression on Edwin. "Now, you come from a family of … modest means, which in itself is not a bad thing," said Draco in what he thought was a kind manner, "but I must warn you against - overreaching yourself." He looked down on Edwin. "Particularly if you plan to use your relationship with Maggie to elevate your social status."

Edwin stared at Draco for several long and uneventful seconds. Finally, he spoke.

"Do you really believe, Mister Malfoy," said Edwin in a hard voice that surprised Draco, "that I could fool Maggie, if that was what I wanted?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Edwin cut him off.

"She can _read minds,"_ Edwin said, as if Draco were very stupid.

Draco closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes on Edwin, though it took a moment for him to get over the shock that Edwin even knew about Maggie's ability. "Yes," said Draco, irritated, "I am aware. However, Maggie tends to see the best in people – "

"Yes, I noticed," interrupted Edwin again. "After all, she speaks very highly of you."

Draco's patience evaporated. "Edwin, I will be quite frank. I have no idea what my daughter sees in you. However, I love her, and as a result, I am willing to let her ride out this … flight of fancy." He folded his arms. "Just know that I will be watching you very carefully."

"Why?" asked Edwin, blinking those darkly-circled eyes of his. "So you can find fault with me like you did with all of Maggie's other boyfriends?"

Draco cocked a brow. "I hardly think that's necessary, Edwin. After all, I believe your shortcomings are quite obvious."

Edwin's cheeks took on an angry, embarrassed flush. "Are we done, Mister Malfoy?" he asked gruffly.

Draco lifted his chin and straightened his cloak. "Yes, Edwin. You may go."

The teen quickly turned and shuffled off, and Draco watched him.

* * *

Back at the tower, Maggie paced nervously as she waited for Edwin to return. As soon as the portrait door opened, Edwin came stalking in, moving past Maggie and up into his room where he threw open the door without touching it, magic blasting the door against the opposite wall and rocking the hinges.

Maggie dragged her hands down her face, groaning before she hurried after him.

"Edwin? Edwin!" She rushed into the room where Edwin threw down his bag onto his bed and turned, stomping angrily to his window and glaring out at the sun.

"Edwin, hey – stop, please." Maggie grabbed his arm, and Edwin jerked but didn't pull away from her, instead closing his eyes tightly and clenching every muscle in his body. "Oh, Edwin. What did he say? Please, just talk to me! Tell me what he said!"

Edwin opened his eyes and Maggie's heart broke at how distraught he seemed. It was like jumping back in time to that day when he'd first told her of his lycanthropy – the anger, the misery, the anguish, the humiliation. It was all there in his face again.

"Only what everyone else is thinking, I'm sure," said Edwin fiercely, pulling away from his window and pacing the room. "That I'm just an impoverished peasant who's dating you for your gold. Oh, and that I'm _overreaching_ myself."

Maggie fisted her hands near her head in frustration, but she forced herself to calm. Right now was about Edwin. She would deal with Draco later. Quickly moving up to him, Maggie took both of Edwin's hands in hers and unfolded his tightly clenched hands.

"Edwin, hey – stop pacing, look at me," she commanded gently. Edwin stopped reluctantly, eyes low and hard until Maggie brought up their joined hands and brushed her fingers over his cheeks. "Edwin, love," she said more tenderly, and his shining eyes turned up to hers. "Don't listen to him. No one thinks that, okay?"

"He does," Edwin pointed out vehemently.

"Yeah, well, his opinion doesn't matter," Maggie told Edwin pointedly. "Just ignore him – "

"How can I?" asked Edwin. "He's your father, Maggie. Never mind being one of the most important wizards in the country!"

"That doesn't matter!" Maggie told Edwin, pulling him close. "Hey, listen to me very carefully." Maggie sighed. "My Da' – he – he's a complicated person. And he spent a really long time … being a bully." She bit her lip and shrugged. "It's just… something he hasn't completely outgrown, no matter how much I'd like to think otherwise. He means well. And I know he loves me. But… he said those things to you because of the way _he_ is, Edwin. Not because of the way you are." She swept her curled finger over his cheek and brushed her lips over his. "Now, you stop this. Because we have a plan, don't we?"

Edwin's expression softened some, and his anger gave way to a soft sniffle. Maggie slipped her arms around his waist and stroked his back.

"You and I…" she murmured, brushing her lips over his as he pulled his arms around in her return, " … are going to finish Hogwarts at the top of our class… and then we are going to move to Stockholm, and we're going to get a flat together… and you'll have it to yourself all week. And then every weekend, I'll come home and just – " she flashed him a grin, " – wreck all your peace and quiet for two days straight."

Edwin let out a small hoarse chuckle.

"And we'll go see places we've never seen before," continued Maggie with a smile, "and we'll go to dinner and to the market and to all the festivals. And we'll get souvenirs and keepsakes for our flat. And then after two years is up, we'll move back to the UK together, and we'll finish our training… and then we'll get a house…" her voice faded to a soft whisper, " … and we'll be together." Her eyes shifted to his. "Right?"

Edwin swallowed. "Right," he whispered, tightening his hold on her.

Maggie held him to her, her face against his shoulder and her hands making soothing circles on his back.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered, hoping she was right.

* * *

Just two days later, Hogwarts released its students for Easter break. Maggie and Edwin packed their bags and headed to the train together, settling their things in one compartment and then spending the rest of the ride going from car to car, watching over younger students and chatting with their peers.

"I wish we didn't have a break," Edwin said as they neared their station.

"Why?" asked Maggie, linking her arm with his. "Will you miss me?"

"Yes," said Edwin, lips quirked.

Maggie grinned and kissed his cheek. "It's only a week, love. Enjoy it. Because after commencement, you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future."

Edwin brushed his fingers over her knuckles. "I'm okay with that."

A little while later, the Hogwarts Express reached Platform 9 ¾, and Maggie and Edwin grabbed their things and headed off the train. Edwin was only one day away from the full moon, so he happily helped Maggie carry her bags while he was able.

Maggie wished she could be with him for the transformation, but it had fallen during the Easter break, so Edwin would have to spend the full moon at home, curled up in his family's cellar as he wiled away the hours until dawn. Fortunately, the collar that had scarred him was not necessary with the Wolfsbane Potion, so that made Maggie feel at least a little better.

Together, she and Edwin stepped off the train and into the crowd of departing students and waiting families, with Maggie waving good-bye to many others before she shifted to face Edwin, who staring across the busy platform. "What're you looking at?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Edwin reached for her hand, kissing her knuckles. Maggie smiled brightly.

"I suppose I have to give you up to your family now," she murmured, stepping closer. To her surprise, Edwin pulled one arm around her waist and placed the other on her cheek, bringing his lips to hers in a much deeper kiss than she had expected. Maggie immediately responded in kind, almost forgetting for a moment that they were in public.

"Merlin," she said breathlessly when Edwin pulled back. "Are you trying to get yourself pulled into a broomstick closet or something?" She felt like fanning herself.

Edwin smirked and shrugged. "Just saying good-bye," he said lightly.

However, he gave himself away when his eyes flickered to their left. Maggie followed his gaze and saw Draco Malfoy standing on the platform, glaring daggers at them. Maggie's jaw dropped.

"Edwin!"

"Good-bye," he said simply, before he let go of her, quickly grabbed his bag, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Maggie, her cheeks flushed scarlet. _Slytherins,_ she thought, trying not to snicker. She picked up her things and moved down the platform until she spotted her whole family.

"Maggie!" exclaimed Athena, hurrying to her big sister. Maggie scooped her up and kissed her head, and then she hugged Ginny and took Atticus into her arms.

"Oh, hello everyone!" said Maggie, putting baby Atticus on her hip. She pointed swiftly at Draco, eyes narrowed. "I'm still mad at you."

"Wha – " Draco dropped his arms. "What did I do?" he asked incredulously.

Maggie cut her eyes at him and marched off with Atticus in her arms while Ginny made a face at Draco and folded her arms. "That's a good question," she said. "What did you do, Draco?"

Draco made an annoyed huffing noise and followed the rest of his family.

That night, he took them all to Maggie's favorite restaurant for dinner, clearly trying to soften her disposition towards him. Maggie carefully squashed her excitement and continued to be aloof towards him, though she reasoned internally that she would forgive him later, once he was properly sorry for what he'd said to Edwin.

After the dinner, the family went back home to the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, and Maggie spent most of the evening with Athena and Atticus. It was rather a nice time, but Maggie already missed Edwin. She wondered what he was doing at home, and whether or not he had told his parents about their relationship. She hoped he had. She hoped he'd been excited, at least a little, to tell them he was with someone – someone who cared for him very, very much. Knowing what she knew now about his parents, they would be ecstatic.

Maggie went to bed that night, annoyed with Draco but still excited for what was to come. Unfortunately, going to dinner and coming home late had pushed certain tasks to the back of her mind, and she had left all her bags in the front foyer.

It didn't matter, though. The house-elves would get them.

* * *

The next day, Maggie awoke early and spent the morning in Diagon Alley, shopping with friends. Then she came home and played games with Athena, who told Maggie about a few of her current experiments, even though they were usually heavily-guarded secrets.

Little did Maggie know, her forgotten bags in the front foyer were currently being investigated by the house-elf Grettie.

That same afternoon, Draco Malfoy sat in his office, looking over some tax information. A knock came at the door, and when he glanced up, the house-elf Grettie entered.

"Master Malfoy," said Grettie. She pulled a small blue bag behind her. "This bag was with Miss Maggie's things. Grettie does not recognize it, sir."

Draco glanced up and furrowed his brows before beckoning her forward. Shifting with a sigh, he took the bag from Grettie and turned it over in his hands. "Mm, it's definitely not hers." The bag looked worn and ragged, and as Draco shifted it, he heard clinking like glass.

Draco unzipped the bag and reached inside, pulling out a potion. It did not have a label, but as soon as he saw it, he knew what it was.

Grey eyes narrowed, and his grip on the bottle tightened.

Without another word, Draco rose from his desk, taking the potion with him.

* * *

In her room, Maggie lay stretched out on her bed, painting her fingernails. She had just finished when the door to her room opened, and Draco stepped inside. She glanced up.

"I'm still not talking to you," she informed Draco mildly.

Draco stood stock-still at her door, and Maggie looked up again. When she finally noticed his expression, her insides twisted, and she sat up slowly. "What is it, Da?"

Draco breathed in a slow, deep breath. Then he held up the potion. Maggie's eyes widened.

"What is this, Maggie?" Draco asked quietly.

Maggie leaped up from her bed, trying to hide her panic. "It's – I – "

"Maggie, whose potion is this?"

Maggie froze, unable to speak.

Draco took a slow step forward, his features as severe as she had ever seen them.

"Maggie…" His words were low. "Does this potion belong to Edwin?"

Maggie's shining eyes flickered to the window, and her resolve cracked. "Da, we have to – we have to get that to Edwin's house – "

"He's a fucking _werewolf_ , Maggie?" exclaimed Draco, furious now. He clenched the potion in his hands with such force that Maggie was sure he would break it. "You are knowingly dating a bloody _diseased_ _werewolf_?"

"Please, Da!" cried out Maggie desperately. "The sun will be down soon! We have to get that to Edwin, it's the only one Slughorn sent home with him!"

Draco scowled heavily, his expression clenching as he brought the hand holding the potion to his face. "I cannot believe this, Maggie. Of all the foolish things you've done – to put yourself in danger like this – even for you, this is beyond comprehension!"

"PLEASE!" screamed Maggie. "Please, let me take that potion to him and I'll tell you anything you want! Please, Da! I am begging you!" Tears poured down her face, and Draco's expression flickered. "Da, if you will just let me take that to him, you'll see – you'll see that he's okay, there's nothing wrong with him! Really!"

She hurried to Draco and clenched his arms in her hands. "Please, Da. He lives in Hexham. I've never been there, I can't Apparate myself to him. Please, take me so I can give this to him."

Draco looked over Maggie's pleading features, and he sighed, grey eyes still narrowed. "Fine," he said, and Maggie exhaled quickly before hurrying to the door with him. Draco extended his arm stiffly, and Maggie accepted it.

They disappeared with a _crack_.

* * *

Moments later, they arrived on the west end of Hexham. Maggie quickly dragged Draco in the direction she knew Gebur's Pointe, the wizarding village, to be in. They passed through a magical barrier and Maggie grabbed the potion from Draco, running at a full sprint as she passed row after row of old and faded houses.

Behind her, the sun sank into the distant hills.

Draco walked briskly in Maggie's tracks, narrowed eyes on the impoverished neighborhood. Finally, Maggie came to the door she was looking for. She had never seen it, but she knew the address from Edwin's letters. Quickly, she ran up the steps and rapped on the door. The sky around her had grown cool.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal Edwin's mother. Her eyes widened at the sight of Maggie – and then took on a new level of shock when she spotted Draco standing just behind her, features stiff.

"I have his potion!" burst out Maggie. "Where is he?"

She rushed past Edwin's mother without waiting for an answer. Edwin's father appeared from the hallway, his lips parted and his eyes darting fearfully to Draco, who followed Maggie.

"He's – he's already in the cellar," said Mrs. Prince, following Maggie as she went through the home and out the backdoor. "Maggie, Maggie – wait!"

Maggie rushed to the cellar and found it locked. "Open it!" she screamed. The sun continued to fall. Warmth faded from the skyline.

Mr. Prince came up behind her with a large key, and after a moment's hesitation, he unlocked it. Maggie threw open the doors and peered into the dark cellar, which gaped below them like a cavernous pit. Maggie stayed at the top step, not being able to see anything.

Draco and Edwin's parents remained behind her, watching.

"Edwin?" called Maggie, the bottle tight in her hands.

A shuffling noise came from inside, followed by the clink of metal chains. A low, guttural growl sounded. Maggie's entire body trembled. Behind her, the sun was gone.

All at once, Edwin came charging out of the darkness, teeth bared and claws extended. Maggie screamed and jumped back, tumbling onto the grass as Draco yanked her up and shoved her behind him, wand drawn.

The werewolf jerked to a stop at the end of his chain, well before the top step of the cellar. When it could not reach them, it let out a furious howl and began clawing fruitlessly at the heavy chain collar. Blood poured onto its fur from cuts that would manifest as new scars tomorrow. It snarled and growled non-stop, seeming ready to choke itself to death just to try and have a swipe at the humans standing just outside its reach.

Mrs. Prince whimpered, and Mr. Prince slipped an arm around her. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Maggie gaped, her lips parted and her heart pounding. She looked down at the potion in her hand, useless now. Draco was the first one to react. He flicked his wand to close the cellar door, and Mr. Prince slowly moved back over, locking it once more.

"We're going home," Draco said flatly.

"Da…" tried Maggie weakly, but her limbs shook with fear. Draco encircled her in his arms and firmly pulled her away from the cellar.

"Maggie," he said, "we are leaving. Now."

"Mister Malfoy," said Mr. Prince, hurrying to Draco. "Please, it's – it's not his fault."

"Edwin is a good boy," added Mrs. Prince, crying. "He is!"

Draco looked to the other two parents. "I'm sure," he said quietly. And then he said nothing else, leading the distraught Maggie away and apparating them both home.

* * *

In the hour just before sunrise, Draco returned to the Prince home.

He walked to the cellar, and after observing it for a little while, he transfigured a chair and sat in it, waiting just outside the entrance. About a half-hour after sunrise, he heard movement beyond the door. The lock shifted and opened from the inside, no doubt with magic.

After a moment, the door opened slowly.

Edwin Prince, now human, pulled himself tiredly out of the cellar. He was nearly to the top step, half-way pulling on a pajama shirt, when he spotted Draco.

His expression did not register much surprise. Instead, the shock was brief and quickly replaced by miserable resignation. He finished staggering out of the cellar and did not bother to button the shirt. The sunrise to their left was warm and soft.

"Did Maggie see?" asked Edwin after a long time.

Draco still sat in the chair. "We both saw," he answered.

Edwin sighed heavily, his weary features drawn and cynical. He could barely stand, but he did so anyway, looking lopsided in his exhaustion. Draco finally stood and moved in front of him. His anger from earlier had faded. Instead, he now shared Edwin's gloomy acquiescence of what must be done.

"I think you can understand why I don't want you seeing my daughter anymore," said Draco at last.

Edwin looked up, blinking at Draco slowly without a hint of expression. "Yes."

Draco frowned. The boy in front of him looked very small. For a split-second, Draco remembered Edwin's mother and her tears. He staunchly repressed the mental image.

Still, Draco could not help but say, "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Edwin eyes shifted up, and this time, they narrowed deeply on Draco, no longer apathetic. "No you're not," hissed Edwin, brows furrowed. "You wanted this to happen."

Draco shifted, eyes flickering with annoyance. "I can assure you, I did not want you to be a werewolf – "

"But you didn't want me with Maggie," pointed out Edwin, now upset. "You never thought I was good enough for her!" His expression clenched into one of agony, and he waved his arms. "And you know what? You were right. I'm _not_ good enough for her."

He looked away at the rising sun. "And I never will be," he finished a whisper, his voice cracking.

Draco watched, brows furrowed, as Edwin moved around him as quickly as he could and then half-ran, half-stumbled up the back steps to his home. The door shut behind him, and Edwin was gone.

Sighing, Draco turned and disappeared in his spot.

* * *

When he arrived home, Maggie was in the sitting room with Ginny, sobbing. As soon as Draco appeared, she stood up, face red and streaked with angry tears.

"What did you say to him?" she demanded. "Tell me what you said!"

Draco paused, and then he steeled his features. "I told him you two would not be seeing each other anymore."

"That is _BULLSHIT_!" screamed Maggie.

"Maggie, you are not dating someone with lycanthropy!" shouted Draco in return. "You could get infected, injured, or worse!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" exclaimed Maggie furiously. "Believe me, Da, if I could have gotten lycanthropy from Edwin, I would have bloody fucking gotten it by now!" She ticked off the list on her fingers. "We've hugged, we've kissed, we've had – "

"I don't want to hear it!" interrupted Draco with a snarl. "You are not going to date him anymore! Do you understand me?"

"Do you know how hard it was?" asked Maggie, suddenly deflated. Tears poured down her face. "Do you know how hard I had to work just to convince him that he's worthy of love?" Her shoulders hunched forward as she cried, and Draco had to look away. Maggie stepped up to Draco, trying to get him to see her face.

"He was so convinced that he would never – have a friend, get a hug, have a home with someone – "

"Well, that's because bloody werewolves don't – " cut in Draco, still unwilling to look at Maggie's desperate expression.

"Because of the stigma, Da! Not because they don't deserve it! Not because they're incapable! And not because they infect people! They don't!" Maggie whimpered, barely able to speak through her tears. "Da, please – just give him a chance."

Draco glared at the opposite wall, determined not to give in to her.

"Da…" pleaded Maggie, reaching for him. Draco forced himself to keep his hands at his sides. Inside, pain pierced him in every part of his heart.

"He makes me a better person, Da."

Draco barely hid a tight swallow. "I'm sorry, Maggie." He forced himself to look at her and keep his expression unmoving. "Werewolves … are dangerous."

Maggie let out a frustrated growl. "Anyone can be dangerous!" she cried out, and then she pointed at Draco, and her expression pierced him anew. "And _you_ have killed more people than Edwin ever will."

Draco's eyes widened minutely, but the expression quickly faded. "This is the way it is, Maggie," he said stiffly. "My decision is made."

Maggie's expression hardened, and she backed away from him. "Fine," she hissed. "See if you can stop me." She turned to march away.

"Maggie!" said Draco sharply.

Maggie turned slowly to face Draco, his jaw locked.

Draco's eyes were steel. "If you truly care for Edwin," he said, "then do not make him my enemy."

Maggie's eyes widened.

After that, she took a hesitant step back, and then she left the room quickly, slamming the doors behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Draco exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. Now alone in the room with his wife, Draco put a hand over his face and remained where he was, solitary and dark in the middle of a large elegant sitting room. After a few minutes, Draco dropped his hand and put both on his hips, looking to Ginny.

"Go on then," he said tiredly. "Out with it."

Ginny had her arms folded, and she shrugged her shoulders somberly. "You're wrong this time, Draco," she said simply.

Draco scowled, moving slowly over to a window and rubbing the back of his neck. "What do you want me to do, Ginny? Let her date a fucking werewolf?"

"He's not just a werewolf, Draco," said Ginny, coming up to him. "He's a person – a wizard, a _child_."

"And I hate it for him, Ginny, really I do," said Draco, surprised to find that he meant it. "I had to stand in his house and look his bloody parents in the eye, knowing how agonized they were, and tell them their chronically ill son couldn't be with Maggie. Believe me, I get it. But their misfortune is no reason to put our daughter's life in danger!"

"It doesn't have to be in danger, Draco!"

"Do you want her to get lycanthropy?" asked Draco heatedly. "Do you want her to have to deal with that for the rest of her bloody life?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Ginny. "But that doesn't meant she can't be with Edwin! There's – precautions they can take, there's healing to help with it all now – "

"But there's still a risk, Ginny! A serious risk!" Draco waved his arm. "And excuse the hell out of me for thinking that Maggie's life and health are worth more than some silly relationship with a boy she didn't even like a year ago!" Draco leaned closer to Ginny. "Do you not remember what we saw at Hogwarts during the last war? What those werewolves did to Alec? What they nearly did to George?"

Ginny folded her arms and scowled. "I remember perfectly well, Draco – "

"That is what he is, Ginny," said Draco. "I bloody saw him on a chain, fully transformed with no Wolfsbane Potion, and he was just like every other bloody beast with his disease. It's not his fault, Ginny, but that doesn't mean he has to spread his illness to our child!"

"I really don't think lycanthropy works like that, Draco!" argued Ginny. "Lupin and Tonks were fine!"

"They were together for barely two years," pointed out Draco vehemently. "And who's to say that Tonks's Metamorphmagus abilities didn't spare her from the disease? That her ability to transform didn't somehow keep her from getting infected?"

Ginny exhaled, dropping her arms. "I – I don't know, Draco!" She grabbed her husband's hands and curled her fingers around his. "But I do know that Maggie has never, ever talked about a boy like that before. Didn't you hear what she said?" Ginny's eyes shone with tears. "She said he makes her a better person, Draco. Not – that she loved him, not that she couldn't live without him. He makes her a better person. And isn't that what made us realize we were meant for each other? When we finally figured out that we were our best versions of ourselves together?"

Draco sighed heavily. His fingers trembled in her hands.

"Whatever Maggie feels for him… it still isn't worth it." He looked at Ginny's face. "I will not let that happen to her."

"You can't always make that decision for her, Draco!" said Ginny, and Draco pulled away from her.

"Do you think I want this?" exclaimed Draco. "Do you think I want her to hate me?" His voice wavered, and he looked at the door Maggie had left through. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, but he adamantly pushed them back. His chest hurt. He could only imagine how Maggie was feeling.

"It had to be done," Draco said forcefully. "This may be the last thing I ever tell her to do, but by Merlin, I will not let her ruin her life or get mauled by some vicious beast. I won't, Ginny." He squared his shoulders. "I will protect her. Even if she holds it against me for the rest of her life."

After that, Draco turned and walked out of the room, face hard but his eyes low.

* * *

In her room, Maggie sat on the floor next to her bed and cried until she could barely breathe.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Enjoy…

* * *

Maggie spent the rest of her Easter break in a daze. She tried writing to Edwin, but she didn't get a reply. After a few days, she Apparated herself to his hometown. However, when his mother opened the door and saw Maggie standing there, she told Maggie with a teary sniffle that Edwin wasn't there.

It was obviously a lie, but Maggie didn't hold it against Mrs. Prince. She knew Edwin had likely told her to say that. It broke Maggie's heart, but she reasoned that he couldn't avoid her forever. He was embarrassed, she told herself. He was upset that Maggie had seen him without his Wolfsbane Potion. That was understandable.

Once they got to school, he would have no choice. Maggie would talk to him then. She would make him understand that her feelings for him hadn't changed, and that Draco's threats were empty and hollow – though, truth be told, Maggie suspected that they were quite genuine. She would just have to figure out how to outsmart him.

Venom filled her heart when she thought about Draco's words, but she refused to think about anything other than Edwin. She would fix this. She would. She was Maggie Malfoy. She didn't let anything stand in her way.

And she wasn't about to start now.

This determination was the only thing that kept Maggie going during her solitary break. Not once did she attend dinner with her family, no matter how much Ginny tried to talk her into it. She refused to let anyone in her room except Athena, who sometimes came and sat with her for a while as Maggie looked listlessly out of the window. She felt a strange sense of urgency, an anxiety that would not go away. Her heart felt like it was in the pit of her stomach, and every day brought with it a new pendulum of dread, swinging back and forth in her mind.

She needed to see him. She had to let him know she loved him. And she had to know he still loved her.

Because he had loved her, hadn't he? He'd never said it, but she'd felt it! Maggie had felt his love, and now it seemed so far away from her, so unreachable. Maggie cried each night of her break, hoping against hope that Edwin would show up on her doorstep like she had for him.

What if he came to their house and demanded to see Maggie? What if he appeared at their front door and told Draco that he didn't care about the other wizard's approval, that Maggie's feelings were the only ones that mattered?

It was a nice dream. Maggie did not think it would really happen.

And it didn't.

There was no valiant appearance, no loving rescue. Edwin did not come to her. He did not contact her. And when Maggie tried, he would not even see her.

Maggie hung her head and cried. On the last night of her stay at the manor, she walked the beautiful halls of Malfoy Manor with her head in a fog and her heart aching. At some point, she passed by Athena's room. Inside, Athena was sitting on her large four-poster bed with her two friends, Marseille and Parvartus. They had marbles between them, even though a bed wasn't a very good place to play marbles.

Athena must have told them about Maggie's argument with Draco, because Parvartus asked her as Maggie walked by, "Athena, would you still love me if I was a werewolf?"

Athena rolled some marbles in her hand. "I think I would love you even _more_ if you were a werewolf, Parvartus," she told him earnestly.

Parvartus looked pleased. "What about you, Marseille? Would you still love me if I was a werewolf?"

"No," said Marseille with a smirk. "I would kill you and turn you into a big, smelly rug!" He and Athena burst out laughing, and Parvartus snorted.

"Well, at least I know who not to tell!" he yelped, before laughing, too.

Maggie sighed heavily and returned to her room.

For a while, she sat near her window and stared out at the moon. After nearly an hour, she narrowed her eyes at the dark night sky and got up, throwing her things into her trunk. She grabbed up Edwin's old bag and tossed it in there as well. It only took her about fifteen minutes, and when she was done, she grabbed her wand and levitated her things out into the corridor.

It was there that Ginny and Draco spotted her, and Draco stepped forward, brows furrowed.

"Maggie, where are you going?"

Maggie shrugged on her cloak and turned her sharp glare to her parents. "I'm going to an inn tonight. And tomorrow, I'm taking myself to King's Cross."

Draco's grey eyes flickered. "But… we always take you to the station. We've done it every year."

Maggie clenched her jaw. She felt hot angry tears gather at the corners of her eyes. "Yeah, well, I don't want you there," she said flatly.

The hurt that passed over Draco's expression caused her heart to fold in on itself, but heated anger kept her from reacting. Ginny frowned deeply, eyes dropping for a moment before she took a cautious step forward.

"Maggie, please don't leave like this…"

"I'm sorry," Maggie said sharply, voice trembling. "But I can't stand to be here anymore. And I'm seventeen. You can't stop me."

Draco drew in a deep breath, and she could see the pain he tried desperately to mask behind indifference. "Maggie, you are not being fair about this," he said, stepping forward. Maggie jerked back, and he stopped where he was. "I am only trying to do what is best for you – "

"What you did was unforgiveable!" Maggie hissed at him, a hot tear falling down her cheek. She blinked rapidly, the words spilling out of her before she could stop them. "And you will be lucky… if I ever set foot in this house again."

Draco's eyes widened, his hand half-extended to her. It froze in the air, and then he lowered it.

Behind Ginny and Draco, a whimper sounded. Maggie looked up to see Athena, hiding behind Ginny and Draco. All three of them looked to her just as Athena began crying. Maggie's chest collapsed with guilt, and she moved quickly past Ginny and Draco, taking her little sister into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Athena," Maggie whispered to her as the little girl cried, looking between her parents and Maggie as if – for all her intellect – she could not understand why her normally loving family was breaking apart. "I'll see you soon, I promise," Maggie told her, and Athena's red, tear-stained face nodded even as she cried more.

Unable to bear it for a moment longer, Maggie sent one last teary glare at Draco, grabbed her things, and left the Malfoy Manor.

It was all she could do not to look back, knowing the anguish she would see there.

* * *

Maggie checked into an inn that night, and the next morning, she got up and began her lonely but determined journey to King's Cross Station. There, she got onto Platform 9 ¾ , shoved her trunk at the train's nearest open compartment, and then she hurried up the steps and into the train cars. Without taking a moment to stop for anyone else, she hurried to the very front train car, where she knew McGonagall would once again be waiting.

It was here she would see Edwin. Her heart pounded.

But when Maggie finally arrived at the front train compartment, Edwin was not to be found. McGonagall, on the other hand, waited patiently just as before. Maggie shut the door breathlessly behind her, eyes darting all around.

"Is Edwin here yet?" she asked, without even greeting her headmistress.

McGonagall observed Maggie in silence for a few seconds, her features grave. Maggie's heart sank.

"I am afraid Mr. Prince has renounced his position as Head Boy," McGonagall told her. Maggie's jaw dropped.

"Wha – Why?" cried out Maggie. "Have you seen him? Please, Headmistress! Tell me where he is."

"Mr. Prince is taking a separate route to the school," McGonagall informed Maggie with heart wrenching sympathy. How much did she know? Maggie fought not to cry again. "And he will be living in the Slytherin seventh-year boys dormitories until the end of term."

Maggie's expression crumbled. "But… but Headmistress – "

"I tried to convince him against this," McGonagall admitted softly. "But I am afraid he was quite adamant." She paused. "I am… sorry, Miss Malfoy."

After that, McGonagall gave Maggie a very brief overview of what she needed to know before classes. Then she left, giving Maggie one last look before departing. Maggie sank into her seat, put her hands in her face, and cried all the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

By the time they reached the school, Maggie had grown determined once more. Maybe Edwin had left their tower, but he would not be able to hide in class. She would find him. She would corner him. And she would MAKE him talk to her.

As soon as Maggie got to Hogwarts, she hurried up to her tower and went to his room, just to confirm for herself that he was really gone. Edwin's room was empty, stripped of all its Slytherin colors. His bathroom was plain and all his personal items were gone. Even his books in the Common Room were missing.

There was no trace of him left at all.

Maggie fought with herself not to be angry with him. She had no idea what Draco had actually said. He might have threatened him. He might have told him to do just this.

She had to talk to Edwin. She had to be sure.

So, the next morning when classes resumed, Maggie got up and went straight to Potions, focused on nothing else but seeing Edwin. When she got to the classroom, Edwin was not in there.

She waited. And waited. Slughorn got up to begin the lecture. And then – at literally the last minute – Edwin appeared at the door.

Maggie barely kept in her seat.

Edwin entered with his eyes low. He was not using the briefcase she had given him, but instead his old bag with the bad strap. He took a seat as far away from Maggie as he could, right next to the door.

And never once did he look up at her.

Maggie's heart sank once more. She would talk to him as soon as class was over, she reasoned. But as soon as Slughorn dismissed them, Edwin was out of the door so quickly, she had to wonder if he'd somehow managed to Apparate. By the time Maggie reached the hall, Edwin was gone in a crowd of students.

She stomped her foot and let out a frustrated shriek.

All that day, Maggie fought hard to corner Edwin before or after class. However, he managed to evade her each and every time. He did not eat in the Great Hall, and it seemed that whenever he wasn't in class, he was in the Slytherin dungeons. Maggie could technically entered the Slytherin Common Room as Head Girl, but only in emergency.

She would not go for him there. Not yet.

But as the week went on and Edwin continued to escape her, Maggie grew more and more desperate. Every time she thought she had him, Edwin would vanish into a crowd or down a staircase. She had no idea how he managed it, but he never looked in her direction or acknowledged her existence at all. She knew people were gossiping about them, wondering what had gone wrong. The two had been inseparable before.

Maggie said nothing. She didn't care what other people thought. She could barely bring herself to care about her schoolwork.

She was going to talk to Edwin if it bloody killed her.

But still, she could not catch him. She thought he would eventually slip up, or maybe even miss her enough to come to her, but he didn't. Maggie felt anger stir inside of her. Every night, she lay awake in her bed, missing him. And yet each day, she looked at his face and saw absolutely nothing.

Gretchen consoled her the best she could, having little idea what was going on. She thought all of this stemmed from Draco's lack of approval. She had no idea how complex it really was.

Finally, Maggie had had enough. When Edwin left class and disappeared into the Slytherin dungeons, Maggie followed him. Not caring who saw her or reported her for entering without good cause, Maggie went through the Slytherin portrait, stomped through the Common Room, and then went up the staircase to the boys' dormitories. When she found the one with a number 7 on it, she tried to pull it open only to find it was locked.

"Open this door!" she shouted to Avery, who was a dormmate of Edwin's. He was standing nearby, watching with wide eyes.

"It doesn't have a key," he said, shrugging fruitlessly. "Try your wand."

Maggie snarled and pulled out her wand, trying every unlocking charm she knew on the door. But Edwin was clever. He knew Maggie. And when she tried to break down the door with a spell, it held up against that, too. No matter how hard Maggie tried, she could not get past the door. The whole Slytherin Common Room listened as Maggie began beating on the wood, uncaring of who heard her.

"EDWIN!" she yelled, tears choking her. "EDWIN, OPEN THIS DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! BLOODY COME AND TALK TO ME!" Sobs robbed her of her voice for a moment, and Maggie leaned her head against the door, crying. "Please, Edwin… Please! I don't care what Draco says! Please, just come out and talk to me!"

She leaned against the door with her shoulder and slid to the floor. "Please, Edwin… I miss you."

Nothing. No response. Maggie stayed there for nearly half an hour, but at last, she made herself stand. Edwin would have to open the door eventually, but after begging him to talk to her and getting only silence, Maggie could not bring herself to wait for him anymore. It hurt too much.

So she left the Slytherin dungeons with a hundred stares on her back, feeling her misery settle on her shoulders like a weight. The hope and determination from before were gone.

Edwin wasn't coming back to her.

* * *

Inside his dormitory, curled on the floor next to his bed, Edwin pulled his arms over his head and cried.

* * *

Back home in Wiltshire, Draco Malfoy sat in an elegant, high-backed chair and stared out a window. For the last three weeks, he had written to Maggie every day, hoping for a letter back. The letters were simple things – asking about school, Quidditch, and what she wanted for her birthday. He tried to tell her how he and Ginny loved her, and he hoped she would at least talk to them soon. He wrote that he only wanted her to be safe. That he hadn't meant to hurt her.

But she had not written back. And each day, the fear grew that she would make good on her word, and never return home. Maggie had been mad at him many times, but she had never looked at him like that. Not once.

It made Draco's stomach twist to think about it. He closed his eyes, but only for a moment. Baby Atticus was sitting on the floor near his feet, playing with a toy and doing his best to shuffle around the room while clinging to furniture, wobbling on his little baby legs. Ginny was out, working at Lavender's shop, so Draco was watching his infant son alone.

It was not nearly enough distraction. Draco could think of nothing but Maggie's hatred for him.

Across the room, a door opened and Athena entered. Draco scarcely noticed her until she was right next to him, extending a small bottle.

"Daddy, will you open this please?"

Draco glanced up tiredly before he nodded, taking the bottle and twisting the cap. Then he noticed the label and raised a brow. "This is Firewhiskey," he said.

Athena's eyes darted around the room. "Yes," she confirmed.

"And what do you need Firewhiskey for?"

"I'm not going to drink it," said Athena, blinking owlishly. "It's for an experiment."

Draco gave her a skeptical look. "You need highly flammable liquor for an experiment?"

"Mmhm."

Draco did nothing but blink for a long moment. Then he sighed and shrugged. "Whatever," he said. He opened the bottle and then looked at Athena again. "Athena, you aren't going to give me trouble in the boy department, are you?"

"I don't think so," said Athena. "I'm probably going to marry Parvartus."

Draco's lips quirked. "Decided that already, have you?"

"Mmhm."

"Have you asked his opinion on this?"

"Mm, no." And then, as if it had just occurred to her, she said, "Do you think I should?"

"Probably safe to wait a few years," said Draco.

"I think you're right," said Athena, nodding. Draco handed her the bottle, and she accepted it. "Thank you, Daddy." Then she turned to head out of the room. However, she stopped before she reached the door and looked back at Draco. "Daddy?"

He looked at her again, chin in his hand. "Yes, darling?"

"You should really let Maggie date Edwin," she said.

Draco's eyes flickered. "And why do you say that?"

Athena tilted her head. "Because one day, I'm going to cure lycanthropy."

Draco couldn't help a small smile. "And I suppose you want Edwin to be the first person you cure? For your sister?"

"Perhaps," said Athena. "Mostly I just need someone around to experiment on. Having Edwin nearby would be convenient." And then she left.

Draco's brows furrowed, and he shifted to look at baby Atticus.

"Are _you_ normal?" he asked desperately.

A few minutes later, Ginny appeared, pulling her hair down from a ponytail as she swept up Atticus and kissed his cheeks. When she saw her forlorn husband in his chair, Ginny put Atticus in his walker and came over to Draco, perching herself on her husband's knees.

"Draco, just go and apologize already."

"Apologize for what, Ginny?" asked Draco irritably, arms moving around his wife's waist. "I am trying to protect her!"

"It's been three weeks, Draco. This isn't going be resolved unless you do something." Ginny shifted in his lap, and then she reached into her robes and pulled out something small from the pocket. Draco felt his chest tighten, and he clenched his jaw as he looked away.

Ginny, rather than letting him ignore it, brought up his hand and gently placed the folded paper bird in his palm. It had pink-tipped wings, and it was rather old.

"Draco," said Ginny softly. "You and I both know this about a lot more than just Edwin's health."

Draco closed his eyes, features hard as he fought to drown out her voice. When Ginny touched his chin, he felt powerless against the desire to open his eyes and see her face. He swallowed hard at her knowing look.

"You don't want Maggie to grow up," whispered Ginny. "And you are doing whatever you can to stop it."

Draco cleared his throat and shifted in the chair. In his hand, he tenderly curled his fingers around the paper bird. For several long moments, Draco said nothing. At last, he spoke.

"I just want her to have the best life possible," he murmured, voice shaking. "How can she do that with someone like Edwin?"

Ginny brushed a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Draco. But if anyone can figure it out, it's Maggie." She traced her fingers over his jaw. "You have got to let her try, darling. You owe her that."

Draco blinked back a tear. "But she's only seventeen. How can she possible know what she's getting into? How can she know her feelings are worth the risk?"

"How old were we, Draco?" asked Ginny with a soft smile. "How old were we when we knew we wanted to risk our lives for each other? For our families? Our friends?" She pressed their foreheads together. "We were Maggie's age when we fought our second war, Draco. Our _second_ war. And now all she's trying to do is be with the young wizard she loves, and everything is working against her. Including us." Ginny pulled away enough to look at Draco's face. "Draco, I understand why you're worried. I am, too. But you cannot hold on to her forever, any more than your own mother could hold on to you."

Draco inhaled deeply, and his eyes dropped to the paper bird.

"You have to trust her, Draco," said Ginny. "You know that, don't you?"

Draco curled his palm around the paper bird, careful not to crush it. Finally, he nodded. "Yes," he whispered. He brought up the curled palm and knocked it lightly against his head. "Fine," he murmured. "I'll go to Hogwarts tonight after my conference. I'll … I'll talk to her first thing in the morning."

Ginny smiled, and she pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. "Really love," she said lightly, "you need to start getting used to this sort of thing – our girls not listening to you, I mean. Because I can't imagine we're going to have any sway over Athena much longer either, smart little bugger that she is."

Draco sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. "Oh believe me, I know," he said dryly. "How did we make such a brilliant child anyway?"

"No idea."

"Who did you cheat on me with, Ginny? Be honest."

Ginny laughed. "She looks just bloody like you!"

"Glamour charms," said Draco with a shrug, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"For _ten years,_ Draco? Really?" she asked, before jumping up. "Shut up. Go apologize to Maggie."

Draco groaned and dragged his hands down his face. He did not want to do this.

But he would.

For Maggie.

* * *

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Maggie Malfoy sat on her balcony and stared expressionlessly at the night sky. The moon was round and full, hanging like a colossal orb, watchful and aware. The hour was quite late, well past curfew, but Maggie could not sleep.

Her body itched with a lack of rest, and her eyes felt like sandpaper. Still, she did not close them, and she did not go to bed. It was useless. Each time she laid on her pillow and closed her eyes, misery tugged her mind in a dozen different directions, and sleep simply would not take her.

So instead, she sat on her balcony and looked out at the school she would leave forever in only two weeks time. She was not sure how she would feel on that day. Not now. She did not know if she would experience even an ounce of joy. Would Edwin ignore her on that day, too?

Likely. And then, once the term was over and the seventh years were graduated, she would never see him again. If he could hide from her so well at school, he would never allow her to find him once they were graduated.

Maggie sucked in a deep breath and fought the urge to cry.

She missed Edwin, but the separation from her family was nearly as bad. Draco and Ginny had both written to her, but she had tossed them all in her trunk without opening them.

Edwin had not loved her. He couldn't have. If he had truly loved her, he wouldn't be acting as he was now. He would have come to her. He would have _tried_. Instead, he'd just given up. He was once more the reclusive, expressionless wizard he'd been all through their schooling.

And it broke Maggie's heart. She had left her home for him. And what had he done?

Scorned her. Left her. Hidden himself away.

Maggie put her face in her hand and cried. Sniffling, she lifted her head to feel the warm breeze against her face, wishing desperately that it was Edwin's gentle hand. Words could not describe how her heart ached. And thinking about her departure from her family – with so much anger, so much hurt – only made her feel worse.

For the first time in her life, she truly considered whether or not her life was worth living.

She looked to the moon again, miserable. It was then that movement caught her eye. Maggie's teary gaze dropped to the lawn of Hogwarts, far below her balcony. For a moment, she wasn't sure what she was looking at. Then she realized it was a student, running full-speed across the moonlit grass in front of the castle. Maggie's brow furrowed, and she looked up at the clock.

It was nearly two am. What on earth was that student doing out?

Maggie stood up and whistled, letting her broomstick jump into her hand. She also grabbed her bag, throwing the strap around her neck. It had her write-up notes in it, and she figured she'd have to send this kid to McGonagall. Tucking the broomstick between her legs, Maggie jumped off her balcony and flew down to the grass, stopping just in front of the little boy as she finally saw his face and realized who he was.

"Parvartus!" she said sharply, barely recognizing her own voice. "What are you doing out here? It's past curfew!"

Her eyes widened when she saw the first-year's horrified expression. "Maggie!" he exclaimed, running to her and clinging to her robes, crying. "Maggie, you have to help!"

"What happened?" asked Maggie, touching his face.

"It's Margrethe and Teddy!" said Parvartus desperately. "Margrethe ran into the Forbidden Forest after her cat, and Teddy went after her! They told me to stay at the lake and wait for them, but it's been hours and they haven't come back!"

Maggie's eyes widened, and fear jumped up her throat. "And you're just now telling someone, Parvartus?" snapped Maggie, looking up at the dark and foreboding tree line.

"I'm sorry!" cried the little boy. "They made me promise not to tell! They said they'd be right back!" He began to sob, and Maggie quickly pulled him around, close to the castle.

"Parvartus, listen to me. Go inside and head straight to McGonagall's office, do you hear? Tell her what happened, and tell her I'm in the forest looking for them. GO! NOW!"

Parvartus whimpered and nodded, turning and running towards the castle. Maggie looked back at the dark trees and pulled out her wand, fury, misery, and fear compounding in her chest as she left her broomstick against the stone wall and hurried forward.

She had to find them.

With a deep breath, Maggie stepped into the Forbidden Forest and raised her wand. Her eyes became watchful and narrowed, jaw locked tight as her eyes swept the shadowy forest floor. Pockets of moonlight struggled through the gnarled tree branches, teasing Maggie with narrow slivers of illumination.

" _Lumos_ ," Maggie whispered, and the tip of her wand lit up in a white glow. She looked all around, knowing how large the forest was and hoping against hope that Margrethe and Teddy hadn't gone too far. "Margrethe!" called out Maggie, moving quickly through the overgrown patches of thorny underbrush and upraised roots. Owls hooted in the distance, and invisible creatures stirred in patches of darkness. Maggie felt her throat grow dry. She knew the sorts of creatures that kept in these woods. They were not mere trifles.

"TEDDY!" she bellowed, wand raised high.

Each time she took a step, Maggie flicked her wand behind her, leaving a trail of glowing red specks. It was the only way she could ever hope to return to Hogwarts in one piece. The forest seemed sentient, watching her with malicious delight as she treaded further and further into the darkness. The full moon lingering overhead sometimes disappeared entirely, as if it, too, wanted to go no further.

Maggie closed her eyes and concentrated her Legilimency. She reached out with her mind, hoping to find Teddy or Margrethe.

But she sensed nothing.

So Maggie lifted her wand and concentrated, for the next spell was difficult. " _Laasyahnir_ ," she hissed into the darkness. Magical energy jumped from her wand, spreading out into the forest floor and highlighting every living creature in red magical energy. Maggie swallowed hard, her eyes looking around fearfully as she spotted the slow-moving silhouettes of hidden beasts.

There were small ones creeping around the forest floor, cloaked in darkness. A creature roughly the size and shape of an ape was watching her from the trees. In the distance, something tall slipped behind a tree, vanishing one instant and appearing several feet away the next.

It was like peering down into the depth of the ocean, only to see what lurked below. Maggie fought the urge to scream. The forest was full of living things. She had known that.

But she had to press on, even as she trembled with fear. As she looked around her, fighting the urge to shrink into the shadows for safety, she did not see any life energies that looked like a little boy and little girl. Maggie kept going, reaching out with her mind. When the spell faded, she cast it again, and all the living creatures nearby were once more highlighted.

Maggie's insides quaked. Nothing yet.

"Teddy!" she called out again, wand raised high. "MARGRETHE!"

She felt her hope begin to fade. And then – something. A strange, distant presence in her mind. Maggie turned towards it, and she began to walk quickly, following the small circle of light afforded to her by her wand. The spell flickered and faded again, letting all the living creatures of the forest sink back into hiding. Maggie did not recast it, instead focusing in the growing mental presence she felt. It was Teddy's. She knew it, she would have known his mind anywhere.

"Teddy!" she called out loudly. "Margrethe!"

She stopped, looking all around. She was now in the very heart of the forest. She could not see any hint of Hogwarts or the grounds. Even the moon was gone now. "TEDDY!" she screamed.

"Maggie!" came a hushed voice from above, and Maggie's breath caught as she looked all around before her eyes jumped up.

Above her, perched on a branch and crouched protectively in front of Margrethe, was Teddy. Maggie nearly collapsed with relief. "Teddy!"

"Shh!" hissed the little boy, and Maggie now saw that he was covered in scratches, and there was a deep cut on his cheek that would likely scar. Behind him, pressed against the tree trunk, Margrethe hid in the back of his robes and cried softly.

"What is it?" asked Maggie, holding up her illuminated wand high. "Why are you hiding?"

"There's something out there," whispered Teddy down to her, his voice shaking. "It chased us and chased us, and we hid up here! But it's still out there! I can hear it!"

Maggie bit her lip and whirled around. Around her was a sea of darkness. She could hear the faint stirrings of animals in the brush, but she could not see anything. She lifted her wand.

" _Laasyahnir_ ," she whispered, her heart pounding.

Again, all living creatures around her appeared in a dark red magical glow. There did not seem to be many this time.

But there was one larger than all the others. It was about twenty feet in front of Maggie. The shape was difficult to discern, and when Maggie shifted around slowly, she could tell it was hunched over. It seemed to be moving rapidly without changing spots, jerking back and forth. Maggie swallowed hard and held up her wand, the glowing white tip pouring what light it could into the pitch blackness.

Maggie edged forward. She could not see the creature yet, but she could hear it grunting. There was the sound of jaws crunching, and the ripping of flesh. Maggie's insides trembled violently. She was about to step back when her wand's light caught the tail of the beast.

It was tufted, dark and short.

Maggie's eyes widened. Unable to stop herself, she lifted the wand higher to see the great large back, the matted fur, and the ears of a large lupine head. Maggie felt her throat close up.

"… Edwin?" she whispered.

The beast stopped, and then it turned, rising to its full height as it did so.

Maggie's lips parted in fear, and her hold on the wand nearly failed entirely. The creature looked right at her, lips pulled back in a snarl.

It was a werewolf, but it was not Edwin.

Maggie took a step back, blinking rapidly against the frightened tears that threatened. The werewolf advanced slowly, teeth bared. They were stained red with blood; the werewolf had been eating a dead fawn.

Maggie heard a terrified whimper behind her, and she knew it was Margrethe. They were still in the tree… a tree the werewolf could scale in seconds, if it spotted them. Maggie drew in as deep a breath as she could muster.

"Teddy," she said loudly, never taking her eyes off the werewolf. It advanced on her, and she continued to step back. "On the count of three, I want you to run as fast as you can… " she pointed at the red glimmering trail she had created, "…that way."

"But… but Maggie – " whispered Teddy in trembling tones.

"Do as I say!" snapped Maggie, locking eyes with the werewolf. "One…" She raised her wand. "Two… " She narrowed her eyes. "THREE!"

The werewolf leaped at Maggie, and Maggie met it half-way.

Ducking low and sliding on her knees, Maggie thrust up her wand. " _STUPEFY_!" The spell rocked the werewolf with such force that it was flung out of the air and into a tree. Teddy and Margrethe jumped down at the same time and took off running, hand in hand.

The werewolf got back to its feet, shaking its head and letting out a soul-shattering snarl. It started after Teddy and Margrethe, but Maggie blasted it with a spell, and the werewolf barely dodged it before rounding on her. Maggie's eyes widened, and she turned and ran just as the werewolf bolted at her, howling in anger. Adrenaline pulsing through her blood, Maggie looked over her shoulder to see the werewolf nearly on her, so she catapulted herself off the ground with a quick spell and flew up into the trees, landing on a tree branch just as the werewolf jumped up after her, crashing through branches and snapping right at her ankles. Maggie screamed and twisted around the trunk of the tree, sprinting away from the limb and onto another.

The werewolf rushed through the branches, its large body breaking the small pieces of wood with stunning ferocity. Maggie jumped up and grabbed a branch, barely swinging out of the way as the werewolf swiped at her with a large bloody claw. It got caught between two thick branches, and Maggie turned and ran to the next tree, screaming when the werewolf burst loose and leaped at her with a roar.

Turning sharply, Maggie let herself drop through the branches and hit the next one below her on her stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs. The werewolf missed her and crashed into another trunk, free falling several feet to the forest floor below.

Maggie heaved in a deep breath and dropped to the ground again, finding her footing and trying to run in the opposite direction. The werewolf pushed itself back up with inhuman strength and slashed at the tree trunk in frustration, nearly severing it in half.

It crouched to bolt after Maggie, but a cry got its attention, and Maggie looked to see – to her horror – that Teddy and Margrethe had not made it out of the forest yet. Margrethe's foot was stuck in a root, and Teddy was trying desperately to free her. Maggie's heart stopped when the werewolf turned and raced at the children.

Then she slashed out with her wand, casting two spells in the blink of an eye – one to lock her feet to the ground, and the next to send out a glowing gold rope, which she wrapped around the werewolf's back leg like a lasso and yanked up with all her strength. The werewolf was jerked to a stop and fell onto its stomach with a furious growl, just inches out of arms reach of Margrethe, who screamed at the top of her lungs.

The werewolf let out a howl and stretched out as far as it could go, bloody claws digging into the damp forest floor as it fought desperately to get to Teddy and Margrethe.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" screamed Maggie, pulling as hard as she could on the struggling werewolf. The spell holding her feet in place began to waver, and Maggie dug in her heels, her muscles aching with the effort to keep the snarling, flailing werewolf in place.

"GOT IT!" shouted Teddy, freeing Margrethe's foot at last. The little girl was limping, but Teddy pulled her along, and they were once more dashing through the Forbidden Forest, following Maggie's trail to the grounds of Hogwarts.

The werewolf roared furiously, and then it looked back at Maggie. With a feral growl, it closed one large clawed hand around the golden rope tied to the end of Maggie's wand, and it yanked Maggie out of her spell and off her feet, flinging her through a dozen or more branches before she flew straight of the treeline and into the open grass outside Hogwarts, where she landed with a _crunch_. Her bag flew off her torso and landed a few feet away.

Only a few steps ahead of her, still many yards away from the castle, Teddy and Margrethe stumbled their way to safety. The moon was on them once more, bathing the open grounds of Hogwarts in white luminescence.

Out of the forest, savage and lethal, the werewolf appeared. It fell to all fours and advanced slowly, blood-stained teeth bared and lips pulled back in a snarl. Maggie choked with fear, and she rolled over on the grass to grab her wand.

It was then that she realized the _crunch_ she'd heard when she landed was not one of her bones. It was her wand.

It had been snapped in two.

Maggie's eyes widened, and she looked back up to see the werewolf moving on her. However, it looked sharply over her head, and she could see now that it was watching Teddy and Margrethe stumble back to the castle.

Maggie's insides quivered, and her glassy eyes looked around. There was an old stone wall nearby, some old structure forgotten on the forest-side of the lake. If she jumped behind that, she might be able to escape the werewolf.

But then it would be on Teddy and Margrethe in three great leaps.

Maggie looked back at the werewolf, and it locked eyes with her, daring her to fight now that she had no wand. Maggie blinked rapidly, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked one last time over her shoulder, only for the second that she dared.

Teddy and Margrethe were still running. They were not safe.

So Maggie looked back at the werewolf, and she breathed in a deep, shuddering breath. Without breaking her gaze from its, Maggie crouched low and reached in her fallen bag.

She pulled out her Beater's bat.

With a quick flick of her wrist, she tossed the handle into her hand and raised the bat high.

The werewolf roared at her. Maggie roared right back.

Then, all at once, the werewolf rushed at her. Maggie charged at it, too, and as soon as the werewolf swiped at her with its massive claws, Maggie ducked and brought up the bat as hard as she could. It connected with the werewolf's jaw with a loud _crack_ , and the werewolf lurched to the side, crying out in wild pain.

Screaming, Maggie brought the bat down its head again, bashing its skull. The werewolf took two hits and swayed dangerously, but then it knocked Maggie hard with the back of its large hand, and Maggie went flying again, this time rolling on the grass several feet away and losing her bat.

No sooner had she looked up to see the werewolf racing at her than a large tree branch came flying through the air. Maggie shrieked and rolled out of the way just as the tree branch smashed into the ground where she'd been only seconds before, and Maggie began to scramble all over the place, only faintly registering that she was now in reach of the Whomping Willow.

"Fuck!" she shrieked, falling this way and that, doing her best to avoid getting crushed without going in the direction of the werewolf. The werewolf hurried forward, leaping aside when the vicious tree's branches swiped at it, too. Maggie kept pulling further and further back, close to the tree's trunk, and each time she did, the werewolf ducked another hit from the willow and advanced further on her.

Maggie stumbled, falling onto her back and barely avoiding another branch as it crushed the ground between her spread legs, catching her robes but not her fragile bones. The werewolf was close now, and as Maggie felt herself fall against the roots of the magical tree, she knew she had nowhere to go.

Her chest heaved with sobs, and she felt fear like never before in her life. Her only comfort was that Teddy and Margrethe had to be safe by now. They would be okay.

So Maggie closed her eyes and waited for the werewolf to reach her. It was only a few feet away, still dodging branches.

Just then, something jolted Maggie violently from behind, and she sat straight-up, terror and confusion filling her. The werewolf in front of her snarled, advancing ever closer. The tree's base shook again, and Maggie's teary eyes widened. She looked to the approaching werewolf, and then back to the shaking tree, unsure what to do. A hard thud echoed in the tree once more, and Maggie felt frozen.

Then her head jerked to the side. The werewolf was right there next to her. In the next instant, it leaped, claws extended.

That was when the tree's base burst open, and a massive creature collided with the werewolf in mid-air, flying over Maggie's head and sending them both soaring out of the tree's reach and into the open grass once more.

The werewolf rolled on the grass and then jumped back up, snarling with anger.

Edwin, enormous in his werewolf form, stood on two legs and let out a furious, echoing roar the likes of which Maggie had never heard. Then he leaped at the other werewolf and snatched him to the ground with razor-sharp claws, sharp teeth snapping at the werewolf's throat.

Maggie pitched forward in all fours and hurried through the Whomping Willow's branches again, fighting to avoid being hit as she jumped forward and rolled out of range. Somewhere in the distance, a voice called her name, but Maggie could not answer because in the next moment, Edwin and the werewolf slammed into the ground right next to her, all teeth and claws and growls. Maggie shrieked and dropped to her stomach as the two huge beasts tangled right next to her, the werewolf flinging Edwin off him and tossing him right over Maggie.

Maggie's head jerked up to see the werewolf raise itself up to strike her, but Edwin jumped to his feet and stopped the werwolf's claws with his own, inches from Maggie's head as she ducked and tossed up her arms. The two werewolves grappled over Maggie's head, large clawed feet cutting up earth and digging deep rivets into the grass as they struggled.

Maggie crawled out from between them and moved to run, but as soon as she did, the werewolf escaped Edwin and went running for her. Edwin rushed forward, snatching the werewolf with claws in its shoulder-blades, causing it to howl in pain. With a great loud snarl, Edwin yanked the werewolf off the ground and tossed it across the grass. He jumped on the werewolf with a flurry of movements too fast for Maggie to see, and the werewolf lashed out, cutting Edwin's chest with three deep claw marks that caused Edwin to yelp in pain.

Maggie turned to run – she could see now that people were outside the castle, and she heard a voice shout her name again – was that _Draco_? No, it couldn't be – but when she looked back at Edwin and the werewolf, the insane creature now had Edwin beneath him, and Edwin was inches away from having his throat bitten and ripped out.

Maggie stared, her chest heaving. And then, without another thought, she ran back at the feuding werewolves, picked up her fallen Beater's bat and – without breaking her stride – she smashed it into the face of the werewolf with all her might. The wood splintered and broke, and the werewolf cried out in pain as a large piece of the bat became lodged in its eye.

Edwin brought up both clawed feet and shoved the werewolf off, leaping back up even as blood poured from his chest. In a flash of movement, he was on the other werewolf again, and this time he pulled back a large clawed hand and – with a great, loud roar – jabbed it into the creature's chest.

The werewolf sputtered and flailed, but the damage was done. Edwin yanked out his claws, and then he picked up the werewolf's huge body and tossed it through the sky. The werewolf's lifeless form flew through the air and landed in the lake, where it disappeared with a splash.

Edwin fell to all fours, panting heavily. Maggie turned slowly, her aching fingers lowering her bat. It fell from her hands and landed noiselessly on the grass.

Edwin's eyes, still human, met Maggie's. She stepped closer to him.

Nearby, a group of nearly all the students at Hogwarts watched, shocked. Maggie did not even register them. She could only look at Edwin, bloody gashes in his chest and sharp teeth bared as he fought to catch his breath. She stepped forward, extending a hand.

He jerked, and Maggie pulled back. But then a flash of light caught her eyes, and she realized Edwin had not pulled away from her.

The sun was coming up.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Maggie, yanking off her light spring cloak.

In front of her – and everyone else – Edwin's lupine form trembled and shook, his body lurching back against the grass. He yowled and groaned, sharp teeth snatching even as the long snout receded and the jowls fell back. The hair began to fall away, sinking into soft white skin.

Maggie rushed forward and draped the cloak over him. It was not quite long enough, but it covered him from the waist down, at least. Edwin's voice turned from a snarl to a yell, and he rocked back and forth on his hands and knees, slowly, slowly turning back into a human.

On the horizon, the sun continued to make its slow, lazy appearance.

"AGH!" shouted Edwin, his bones shifting, breaking, and reforming once more. Maggie crouched next to him, her eyes filling with tears once more as she saw his bare chest appear, still gashed by three cuts that would no doubt live forever as scars. Edwin's slim arms and narrow shoulders appeared as well, and his hair fell back to his head, messy and brown like before.

At long last, Edwin's human eyes – flecked with gold and green – flickered and looked up to Maggie.

"Oh Merlin," he croaked, reaching for her immediately. "Are you alright? Oh, Maggie…"

Maggie fell into his arms, pulling him to her with a cry. "Edwin!" she exclaimed, but he pressed her back so he could see her. His entire body trembled, but he gripped her with all the strength he could muster, looking over every inch of her he could see.

"Maggie – Merlin, are you – please – "

"I'm fine, I'm fine," murmured Maggie over and over. "I didn't get bitten or scratched, I swear – I'm fine…"

With a cry, Edwin tugged her to him again, enfolding her in his arms even as he still lay on the grass, barely covered by the cloak. "I'm sorry," he sobbed to her. "I missed you so much, and I just – I couldn't – "

Maggie ran her hands over his face and through his hair, gripping him as tightly as he held her.

Edwin's lips turned and brushed over her cheek, tears streaming down his face. His love for her poured through his touch, filling Maggie so suddenly with the depth of it that she nearly choked.

At last, the pair noticed all the people watching. At the forefront of the astonished group was Draco Malfoy. Maggie and Edwin turned slowly, still holding each other on the grass.

The grounds were silent. The entire student body of Hogwarts stared.

It was Teddy Lupin who spoke up at last.

"That was totally WICKED!" he shouted, before pointing vehemently. "We have the coolest Head Boy and Head Girl EVER!"

He and Margrethe burst into applause, and Parvartus joined them. Slowly, other claps and shouts joined them, and within moments, the entire group was cheering.

Edwin's mouth fell open.

"You saved us!" shouted Margrethe happily. "Maggie and Edwin saved us!"

The warm glow of the sun fell around them, lifting the darkness of the night away. Maggie let out an incredulous laugh, looking to Edwin's astounded expression and touching his face with loving fingertips. He leaned into her touch, sliding his hand over hers and brushing her palm with his lips longingly.

Someone appeared at their side, and Maggie looked up to see Draco Malfoy kneeling next to them. In one smooth movement, he swept his much larger cloak over Edwin and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, lifting him to his feet so he could stand. Maggie and Edwin gaped at Draco, who looked at Maggie behind Edwin's back and gave her a soft smile. Then he looked back at Edwin.

"Let's get you some clothes, shall we?" he said to Edwin, and the astonished young wizard nodded jerkily. Reaching out with his other hand, Edwin took Maggie's fingers in his shaking grip, and they went together past the cheering group and on into the castle.

* * *

Two weeks later, Maggie crossed a stage filled with eager Hogwarts students. When she reached the end, it was Headmistress McGonagall who waited for her.

"Congratulations, Miss Malfoy," said the wise headmistress with a smile.

Maggie beamed. "Thank you, Headmistress." She accepted the diploma, and then stepped off the stage. Instead of going back to her seat, though, she waited through the next several names until it came at last.

"Edwin Prince."

On the stage, Edwin accepted his diploma with a smile, worn features brilliant in their joy. He nodded to McGonagall and crossed the stage . His free hand reached for Maggie's before he was even down the steps, and as soon as they were able, the two graduates laced fingers and walked to their seats together, shoulder to shoulder and smiling.

As soon as the ceremony ended, they hurried over to their two families where they sat side by side. Maggie let herself fall into Draco's arms in a tight hug, and he looked over her adoringly. Then his eyes flickered over to Edwin and his parents.

"Come on then," he said, gesturing to all of them. "We have a dinner reservation to keep!"

Edwin reached for Maggie again, and she happily took his hand.

"I love you," she told him.

Edwin's paused and lifted her knuckles to his lips, kissing them softly.

"I know," he said coyly, and Maggie laughed long and loud.

* * *

 _Four Years Later_

"Something about this still doesn't sound right."

Edwin paced their bedroom, flipping through one piece of parchment after the other.

"You're overthinking it, love," said Maggie, before turning to lean on their dresser. She straightened and walked over to her boyfriend, hands moving over his shoulders which were only covered by an open house robe. "Give it til tomorrow."

"But the hearing is tomorrow," pointed out Edwin, biting his lip.

"You're going to do great!" Maggie told him, smiling. "You always do. That court room is _yours_." She took the legal files away from him and put them on a table next to their bed. Edwin made a face, but he nodded.

When Maggie handed him his Wolfsbane Potion, he gulped it down and let her take the empty bottle away. Then she kissed his cheek and stepped back. "Once you transform, we can look over the file again. I promise."

"Good, thank you," said Edwin, relaxing. He moved away from Maggie and stood in the center of their room. The seconds ticked by, and then the minutes. Maggie waited, studying her fingernails.

"Take your time, love," she teased.

Edwin huffed. "Nothing is happening."

Maggie's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Edwin flapped his arms. "I don't feel anything."

Maggie straightened from her spot. "Are we sure tonight is the full moon?"

"Of course we're sure," said Edwin, striding across the room and looking at the calendar. "See, right there? Today is the fifteenth, isn't it?"

"Aye," said Maggie, putting her hands on her hips. "Maybe we misjudged the time."

Edwin turned on his heel and walked to the window, where he pulled open the curtains.

The moon shone down brilliantly on them, round and full. Edwin balked, as did Maggie, who came up behind him. "That is so odd," she said, perplexed. "And you don't feel anything? Really?"

Edwin looked down at his body, outrageously confused. "No," he said, shrugging. "Nothing at all – "

"SUCCESS!" Athena burst out of their closet.

"ARGH!" screamed Maggie and Edwin in unison, and Maggie tossed out her arms. When she saw it was Athena, she made a loud shrieking noise. "What the hell Athena! What are you doing in our CLOSET?"

Athena ignored her, rushing forward and grabbing Edwin's face with her hands. "Look at that, Parvartus! Not a symptom in sight!" A wild grin took over her face. " _Perfection_ ," she whispered, eyes glittering.

Behind her, Parvartus also came out of the closet and brushed himself off.

"What is going on, Athena?" growled Maggie, stomping her foot.

Athena released Edwin. "Did you drink it all?" she asked him excitedly. "Down to the last drop?"

"Drink what?" asked Edwin incredulously.

"The potion I slipped into your coffee this morning," answered Athena, and Edwin sputtered. "Didn't even notice the taste, did you?" went on Athena proudly. "We've been working on it for _ages_."

"Working on what, Athena?" asked Maggie, eyes wide.

Athena grinned slowly. "A cure," she whispered.

Maggie and Edwin's jaws dropped.

"Or at least, that's what I hoped it would be," went on Athena, tapping her chin. "To be quite honest, the last few attempts have been absolutely disastrous."

"Mm," said Parvartus in agreement. "Poor Victor."

"Oh, I know," said Athena conversationally. "We should visit him soon."

"I think he's still in a coma."

"Oh," said Athena, before waving a hand dismissively. "Well anyway, the point is, this time it worked." She held up both hands. "Now, Edwin, what I need for YOU to do is keep an eye out for any symptoms or side-effects – muscle aches, fever, internal bleeding, that sort of thing." She pointed. "Oh, and _definitely_ tell me if you see purple boils, that is very, very bad – " she tapped her chin. "On second thought, you might want to just go straight to the hospital, there's really nothing I can do for you at that point."

Maggie and Edwin stared, mouths open.

"Well!" said Athena, clapping her hands together. "We'd best be off." She turned to her best friend and thrust a finger into the air. "Parvartus! This calls for victory ice cream."

"Ooh, good idea!" said Parvartus.

Athena rounded to face Maggie and Edwin again. "Good-bye various family members. I hope you enjoy your evening of – copulating, or whatever it is you two do. Farewell!"

With that, she bounced off with Parvartus, who turned and waved before disappearing with Athena.

The door shut, and Maggie and Edwin were alone again, bathed in the bright moonlight streaming in through their window.

Edwin looked down slowly at his human hands, and he reached up to touch his unchanged face. His eyes drifted to the full moon outside, and for a long moment, nothing happened.

Then he burst into tears, and Maggie wrapped him up in her arms, laughing through her own sobs as they sank to the floor together.

"Oh, my love…" murmured Maggie, rocking back and forth with him. "Look at you! Look at you…"

She kissed him over and over and over again, and they stayed like that all night.

* * *

Six months later, Athena made her cure available to the public.

For free.

And no one who took it – including Edwin Prince – ever transformed again.

* * *

.

.

.

" _If it's a girl, you should name her Athena."_

" _Athena?" repeated Ginny, laughing. "Where did you hear that name?"_

" _I read it in a book," said Maggie. "Athena was very, um, smart and powerful and strong, and she was um, really beautiful, too. I'm pretty sure she was a hero."_

" _Is that what you think our child will be?" asked Draco with amusement. "A hero?"_

" _Well, sure," Maggie said earnestly. "That's what you two are!"_

 _\- The Sacred 28, Chapter 30_

.

.

.

* * *

The End.


End file.
